


Titans Phantom, Season Two: Living

by rinchanmidnight



Series: Titans Phantom [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 117,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinchanmidnight/pseuds/rinchanmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny may have been staying in Jump City for a year but now he's starting to live again, thanks to the Teen Titans. But with it comes the problems of trying to fit in; among friends and the Teen Titans. Can Danny make this 'hero' thing work again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Troubles with Ghosts

**Everything is restarting...**

 

" _I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?_

_I want to try doing over the things I've left undone._

_That's why I want to grow stronger…_

_I even welcome this pain, because it's better than emptiness."_

_~Ogawa, Mika_

 

Titans Phantom

Chapter 1: Car Troubles with Ghosts

A week had passed, and life seemed to return to normal. Or relatively normal. Fixit wouldn't stop hovering around Danny, much to the teen's annoyance. He suspected the Titans had filled him in on some of the details… _traitors_. Danny thought fondly as he buttoned up his blue jeans and slipped on a long grey sweatshirt before heading upstairs. Pushing open the door to the store was like breaking a barrier. Immediately the teen was submerged back into the daily lives of the people mulling about, talking, laughing and reading. He even saw a couple of middle school students ditching class to come eat some of Fixit's pastries.

"How are you feeling?"

Danny jumped slightly, cursing himself for letting his mind wander while Fixit situated himself behind the oak counter.

"I'm starting to think this is your favorite place to jump me," Danny grumbled attempting to throw the robot off those lines of questions.

"If you are referring to the previous conversations taken place here. Then yes, it is a fair assessment when you are in well enough health for me to do so. However, neither you, nor the Titans have attempted to contact each other," the man stated looking out over the store. "I am beginning to worry."

Danny gave pause, before he frowned.

"If you're afraid I'll have a relapse, don't, and the Titans probably just want me to rest. Though if you wanted to know how I'm feeling, just ask."

A triumphant smirk came over Fixit's face, and Danny instantly blushed in embarrassment.

"T-that was dirty trick."

"It is the only way for me to get answers out of you."

Danny made sure not to look at the robot and instead focused on the store. Letting the golden warmth seep into him, the halfa momentarily felt frozen. He felt the safety, or peacefulness, brush across his skin causing his heart flutter. The halfa looked at the college kids sitting on the floor stacked around piles of books with their notes and papers scattered around them while their coffee sat precariously close to the side. Danny felt his left eye twitch noticing some of the volumes were first editions.

He could hear Cole and his group of nerds upstairs, arguing over how to configure a webpage – and just the feeling of life, or innocence, made him feel like he was looking at everything through a window pane. Simultaneously such benign feelings coursed through him as if he were really a part of these people. Yet where he stood, his palms spread across the glass, the warmth had to pass through three different mediums and made the halfa realize that these feelings were only a surface truth. A reminder, for these people never would have to know true darkness. These people were safe, and wistfully Danny wondered what it would be like to be the protected, and not the protector.

"Danny?" Fixit asked pulling the teen back to reality.

"I'm fine," a small smile graced his lips, "just remembering something I'd forgotten."

"What?"

"You going to try and trick it out of me again?" Danny asked eyeing the robot suspiciously, Fixit smiled.

"No."

Danny sighed in relief before rubbing his neck with one palm.

"I just never realized how much my life has changed since the accident," he whispered and that was the truth. Danny felt silly admitting it, but then again, he never really thought about it before. Back when he lived in Amity Park, when his friends and family surrounded him, vainly he had tried to maintain some semblance of a normal life. Though in the end, Danny Phantom always came first. Still, that had been fine since he could always grasp onto those lifelines for support.

"I always lived two lives, and when I came here, I swore never to be one or the other again. I didn't want to protect anyone. But now, I'm not one or the other."

Frustration welled up inside of the teen, and Danny tried to squash it back down. It was silly to think of himself as being alone. Of not fitting into the daily lives of these people. He was here now wasn't he? The teen dropped his gaze. Allowing ebony hair to obscure his eyes and hide the turmoil inside his chest, constricting his lungs that desperately wanted air. Danny suddenly felt the urge to get up and run, afraid these people might realize he was a stranger looking in on them.

But what tied his heart in knots was that he didn't know where to run. The Titans hadn't contacted him, did they…did they not want him to belong there at their Tower? Fear. Colder than his ice core made him shiver, and desperation surged through him in a way that he couldn't get his emotions under control. Danny gasped when Fixit placed a warm hand on his shoulder and held him with his ocean colored eyes.

"You are who you will always be."

It was a small comfort. Fixit not knowing the halfa's true fears. But if they hadn't been in the store with people around to watch, Danny would have had a total moment and hugged the robot until he wouldn't be able to feel his toes.

Both of them jumped when the Titans communicator went off in Danny's side pocket. Fixit had to blink the dizziness away at how fast the halfa moved.

"So much for letting you rest," the robot stated glaring at the device as Danny motioned for Fixit to watch the store while he headed down into the lab and flipped open the screen.

"Hey, so who's destroying the town now?" Danny quipped. Relief flooding his system, concealing his earlier fears. Cyborg gazed back at him in panic.

"Tower's been compromised, we're stuck in the basement sub level T-00, get here as fast as you can."

The communicator went dead and panic blossomed beneath Danny's chest. He tore through the sky and pushed all his power into pure speed. Nearly demolishing the Tower with his urgency. Danny landed like a bullet in the basement, stood there, fists deadly green, armed to attack —

—and blinked.

"Wha…?"

Cyborg beamed at him.

"Great man, now we can get started," the mechanical teen exclaimed. Bouncing on his heels, Danny still couldn't seem to form a coherent thought at what he was seeing: there was no fire, no enemies, none of the Titans were injured or dying, in short, he'd been tricked. Danny really did feel a tick in his left eye, and his aura suddenly became more oppressive than Raven's. Cyborg broke out into a nervous sweat, but received no support from his teammates who were all glaring at him, clearly saying: ' _you-got-yourself-into-this-mess-you-face-the-consequences.'_

"Uh, yeah, about lying to you…"

Danny smiled sweetly, looking very much like the god of death.

"Don't worry about it, just pray that it was worth it."

"Probably not," Raven answered, walking up to him as white rings changed Danny back. The rest of the Titans joined him, and Cyborg assumed now it was probably safe to proceed, even if Danny's eyes were slightly glowing.

"Drum roll, please!"

Beastboy morphed into an animal–Danny wondered if it even existed on Earth–and began beating his stomach.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and whatever the heck Beastboy is."

The teen glared up at him. "Hey Cy, you want that drum roll, or not?" he asked, sinking back down onto the floor to continue the procession.

"Sorry, it is my great pleasure to present to you for the first time anywhere, the thing you've all been waiting for, my coolest, hottest, badest creation…"

"Just get on with it," Raven sighed, but by now Cyborg had the team enthralled, even Danny was curious.

His fingers twitching in anticipation, Cyborg smiled enthusiastically to them all, "I give you the future of Titan's transportation, the one, the only, T-Car!" He yelled ripping away the tan covered tarp to reveal the sleek machine. Cyborg beamed at the compliments he received.

"Yep, she's my baby: one hundred horse power plasma turbine engine, all terrain hover jets, anti-lock air breaks, and an on board computer that links with my systems. So I can literally _feel_ the road," Cy smirked.

"Woah," Beastboy said, Robin whistling slowly. Starfire had literal stars in her eyes, and Danny smiled to his friend at his accomplishment.

"And of course: leather seats, power windows, and a booming stereo, are all standard."

Danny wasn't sure he liked the stereo after the headache it gave him. Plus it made their hair stand on end with how loud the bass was.

"So am I forgiven?" Cyborg asked, clearly already knowing what Danny's answer would be. The halfa almost wanted to scratch the blue and white tech car just to spite him.

"I guess you're forgiven."

"Great, can we go now?" Raven asked, Cyborg patted his car.

"You bet, Raven. I'll take you any place you want to go." Cy said. Danny, Robin, and Beastboy had three different answers along with Starfire.

"The Swamp Moons of Dranthax Four."

Danny felt his jaw drop, and Robin and BB fell to the floor. Starfire blushed in embarrassment.

"He said anywhere," she defended.

Robin's communicator went off, "trouble."

"I'll drive." Cyborg chimed already in his car, just to humor him and make the mechanical teen worry about the safety of his baby, Danny sang out, "I'll fly!" And Cyborg vowed to never again prank the super power teen.

* * *

 

The car ride was an interesting ordeal. Turns out Danny hadn't needed to threaten Cyborg with an aerial attack. Since Starfire and Beastboy were doing a pretty nice job of making Cy's mechanical heart tremble in fear.

"I know you're not getting drool all over my paint job!"

Danny laughed as BB blushed and they flew around the bend, the car maneuvering just as well as Danny, who couldn't help but be impressed. He was about to yell down to Robin and ask where the fight was, when the sounds of screaming people reached his ears and the T-Car came to a screeching halt outside Cook's Electronics. The team stumbled out of the car and Danny touched down.

"Titans, go!"

The team ran forward right when blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth.

"Oh no."

His eyes searched the dark blue sky, and sure enough there was the tell tale green glow flying towards them. He needed to stop the ghost before reaching the store, and causing more problems for the Titans. Danny prepared to take flight, when Raven came out of nowhere and yanked his wrist, _hard._

"Hey? Raven!" Danny yelped, stumbling as she bodily dragged him forward. Ignoring his protests in light that she did the same to Cyborg who had been bragging about his car to some teens whose hair was stuck in the eighties, complete with black leather jackets and tooth pick combs in their back pockets.

"Boys," she growled.

Danny looked up, the shape was weaving around the buildings. He needed to go; now. Raven blinked when she lost her grip on Danny. Shoving Cyborg through the double doors, she turned to see him hovering slightly off the ground, eyes scanning the sky.

"I need to check something out," the halfa mentioned.

"What?"

Danny paused, "I'm not sure. I'll tell you when I get back, go help the team."

And he took off, intercepting Skulker two blocks away, his shoulder missiles armed and aimed directly at the halfa.

"Hello, ghost child."

"Skulker, how did you find me?" Danny growled, his fists lighting up in green ecto-energy.

"I guess you could say it was a lucky break. After all, Plasmius refuses to hire me. So stumbling across a natural portal, who was I to deny fate?" And the ghost let his weapons soar and the fight began.

Soon enough, Danny felt his muscles burn. Skulker had grown as a fighter, all the weapons were designed to lock onto his ghost signature, the two of them traded blow for blow. Skulker's armor began to smell of burnt metal and violently he swung out his machete missing Danny's mid section by inches.

"Why are you here?" Danny yelled kicking the hunter in the chest before he dived out of the way, two missiles collided together in a fiery explosion. Skulker flew through the black smoke and punched the teen in the chest, sending him flying. The rooftop Danny landed on gave a crunch and unfortunately it was the electronic store. A place Skulker could use to power up his suit. The wind whispered and the halfa dodged the poisonous arrows aimed at him.

"Isn't it obvious? So your pelt can hang on my wall!" he exclaimed landing on the building. Danny turned to face him, he couldn't let the ghost realize where he was.

"Heh, the same as ever I see. I'm guessing you still can't hold down a girlfriend then?"

Skulker turned beet red before he fired round after round of weapons.

"Shut up, you miserable fool!"

Danny slipped through each opening, fast as a snake before he delivered a freezing blast to the mechanical suit. Paralyzing the hunter, sending him crashing into the parking lot. Danny landed, hearing the fight going on inside the store just as Robin yelled, "Titans, soak him!"

Pausing, the halfa felt dumbstruck, huh? He turned to the store and froze along with the two teens… who were currently breaking into Cyborg's car.

"Hey…"Danny started forward, his eyes flashing dangerously. The teens 'eeped', and a white ecto-blast hit the halfa in between the shoulders blades.

Pain blossomed instantly, and Danny collapsed onto his knees barely managing to form a shield avoiding the next attack.

"Don't turn your back on me, whelp!" Skulker growled stalking forward. The teens were getting into the car, desperate to get away, and Danny still kneeled on the ground unable to stop anything. For his nerves felt like they'd gone to sleep and prickled with the slightest movement. A frustrated growl escaped his mouth while the rev of the car's engine could be heard.

"That was a low blow, using that technology the fruitloop designed," he whispered as energy crackled beneath his fingertips.

"Do you like it? It's especially designed to immobilized my opponents. _Especially_ halfas, you won't be moving for at least a couple of hours. Now all I have to do is break your shield and…"

Danny whipped around and fired. White lightening surged forth, hitting Skulker square in the chest, blasting him back into a nearby building.

Shocked, was the only thing that passed through Danny's mind as he stood up. The numbness in all of his nerves gone, he lowered the shield and looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers.

"Great, now I have another power," he whispered. A frown pulled at his features, remembering the same feeling when he'd attacked Slade down in the sewers. Looking up Danny realized Skulker had disappeared, the car was long gone, and the electronic store was quiet.

"Shoot." How was he going to explain this? It was at that moment the Titans emerged carrying one electrical monster with a hard drive for a face in a rubber tarp, and saw Danny standing in the destroyed parking lot, with no T-Car present. Cyborg had yet to realize it was gone.

"Soon as we hand sparky over to the cops, how about we swing by the drive through?" he asked to Beastboy.

"Uh, Cy."

Cyborg gasped, "my wheel lock, my car alarm, my baby, someone stole my baby!" He yelled collapsing on the ground. When tears started to form under Cyborg's eyes, Starfire stepped forward, and attempted to comfort him. Danny should have known it would only add fuel to the fire.

"I understand your pain, Cyborg. When I was small my favorite zarnik was eaten by a rampaging glorg. Believe me, after your zarnik has been inside a glorg, you do not want it back," she said earnestly. Danny wondered how the zarnik could survive stomach acid and still be alive for his friend to even contemplate wanting said zarnik back.

"My car wasn't eaten, Star. It was stolen!"

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least it wasn't my fault." Beastboy grinned, he shuddered at Robin's glare.

"Not helping, we'll help you find your car, I promise. But right now we need to take Overload to jail."

"No we need to go now. Every second we wait is a second she could get scratched or dinged."

"Calm down, it's just a car," Raven replied dispassionately, annoyed at her friend's priorities. Except when Cy gave her a look of pure anger, she began to regret sticking her foot in her mouth.

"She's not just a car, she's my car and…" Cy stopped mid sentence, and Danny had a sick feeling drop in his stomach when the mechanical teen rounded on him.

"And you were out here the whole time. Why didn't you stop those thieves? After all, you didn't help at all during our fight. Or was Overload just too easy for you?" He growled out, and Danny bristled in anger.

"I don't care what you think of me, but know that I would have stopped it if I could have."

Cyborg saw red, "yeah right," he turned and walked away. Missing the halfa's eyes which flared in hurt, "where are you going?" Danny yelled.

"I'm gonna find her, whether you guys help me or not."

Robin let out a frustrated sigh and counted in his head before he felt it was safe enough to question Danny, "what happened out here?"

Danny turned to meet his stare before he stiffly replied, "a ghost attacked. I didn't want him getting into the electronic store, and I see now that it was a smart decision due to Overload being there. By the time I realized what was happening to Cy's car I was pinned down. I didn't mean for his car to get stolen." Once the words were out Danny shut his mouth. Why was he trying to explain himself? Robin nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure you didn't, can you help us take Overload to prison or do you need to be somewhere else?" Robin asked. Danny paused for a moment thinking over his options.

"I need to run to my lab and get the Thermos so I can trap Skulker. He's still on the loose, and he gets creative when hunting."

"Then take Beastboy with you. Once we're done, Starfire, Raven and I will locate Cy's car and make sure he gives you a proper apology."

Danny blushed in embarrassment at that, but nodded and the team split up. BB morphing into a falcon so he and the halfa could take to the sky. The crowd of curious onlookers watching the two of them disappear, phones and cameras out.

* * *

 

Cyborg stomped up to the third fifties diner in the city which was plainly labeled Burgers. He was pissed and for once he didn't care that he was scaring the civilians. Approaching a teen who was wearing similar get up, had spiked black hair that was lathered in grease and hairspray, he heard the boy talk about what appeared to be a tail pike. The blonde who he was speaking to ran off the second he noticed Cyborg, and the boy turned around and froze in fear while Cy hoisted him up by the lapels of his leather jacket.

"I'm looking for my car. Tricked out hard top with a growl that'll make your teeth shake. Ring any bells?"

"Um, yeah, Sammy and Kash cruised by in a car like that. Looks really cool with those flames painted on it."

"They painted my baby?" Cy questioned, horror struck, "where are they?"

"Well, they were looking to race so they headed to Crash Alley."

Cyborg dropped the teen out of shock.

* * *

 

Danny and Beastboy landed in the lab. While the changeling shook off the goose bumps of becoming intangible, Danny snagged the Fenton Thermos and condensed its size to nothing more than a white square tile that could easily snap onto his belt. Picking up a pen and paper he then began scrawling a note to Fixit.

"So, what does that square thing do?" Beastboy asked hedging forward.

"It's allows me to trap and contain ghosts until I can return them to the Ghost Zone."

"Cool, does it always stay that compact?"

Finishing the note, Danny walked over to another counter to retrieve an ecto-gun.

"No, once it contains a ghost it stays in its cylindrical form. Tucker was never able to figure out how to change it back. Here, this should come in handy when we run into Skulker," Danny explained tossing the gun to BB and posting the note on the outside of the lab door before phasing him and BB out of the apartment. Taking to the rooftops, Beastboy nimbly jumped across them, never losing sight of Danny who flew next to him.

"So where do we start looking for this ghost?"

"What's the popular hangout for teenagers?"

Beastboy thought about it. "Well the mall, the diner and I'd say probably the race tracks since we were in the outer part of the city."

"We'll start at the race tracks then. Skulker always did like a big crowd. And he's not one to pass up fans."

* * *

 

Cyborg stomped his way to Crash Alley where he saw the two teens from the parking lot floating in an ion gold shield. He reached in and grabbed both of them.

"W-what's going on buddy?"

"I. Want. My. Car."

"Yeah see um, the thing is we sorta lost it in a race," Sammy explained. Kash face palmed his black glasses.

"You lost my car? My car lost a race?!" Cy said in disbelief. Kash answered that.

"No way, we beat'em easy. She handled like a dream."

"She did?" Cy swelled with pride, "How'd she take the curves? 'Cause you know I've been working on the suspension for a while and…ah dddd… don't try and distract me. Who has her now?" He demanded. Sammy, or beddy eyes, as Cyborg dubbed him, answered.

"A dude named Gizmo, said something about a getaway car than headed downtown." Cy stuck them back in the shield before he walked away.

"Hey!"

"You can't just leave us here?"

"You're right. I'll make sure the cops come pick you up," Cy called, while he leapt over the race wall. The pair of binoculars following his every move.

"Interesting, it appears this human is mechanical as well. Let's see how well he fares against me," Skulker lowered his arm, and smiled, his suit now fully repaired.

* * *

 

Danny and Beastboy reached Crash Alley when they spotted the cops parked nearby.

"Excuse me officers, what's going on?" Beastboy asked, Danny landing beside him. The policemen warily looked at the new teen, but trusted the Titan's judgment.

"We got a call from Cyborg to come pick up two teens in an ion shield but it appears they escaped."

"Do you know where Cyborg said he was heading?" Danny asked, the crowd eyeing the pair curiously.

"No, but a witness overheard him going into downtown Jump. Apparently pursuing the criminal named Gizmo."

Beastboy's ears perked up at the name.

"Thank you," he said before turning to leave. Danny ran up to him.

"Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, Gizmo likes to steal, my guess is he'll hit banks."

"At this time of night they're closed," Danny said, looking up, "however banks with ATM's aren't."

Both took off.

Cyborg didn't have to think hard on what Gizmo would rob, and sure enough there was his flame painted car, sitting at the drive through bank, cash piling in the back. He jumped onto the hood.

"Get your butt out of my car!"

Danny and Beastboy found the two as soon as Gizmo shrieked and sped away with Cy as the hood ornament.

"Oh crap, Cy!" BB shouted, chasing after him. Danny shot through the sky and chased after Skulker.

"Whelp, how did you find me so soon?" Skulker shouted, he hadn't planned on this.

"Lucky guess," Danny said firing an ecto-blast. In all honesty, he hadn't even thought Skulker would show. But he had, and the halfa felt dread from the fact that he clearly had been after Cyborg.

Beastboy passed the car wash when he realized Danny wasn't with him. He loped to a stop and morphed out of his cheetah form. Only to see the fire battle going on in the sky.

"Oh, crap!"

In the distance he heard his friend yell, "are you even old enough to drive?"

"Titans, come in," BB said flipping open his communicator. Watching from the side as Cyborg and his car drove through a construction site.

"Danny and I have located Cyborg, but we're currently under attack by Skulker, track our location." Snapping the device closed, the teen jumped to the rooftop and pulled out the ecto-gun.

"Please don't let me hit Danny. Please don't let me hit Danny," he breathed and fired, well he didn't hit Danny. But that was only because the teen grabbed Skulker and turned them around, reversing their positions so the blast hit the hunter straight in his back. Cyborg's voice rang through the air, and the halfa turned to see the car speed towards the bay bridge, which was raising.

"Hit the nitro!"

Danny tore through the air, and Beastboy fired again when Skulker tried to follow. The car flew into the air, and Cyborg lost his grip, heading straight for the trash ship crossing underneath him. Danny caught his arm, while his car crossed over to the other side and sped away. Danny touched safely down, next to the run over bridge sign. Cyborg wrenched his arm away.

"Great, now I have to wait till the bridge lowers before I can go get my baby."

The halfa felt a tick in his eye. "Fine, I was trying to help. I'm sorry I didn't put you where you wanted to go, but did you even think for a second that I needed your help!" Danny yelled, fuming mad. Cyborg looked flabbergasted. Sure he'd been yelled at by the teen before. But this was different. It was as if Danny was trying to accommodate Cyborg. Like he was trying to fit into the team, never before had he asked for help but now…suddenly Cyborg felt like a real ass for mistreating him.

"Look, sorry man. I didn't mean to put you down. I really just need to find my car."

Danny sighed, "I know, and everyone will help you find her. But first, you need to wait."

Suddenly Beastboy landed on the cement, did a commendable side-and-roll combo before he raised his ecto-gun and fired.

"Guys, a little help?!"

Both looked up to see Skulker flying towards them along with five missiles. Danny raised a shield and Cyborg activated his canon. The weapons collided and Danny hissed, dropping the shield feeling the tell tale prickle of his nerves. Both Titans leapt into action, Skulker dodging their blasts.

"You won't interfere with my prey, ghost child!" The hunter yelled and Danny dodged an ecto-blast, but turning to the side placed him directly into the path of that sickening white ecto-energy, and he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Danny braced for the pain, and Cyborg skidded to a stop in front of him, taking the blast. The electricity harmlessly flowed around him and into his sonic canon, it powered up and Cy fired, his blast having ten times the power. Skulker's suit was completely obliterated.

"Boo-yeah!" He yelled fist pumping the air.

"How did you…" Danny trailed off and smiled, he'd worry about it later. Right now he had to deal with Skulker, walking up to the smoking metal suit, the halfa yanked off the head. Ignoring Beastboys completely manly screams at the sight, he pulled out the green blob that was the 'great' hunter.

"It's over, Skulker," Danny said, reaching for the Thermos now back in its cylindrical form.

"You think so?" The hunter snapped, his voice high and squeaky, "portals are opening everywhere and you'll have to kill me if you don't want this information to get out." But the hunter merely laughed and glared up at Danny, his eyes unreadable.

"And that's something you can't do. Oh, I can't wait to see your eyes clouded in pain once more, _Danny Phantom_."

Danny threw Skulker harshly in the air, before letting the Thermos catch him. It sucked him in and the teen screwed on the lid, not saying a word.

"Danny?" Beastboy asked, walking up to him, Cyborg at his side. Danny closed his eyes momentarily before he met the changeling and smiled.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later. Right now I need to put Skulker back in the Ghost Zone."

"We'll go with you," Cyborg added, Danny shook his head.

"No, you still need to find your car."

Cyborg stopped, mentally debating with himself before nodding.

"You two split up and search, I'll help once I've dropped this idiot off," Danny answered giving the Thermos a good shake.

"Alright."

And the group split up, Beastboy calling the rest of the Titans apprising them of the situation, while Cyborg headed for the bridge, and Danny took to the sky. The small crowds of people watching him go in awe.

* * *

 

It was nearing one o'clock and Cy had yet to locate his car. Instead he found himself back at the Burger joint with fifteen empty milkshake cups at his feet. Raven walked up, looked at his sullen face and decided to join him on the parking curve.

"That's a lot of shakes, not a good sign," she said looking out into night, pulling her knees up.

"What are you doing here?" Cy asked still stung from her earlier comment.

"Looking for your car. Soon as we turned Overload to the police we all split up to search the city."

"Might as well stop looking, T-Car's probably half way to Metropolis City by now. From the day I designed her, I knew she was gonna be special, and I worked so hard: every fuel injector, every spark plug, I made her perfect. I put my heart, my soul, and my circuits into that car, and now she's gone forever. Maybe you were right, maybe she was just a car," Cy admitted, his heart clenching painfully in his chest and his head sinking to his knees.

"Maybe, maybe not. When I use my powers, I put a little of myself into whatever I'm moving. I become a part of it, and it becomes a part of me. It's temporary but that's kind of what happened here, it wasn't just a car it was your baby," Raven explained, each sentence carefully thought out. Each word painstakingly chosen to show Cyborg how she really felt. It was her apology as well as encouragement and Raven felt her heart swell in pride watching Cy cheer up and smile.

"Yeah, thanks Rae."

She couldn't help but smile back, till something else caught her eyes.

"And someone's eating onion rings in your baby."

Cyborg turned around to see his car tires squealing around the parking lot. A disgruntled waitress yelling after Gizmo and the fact that he hadn't paid.

"You'll get ketchup on the seats!!" He yelled, practically growling. Raven looked around and tapped Cyborg's shoulder motioning over to the two teens who had escaped the police, who then had notified the Titans after Beastboy and Danny had left the area. Currently Sammy and Kash were bragging to the waitress about their getaway along with a black topless convertible most likely stolen. Raven covered them in black magic up to their necks and hoisted them off the ground.

"Escape from that before the cops show up," she hissed. The waitress smiled, this was probably the first good thing that happened to her all night.

"Sweet ride, mind if we borrow it?" Cyborg asked, holding up the car keys the two teens smiled sheepishly.

The T-Car was cruising, rounding the bends heading up the mountains that would lead to the ocean bay area, and Cy pulled up behind his car and honked making Gizmo swerve the car before speeding up.

"He may have a better car, but I'm a better driver," Cyborg grinned flooring it, taking the turns at dangerous speeds. He dodged the oil making the car balance on two wheels. And the mechanical teen teared up when he saw his Proton Canon being aimed at them in retaliation. Before he realized that now probably wasn't a good time to say that… "uh, I mean, oh-no." They dodged the blasts, the car riding up the cliff wall until they were driving on a different plain, the T-Car below them and gaining speed. The ease with which it took the curves bordered on criminal.

"C'mon, faster, faster!" Cy screamed his foot already flooring it, Raven stood up and gripped the windshield.

"Hang on, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She covered the everything in black and the car shot forward as if rocket fuel had been poured into its tank. Cy screamed as a curve approached and they flew off the cliff and Raven pulled them up to the T-Car, and Cyborg leaned into the passenger side window.

"Pull over!"

"Make me, robo wimp!" Gizmo taunted using his play station controller to steer the car as he slammed it into them. Raven grunting as she kept the car firmly grounded.

"I said pull over!" And Cy reached into his car, half-way leaning out of the convertible, and Gizmo shrieked.

"Let me go, you barf smelling hairball!" he yelled farting in the mechanical teens face.

"O.k. making really hard to concentrate," Raven commented.

They rounded another corner and the headlights of another car shown. Raven jerked the convertible up, and Gizmo ejected from the T-Car as it collided into a prison transport vehicle the police inside barely having time to escape. Cyborg watched in horror as his car crunched and folded under the weight. Raven landed the car, and watched her friend race over to the crash site as Gizmo laughed. She bound his mouth shut with his own parachute.

"Please be okay," Cy whispered desperately, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Eyes taking in every painful detail from the dented frame to the shattered glass. Electricity surged from the van and into his baby as Overload took possession of it.

"Car is better than okay, car is mine," the red hard drive said, throwing Cy's computer chip to the side like trash as he replaced it and everyone watched as the dents and metals were replaced and Cy's beautiful blue technology turned a violent red. Overload laughed in glee at the horror frozen on Cyborg's face.

"Only way to stop Overload, is to destroy your precious car," he sneered, the headlights flickering in enjoyment, and Cyborg steadily hid his emotions behind a mask as his baby barreled towards him. Calmly, he activated his canon and raised it.

"It's not my car anymore."

He fired and the remaining power stored in his systems from the ecto-blast tore through the frame and systems like a knife through butter. Nothing was left when the smoke cleared, just scrapes and Overload. The hard drive no longer having any power left to sustain its form, and he shut down.

The Titans and two transport police waited silently as another vehicle was called and during that time, Cy never looked at the wreckage. Instead he made sure the men were okay and informed Robin what happened. When the car arrived the police loaded Gizmo in the back where he sat down with Sammy and Kash, before a cop tossed in Overload and shut the doors. Dawn had risen ten minutes ago and Cy knew the tow truck would be here any minute. The knowledge of what happened finally sank in.

"She's gone. Gone forever."

"Maybe, maybe not, these are just parts. The thing you loved about that car, the thing that made her special that came from inside you," Raven said looking past him, her violet hair fluttering around her face and Cy followed her outstretched arm to the blue disk humming quietly on the pavement. A grin tore its way across Cy's face. Kneeling down he picked it up, and the sound of a heavy truck filled their ears as it chugged around the bend. Two burly men stepping out, one lifting up his hat while examining the damage.

"What would ya like us to do 'mister?" he asked his accent thick from living in the country before moving. Cy looked to him and smiled.

"Just take it to the metal plant. I have what I need."

Raven smiled.

* * *

 

Danny landed in the lab, and opened the computer database checking the portal log. It was empty.

"Shoot."

Unscrewing the lid, he emptied the Thermos and shut the portal off. Walking out into the den, Fixit looked up from his book, and Danny noticed it was the financial records.

"I completely forgot about that. When are our taxes due?"

"Next week, I took the liberty of filling out the forms. They're on your dresser for review."

"Thanks," Danny replied offhandedly while pulling out the buzzing communicator.

"Yeah?"

"Raven said you'd fill us in on Skulker," Robin demanded, irking Danny, didn't the teen know how to ask, nicely?

"I did say that, I'll be there momentarily."

The screen went dead, and Danny clipped the device to the back of his belt – he'd modify it later.

"Fixit?"

The robot set the black book aside and looked to the teen who was deep in thought.

"Yes?'

"I need you to see if there's been any power fluctuations in Jump also look at the outlining areas."

"I'm assuming I'm looking for ecto-energy."

"Yes, it will affect thermal, and power plants. Also check for unusual weather patterns, electrical storms, swirling clouds, power outages."

"Very well, how big?'

"Portal big."

Fixit's eyes widened but he nodded and Danny took off, heading for the Tower where he found the team reclining in the living room. He transformed and landed in a chair, scaring Beastboy.

"Jeez dude, give us a little warning."

Danny raised an eyebrow and chuckled, waiting while the Titans situated themselves.

"Sorry."

"Who was that ghost?" Robin asked.

"His name is Skulker, the Ghost Zones 'greatest hunter'," Danny replied sarcastically.

"But…"The teen trailed off his ice blue eyes misting over.

"But?" Beastboy prompted nudging his friend. Bringing Danny back from wherever he was.

"Sorry, Skulker is just the tip of a very nasty iceberg. By himself, fighting is bearable but when he employ's his services, things get messy. Not to mention what happens if something catch's his eye," Danny said his eyes shifting over to Cyborg, the mechanical teen rubbed his chin thoughtfully not noticing the look.

"He did mention something about the war. Just like Vlad Plasmius."

"It has to do with me breaking the treaty. I got caught in the Ghost Zone and now the ghosts can resume trying to kill me."

"Why were you in the Ghost Zone?" Robin asked, Danny snorted.

"Saving Fixit from his curiosity."

"What exactly caused the treaty?" Raven finally asked, and Danny grimaced.

"It's not one of my prouder moments," he spoke looking out to the ocean, taking a deep breath to steady himself Danny began lowly.

"I'd snuck out of the hospital to avoid Vlad, the social workers, and pretty much everything. I wanted to see Clockwork…I wanted, jeez, I don’t even know what. When most of my enemies surrounded me, I asked them to leave me alone…" a decrepit smile curved Danny's mouth and he looked up his bangs shadowing his eyes, "Walker said something to me, I don't even remember what, but I snapped."

The Titans held their breath, and Danny wrapped his arms around his chest, not in any way defensive, but protective. Beastboy felt like his friend was holding himself together. Danny refused to meet any of his friends' eyes, afraid of what he'd find what they might see.

"By the time Frostbite calmed me down, I'd destroyed two thirds of the Ghost Zone. I also couldn't speak for two weeks. Clockwork was the one to step in and create the treaty. He gathered the major powers of the Ghost Zone – mainly the people who didn't like me and got them to agree to the terms.

You know, it probably wouldn't have worked if Vlad hadn't signed it," Danny felt his gut clench at that. He could still remember hearing the man's words and they burned down his throat like venom, _"if it will protect you, I'll sign anything."_ Danny had punched him in the gut for that, since he couldn't yell at the man, and Frostbite had to hold him back in his arms while the other yetis asked the elder half-ghost to leave.

 Those wounds were still raw, and the teen could still feel the chasm in his chest from Vlad trying to act like his father. Like he cared past something other than his selfish ambitions, like he didn’t regret all the pain he’d caused Danny. And hating himself for it, Danny wasn't sure if the pain in his chest was from Vlad’s actions, or from the fact that no matter what, he couldn't forgive the man.

"Guess this means the ghosts really hate you," BB said trying to lighten the mood.

"No more than usual, I mainly bruised their pride. But I understand if you would like me to leave. The ghosts are after me and they won't hesitate to drag you into this, Skulker almost did tonight."

"It won't matter," Raven said, "We've already been seen with you and Skulker has established that you now live in Jump City so it would be foolish to leave now."

"And besides, we're not letting you fight on your own," Robin stated fiercely.

"We're not going to leave you alone. Even if I have to get used to holding an ecto-gun," Beastboy proudly said, flinging the gun around his finger. Raven shot him in the butt with black magic, and Danny felt the strangled knot in his chest begin to unravel and his muscles seemed to melt as the tension drained out of him. Silently, he let the friendly banter wash over him, and when Cy punched Robin, he suddenly remembered the energy blast.

"Oh, Cyborg how come Skulker's attack didn't work on you? The white blast acts like a stun gun, if it had hit me I would have been paralyzed until I released the energy back as lightening," Danny explained, making that connection in his head between the energy and his new power for the first time.

"My sonic canon is a storage of positive ions that absorbs and emits massive amounts of energy. What Skulker stuck me with was negatively charged, since you said it paralyzed you, my guess is that the ions are imbalanced and affect the nerves electrical signals. The way my system works is that my body turns and returns positive and negative imbalances and stores them and once their balanced I release them."

"So you're a conductor and a self-sustaining power cell?"

"Pretty much, although I do need to recharge my systems…" Cyborg described but trailed off as Danny stood up and started pacing.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, his eyes serious. Danny paused mid stride and looked at his hands before he thrust them out twice before giving up.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Beastboy asked.

"Trying to release lightening."

"What?!" The Titans screamed.

"Not in the house!" Robin screeched his voice unnaturally high.

"Friend, I do not believe the rough housing of that level is acceptable. Cyborg has already asked me to not do the wrestling, I do not think the lighting would be appropriate!" Starfire said floating up to him.

"Sorry, I figured it wouldn't work. This power is new, I got it down in the sewers when I attacked Slade, and so far I've been able to summon lightening only after I've been blasted by those weapons."

"Wait, this power is new?" Robin questioned, Danny nodded and went back to staring at his hands. He missed the looks the Titans gave each other.

"Perhaps, this lightening you speak requires more than just a thrust of your palms." Starfire stated. Danny looked to her and beamed.

"You're right, when I developed my ice powers I had to go to Frostbite for help…ok so it was more like he saved me so I didn't turn into a popsicle but I needed a teacher…"Silently, he began running over all of his limited amount of allies who used lighting.

"Gah, I can't think of anyone!" Danny yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll think of someone in time," Starfire said, the halfa face palmed.

"Duh, Clockwork would know who uses lighting. Plus it's been awhile since I've visited him," Danny blushed when he remembered he'd told the man he'd see him on Saturday and that had been about a month ago.

"If you go see him, take Raven with you in case the ghosts decide to attack." Robin ordered, Danny looked over to the girl and nodded.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning then."

"No!"

Everyone jumped when Starfire yelled, she flushed.

"I mean, can you not perhaps wait till the next day?"

"If this is a new power, Danny needs to master it as so as possible, Star. Especially if it's his only defense against those ecto-neutralizers" Robin explained.

The girls face fell but she agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow at around ten then," Danny said looking over to Raven before leaving.

"I can't believe he has another power!" Beastboy exclaimed, waving the ecto-gun around.

"His powers aren't what I'm concerned with," Robin answered, speaking more to himself rather than Beastboy, when the team looked to him curiously, he expanded.

"I'm worried about what Vlad said, how his powers wouldn't come easy, we need to look out for him." The team all silently agreed. After a moment, Beastboy stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well I'm gonna see what's on TV."

Starfire yanked the gun from his grip and handed it to Robin who nodded in thanks. Both teens flopped on the couch, and Robin turned to head to his study. Cy looked to Raven.

"So, you wanna help with the car." He asked lightly.

"I'd love to." Everyone split up to go their separate ways when the reporter's voice caught their attention, the caption below reading: New Titan or New Spook.

"That's a good question, Cindy." Springer said, his brown hair styled perfectly as he stood in front of Crash Alley. "We've been getting reports all day of this new mysterious teen who's been spotted with the Titans, and it wasn't until he appeared with Beastboy early this morning that our suspicions were confirmed. Danny Phantom, is officially here in Jump City."

"Let me get this straight," Cindy questioned back in the news room, her panel next to Springer's. "Danny Phantom, the ‘alleged’ hero of Amity Park is here? I thought he was a criminal? What are the Titans thinking?" She berated.

Robin bristled at that, how could they assume they knew everything about Danny.

"Well Cindy, you're partially right. Danny Phantom has been accused of several crimes, such as bank robbery, kidnapping, destruction of his local town Amity Park in North Dakota. And get this Cindy, turns out the kid isn't even alive, according to reports he's what one would call a ghost."

"A ghost?" Cindy scoffed.

The report continued, flashing to pictures of Danny fighting. All of them were in Jump City, but some were from Danny fighting in Amity, and Robin felt his anger rise as the reporters continued to scoff about ghosts.

"But that thing, ghost… doesn't even have morals, let alone humanity?" Cindy said, and Robin saw red.

"Beastboy, turn that off," he snapped. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

"Well, I'm not sure Cindy, but from certain accounts in Amity Park, Danny Phantom was indeed a hero, and he's working with the Titans. Either way it will all come down to their decision, and of course the ghost's as well."

"I wonder if the Justice League will get involved? After all, this ghost certainly seems volatile enough to merit their intervention," Cindy said offhandedly. Springer laughed and they continued to banter.

"Who knows, right now we're awaiting the official report of the Teen Titan's leader himself."

Beastboy turned off the TV, and the remote snapped in two from his grip.

"They, they called him a _ghost_ ," he spat out venomously, "like he was just some piece of shit!" Starfire wrapped her arms around his trembling frame and Robin winced. Knowing all too well how close this hit to home for the young Titan.

"Beastboy, Starfire, I want you guys to rest. Play some video games, cook us dinner, do something other than think about this. Raven, Cyborg, go work on the T-Car and enjoy yourselves," he ordered turning away.

"What are you going to do, Robin?" Starfire asked, Robin turned around and met four pairs of helpless eyes. The fire in his heart blazed.

"I'm going to make sure the world knows exactly who Danny is," he stated and with this he stormed out. First things first, he'd have to stop the Justice League from interfering. Although he seriously doubted if they'd come down from their space station. He would however, have to worry about Batman.

But he would call and schedule a press conference, and he would protect Danny. Because he was a Titan, but most importantly Danny was his friend. Looking out the sun was rising, blending the violets into blues and making the ocean shine brilliantly. Nothing like the chaos beginning to brew.

In Amity Park though, darkness was stone black and thick. The sky overcast in smooth rain clouds as if a rock had settled above the town and in a dingy apartment the window was open to a single bedroom welcoming in the sight. Letting the rain filled smog sprinkle in and splatter on the rotting wooden floor. But Valarie Grey paid no mind to it. Instead she continued to sharpen her blade and in a quick slice the TV split cleanly in two sending sparks flying in all directions, like splattering blood.

"I've found you," she snarled, her eyes were blazing.

"Valarie?" Her Dad yelled, having heard the broken machines cries of pain.

"I'm okay!" She called and a dark smile danced across her face.

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin 

 


	2. Forever in a Day

**Now I have a chance...**

 

" _The crimson-stained sunshine seems to touch everything,_ _  
 _I cannot see the future, and the past is so frightening,_  
 _I see that the present, is just as I imagined,_  
 _But is it for me anymore?"__

_~Fuki, Mori_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 2: Forever in a Day

 

Her Mumbo alarm went off at nine-thirty, and Starfire couldn't quell the excitement coursing through her. Jumping out of bed, the Tamarnien grabbed all the colorful packages into her arms. Giggles traitorously escaping her mouth while she stealthily dashed down the halls, cradling the bell necklaces carefully, the sounds whispering softly as if stirred by the wind.

She headed for the door, Starfire paused, she really wanted to contact Danny and ask him to come over, but he had a store to run, and needed to prepare for his trip with Raven today. Stealing herself, Star swore that she would give him the necklace as soon as he returned. Even if it meant she wouldn't have one for herself. Walking down the stairs to the common room her heart jumped in her throat, she opened the doors to the bright streaming day and let all of her joy out.

"Happy Blorthog!"

Her eyes widened as she took in all of her friends, separated and disjointed. Raven was reading on the left, a visible tick in her eye, the TV was running showing the video game Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting over, since only one controller could be found and loud music blared from the stereo in the connected kitchen where Robin was sulking. Starfire stepped in, it was clear the stress was high.

"C'mon Beastboy, give me that thing!" Cy yelled yanking the game controller.

"Dude, I'm in the middle of a game, Cyborg."

"Yeah, my game, 'cause it's my turn!" he snapped. Star was confused, yesterday everyone was fine. The car was finished, dinner had been made, and Robin had promised to make sure no one harmed Danny, so why?

Star walked into the room, the bell necklace's melody still being heard over the pounding bass, pasting on a smile she set to work.

"Friends, we must frolic and leap in glorious celebration for today is Blorthog! The Tamarnien festival of friendship," she announced. When no one responded Starfire dropped all of her packages, and held out the necklaces to Cyborg and Beastboy who were wrestling on the half circular couch.

"Joyous greetings friend, I, Starfire, give you this Tanabla as a symbol…"BB wrapped an octopus tentacle around Cy's throat and pulled him away.

"You're going to pay for that, you little grass stain!"

Star jerked back in surprise, as Beastboy flipped onto the top of the couch and resumed his game laughing manically. She tried again.

"Many blessing friend, may your ears be filled with sugar and…"

"Beastboy!!"

The changeling growled, "Look, I'll give you back the controller as soon as Raven gives me back my nail clippers."

Cyborg barreled into the teen, and Star looked at Raven and said nail clippers suspended in black magic floating next to her.

"Not gonna happen. How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off the coffee table," she said this without looking up from her red bound book, but as she shifted, it was obvious her mind was counting down the minutes to ten o'clock.

"Happiness and delight friend, on this wondrous day I wish you sunshine and bunny…" Star trailed off from the glare she got before Raven looked over to Robin, who was the main culprit annoying her.

"Robin, could the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think."

Starfire turned to him, and the vein in his forehead pulsed.

 "I only turned up the music, to drown out all the yelling!" he screamed, breathing heavily. No one knew he'd stayed up all night practically debating with Batman, well, more like he started yelling, and Batman was debating. Not to mention all the bureaucrats he'd had to deal with here in Jump.

Starfire felt something akin to exasperation build in her chest, she couldn't believe this, one night! And everything was treading on ice, and to make matters worse it was on Blorthog. This couldn't be happening, not on this sacred day. It was asking for trouble, it was…

Beastboy dodged behind Starfire, and Cyborg accidentally snapped the necklace in her hands. No one paid it any mind but Starfire, who watched in horror as the silver bells carefully crafted from stones only found on her world, clattered to the carpet, and the single black twine holding them together fluttered down after them. Tears collected in her eyes, and desperation filled her voice.

"Stop!" She screamed, and everyone jumped. The music shut off from where Robin had accidentally hit the power button, Cy and BB froze, the controller dropping from their grip, and Raven's magic gave out as she stood up in panic and confusion from Star's outburst. The girl stood in the center of it all, her breath coming in shallow gasps before she collected herself.

"Friends must never behave like this, and especially not on Blorthog. Do you wish to invite the Wreckma's?"

Cyborg stood up, while BB scratched his head.

"Gesundheit?"

Starfire explained, her hands clasped over her heart trying to hide how truly fearful she was right now.

"On my world, Wreckma's means the drifting. The point at which close friends begin to drift apart and their friendship, begins to die."

"Aw c'mon, Starfire?" Cy said in disbelief.

"We are so not wreck whatevering," BB replied in comfort.

"We're getting on each other's nerves a little, big deal?" Raven commented.

"Yeah, this is just typical roommate stuff. We're not going to drift apart, Star. I promise. We'll all be friends forever," Robin explained, is voice firm.

Star tilted her head to the side, "forever?" she whispered. The clock on the oven beeped, it was ten.

"I need to go."

Robin nodded, and Raven headed for the door. Starfire jolted in shock.

"Wait, friend Raven. Please tell Danny that I wish to give him one of the Tanabla's!"

Raven met her eyes and smiled, "of course." Pulling up her hood, a jet black bird formed around her and Raven left. Robin's communicator went off, the red T blazing.

"Titans, trouble." He, Cyborg and Beastboy took off. Starfire let her eyes skim over the fallen beads before her eyes became electric green, and she followed after them. Sadly, she realized, only four were now left complete.

* * *

 

Raven landed outside of the bustling shop and walking in she found Fixit behind the oak counter. He looked up from the register and motioned to the door behind him. Giving her thanks, Raven didn't even pause as she opened it and descended down the steps. The Titan wasn't sure what she would find, but in light of the fact that Danny still was a teenager, this was…impressive.

In his dream, she hadn't had time to properly take in his home, but now she could. The carpet in the circular hall was thick and muffled any sounds she made, and even though it was white, the girl found it to be a nice contrast to the two dark brown doors on either side of her. There were no doors separating the kitchen and living room from what she could see, just beautifully carved arches that led to marble counters and cooking appliances and the deep blue living room, where Danny was walking out of the black door, checking his watch.

"Hey Fixit, is Raven here…yet?" The halfa paused mid stride, and Raven held his gaze, daring to comment on her tardiness.

"You're late."

"I was held up. Starfire wishes to give you a Tanabla in honor of Blorthog Day."

Raven had the immense pleasure of watching Danny stutter in confusion, before she felt merciful. Walking up to him she placed her hand on the black doorknob.

"The Tamarnien Festival of Friendship."

Blue eyes widened in understanding, "oh".

* * *

 

The alarm had been tripped at the Museum, in the historical time collection. Clocks of all sizes, paintings, and jewelry all dedicated to the concept of Time hung around the walls, and were displayed in glass cases designed to electrocute anyone who attempted to steal the priceless relics. And two guards had already been frozen in place by a man in gold and black armor. He was of Asian descent and had a long black beard on his narrow face. He smirked at his victims before turning back to the clock, glazed in gold, the top of it showing the moving tumblers and gears, yet the face remained frozen, touched by some unnatural element. He looked at it with hunger in his eyes.

"I didn't journey back in time one hundred years to squabble, I came to steal. The clock of Eternity, valuably in the past, priceless in the future."

Robin let one of his blades fly, and the man stumbled back in shock.

"But for the present, you'll keep your filthy hands off it," Robin growled, balancing on the metal railing. Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg behind him.

"The Teen Titans?" The man exclaimed in amusement, "This is a treat. I've read all about you in the historical achieves. And now you're all history!" His two shoulder weapons fired and red thermal beams exploded.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled leaping into action, the room filled with smoke and Warp easily rebounded Starfire's attacks and Cyborg's canon. He laughed when the lion charged and was met with electricity from his wrist ray. Robin felt his breath coming in gasps and he stood, ignoring the burn in his chest from where a red ray had hit him.

"Robin?" Starfire said, panic in her voice. They were losing to this man, his technology was too strong.

"Call Raven and Danny, we need everyone here," he ordered.

The white jewel on Warps head plate fired, and Cyborg was slammed into the wall a timer strapped onto his chest.

"He's draining my power cell!" Cy yelled in horror, pain searing through him.

Starfire pressed the emergency beacon.

* * *

 

Raven waited patiently as Danny adjusted the portals settings before turning around and changing into Phantom. But at the same time she felt panic begin to curl in her stomach. She was going to meet Clockwork, Master of Time and even though Danny said nothing but good things about him, Raven couldn't help but feel apprehension. What if he brought her fate up? What if he would end her, like he nearly had done to Danny?

"Ready to go?" he asked. Pulling her hood up, she didn't let any emotions slip past her mask.

"Yes," both stepped forward and their communicators went off.

"What's going on?" Danny asked flipping it open and noticing that Raven's red jeweled clasp was flashing red.

"It's the emergency frequency."

"Let's go," Danny ordered.

* * *

 

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted, and he charged forward. Throwing two razor sharp disks, the man chuckled.

"You cannot defeat Warp. I am from the future," his one disk cut through Robin's two, and the teen barely had time to dodge the projectile. He felt it slice past his cheek, and a thin line of blood was drawn, before it exploded behind him.

"And you relics are one hundred years out of date," Warp stated, stepping forward his hand passed harmlessly through the glass and he pulled out the Eternity Clock. Turning, he placed one hand over the white disk on his chest and a black hole opened up clockwise, blue energy crackling around it. The Titans froze behind him, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Ta ta Titans, I have enjoyed our time together but a very bright future awaits me."

Robin let out a growl and prepared to leap, when Starfire's eyes turned electric and she surged forward and knocked Warp backwards into the vortex. Her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Starfire!" Robin jumped, his arm outstretched but he was met with air and quickly the teen flipped to avoid crashing into the ground and when he turned around the portal was gone.

Thousands of clocks surrounded Starfire and Warp surreally, their ticks and tocks spinning around making a strange melody of rhythm and song as the two struggled against the other.

"Let go!" Wrap demanded, struggling to keep his grasp on the artifact.

"You have endangered my friends, and ruined Blorthog!" she screamed, her arms twisting the metal, bending the material painfully into his skin.

"Stop," Wrap ordered, panic entering his voice, "if you damage the suit before we reach my future…" Starfire grasped onto the strange circular device in his chest and pulled. Warp screamed as it snapped off with ease and white light shot out, blowing the man into the clocks and Starfire felt gravity beginning to pull her down into blackness. She screamed until the snow absorbed her fall. Starfire rolled onto her knees and shivered, the sky was grey and murky, casting everything in hues of blue and black.

"What has happened? Why is it cold and where are my…" She trailed off when the metal of the Tower caught her eyes. It looked cold and worn, no longer brilliant in the snow covered ground. It seemed like an industrial relic, a memorial long forgotten if the broken windows were any indication. Standing, Starfire hooked the device to her belt and flew to the rusted doors. Prying them open she walked up moth eaten stairs.

Her mind was turning. This was impossible, it rarely ever snowed in California, especially near Jump, so why? The living room doors had been wedged shut and it took all of the Tamarnien's strength to shove them open. The place had been attacked, giant holes ripped through the floors from someone crashing down, and the window looked like someone had been smashed into it. There had been a battle. And Starfire felt the color drain out of her face as she walked down the small set of stairs, heading to the demolished kitchen the sound of a bell rolling across the floor made her pause and looking down…

"Oh, X'hal," Starfire whispered, bending down she gently placed one broken bead from the Tanabla in her palm watching as it cracked and crumbled from being disturbed.

"What ever happened…" Realization dawned, and she felt tears prick in her eyes, for the attack must have taken place right after Blorthog. A red eye glistened behind her, and Star's heart lurched in hope.

"Cyborg? Thank goodness you are…" She stopped when her star-bolt illuminated the red eye to be a strange mechanical crab, multiples of them coming from the walls.

"Eek!" Star fired, and more kept coming, not attacking, but at the moment the girl couldn't get the thoughts 'bug' and 'must squash' out of her head.

"Yo! Who's up here blasting my…" The man at the entrance stopped yelling when he noticed who she was. The pipe in Cyborg's hand clattered to the floor.

"Starfire?"

Starfire felt her breath catch in her throat watching as Cy placed his hands on her shoulders to assure himself that she was real.

"I don't believe it, you haven't aged a day."

The teen couldn't look away from her friends’ battered frame. His mechanical body that once glowed in blue was now dead and grey, making his red eye stand out vividly. The hard white platelets protecting his chest rusted and disused, his left arm was bandaged keeping the circuitry in, and his left leg was nothing more than a wooden prosthetic attached to his thigh and boot. Thick cords ribboned out from his back like the machines she had seen when attached to lifeless hospital patients. But what made her heart shake was his human face, which was unbearably exhausted. Lines turning down his mouth and making him appear much older than his actual age.

"Cyborg, what has happened?" Star asked, her palm coming to rest on rough skin, "why are you…"

"Old?" He finished, her thumb tracing the wrinkles under his dark brown eye, he smiled kindly before he moved away, mindlessly pushing the debris away to give himself something to do.

"That's what happens to folks when you go away for twenty years," he stated.

"Twenty years?" Starfire exclaimed her head began to swim.

"You disappeared Star. That battle with Warp, that was a long time ago. You fell through a wormhole," he straightened the couch that Raven had been sitting on that very morning.

"And…well, welcome to the future," he said, looking out to the snow covered city, the water so frozen, three feet of solid snow now covered it.

"The future? But I damaged his technology?" She whispered pulling it off her belt, desperately shoving it in Cy's hands, silently begging him to tell her it was a dream. Cyborg took it, and turned it over.

"Warp was planning to jump ahead one hundred years, right? Looks like you stopped him at twenty," he stated giving it back. Star didn't think this was possible.

"Still I am confused, please, why are you in disrepair?"

The mechanical man looked down at his broken and hunched appearance.

"Let's just say, things haven't gone so well since you left," he whispered and with this he collapsed on the broken cushion the cords groaning in strain.

"But, what of the other Titans? Where are our friends?" Starfire asked her voice cracking. Cy let out a soft breath that fogged in the chilly night.

"The Titans are history, Star. Your friends, aren't friends anymore."

Dread washed through her like water, and the acceptance in Cyborg's voice made anger flare up and Starfire desperately fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No," she denied backing up clutching Warp's strange device, "you're wrong. Everything is wrong, how could such terrible things…?"She gazed down at that device noting the crisscross of wires beneath it.

"Warp. His interference in the past must have changed our future," Starfire stated. Cy looked at her in pity and resignation.

"Star, I don't think…"

She wouldn't hear any of it. "He caused all this badness to happen, he created this technology, and he is the one who can make things right," Star flew up to her friend and looked him dead in the eyes, and Cy couldn't crush the hope that shined there. Not when he hadn't seen it in twenty years.

"We must find Warp, you will help me?"

But it looked like he had too, "I wish I could," he turned his gaze to a dead machine, "my last power cell burned out years ago. I tried adapting this new stuff to my old circuits but…I can't leave the Tower, Star. I'm obsolete."

* * *

 

The wind felt the same as it did in the Tower, cold and biting as Starfire flew over the city. She'd left Cy behind.

" _Maybe one of the others can help, I can tell you how to find BB and Raven, but not Robin. We lost touch years ago, if you're looking for him, you're on your own."_

" _And friend Danny?"_

" _That's something none of us like to talk about."_

Starfire landed in the hard packed snow where she witnessed two children decked out in bright colors and metal tipped hair throwing snowballs into the one lone circus cart. The children wandered off and the green pig sat down and sighed. When he looked up, Beastboy changed, his hazel green eyes wide in shock.

"No way, it’s you? But how?" he breathed, gripping the metal bars, and again Starfire gazed at her friend who looked like he was fifty instead of thirty-four. He was balding from the stress, and his once lean frame had given way to a pot belly. She noticed there was nothing worth value in that cage except his combat belt, leaning on a hat stand, and her friend.

"I require your help."

"What kind of help?"

"The future is not as it should be, we must find Warp I will free you from this…"

"This cage isn't to keep me in!" Beastboy shouted backing away from the bars in fear, "it's to keep those maniacs out!"

Starfire's star-bolts died and she stared. Where had all his fierce determination gone?

"Look, after the Titans broke up I tried the whole 'solo hero' thing, got my butt kicked a lot. So now well," he turned in to a rooster, but Star got the message. "Besides," he said smiling, "I'm in the showbiz now."

Starfire lowered her eyes, hating what had become of her friend. Silently she took off not daring to look at the sign that read: the One Man Zoo, Amazing Freakish Wonder.

Landing in the run down Asylum was her next stop and Starfire pushed open the door to a brightly lit room. Compared to the dark dank hallway the Tamarnien was momentarily blinded and there, standing in a long white robe, was Raven.

"Raven? Raven, it is Starfire, your friend."

"No, such, thing," Raven mumbled her voice sounded broken and hoarse from disuse.

"Please Raven, I…"

"Just another figment, don't even look," Raven spoke to herself.

"You must listen, I am here because…"

"You're never coming back! Go Away!" The girl in white spat, floating away. Starfire jumped.

"It has to go away, just like before. Just like all the others."

"Your mind," Starfire whispered in realization, she stepped forward her hand outstretched.

"Without friends you must have…" a black barrier stopped her from reaching Raven. Starfire turned and left. The door closing and momentarily, she needed to lean on it to stay up right, the hall light flickering as snowflakes flitted down into the building. Starfire pretended it was rain.

The streets were coated in snow, left untouched, no one having the strength to come out and battle the elements. Starfire walked down one of the main streets, arms wrapped around herself in a vain attempted to stop the biting chill when the thermal blast exploded inches from her and she was thrown back.

"What's the matter dear? Have I come at a bad time?" Warp asked looking down at her from one of the buildings. He began to fire once more, and Starfire dodged, trying to return fire that was merely absorbed by that blue shield. Rage and helplessness bubbled beneath her breast, but she kept firing until two red blasts slammed her into the freezing snow and a crater became her bed. Groaning, Starfire sat up, when the thump of boots landed beside her she looked up at Warp with electric eyes but paused in shock.

"You have also become old," she stated noting that the twenty year old man now looked forty.

"That's what happens when someone steals my vortex regulator," he snarled before holding out his hand.

"The regulator if you please, I really must get back to my future."

Starfire stood up with inhuman speed and held one glowing fist to the device.

"If you ever wish to see your future, you will repair the damage done to my past!" She ordered, the heat from her fist melting some of the snow around them. Warp merely laughed.

"Damage? Silly girl, there is nothing wrong with your past. One cannot _damage_ history. Because history cannot be changed."

Starfire recoiled as if she'd been slapped, but Warp was far from finished. Instead he raised his hand and revealed the Eternal Clock and continued, "I went back in time to steal this because history says it disappeared, and history says it disappeared because I went back to steal it. Past, present, future, it's all written in stone my dear."

The star-bolt died in her hand as she looked down to Warp's regulator, and he took it from her hand, before pointing his wrist ray at her heart.

"And nothing you do can ever change it," he sneered, the weapon crackled and Warps eyes flickered up before he was grabbed and thrown into the shadows screaming. A figure flowing after him silently, moving with the grace of a lethal predatory. Warp hit the alley wall, and Star stared in shock before the person unleashed two flaming disks. The fire, dancing around Warps shield cast the man in hues of black ink. The figure lunged and Warp sank into the ground, letting the fist connect with snow. Starfire approached the alley, unsure of who saved her until she heard his voice.

"It's good to see you again."

"Robin?" Shock and disbelief coursed through her and she never thought her friends voice could sound so different, yet the same. It was a mix between a baritone and a tenor, and if it had been any lower, Star wouldn't have recognized it. But still, the pitch regardless of how different, the way _he_ simply talked to her. Starfire knew she'd have known that this was Robin.

"I haven't used that name in a long time," Robin answered, his form still shrouded in darkness. He took a step forward into the dim light, but Starfire still gasped. If she hadn't thought Robin looked attractive before, which she did, than she certainly would now. At present, she couldn't feel the cold.

"Call me, Nightwing."

* * *

 

The city wasn't changing as the day went on, it still stayed as dark as night from the overcast clouds and the chill was present. Even here, deep beneath the city in Robin's, no Nightwing's new home. It was a cave. Large and well designed by nature and man as Star wandered around. She noticed the old case lit in white light, Robin's old uniform.

A chill that had nothing to do with the wind swept over her, and a warm blanket settled over her shoulders. She looked over to Robin, but he had already turned away, his shoulder length black hair looking for the entire world like ink dipped art, and Star got to see the expanse of his back. The all black of his uniform blending in with the shadows, even his silver belt and gauntlets looked shadowed. He was taller than her now by a foot, and his chest had filled out into broad muscle, though she was extremely grateful it wasn't like those men she'd seen at the beach imitating the Schwarzenegger. Robin looked like he was designed to protect, not crush.

"I heard you've been looking for help," Nightwing stated, turning towards her, and she saw the set line of his mouth. The same as it had always been only now perfected, his mask sharper and the blue eagle on his chest seemed freeing and frightening all at once. And Starfire felt the same as she always did, like Robin could save her from anything and everything. Then she remembered he wasn't Robin anymore.

"There is nothing you can do, there is nothing anyone can do. The past cannot be repaired, the future cannot be altered. No matter how wrong it seems," she whispered as her eyes drifted longingly to the old suit filled with colors. She really did like his old uniform, even if this one made him look tougher.

"So, it's impossible?" Nightwing stated. Walking over to his computer board covering the entire wall, he pressed a button and an old communicator rose from the platform, he turned and smiled.

"Good. If memory serves, we've done the impossible before. I held onto this, just in case," he stated. Starfire walked over and hope only Robin could give her flourished. Reaching out, Nightwing pressed the emergency beacon, and the Tamarnien watched as her green chest jewel and her wrist jewels flared red. And across the town, a belt went off and Beastboy stared at it in shock, his heart pulling him forward to the bars. In the asylum Raven's clasp blinked and the woman gripped it in her hand, daring not to believe. And in the Tower, Cyborg's eye flashed and he stood from the rotting seat walking forward till he was held back in his frozen obsolete prison. Starfire lowered her wrist as the flashing died and her heart dropped. Nightwing gazed at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"  He asked, his voice no longer sounding any different from the old Robin. She'd already gotten used to it.

"Cyborg said that Danny was something no one wished to talk about, what has happened?" She questioned watching Nightwing visibly flinch.

"Danny is fine, I think. I just don't think he'll be able to leave."

Star watched as hands clenched into fists, "a lot happened, we had no way to prepare and I guess you can say things really spiraled out of control. When the smoke cleared, none of us could stand to be in the same room as the other, especially without…" Nightwing's voice died in his throat and his hair slipped past his shoulder concealing his eyes, Star wondered if he picked that habit up from Danny.

"Without what?" She pressed, her hand resting on his shoulder. Fitting perfectly in between muscle and bone, Nightwing turned to her and his eyes burned, even through his mask.

"Without you," he turned away and headed for the mouth of the cave, leaving Starfire to wonder just how much he’d suffered.

* * *

 

The communicator went off, flashing red on his belt.

"Do you wish to go?" The elder ghost asked. The halfa looked down before shrugging.

"We need to finish up here," he whispered, but the soft sound of wind chimes filled his ears. Lowering his hood, the young man revealed snow white hair.

* * *

 

The Museum was quiet, having long been changed into the Metro Art Technologies, more guards frozen in place as Warp repaired his regulator, welding it back onto his suit, humming all the while.

"Tick Tock, just a few more seconds and I shall finally be…ah!" He yelled as the flame was thrown from his hand, and Nightwing caught his staff, looking down on Warp from the railings like he'd down all those years ago. Starfire floating next to him.

"The future will have to wait," he growled, rage in voice, "you just ran out of time." Warp fired his shoulder blasters yelling in frustration. This time Nightwing threw his disks, he leapt out of the way allowing Starfire to cover them. Warp raised his shield and Nightwing smirked as it caved from overuse. The man screamed, and Starfire shot her star-bolts. Warp reflecting all of them but as she dodged, he missed Nightwing’s charge, until his metal bow staff destroyed one shoulder blaster.

Warp turned to fire and Star blasted him in the back. Nightwing ran forward, and Warp fought him off, his suits strength overpowering the staff. Starfire waited moving to the side, star-bolts lighting her hand, she needed a clear shot. Nightwing took out the man's legs and walking forward, Star held out her fists. Warp glared defiantly before he redirected his last shoulder blaster and took out the roof above Star's head.

"Star! Ah!" Nightwing screamed as Warp hit him in the side with a wrist ray. The man retrieved his flame to make the final touches and was hit with blast from Cy's sonic canon.

Nightwing and Starfire beamed, looking over to their friend.

"Boo-yeah."

"Cyborg! You are repaired," Starfire screamed in joy flying over to the man. His abused armor now pale blue, Nightwing followed and the two friends smiled.

"Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed it. Now who said ya'll could start without me?" Cy asked. Starfire hugged him for that.

"So sorry, perhaps I should finish you first," Warp declared holding out the power draining timer in one hand and the Eternal Clock in the other. The lion he'd electrocuted twenty years ago slashed it to bits along with his chest armor, the regulator sparking dangerously and the clock clamored to the ground. Beastboy skidded to a halt and transformed back, took one look at Nightwing's hair and…

"Dude, that is so unfair."

Warp aimed his wrist ray at the team and black energy coated him from head to foot, before brutally slamming him down to the ground, and Raven swirled into existence.

"No one hurts, my friends," she deadpanned, but her threat was real. She floated over next to Nightwing and the Titans stood tall. Warp stood and activated the vortex, he turned and nostalgia burned in the back of everyone's throats.

"It seems my time has come!" The man shouted and Nightwing lunged, throwing a sharpened eagle. Warp retaliated, but his disk seemed to suddenly age and could no longer hold out against the black device. It struck the man's regulator and he screamed as his body began to shrink until only he disappeared and a baby remained. The Eternal Clock began to fall, light green energy encompassed it along with the regulator and they floated over to the Titans. Cyborg took the device while Starfire picked up the clock as it settled in her arms.

"Uh, thank you?" she said, a voice chuckled beside them, and Beastboy jumped as Danny appeared next to him.

"Dude! That's still not funny!" BB cried, and the halfa merely shrugged.

"Hello Starfire, it's good to see you," Danny commented and again, Starfire found herself thrown through the ringer, for the halfa had also grown. His face had thinned and he was leaner than Robin but still… dang.

"What is with you guys and long hair?!" Beastboy shouted and Raven smiled from underneath her hood. Danny blushed, and Star for the first time noticed his white hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His bangs though, were still as spiky as ever and fell over his forehead in waves of white that made the snow outside seem dull. His suit hadn't changed except for the black cloak now resting over it, clasped together in his white symbol. Cyborg hooked up the modified and repaired regulator, and she heard the hum of power. Nightwing walked forward, and held out his arm and Danny took it in a warrior's handshake.

"Didn't think you'd make it."

"What can I say, the hero always arrives late," Danny joked.

Nightwing snorted and Danny gave a lopsided grin, handing the Titans leader a worn out looking communicator, which had been clipped to his belt and hidden beneath his cloak. Cyborg activated his canon and the closing vortex reopened.

"I'm redirecting the wormhole, Starfire, go!" he demanded and she looked to Nightwing who nodded, walking forward she clutched the clock.

"Please, does it have to end this way? Must this really be our future?"

Danny walked forward and lifted the silver Tanabla from around his neck. Hidden beneath the soft folds of the black material. Starfire felt her breath catch as he draped it across her neck, he smiled and his green eyes glowed. The light shining on a scared tattoo across his neck.

"Time isn't written in stone, Star."

And backing up he elbowed Nightwing in the back, but Starfire didn't notice the young man stumble. She simply saw _him_ , and the pain still in his eyes, and doubt still existed in her heart.

"Is there nothing I can do to change it?" she begged, Nightwing placed a hand on the Clock and one on the necklace, and Starfire could feel the warmth radiating from him and the scent of warm spices filled her senses. The same as always and for the first time in years, Robin smiled.

"You already have, and I'm sorry Star, there isn't time, go," he encouraged and nudging her forward, she spared one last glance before stepping through the portal. The second she did that timeline ceased, and everyone disappeared, except for one smiling ghost.

"Clockwork!" An Observant growled.

"Oh dear," he sighed.

* * *

 

Starfire felt the similar feeling of being in a surreal place, as the clocks ticked around her, then everything went black.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, his breath ragged. He stood up to meet the horror stricken looks of Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Wh-where did she go?" BB screeched and in a flash of green light Danny and Raven emerged.

"What happened?" The halfa demanded looking between the three of them, and he felt his mind freeze at the look of heart wrenching pain on their leader.

"Where's Starfire?" Raven asked and she lowered her hood, violet eyes burning in panic.

Robin looked away, "I…"

A flash of light appeared behind them. Whirling around, the teens watched as a black vortex formed, and Starfire tumbled out. Landing on her knees, her necklace singing quietly. The team rushed forward afraid she was injured when she didn't get up.

"Star, what happened?" Robin asked, she looked to see her teenage friend in the uniform she'd grown to love.

"History said it disappeared, but history was wrong!" she exclaimed and Starfire held up the Clock of Eternity and smiles broke across everyone's faces.

It was mid afternoon now and the sky was being cast in purple violet hues, the Titans and Danny were back at the Tower. All listening to her story of what happened, dread setting in, even the halfa felt it's presence like it was physical.

"Then Nightwing told me to go, and I entered the vortex.

"Whoa," Raven said in disbelief, Beastboy was nearly crying.

"Bald? You're telling me I'm gonna' be bald!!" he screamed tears pouring down his face as he yanked on his hair.

"Well, if you keep treating it like that?" Danny commented. Cy elbowed him yet he couldn't keep the smile off his face. But he became serious once more.

"Guess you were right about all that Wreckma stuff."

"I don't want us to drift apart, does it all have to happen, isn't there anything we can…" Robin started.

"Our friendship has already changed Warp's past. I believe it can also change our future," Starfire explained, her hand resting lightly on the necklace, she looked over to Danny.

"And, Phantom told me that nothing is written in stone."

Danny turned beet red before rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I probably stole that from Clockwork," he mumbled before the jingle of bells caught everyone's attention, and they watched as the beads shattered on the floor were coated in black magic until Raven repaired them. A smile on her face.

"So, is it too late to do this Festival of Friendship thing?" she asked. Star's eyes lit up like the night sky.

"Oh it is never too late!!" she screamed and her heart swelled, watching as Raven placed the necklaces on each of her friends. One for each of them and the one Phantom gave her adorned her neck.

Cy leaned over and very loudly yelled in Rae's ear, "Happy Blorthog!" and the beads on her necklace singed in appreciation.

"I thought it was Bloart hog," Beastboy commented before he smirked evilly, and looked over to the halfa who was rubbing his head in pain.

"Okay, I'm officially a wind chime," Raven stated.

Beastboy laughed and lunged, proceeding to torture Danny until the halfa overshadowed him and danced around like a ballerina while Cy recorded it.

Through all the laughter Starfire noticed Robin’s smirk.

"So, Nightwing?" he said, Star barely stopped herself from giggling, watching Robin try out the new name. And while Starfire loved who Robin was now, she figured both of them could grow to appreciate Nightwing. After all, Robin would still always be _her_ Robin.

Joining in the festivities, the Tamarnien didn't even notice her affectionate, yet possessive pronoun.

* * *

 

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin

 

 


	3. A Dog of a Day

**Can I make this work...**

 

_"You destroyed me in every way by bringing me here… But… you have also fixed me in every way."_

_~Pearl84_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 3: A Dog of a Day

Beastboy felt restless. It had been two days since Blorthog. Everyone went back to doing their own things. This presently was driving him absolutely insane. Since he had nothing to do and that was why he wound up in the basement slash work garage watching Cyborg tune up his T-Car through his iguana eyes. Climbing up the wall, he watched blue sparks fly until his feet lost their traction, and he fell right on the Titans arm. Maybe if he remained absolutely still Cyborg wouldn't…

"Ah!"

Never mind. Cy wrenched his arm away, and BB hit the wall. Cy hit the ground dropping all of his bolts and his blow torch. Beastboy changed back and smiled sheepishly as Cyborg turned red in anger.

"Grr…Beastboy!" he yelled, starting to pick up the fallen tools.

"Heh, guess I should have knocked first," BB admitted wandering up to the mechanical teen's side.

"So what's up Cyborg? Working on your car? Bet you could use a few extra hands," the changeling offered turning into a green squid and grabbing the tools. Cy didn't look up as he continued to gather the bolts and nuts into his arms.

"Nah, I can handle it," he answered while Beastboy picked up a strange funnel shaped tool, "besides, some of these tools are kind of danger…"

"Hey, what's this thing do?" BB asked, and Cy stuttered to a stop. All the tools clattered to the floor, and the green Titan pulled the trigger to the blow torch. Cyborg screamed again, flames erupted, and when the smoke cleared a nice black streak ran across his precious baby.

"Heh, oops."

Cyborg snorted like a bull preparing to charge, "Maybe you should go help somebody else."

Beastboy slunk away quickly. Sighing, he pulled out his communicator, debating whether or not he should call Danny. Then again, Robin said he was resting for two days before he and Raven headed to Clockworks.

"Robin!" Beastboy ran off to go find him.

The teen was on the banks of Titan's Tower working the training course, destroying targets left and right. He was moving as fast as an acrobat jumping and twisting with power, Robin grunted when his fist met solid wood. He was imaging it to be the reporters that would be coming at the end of this week. Two of which he'd watched on the news. He really wanted Cindy to be hanged. The wood splintered and broke in two. Robin spun preparing to kick another target into the ocean when Beastboy jumped in front of it.

"Hey Robin! Ah!"

"Beastboy!" the boy wonder shouted. Well, at least the changeling hadn't been thrown into the ocean. Robin knelt down to steady his friend who was teetering on his feet.

"Need a sparring buddy?"

"Sorry, Beastboy, this is more of a solo thing?" Robin answered. In truth, he couldn't grantee the others safety since every target was currently a reporter. But the boy wonder felt his heart twist at the tell tale signs of gloom as those two pointy ears drooped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine."

Robin watched his friend disappear from sight.

Beastboy kicked the rocks on the bank. The ocean's spray swirling around him. It made his eyes burn from the salt, but the scent of the water raised his spirits. He couldn't give up. Dashing back inside, he grabbed the big bucket of tofu and headed off to find Raven and Starfire.

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos,"_ the two floating girls chanted with a sparkling crystal ball resting on a three pronged podium in between them.

"Tell me Raven, does it always take this long to contact the spirit world?" Starfire asked, her hands hovering over the jewel. Raven's eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"Not always Starfire, but it does require intense focus, absolute quiet and…"

"Dudes!" BB shouted his face popping up on the glass, being distorted and creepy. Both girls screamed and backed away holding onto each other for protection, until they realized it was Beastboy. He stood up and smiled showing off the massive Chinese bucket of Hong's tofu.

"Check it out, if I can eat twenty pounds of tofu in under an hour, I'll set a new world record, want to be my official witnesses?"

"Umm…"

"No," Raven stated, her monotone voice sounding like a hammer and a nail, with Beastboy as the coffin. With that, both girls kicked him out of the room. Starfire at least showed some sympathy in offering to go to the arcade of video games later. Beastboy wasn't reassured. Dejectedly, he dragged his feet to the giant double doors at the bottom of the Tower. Red seats lining the walkway, the room was large and could easily fit a small army or hold a social gathering. Most of the time it was empty, and a few times it had been used to hold press conferences. Beastboy always hated those. He turned around to look at his home.

"Okay well, if nobody needs me, I'm heading downtown. Crazy party in the big city. Anybody wanna come with? Yes, No? Anybody?" his voice reverberated off the walls, and BB turned to the blue cast sky and flew. Letting his wings take him anywhere, he landed on an old streetlamp and transformed. Hopping down onto the pavement the smells of food and oil washed over him. He walked with the crowd and found himself trotting behind some older teens who were excitedly talking about something. Beastboy didn't care. But he nearly laughed when he saw which store they walked into. It was plainly labeled Bookstore and walking inside the changeling felt some of his downheartedness fade. Walking up to the register, he tapped Fixit on the shoulder who currently had his nose in an psychology book.

"Hey, is Danny busy?"

"He's resting, but I have yet to determine why he avoids every question and God forbid, when the day comes  _he_  decides to tell me, I will have found all the answers to the meaning of this blasted science," Fixit declared holding up the book and brandishing it like a weapon, his annoyance clear as day. Beastboy was shocked, and a little scared. The robot always seemed to have a bottomless pit of patience.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go see how he's doing."

Fixit waved him off, and BB high tailed it out of there while Fixit stuck his nose back into the book. His hand flipping the page with a little too much mad vigor.

Padding down the steps the changeling smiled,

"Hey Danny…ah!" he dodged when a piece of fruit shaved past his head.

"Oh, Beastboy? Sorry, I thought for a moment you were Fixit."

The teen looked at Danny then the fruit.

"What the heck? You don't assault people with fruit!" Beastboy yelled storming forward with the projectile orange. The halfa skirted around him before laughing nervously and held out a hand asking for his breakfast back.

"What would you suggest then?" he asked as BB set himself down at the kitchen table and propped his feet up on the wood. Danny didn't seem to mind the dirt falling off his boots.

"Well, I tried this whole motor oil balloon thing, but that didn't go over to well, maybe… some balloons filled with flour and water! That would be so cool, not to mention whoever got pelted with one would end up looking like Casper the ghost!" Beastboy rocked on the back of the chair legs. His voice getting louder until he nearly fell over. Setting his feet on the ground to steady himself, Beastboy looked up to Danny, who looked torn between laughing and winching.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The halfa schooled his face and smiled, throwing the peel of the orange into the trashcan.

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Oh, sorry."

Danny shrugged and munched on the orange. Beastboy watched the light cast a shadow over the halfa's wrist and reveal the scar that the changeling knew wrapped around his arm from hand to elbow. A heavy silence filled the air.

"Why did Vlad send those things after you?"

"Huh?" Danny asked, before he followed Beastboy's eyes to the scar, "oh, that. Vlad was up to his usual tricks, he found a way to short circuit my powers and force me to consider making him my new father and my Mom his wife."

"Ew."

"Yeah, I refused and well, let's just say he sent his pets after me."

Danny's hand traced the scar, and Beastboy remembered the smell in the air. Thick with blood.

"How did you get away?"

"Well, I kind of didn't. My Mom and I were stranded in the bleak Colorado Mountains. I could have overshadowed her and flown us home if she hadn't been wearing the Spectra Deflector. It electrocutes any ghost who touches the wearer," Danny clarified when BB gave him a confused look.

"Anyways, after Vlad told Mom his hearts desires she stormed out. We were camping in the woods when his pet bear brought me back to the mansion. Long story short, I lost my powers until midnight, while running for my life from him siccing his pets on me. After the bear sliced open my arm…" Beastboy flinched at Danny's words, "sorry, I managed to bandage it with my shirt, and make it back to camp I had a spare, clean shirt, don't ask, and ran off into the woods before the animals found me. Well, more like my Mom found me right when the ghosts did, she totally kicked their butts."

A forlorn expression crossed the teen's face, and Beastboy's ears drooped.

"What?" He asked making Danny jumped.

"Nothing, after she saved me, Mom said we had to go back to Vlad's."

"What? Why?" BB exclaimed, leaning forward completely hooked.

"His home was the only place with a phone, and pancakes…never mind. Basically she flirted her way in which wasn't hard. I stole the key from her belt that locked the Spectra Deflector, which she put on me the second we were out of danger. Not knowing that when my powers activated I'd get zapped.

I fooled Vlad into thinking I wanted him as my father, put the belt on him, exchanged witty banter while kicking his butt, and last but not least zapped him with his own Plasmius Maximus and got his wild beasts to chase him out of the house. Afterwards, we took Vlad's helicopter home. There wasn't a single phone in his house," Danny finished, and Beastboy found a new appreciation for his friend.

"Whoa."

Offhandedly Danny added, "And thank god my shirt had been covered in so much mud, otherwise my Mom might have realized the cut I lied to her about was really a gash."

Beastboy nearly fell out of his chair. "She didn't know?" he screamed. The teen sitting across the table looked at him strangely.

"No, why?"

"But, that was a really bad wound, how could she not…she didn't know you were part ghost," BB whispered his voice dropping in cold realization. Danny looked at his hands.

"She did, in the end, right before…" his throat clogged, and Danny got up, stretching his back, letting his muscles relax and a content sigh escaped his mouth, but Beastboy didn't rise. The cogs in his mind turning, Raven had said Danny graduated at sixteen, he didn't look as old as Cyborg, and the mechanical Titan was only eighteen…

"Danny, how old were you when this happened?"

"Fourteen, why?"

Beastboy felt the floor give out from under him. Danny had been fourteen. The age he was now. The changeling surged to his feet.

"I gotta go," Beastboy sputtered. Danny stared at him in confusion before rushing forward, the alarm bells ringing in the back of his head.

"Hey, Beastboy what's…" the halfa trailed off when he grabbed BB's arm and lightening zapped his friend. The changeling was blown into the main living area. Dazedly, he stared up at the ceiling while Danny rushed over to him in panic.

"Shit. Beastboy, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot," Danny panicked bending down next to him with outstretched hands before he remembered and let them fall to his sides.

"Cool painting," BB groaned, slowly sitting up. The halfa looked at him before he turned his face towards the ceiling where the golden glass windows showed the clouds moving across the sky opening to the heavens and following the curves of the wall.

"Tucker was a techno geek, he was good at drawing architectural structures and design schematics. He probably picked it up from all the blueprints we stole from my parents' lab. Tuck showed me the ropes after class one day since I kept doodling on the desks," he explained in a monotone voice, grateful for the distraction. Beastboy sat up, watching the pain etch across his friend's face. He really didn't like that expression.

Laughing he stood, "Well, I was going to ask you to party in the big city, but I don't think people would appreciate the power being blown out."

Danny snorted, "Or being shocked."

Beastboy truly smiled, "that too. I'll see you around 'kay?" The urge to leave was still strong, and the changeling felt grateful Danny didn't call him out on his excuse to leave.

"Sure, see ya."

When the door closed behind Beastboy, Danny face palmed.

"Great, Fenton, you already have one pissed off robot to deal with, and now you go and freak out one of the only friends you've got."

Sighing, the teen went over to the cabinet and pulled out two Tylenol, setting the bottle down he felt his mind wander. After Blorthog, he'd come home with a headache, probably from teleporting him and Raven to the Museum that had been bearable. He just slept the entire day until Fixit woke him up, and Danny nearly short circuited his mechanical heart from ten thousand volts of lightening.

 So here he was today, avoiding Fixit who was pissed off at Danny for not talking to him, mainly out of guilt, but the robot didn't know that, and now he'd gone and scared BB. Looking down at his hands the halfa swore colorfully at the electricity dancing in his palms. It fizzled away into nothing, but the halfa wasn't going to take any chances, he and Raven were leaving tomorrow. He just had to avoid everyone for the day…he could do that. Danny downed two other pills.

* * *

 

Beastboy wandered through the town, trying to quash the guilt at leaving his friend. But then he remembered the teen's story and the changeling wondered why the heck Danny even put up with him. The halfa had been fighting men like Vlad since he was fourteen, and he'd done it alone.

Beastboy always had people beside him, first the Doom Patrol then the Titans. Of course before…the Titan shivered and buried all those memories of screaming fear, of fighting to survive, the names, the beatings, the sneers… "There's gotta be somebody who wants to hang out with me." The giggling of two blonde girls, dressed modestly and covered in face makeup reached the teen's ears, Beastboy really hoped those two normal girls would be somebody.

"Hello ladies, wanna go for a spin on my moped?" his bravado was strong. He wiggled an eyebrow for added effect. The two blondes giggled in disbelief.

"You have a moped?" The one with bright pink lipstick asked.

"No, but I'm saving up," he informed while he laid a hand on the table, and it slipped on the pizza, "woah!" The pitcher of cola landed on his head, both girls giggled, it felt like needles stabbing his lungs. They got up and waved goodbye. Beastboy stood, pulled the pitcher off his head and shook out his hair. The girls laughed again, and the changeling turned to look across the street where one brown fluffy dog was receiving their undivided affection.

"Lucky dog, sure wish I was…oh, duh!" he transformed into a green mutt with patch spots and short soft fur. He ran up to them and barked, his tail wagging, droopy ears perked forward. Beastboy stopped in front of the girls and waited.

"Uh, why is that dog green?" One asked, the other plugged her nose,

"And ew, it smells like week old pizza."

"Shoo dog, get away, go," she stated sticking her nose in the air. Beastboy felt his heart expand painfully in his rib cage before collapsing.

Robin walked into the Tower and accessed the news feed, running over the safety specks of the city. No unusual occurrences. Turning away, he looked at the atmospheric readings and paused, towel still in hand. In two strides, he crossed the room and double checked the readings.

"What happened last night?"

Beastboy wandered further into the park, his tail low and the wind lifted his short fur almost in comfort, he felt so useless.

* * *

 

Robin had called in Cyborg to run over the specs when the alarm blared red alerting them to trouble in sector five. The park.

"Alien space crafts, that hasn't happened in a while," Cy commented. Raven and Starfire joined them.

"It's still trouble."

"Where is Beastboy?" Starfire asked. Robin turned to her and shook his head.

"No time to find out, Titans move. Raven, contact Danny, we might need him on this."

They headed for the doors.

* * *

 

The lonely green dog paused mid stride, a whine passing his lips. Why couldn't he do things by himself? Why did he always depend on others? A scuffling caught his ears and they twitched, turning to the noise Beastboy watched startled as a dog no taller than a cat barreled into him. Shaking his head the Titan sat up and looked to the other animal, the all green animal.

Beastboy shook his head and moved forward when the sound of whirling engines caught both their attention, and the other took off. The Titan looked up as a space ship, red and yellow, descended, while the bottom of it flashed a white beam of light, and BB felt like he got zapped by one of Danny's crazy lightning bolts again. He disappeared, and the ground beneath was charred black, his communicator smoking beside it hidden in a thick patch of grass.

Groaning, he woke up and stared around the cool black room, and he yelped when something heavy shifted on his shoulders. Beastboy backed up and felt the weight constrict around his neck.

"Bad dog, you should not try to escape," the towering thing boomed. His entire body was hidden in shadows from the one bright florescent light above Beastboy. Fear curled in his stomach and he pawed at the collar, he shook out of that form and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, sure you got the right dog?" he asked, his hand yanked at the collar again. The thing was beeping red. The hunk of shadows merely glared at him. Beastboy stared back, and for the entire world, prayed this guy was friendly.

* * *

 

The Titans headed to the last place the ship was spotted, in the park near the forest. It didn't take long to find the eight foot crop circle burned into the ground. It was still warm. Robin ran his fingers across the grass, wafting the smell towards him while Cyborg examined his sensors.

"Word is it was some kind of flying saucer, exactly like the report," Raven stated walking up, her cloak flowing around her. Robin stood up and dusted off his gloves.

"Whatever it was, my sensors can't track it, didn't leave any kind of trail."

Robin's eyes widened looking at Cyborg before turning to the circle, "But something got zapped, question is what?"

Starfire who had been examining the sky felt her foot crunch on something, lifting her purple boot she gasped and bent down to pick up the fallen communicator.

"Beastboy."

Cyborg took it from her hand and smelled it before giving it back.

"It's BB's alright, smells like tofu."

"What about Beastboy?" Danny asked landing in the field looking between the team members.

Starfire grabbed the device and hugged it to her chest. "Oh, I fear our friend has gotten the zap," she exclaimed, the halfa flushed.

"What? But I said I was sorry! Wait…"

A bark was the team's only warning before Raven was bowled over, a small green dog licking her face and nuzzling her throat. Everyone stared, and the half-demon contemplated magicing Beastboy to kingdom come.

"I think we found him," Danny stated, and he quickly held up his hands in surrender when Raven glared at him. Starfire plucked the green dog from her friend and hugged him.

"Beastboy, you are unharmed," she happily hugged him again.

"Where have you been?" Cyborg asked while the team crowded around. Danny hedging closer since there was no way he'd risk bar-b-quing his friends. Beastboy merely barked covering Starfire in drool with his long pink tongue.

"Did you get a look at the UFO?" Robin asked, and Danny felt his mind stutter to a stop. He turned to look at the Titan and coughed a laugh.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"Nothing it's just UFO? Really? We've known about other planets, dimensions, universes for how long, and we're still sticking to the term UFO?"

Robin sighed dramatically, "Fine. Have you seen the unidentified space transportation vehicle?"

Danny tried not to smile, and Robin kicked him in the shin.

"Ow."

Beastboy wiggled out of Star's grasp and launched himself at Raven once more coving her in drool, his paws pressing down in some…questionable places.

"Don't make me send you to another dimension," she growled shoving him off of her. Beastboy decided to chase his tail.

"Alright, Beastboy, knock it off we have work to do. Beastboy?"

"Hey, is he alright?" Danny asked truly concerned.  _Why wasn't he changing back?_

"Friend, why will you not speak with us?" Starfire questioned while the team hedged closer.

"Maybe he can't. Maybe something's wrong with him," Cy answered raising his arm to take a molecular scan.

"That's weird."

A speeding red car caught the dog's attention. He looked to the team members then Danny and snarled before happily taking off after the car.

"What the…I said I was sorry!" Danny yelled the Titans gave him the look. "Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

Cyborg gave a curved smile, "'Cause you screamed to a dog."

"It's still Beastboy." Danny huffed. The glint in Cy's eyes never let up.

"Not to them," he pointed to the nice elderly couple sitting on a bench who were feeding the pigeon's white bread.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Never mind that, Titans we need to find Beastboy and figure out what's wrong."

They ran out of the park and into the city following the green blur and losing him in the traffic.

"Where did he go?" Robin asked scanning the sidewalk and cars.

"And what did he do to that car?" Raven questioned pointing to the Italian sports car currently missing a bumper, and the man weeping over it.

"Titans, split up and search, start with Beastboy's usual hangouts and fan out from there."

All four Titans took off leaving Danny standing there, "ugh, hangouts…right." He stood there for a moment longer before deciding to do an aerial sweep to avoid the civilians who were beginning to notice him. The search for Beastboy was almost as bad as chasing Mad Mod.

Every time one Titan would be searching around BB's hangout the little dog would jump them before disappearing. Robin felt the tug on his cape, Starfire had her boot stolen in the park, Raven kept getting molested, and Cyborg was used for…restroom purposes. He chased the little grass stain for half a mile with steam coming out of his ears for that.

And each time the Titans found him they'd call it in, and Danny would come flying, but by the time he got there Beastboy was gone. Leaving the victimized Titan to deal with the emotional trauma. It was getting ridiculous. The sun was beginning to set. They had nothing, and Raven was beginning to turn into a prune if this kept up.

Finally Danny saw Beastboy run into a dead-end alley.

"Hey, I know where he is."

"Wait for the rest of us, you'll need the backup," Robin answered over the speaker.

Danny landed at the mouth of the alley and kept one ear open to make sure BB didn't run away. Soon enough he was joined by the rest of the team, and they headed in watching their friend roll around in the trash.

"Careful everybody," Robin ordered. "We don't want to hurt him."

"Speak for yourself," Raven growled, and Danny feared for even his life.

Starfire plugged up her nose, "Ugh what is that smell?"

"Dog boy here confused me with a fire hydrant."

O.k. Beastboy was officially on both Cy and Raven's hit lists, Danny didn't envy the kid. When he told the halfa he was going for a night on the town, Danny hadn't thought he meant turning the town into an Animal House.

Beastboy stopped rolling around in the banana peels and looked to them. Everyone immediately raised their palms and started to slowly creep forward, Danny stayed towards the back not wanting to aggravate his friend.

"Easy, Beastboy," Robin cooed.

"We just wanna help," Cy continued moving forward. Then Beastboy burped, and he regurgitated Al Capone's bumper.

The Titans took one look at it.

" _EW!"_

All of them thought they were going be sick. Then Beastboy did something worse, Danny watched as his tongue extended out ten feet from his body to lick Raven. Star screamed, and Danny accidently released lightening into the ground. Raven had to spit out drool. BB then jumped down a bared drain by breaking apart like freakin' putty. Danny felt his head swirl, did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? Slowly, everyone walked up the to the sewer entrance.

"Ugh, o.k.?" Was all Cyborg could get out.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that's not Beastboy," Raven uttered wiping the drool away.

"Ya think?" Danny replied.

"And if that's not Beastboy…" Robin stated.

"Then where could he be?" Starfire finished.

The wind gave a violent roar, making the papers in the alley swirl like a mini funnel cloud, and the trees in deepest part of the park rippled and creaked. Their leaves scratching up against the red and yellow spaceship.

"Dude, for the last time, I am not your dog!" Beastboy yelled yanking at the thick metallic collar willing it to snap. All the while the overgrown toddler, who looked a lot like Cinderblock, smiled and giggled in glee. Beastboy really hated kids right now.

"You are funny, Solo likes you," he praised clapping his big rock hands. And were those yellow footie pajamas he was wearing? Beastboy felt his heart pound away in his chest and fear began to claw its way around the edges of his mind.

"O.k. I didn't want to have to do this but…"

Beastboy transformed into a saber-toothed tiger and lunged for the rock's nonexistent neck. The overgrown toddler pressed a switch on his hand held remote and volts of electricity shot through the tiger sending him gasping and twitching on the floor. Beastboy lifted up the red cord and pawed at it, his claws doing no damage. He transformed into anything he could think of, the red leash wouldn't break and the shadows started to sneer at him. Beastboy was beyond scared; he was terrified. He turned into a hippo than a fish and the collar still remained. The rock, called Solo, laughed in childish glee. Desperate, the Titan transformed into a pterodactyl and took flight, it didn't work and he screamed. His cry sounded musical in these vocal cords, and Solo's smile looked like it could crack open his face. The toddler stood and pulled the dinosaur into a bone crushing hug.

"You are not Solo's dog. You are better than Solo's dog," he exclaimed dropping a now human Beastboy back onto the floor. He landed on the dog bed. Solo handed him a bowl of food, and the Titan wasn't sure if his stomach could handle anything at the moment, plus it didn't exactly look like food.

"Oh, uh…thank you," he said taking the bumblebee chicken leg, and Solo looked at him like a kid at Christmas.

"You can change into any pet, any pet Solo asks?"

Beastboy really wanted to punch the kid, he wasn't some...the Titan breathed, he needed to get away. He needed to play it smart. The shadows around them reminded Beastboy of his times on the streets of how to con fools. He hoped it worked on trigger happy toddlers.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but yeah, I can," he said smugly leaning back onto the purple comforter, relaxing every muscle to make himself at ease. He needed to look in control and not look like his heart was about to explode out of his chest.

"Change!" Solo screamed clapping his giant yellow hands. Beastboy leaned forward his gaze intense, hardened.

"If I do, will you let me go?"

Solo nodded feverently.

Beastboy extended himself into a giraffe, and Solo screamed in delight.

"Change!"

"Ugh, hello? Aren't we forgetting something here?" he yelled pointing at the collar, o.k. conning didn't work on the mentally unstable…or underdeveloped. Solo frowned stubbornly, like a three year old about to throw a tantrum in the middle of Wal-Mart, and crap, Beastboy knew he was in trouble now.

"Bad dog! Solo said Change!" he clicked the button, and Beastboy screamed, his body convulsed and he changed a parrot.

"Happy now?" He whistled.

Solo laughed. "Change!"

_Click_.

A ram.

"Change!"

_Click_.

A mouse.

"Change!"

The torture went on and on, Beastboy lost count of how many animals he turned into too. He changed until Solo was practically rolling on the ground in glee. Beastboy hoped he peed himself.

"You're the best dog ever! And now you're Solo's new dog."

Beastboy felt the ground drop out beneath him. No. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not after everything he'd done to prove he was human. He survived being treating like filth on the streets. He survived being looked down upon. And now this, did the universe have it out for him? What did he do to deserve this? Anger clouded his eyes, and he turned human, glaring up at the seventeen foot toddler.

"Say what? Dude, I am no one's pet!"

Fat tears started to gather in the baby's eyes, and Beastboy had to remind himself that this hunk of rock wasn't like those hunters in his childhood. They knew what acts they were committing. Solo's only crime was that he couldn't get past the Neverland Phase.

"You do not like Solo's ship? You do not like Solo?"

He asked getting right up in Beastboy's face, and crap the dude could squash him like a bug. Or electrocute him. The Titan felt sweat begin to bead his brow.

"Umm…"

Solo smiled. "Good dog!" he answered when Beastboy didn't reply. Solo patted his head, and the changeling realized he probably just avoided being deep fried extra crispy.

"Now we go home."

Solo got up and headed to the control panel that looked like baby toys. The floor rocking with each step he took.

"Home?" Dread filled Beastboy's gut.

"Solo's planet, on far side of galaxy."

Beastboy felt his ears droop. He was so screwed.

* * *

 

The Titans had split up again to cover more ground and still none of them could capture the green alien dog. Danny was about to start flying around the city looking for UFO's and Beastboy if they couldn't catch this dog soon. It also didn't help that his skin was humming with electricity.

"You o.k. man?" Cy asked, pausing from his work.

"No, but I'm not going anywhere till we get BB back."

Cyborg gave him a searching look filing the information away for later as he restarted the flame torch.

"Cyborg, you almost finished?" Robin cut in over the communicator.

"Yeah, tell Rae she can get into position."

"On it," the line went dead and Cyborg finished up the device. He stood and looked over to Danny.

"You too man."

"What? I'm not the one getting molested."

Cyborg smirked at that.

"No, but doggie breath has been avoiding you like the plague. So, just in case."

Danny frowned.

"You can't avoid the plague."

"Smartass."

Danny smiled and did as he was told. The dog was smelling a tree right outside a café when Raven landed beside the bench and sighed.

"Uh, here doggie, doggie," Raven really didn't want to be here. The green dog turned, took one look at her and lunged. Starfire swooped down and dropped the solid cylindrical cage right in front of him. The dog yelped his momentum propelling him inside, he hit the glass hard as Robin slammed the lid shut. Cyborg and Danny joined the rest of the team watching the dog growl and turn himself into putty trying to get out of his new prison.

"Sorry, Fido, when Cyborg builds it, nobody breaks it," the man gloated patting the container, the dog merely glared.

"So what now?" Raven asked.

"We just have to figure out how he can lead us to the spaceship. I could do a chemical analysis on his fur, see where's he's been," Robin answered standing up.

"I can do a molecular scan. Maybe he and the ship have the same isotopic signatures," Cyborg suggested.

"Perhaps you could use your powers to communicate with the creature?" Starfire asked looking to Raven, the teen practically growled.

"I'm still getting his drool off my face. I don't want him anywhere near my brain."

Starfire hedged closer to Danny for protection. He didn't blame her.

"Uh, pardon me?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked down to the dog, who just talked?

"But I believe we might be able to help one another."

The Titans jaws hit the concrete.

"O.k.? Am I the only one who heard that?" Robin asked.

"You can talk? Dogs don't talk!" Cy yelled.

Fido scratched behind his ear dismissively.

"Perhaps not on your planet my dear fellow, now if you'll agree to release me, I'll be happy to help you locate my odious former master. After I escaped his ship, he pursued me here and mistakenly captured another green dog, your Beastboy I presume," he said Beastboy with air quotes, and Danny suddenly got the urge to punch the dog right in his green smarmy jaw.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier because…" Raven hissed, at least she was able to voice her opinion Danny seriously doubted the other Titans would have been able to at the moment. Especially when the dog smirked and said:

"I was having too much fun."

Oh, yeah Danny really wanted to hit him…the halfa paused. He bent down to the dog's eye level and glared.

"Why did you growl at me?"

The green dog's lips curled maliciously.

"Because you smell worse than graveyard dirt."

"Hey man, Danny doesn't smell bad." Cy cut in.

"He doesn't mean it like that," Danny answered his eyes never leaving the dog's black pupils.

"And if you try to welch out of this deal you promised us, I'll send you the Other Realm myself."

The green dog paled.

Danny hadn't been sure what the dog called the Ghost Zone but judging from his reaction, he got the message.

* * *

 

The ship continued to hum to life, the monitor showing the power cell charging up pac-man style and Beastboy would have laughed. If every bar eaten didn't mean he was one step closer to Never Never Land. Beastboy started yanking the red leash.

"Engine's ready, new dog. Time to go home."

"I am Home! Now let me Go!" Beastboy yelled pulling at the cord it snapped forward, and he fell down back into the cushion. The ship took off. They were rising, getting further away.

"Bye-bye!" Solo cried out happily. It stabbed Beastboy in the gut.

"See ya."

The ship suddenly dipped, then it groaned painfully before starting to descend back to the ground, protesting the movement. Beastboy felt his heart get lost in his throat. Solo screamed.

"No! Solo want up, not down," he continued to beat the controls, but the ship kept sinking. Starfire and Danny groaned, their arms beginning to shake against the strength of four massive engines. Star felt electricity stinging her nerves from Danny, but neither refused to move. She could handle it, and Danny knew that. So they continued to push downwards the engines flared and the ship began to move upwards again, they both shook.

"Oh, c'mon," Danny growled willing strength in his legs as they flew perpendicular to the aircraft. Black magic wrapped around one side wing, and Robin's grappling hook wound around the other as he, Cyborg and Raven pulled the ship. The Titans worked until they forced it to land. Raven slammed open the door with her magic.

Robin ran for the ships stairs and flipped out of the way as seventeen stories of a tall giant rock landed into the ground.

"No, new dog belongs to Solo! You go now!"

"I'm thinking you're the one who's gotta go," Robin growled stepping forward. Solo jumped high in the air going for a body smash.

"Titans, move!"

The team broke apart where the crater formed. Danny hovered next to Robin who pulled out his bo-staff.

"Danny, get Beastboy, we'll hold off rock baby here."

"Got it."

Danny flew into the ship as Solo barreled towards the leader.

The inside of the ship was pitch black expect for the one light source, and there struggling against a leash and collar was the changeling.

"Beastboy!" Danny flew over to his friend in seconds.

"Danny?" Beastboy's voice flooded with relief as the halfa searched for the release switch.

"Hang on. I'm going to get you out," Danny turned towards the control panel.

"No!"

Danny froze then whirled around.

"What?"

"Don't help me," Beastboy stated. Danny felt his mind reel.

"Why?"

"Because…" The teen trailed off, how could he say this to his friend. "Never mind."

Danny wasn't about to let this drop.

"No, you want me to let you rot here. Go ahead, enlighten me," Danny whispered, his voice laced with venom and disbelief, and god that made Beastboy feel like a jerk.

"Because I don't deserve it. Not from you," he couldn't meet those shell shocked green eyes.

"Why?" Danny's voice was still quiet all rage gone and something in Beastboy snapped.

"Because I shouldn't need your help! I've never fought my own battles. Instead I latch on to whoever's around me, and you don't need that. God, Danny you've been fighting the big baddies for what? Three years, and I can't even protect myself from toddlers or poachers who want me for nothing more than my green hide! I shouldn't need help. I shouldn't need to prove myself to them…I…" Beastboy couldn't finish, his throat clogged up and his head was spinning from too many emotions, and he was pretty sure he had salt in his eyes.

"You what? You shouldn't be afraid?" Danny asked, and Beastboy couldn't help it, he looked up to those eyes and into their understanding. "If you weren't then I'd say you're missing some marbles," Danny smiled sadly but Beastboy wasn't going to rise to that bait.

"I…you don't need to bother yourself with me."

Something flashed in Danny's eyes and then he was right up in Beastboy's face power crackling around him. The Titan suddenly wondered if this was what Cyborg was talking about when Danny got mad.

"I shouldn't bother with you? That's a load of bull. And your reasoning behind that bright idea is what? Because I’ve fought more bad guys than you did when I was fourteen? Well guess what, _who gives a damn_."

"But…"

"No," Danny cut him off and again the anger fled quickly as it came making the halfa's glowing green eyes seem overly bright. "Just, no. I was alone not by choice, and if I had had anyone besides that fruitloop, I would have asked to be saved every time. I was terrified out of my mind. I was alone. I had to protect everyone, and I couldn't…I…if I had…" Danny looked away the muscle in his jaw ticking, his eyes far away.

"Danny," Beastboy reached out but the teen floated away. He breathed than met Beastboy's eyes once more.

"I will always ask for help. I've been broken to many times not to."

Beastboy didn't know what to say to that, Danny's feet thumped back down onto the ground. The entire time he'd been floating, towering over Beastboy, it made him think of a big brother.

"I don't care what you think, you're worth my time. So suck it up and accept my help."

That sounded more like the old Danny and Beastboy found he couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, so what's the plan, dude?"

A boom outside caught both teens' attention, and Danny cursed at not paying closer attention to what had been going on. He looked back to Beastboy.

"I can't do much. My new power is preventing me from doing anything except use electricity so if you know where the release switch is…"

"I don't, but can't you just short out this collar?" Beastboy asked pointing to the device wrapped around his neck. Danny shook his head.

"I can't, you're attached to it, and if I do that, you'll get zapped."

"I'll be fine."

The earth rumbled outside.

"Just short circuit the collar."

Danny felt like the walls were closing in and Vlad's voice kept echoing in his head "you'll always be placed into the impossible situation."

The halfa shoved all those thoughts away. He could handle what the world was throwing at him.

"You sure?"

Beastboy's eyes were steel.

"I'm sure."

Beastboy could handle it.

Danny stepped forward and lightening crackled at his fingertips.

* * *

 

The team had thrown everything they had at this hunk of rock, and no matter what they did he wouldn't stay down.

"This isn't working we need…" Robin trailed off when an elephant charged and knocked Solo to the ground throwing up mounds of dirt. Beastboy changed back.

"You rang?"

Solo stood up and fumed, "Bad dog! Solo will punish you!" He pressed the button and nothing happened, he kept trying. Not knowing why until repulsed, Danny threw the collar at his feet and went to go stand by the other Titans. Solo picked it up then he felt a T-Rex breathe.

Beastboy attacked, and he didn't let up. He threw the toddler into the air, and the Titans charged. Cyborg and Robin kicked him mid air, and Star, Raven and Danny let their power soar, hitting Solo square in the chest. He crashed into the ground forming a giant crater. When the dust cleared, Solo sat up, big fat tears welling in his eyes. Beastboy almost felt sorry for the kid until a pink tongue shot out, and the collar wrapped around Solo's neck.

"Sit," the green dog ordered sitting by the crater with the remote as if he'd been there the entire time. "Stay."

Solo beamed and rolled out of the hole next to the tiny dog.

"Doggie, you came back!"

The green dog examined his paws.

"On the contrary, I am only here to retrieve my squeaky toys. I refuse to be your pet any longer."

Solo looked heartbroken until he had a wonderful I deal.

"O.k. Solo will be the doggie now, and you'll be the master," Solo got down on all fours and rolled happily barking, the green dog smiled in complete surprise.

"What? Oh, my…"

The Titans had no idea what to say. Or what was weirder.

"Come along, Solo. Time to go home," the dog said from inside the ship. Solo bounded up the stairs, and the ship took off leaving the team completely at a loss.

"You know, my Mom thought it was bad to let me ride shot gun when I was five," Danny commented eyes still looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I think she was onto something there man," Cy answered. The two snickered while Robin walked up and patted Beastboy on the shoulder.

"Alright, Beastboy."

"Welcome back," Raven said colorlessly.

"Give me some love dog!" Cy answered now fully intent on welcoming the little grass stain back. Starfire gave him a hug and refused to let go.

"Friend, I am elated to see you. We have all missed you so."

Beastboy felt his heart warm.

"You guys, missed me?"

"Absolutely, who else is gonna help me wax the T-Car."

"And spar with me in the gym."

"And eat nauseating amounts of tofu with while Raven and I watch."

"What she said."

"And decide to swing by my bookstore to come up with pranks," Danny finished.

"Thanks guys," Beastboy smiled, and he really meant it.

A comfortable silence settled over the group then Danny remembered.

"Crap, I need to go see Clockwork now, this lightening power is really getting annoying."

"Yeah, dude, I'm surprised you didn't short circuit that ship trying to get me out," Beastboy smiled.

Danny gave him a half hearted glare, but Beastboy figured he was fine since it looked like the halfa was trying not to smile.

"You and Raven head out then, we'll see you later," Robin replied both Titans nodded before taking to the sky.

"Who wants to go for pizza!" Cy yelled, both Robin and Star agreed, and they began to walk away. Beastboy looked out at the dark sky watching the fading glow of Danny and Raven, he couldn't help but smile.

"Beastboy? Aren't you coming?" Robin asked.

"Thanks, but if it's alright with you, I've kind of had enough attention for one day."

No one had to say anything because they all knew what he meant.

* * *

 

"I hear you're looking for a new apprentice," said a voice. Slade didn't bother to react, he simply stood his ground.

"Oh, and who might you be?" he asked still watching the computer screen.

The ghost appeared behind him, his black boots landing on the soil, white cape flowing around him, in the darkness his red eyes burned.

"Just someone who thought he could help."

Slade turned to the man, his eye flashed.

"Aw, Plasmius, so good to finally meet you. I've heard all about you from Danny."

Vlad smirked.

“I didn’t think the boy would talk about me.” He answered, Slade hummed in the back of his throat.

“He didn’t. However often times what isn’t said holds the greatest power.”

Vlad chuckled.

"Yes, but what the boy doesn't know about me could fill a book."

"Very well, and who am I looking for?"

"Someone uncontrollable, right now one of my pawns is driving a piece right to you. Consider her a gift for further endeavors."

Vlad raised a red palm and the screen changed over to a teen with blonde hair and blue eyes racing through the streets of Metropolis heading to the desert that would bring her here. Slade examined the girl, she held promise.

"Yes, well I believe Daniel will pose a problem. He seems to have solidified the Titans power. With him, I'm afraid this gift will be useless. The girl will meet him and undoubtedly stay."

Plasmius walked forward.

"True, but at this moment he is absent and will be for a couple of days."

"A golden opportunity."

"Indeed," Vlad smiled a fanged grin. He turned to leave.

"Oh, her name is Terra Ilona by the way."

The ghost disappeared in red smoke, but Slade never took his eyes off the screen.

"Well Terra, it seems we have a new player in town, and so little time to act."

Slade couldn't help but laugh as the girl continued to run.

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin

 


	4. The Shade of Terra Ilona

**When everything seems to be...**

 

" _You build up hope but failure's all you've known."~ Chester Bennington_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 4: The Shade of Terra Ilona

It wasn't her day. She'd been running for hours under the hot sun. Terra could literally feel the heat coil inside her, baking her organs and making it impossible to breathe without tasting the dry iron stale air. The dust swirled around caking her throat and she could feel the sweat evaporating off her skin. The ground buckled behind her and Terra stumbled, she had to keep running. A roar and the giant scorpion rounded the corner. Definitely not her day. Its tail stabbed the ground and Terra felt her knees lock, she skidded across the hard packed earth, the silver butterfly clip in her hair falling to the ground. She reached for her only memento and the scorpion nearly crushed her hand.

"Run it is."

* * *

 

Raven watched silently as Danny prepared the portal, typing in codes and entering the coordinates as Fixit hovered around the lab looking for something.

"That should do it," Danny turned around, and Fixit was there holding out a Fenton cell and ear piece.

"In case you get lost."

"Right, because I'm the one who gets lost in the Human Zone's other Dimension."

Fixit rolled his eyes, but Danny took the devices none the less.

"Can we go?" Raven asked pulling up her hood and nodding good-bye to the robot.

"Yep, time to go see Clockwork. God, I hope he isn't pissed."

Raven leveled Danny a glare, and he cheekily grinned back.

"You Titans have made my life very difficult. I haven't been able to visit him in over two months."

Raven tried to hide her laugh.

"Yes well, you haven't exactly been a peach pie either."

"You like pie?"

Raven decided she wasn't going to justify that with an answer. Instead, she stepped through the portal.

"Don't wait up!" Danny called to Fixit. The portal shut off and the robot sighed.

"I swear I'm getting rust on my head."

He turned and picked up the book tilted:  _Understanding Teenagers for Dummies_  and went to the living room to read.

* * *

 

Terra launched herself forward, her tall thin frame aiding in speed and agility. In another life, Terra firmly believed she could have been a prima ballerina, her limbs were trim and held spidery elegance, and nothing on her looked overly done. In fact, at a glance most would believe her to be underweight. They didn't know she could practically soar across the room in one graceful leap of limbs. Not that big, giant and gruesome here cared. Terra could barely make out the water and Tower peeking out above the high cliff wall. She turned and skidded to a stop by the sharp rocks and flinched as the scorpion came into striking range.

Robin and the team landed on the upper cliff wall.

"Titans, go!"

Terra didn't even hear them over the pounding in her ears. She felt the heat rolling off her in waves and the power beginning to seep out from her pores turning her eyes into pure gold. The air felt electrified, the ground trembled, and the Titans watched in awe as the pillar stretching across the Canyon shook and snapped, moving to Terra's will. She raised it with trembling arms, her hair whipping around her as the dust danced at her feet. The scorpion never saw it coming, Terra smiled.

"See ya."

She slammed her fists down, and the rock fell right on top of the monsters head, his tail flailing about before dropping lifelessly to the ground. Terra gazed at her handy work and brushed her long pale blond hair aside. Now her day was starting to look up. High up on the cliffs, the Titans were amazed with the shear power in her. Beastboy shifted out of his wolf form and gaped down at the pretty girl.

"Dude, she's right up there with Danny."

"She was not in trouble," Starfire stated, hovering off the ground.

"She was leading it into a trap," Cy finished. Terra looked up and waved before her blue eyes turned gold, and the earth raised beneath her making a bee line towards them.

"Question is: who is she?" Robin asked.

"I'd like to know," added Beastboy as his heart beat faster the closer she got.

Terra stepped onto the cliff next to the Titans and smiled.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?"

Beastboy thought he died and gone to heaven.

"I'm Terra, by the way."

"I'm Robin and we're…"

"The Teen Titans," Terra finished giving Robin a fist bump and the leader felt a pit drop in his stomach, something wasn't right even though Terra seemed perfectly at ease. Maybe she was just easy going with her powers unlike Danny. Robin felt himself loosen up watching the teen make her way over to his friends.

"And you're Cyborg, Starfire and…"

"Boybeast! I mean Bastbood, no!" Beastboy felt his mind stutter and stop. And god, were his cheeks red?

"Beastboy?" Terra clarified, the changeling let out an 'eep' and he found himself looking up at her in his turtle form. She burst out laughing.

"Dude, you're hilarious!"

The world stopped spinning.

"You…me? I'm funny?" Beastboy saw hearts, and his knees went wobbly. Cy had to catch him, and Robin couldn't help but chuckle. Starfire could take it no longer, she attacked.

"Please, curiosity abounds, where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?"

Terra was sure Starfire meant for that to be four questions instead of one with how fast she speed talked.

"Um…Earth, walked, red and sure?"

Starfire felt her heart burst, and she happily hugged her newest friend.

"Hello, new friend!!"

"How's it going? Can't breathe."

Starfire dropped her, and Terra worked the knots out of her crushed arms. Beastboy stealthy started moving closer.

"So what brings such a cool little chicky to our big city?"

"I go where the wind takes me, y'know. I get to see new places, meet new people, stop a few bad guys here and there."

"Cool," Beastboy would later beat himself up on his lack of vocabulary, but at the moment he still could see the wedding bells chiming around Terra's head.

Robin felt a hint of worry creep back in his mind.

"You mean, you don't have a home?"

Terra turned to him and spread her arms.

"The Earth is my home. I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill."

Starfire jumped on that, "Unacceptable, I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness."

"I…have a flash light?" Terra stated although with Starfire gazing down at her, the teen suddenly felt like a deer in the headlights. Star used all of her alien strength to drag Terra forward.

"You will stay with us," she demanded, her voice brokering no arguments. It didn't help when Cyborg and Beastboy tag teamed her. Terra felt her resolve crumbling.

"Well, I guess I could stay one night," she mumbled. The four of them headed towards the Tower leaving Robin to stand by the cliff a look of puzzlement on his face. Turning he bent down to the ground shifting the dirt beneath his fingertips. The dead weight in his stomach wasn't letting up and a part of him was debating on if he should call back Raven and Danny so the two of them could give him the insight into who Terra was. He looked back to the Tower and sighed.

"Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way," he whispered since calling Raven and Danny wasn't an option.

Robin stood and left, never noticing the ground he once stood on crumble and fall down the cliff face in a mud slide. Further up on the cliff, hidden in the shadow of a cave, Slade stood, his grey eye glistening.

"Don't get to attached, Titans. I saw her first."

He disappeared.

* * *

 

The portal swirled, opening up right at Clockwork's doorstep, and Raven felt her breath catch in her throat. Her palms went sweaty and her heart started racing. Danny took a step forward and placed his hands on the doors swinging them open effortlessly. Raven suddenly wondered if accompanying Danny was such a wise idea. He turned around when she didn't follow.

"Raven?"

Raven met his glowing green eyes and tried to get her emotions under control before she did something she'd regret.

"I'm fine. Admiring the wood work, that's all."

Danny grinned.

"Well c'mon, I hear there's marble inside."

"Those are rocks."

"No, I'm sure it's up there with maple and ash woodwork."

Raven felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Are you trying to pull one over on me?" she asked as they headed down the long hallway, reminding Raven of gothic styled churches, with its high ceilings and detailed clocks turning to a tune she couldn't quite place. It felt reverent. Holy. And she wondered how Danny could walk around this place and not feel its ethereal presence. Then again, he belonged here. Raven chanced a glance at the halfa, and she couldn't help but take in the purity of his aura, the way the air seemed to swirl around him and bend. The clocks around them seemed to slow and tick with their footfalls.

"Raven?"

"Huh, what?"

Raven looked back to Danny who was staring at her strangely.

"I asked if you were alright, you went all zen space mode on me."

She smiled; it felt tight. "I'm fine."

Danny shrugged and turned left down a hallway. Raven took a breath and followed after him as he opened two double doors with doorknobs carved as owl's heads. The Titan felt like she'd stepped into the Hogwart's library. Only this was ten thousand times cooler.

"Oh my god."

Danny couldn't help but smile.

"More like a Time Master with too much time on his hands."

"I prefer to think of it as adequate time management," replied Clockwork who floated over to the teens. Raven instantly straightened up while Danny smiled and floated up to the elder ghost giving him a quick hug.

Raven felt some of the nervousness leave her. After all, Danny's future had almost been as bad as hers would be. She watched the halfa pull back and smile apologetically.

"Sorry, I think I stopped your chest piece."

Clockwork chuckled, and Raven floated up, her eyes went to the centerpiece in the ghost's chest as the ghost re-wound the clock, his form shifting to his middle-aged counterpart.

"It appears another power has developed," Clockwork added dryly.

Danny snorted then a look of realization dawned on his face.

"Hey, did I just give you a clock-attack?"

Raven gave Danny a strange look, but the Time Master merely rolled his red eyes.

"No and Daniel, I believe you should introduce me."

"Oh, right. Raven, this is Clockwork the Master of Time."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Raven intoned, it was strange formally introducing herself to a child at the moment, but she took it in stride.

"Likewise."

"Not like you haven't already met her," chimed Danny.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, why?" Danny quirked his head to the side in puzzlement. Raven looked at him a little longer before shaking her head.

"No reason."

Danny shrugged at Raven's odd statement and turned back to Clockwork who was watching the exchange with mild interest.

"So I was wondering if you could help me and my newest problem. Like say, pointing me in the direction of a teacher?"

Clockwork nodded before floating up to the massive clock face set in the wall.

"You will need to be taught under Pandora's guidance. She has the ability to control Lightning."

Raven quirked her eyebrow.

"You weren't kidding about Pandora?"

"Nope. And really, man if I had known that I would have gone to her in five seconds. I didn't know she could use Lightning," Danny raked a hand through his hair disheveling, the white locks.

"She is the daughter of Zeus. And actually, she used it after stopping the Box Ghost when he refused to apologize for stealing her box," Clockwork answered in his _you-should-have-known-that-voice,_ Danny coughed.

"Right, she must have only used it once."

"She used it four times."

Danny stared, and Clockwork shifted into his child form. Raven decided to end the staring contest.

"Great, can we go?"

"Absolutely!" Danny exclaimed floating up to the clock. The Time Master chuckled, and the black hands began to swirl into another portal.

"Good luck, Daniel."

"Thanks."

Raven watched as Danny flew through, she stepped forward and felt a hand hold her steady. Ice gripped her heart and when she met those ruby eyes her father's four flashed behind her lids.

"You shouldn't worry. All things happen for a reason."

Slowly Raven began to thaw, unsure of what to do. Instead Clockwork decided for her, he moved back and grinned a wrinkly grin.

"Please come back soon to enjoy my library."

Raven nodded before moving forward stepping through the portal. Danny was waiting on the other side, hovering off the grassy ground. The maze and temples further up the path, again Raven was amazed by the beauty of the place. The way the liquid green air swirled around them with hues of purple being cast by the sun, looking up the Titan couldn't find said sun but it was there a mere speck in the distance about the size of the moon. The wonders of the Ghost Zone never ceased.

"What did Clockwork want?"

Raven shook off her awe and walked up to Danny's side.

"Just inviting me back to his library."

The halfa nodded before setting off, keeping pace with Raven who couldn't stop observing him.

"Normally you walk, back in the lab you did, as well in Clockwork's Tower."

Danny turned, his movements reminding Raven of Starfire when she was in the air only without the smile and happy atmosphere surrounding Danny.

"This feels natural. I don't really know how to explain it. When I'm out in the open like this, I don't know…it doesn't feel like I'm flying. More like I'm resting on a platform, or treading through water."

Raven lowered her hood and tried to wrap her mind around it. After about five seconds Danny's cheeks turned light green.

"I didn't explain that very well, did I?"

"No," Raven admitted, "but thanks for trying."

"Of course, it feels different where ever you are in the Ghost Zone. When I'm at Clockwork's or Frostbites it's easier to walk but places like Pandora's it feels easier to hover."

"Perhaps the ectoplasm is different?" Raven suggested rounding the corner around a bush.

"It's possible the properties are different, but ectoplasm tends to stay constant even when it's in different forms such as liquid, gas or solids. And as you can see, in the Ghost Zone, ectoplasm really likes staying in liquid form."

Raven nodded watching a cloud pass by her, they rounded the corner and were met with the white and gold pillars of Pandora's home. Some Athenian ghosts paused and looked at the two teens as they headed up the steps, but no one, not even the guards, tried to stop them as they headed into the temple.

"Pandora?" Danny called out, his feet hitting the floor making Raven wonder if he was doing that to be polite.

"Who dares call on Pandora?" A woman screamed, storming in with a flourish her eyes ablaze with the same purple fire setting on her crown. Raven took a step back as the woman descended the stairs. She was by far a giant, standing at least four stories tall holding her staff with one of her four arms draped in ceremonial clothes of royalty, a sword and daggers wrapped around her hips. She looked like a warrior and Raven now knew why humans would mistakenly call her a god instead of a ghost. But the instant she saw Danny her entire demeanor changed.

"Danny. Welcome back. I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"Well unfortunately you're stuck with me for a while. I kind of need help," he smiled gazing up at her. Pandora broke out into a huge smile and motioned for them to follow.

"Of course, make yourselves at home. We Greeks are known for our hospitality. Most of the time."

Danny and Raven trailed behind her as she led them further into the palace.

* * *

 

"Dude, talk about making herself at home," Beastboy stated watching in awe as Terra devoured everything Starfire placed in front of her.

Cyborg was starting to feel sick when Starfire walked up with her green-jello-intestine-containing food…thingy. Robin turned green.

"Might you now wish to partake of my homemade glorg?"

"No!!" The three Titans screamed before Terra gulped down the pudding, she smacked her lips and savored the taste.

"Tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream, got anymore?"

Star snatched back the plate and zipped off saying she would go cultivate the fungus. Terra looked over to the boys and smiled.

"So, where's the tub?"

Beastboy waited an hour before he couldn't take it anymore, walking up to the door the changeling let out a breath and knocked, he could feel the condensation soak into his gloves.

"Terra?"

"Gi'me a second!" she called, some steam puffed out from under the door.

"Aw, you waiting by the door?" Cyborg asked walking up with a grin. Beastboy felt the tips of his ears turn red and he crossed his arms defensively.

"No."

Cy rolled his eyes as the metal door slid open to reveal Terra in a fluffy white robe and slippers, her hair wrapped in a towel, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, guess I was due for a rinse."

Both boys' mouths fell to the floor as they looked at the mud slicked tub covered in handprints and murky water. Robin had to mentally calculate how much repairing the bathroom would cost before he could forgive her.

"Mind if I use your sink?"

The team watched Terra wash her clothes in the kitchen while listening to her CD player, she looked content and at ease, and Robin was pretty sure she'd already won places in Star, Cy and BB's hearts. His own as well, if he was honest. And Robin had no doubts if Raven and Danny met her they too would fall into Terra's good graces. The teen made her way to the couch, her clothes hanging on the line to dry, and the second she closed her dark blue eyes she passed out, her pale blonde hair spread haphazardly around her, she even started snoring a little.

"Dude, I didn't even know girls could snore," BB whispered as he and the team made their way over to the kitchen table. Robin didn't say anything. He merely continued to observe her while Star moved to sit crossed legged on the table. Cy across from her and Beastboy between them.

"I wonder how long it's been since she's had a place to crash for the night," Beastboy wondered.

"She needs more than a place to crash," Robin interrupted looking back to them.

"She needs a home," Starfire answered seriously, and Robin didn't add the part that he was getting suspicious as to why Terra never lived anywhere for more than a couple of days. After all, if she was this at ease spending the night at the Tower, why hadn't she found a proper home a long time ago? Beastboy shook the leader out of his thoughts when he volunteered their home.

"She could stay here with us."

Alarm bells rang in the back of Robin's mind, but he ignored them. After all, when he first met Danny he'd held the same suspicions.

"Yes!" Star exclaimed her eyes flashing a thousand different shades of green.

"I don't know…" Robin found himself saying, but Cyborg knew what his friend was thinking and he decided to offer a different approach.

"She would make a good addition to the team," he pointed out and Cy watched Robin take this into consideration. Man, was he good.

"Maybe, let's ask her to train with us tomorrow. We need to see what she can do."

Beastboy and Starfire practically squealed in delight, and Robin couldn't help but smile at his friends' excitement. None of them realized Terra was still awake and that her heart was racing faster than when she faced off against that scorpion.

* * *

 

Pandora needed a moment to take in what Danny had said. It was impossible, not with his core being made of ice…it shouldn't happen. Lightning for ghosts was created with a fire core, like hers. Not ice. Danny and Raven silently watched as the goddess gazed down at them, her mouth ajar, and her purple eyes wide.

"Was it something I said?" Danny whispered to Raven who shrugged.

"Tell me once more child?"

Danny met Pandora's eyes curiously, but he answered.

"I've developed the ability to use Lightning." As he said this Pandora watched in shock when the boy's fingertips crackled, and Danny looked down and hissed.

"Shoot."

After some shaking of the hands the energy dissipated into nothing.

"Danny, this is not possible," Pandora's mouth felt dry admitting this, and it was so much worse when she watched Danny's eyes widen at the realization before it was replaced by fear and uncertainty.

"What?"

Raven too felt fear grip her heart.

"Lightning is a pure form of fire. You would need a fire core like myself in order to create it. And as you are aware you possess an ice core."

Raven cut in, "But he's used this power multiple times, all the way back when we were fighting Slade. Up until now it hasn't been a problem..."

"So how can me having this power be impossible?" Danny pleaded. The moment Pandora opened her mouth she knew it was a mistake because now she had two teenagers scared, and she could offer no solutions…the elder Athenian warrior mentally slapped herself. Quickly, she lifted her head in a beckoning motion and a guard rushed forward.

"Send a messenger to Frostbite of the Far Frozen Land, tell him he is requested to come immediately on the Great One's behalf."

The solider bowed an arm over his heart before he took flight. Pandora turned back to the Titans.

"Do not fear. We will sort this out but until then rest. I will explain everything later."

With this Pandora swept out of the room, she needed to think and judging by the look on Danny's face he needed to time to process this. Slowly Danny sank onto the marble seat in shock, and Raven focused on calming her mind.

The silence became deafening while the two waited and soon Raven felt the need to speak become too great. Sighing, she turned to Danny and prayed she could offer some semblance of peace.

"We will figure this out."

Raven praised herself at keeping up her monotone voice, but kicked herself at her lame choice of encouragement. Still, Danny couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his lips.

"I know. I only forgot what it was like not knowing how to control my powers, not knowing where they came from."

"I don't understand," Raven answered truthfully. Danny shifted before his green eyes looked past her towards the garden, his mind millions of miles away.

"When Sam and Tucker were alive, we used to train daily, we would work through the craziness together and then Frostbite came along and everything became a little clearer. Even when I developed my telekinesis and teleportation here in Jump, it came easy, sure it hurt like hell, but I never really lost control. Not like this… and I don't know, I just forgot this fear."

Gently, Raven placed her hand on his shoulder, sighing in relief when she didn't get zapped, and watched Danny relax a little.

"Now you have us."

He looked up to her with gratitude in his eyes.

"Yeah."

* * *

 

It was dark in the Tower when Beastboy opened the living room doors, a blanket in his arms.

"Hey Terra, I thought you might be cold…"

The couch was empty with the walkman left behind.

"Terra?"

Beastboy searched everywhere until he found her. The changeling felt his heart sputter to a stop watching Terra skip the rocks across the ocean, her eyes electric golden, then dark blue. It was as remarkable as it was terrifying. Mainly because she was the only girl who said he was funny. Besides Raven, but that was a  _long_  time ago back before she got stuck living with him. He went to join her.

"So I guess the couch was too lumpy?"

Terra smiled and fired off another rock, it skipped five times before disappearing into the black depths. Beastboy picked up one and threw it, with a splashy plunk it sank. Terra laughed and handed him another rock. Together they watched it skip three times. He laughed, she sighed, Beastboy pulled a face, Terra pulled one back and both ended up laughing till their faces were red and neither could look the other directly in the eyes. Both settled for looking out across the sea to the fluttering lights of the city. Terra felt the need to run and the feeling to just  _stay_ , clash in her heart.

"…I can't stay," she found herself whispering, Beastboy felt his mind reel.

"Why not? You haven't even met Danny and Raven yet. And trust me you'll love them as much as you love me. Raven is dark and serious but she's cool and Danny acts serious but if you jump him when he has on this tight lipped furrowed eyebrow face, he cracks up and pulls out a witty joke that leaves everyone rolling on the floor in laughter."

Terra couldn't help but smile at Beastboy and his theatrical hand motions while he described his friends.

"They sound like great people. But love them as much as you? Impossible," she stated. Beastboy's bones melted. Weakly he managed to choke out the word 'really' before his tongue stopped working.

"Yeah," Terra answered looking to him. In the moonlit darkness her eyes were darker than the ocean. But Beastboy could still feel her sadness and that made his palms get sweaty from fear.

"Then, why do you want to leave?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably causing her hiking boots to scrape the rocks.

"Places to go, people to see," she answered leaning back on her arms to look at Beastboy who had his mouth set in a determined line, one fang poking out from his bottom lip.

"C'mon, you know you want to stay. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the tofu you can eat."

Terra felt herself laugh involuntarily.

"Tofu? You really know how to charm a girl. I guess I could hang out for one more day."

"Awesome!" Beastboy jumped for the sky, before he landed back on his rock grabbing his feet and rolling back and forth like a kitten. The crazy smile plastered on his face."We're gonna have so much fun. And I can't wait to see what your powers do when you really cut them loose." The rock beneath him shot upwards and splashed into the water. Beastboy fell backwards and tried to get the salty taste out of his mouth. Terra looked to him in a frightened panic.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. Don't tell. Please don't tell."

Beastboy stood up and met her pleading eyes.

"Terra, it's o.k. You can't totally control your powers. So what?"

Terra's heart jack knifed in her throat.

"Promise you won't tell anybody. Ever."

She was right in front of him now, and Beastboy had to step back in order to not accidentally kiss her when he spoke.

"Sure," his answer sounded confused, but the changeling wouldn't betray her. Now if only Terra could fully trust him.

"Swear it," she all but growled, and Beastboy felt the hair on the back of his neck reach for the sky, but it was for Terra…

"O.k. I promise. But really it's no big deal." He quickly added.

Terra wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

"If my friends knew they'd still like you."

"You just don't understand."

The waves continued to turn.

* * *

 

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Frostbite stated walking around Danny with a critical eye before he turned back to Pandora who looked equally stumped.

"How exactly is this possible?" he asked. Danny sighed, and Frostbite poked him with a claw.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"So you'd listen," the snow yeti replied while he walked over to the Athenian's five multilayer computer panels and holograph screen.

"Agreed. Danny posses only an ice core and so far no ghost with this type of core have ever been able to create and maintain the power of lightning."

"Indeed the ice yeti’s core simply does not possess the ability to maintain the imbalance of electrons which is necessary to charge and power the purest form of fire."

By this point Danny was lying on his back looking up at the golden archways and letting Frostbite and Pandora hash out theories. His communicator went off and pulling it out he flipped it open to see Raven.

"Hey, found anything at Clockwork's yet," he asked sneaking behind one of the pillars to get some form of privacy. Raven shook her head from where she sat hovering in the library, books floating all around her.

"No. From what I can find all forms of electrical energy generated from water requires some form of heat which is given off by the machines being used to turn the currents and that causes…"

"Wait. Heat isn't the main source of Lightning," Danny interrupted pushing off from the pillar, he headed to the balcony watching the air turn, with a nagging feeling in the back of his brain reminding him of something so basic, so fundamental, he should…

"No. Lightning is created by…"

Danny cut her off, the second his mind made the dots, and he felt like he'd just skipped ahead by leaps and bounds.

"Electric charge. Electricity. It's not…I have to call you back. Raven, you're a genius," Danny snapped the Titan Communicator shut and bounded around the corner back to where Frostbite and Pandora were still pouring over countless theories.

"It's not because of my ice core."

Both ghosts turned to him in astonishment, and Danny felt breathless for some reason but right now it didn't matter.

"What do you mean, Great One?"

"I mean it plays a part of course, but what you said earlier, how the ice core of all ghosts can't properly generate and maintain the charge needed for the stabilization of electrons…"

Frostbite took a step forward his mind begging to catch up and Pandora felt her lips begin to part in shock at what Danny might be implying.

Danny practically flew around in a circle from excitement and relief.

"No full ghost with an ice core can because like in a cloud once the water re-freezes over from the returning draft in the cloud it releases heat as a byproduct needed to keep up the storm…"

"And no yeti can use heat. We lack its absence and the ability to utilize it."

"Exactly."

"However Danny, what is allowing you to create this charge?" Pandora asked her curiosity growing by the second.

"It must be my human heart, my nervous system. It, along with my ice core, is literally creating a storm cloud inside my body. And when my electric field overpowers the atmosphere around me."

"You release the charge exactly like lightning," Frostbite finished, Danny nodded and looked down at his hands.

"It also explains why here in the Ghost Zone I haven't released any powerful strikes, the atmosphere is denser."

Both ghosts nodded at his conclusion, and Danny felt the need to sit down. However as Frostbite began to work through the equations he felt dread settle in.

"Danny, how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any shortness of breath?"

"I don't think so."

"Pressure on your chest."

"No."

While the signs all pointed that his heart was fine, the snow yeti couldn't shake the feeling that something might be majorly wrong.

"Lack of energy?"

"Uh… after teleporting Raven and I to the historical museum I slept for the day, if that's what you mean?"

Pandora stepped in. This was an area she knew about.

"How about changes in your emotions?"

Frostbite looked to her and raised an eyebrow along with Danny. So the goddess explained.

"Fire and Lightning deals with control and what you feel determines the strength and burn of the fire's light. Your newest power should give you clues, what were you thinking about or feeling when the Lightning was at its strongest?"

"I wasn't paying any attention at all. I tended to be lost in my memories most of the time, I think? Then it started happening all the time," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, his green eyes clouded while trying to think. Pandora was about to press the matter when he remembered.

"It was strongest when Fixit woke me up. I wasn't feeling anything."

He looked to her, and the Greek goddess nodded.

"That is good. It means your new power is working as it should. I will explain everything, come."

Danny was about to leave with her when Frostbite stopped them.

"Wait, Great One. Even though how this power formed isn't a mystery anymore, why it formed still is. We need answers, this power should be impossible even for you."

Danny nodded solemnly, green eyes vivid.

"Alright. What do we need to do?"

Frostbite gave him a toothy grin.

"Tests, of course."

Danny groaned to play off his fear. But his mind was already racing through the why's and how's and so far his conclusions weren't ending up the way he hoped.

* * *

 

The Titans were on the rocky banks of the Tower. Robin by the controls of the obstacle course, Starfire, Beastboy and Terra standing below on the hard packed dirt watching Cyborg stretch his arms over his head and crack his neck.

"You ready, Cyborg?" Robin called. Cy smirked.

"Punch it!"

"Countdown initiated."

The buzzer sounded, and Cyborg ran. He dodged the metal fists breaking through the earth, and the laser blasters with record time. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Robin who adjusted the course and raised the bars. Heavy metal doors shot up and slammed down with enough force to crush a person to dust. Cy felt the ground buckle beneath him as one slammed down.

"Ah!"

His balance was lost, and he tumbled right underneath the last one as it came down. Grunting, he took the force with his arms and lifted.

"Think of weight lifting."

The metal groaned and snapped as he released and jumped out of the way when it crashed down, sparks flying in all directions. The team cheered him on as he rounded the corner, exploding disks flew from all directions. Cyborg fired his canon destroying the ones closest to him before he jumped and landed on the finish line. Starfire, Beastboy, and Terra clapped their hands and jumped up and down and Robin let out a rare smile. Cy looked at his time and whooped.

"Boo-ya! New course record at two minutes and seventeen seconds!!"

Robin rolled his eyes and leaned over the control panel.

"Yeah, you're the first one to go."

Cy gave him a friendly glare but didn't say anything.

"Okay Terra, ready to show us what you can do?" Robin asked while Cyborg made his way over to them. Terra gulped but nodded. Turning to walk to the starting line, she hoped they were ready to see it. Beastboy ran up beside her, a nervous smile on his face.

"You can do it. 'Sides, it's just practice it doesn't really matter if you mess up…"

Terra put on her goggles the second Beastboy turned red and started to apologize. She gave him a look and his ears dropped.

"Shutting up now."

He moved back to rejoin the cheering squad.

"Countdown initiated. Good luck, Terra." Robin called. Terra let out a nervous breath and shook her muscles.

"Don't lose control," she breathed, her fists lit up in gold, and the laser guns went off.

It was different from what Cyborg had gone through, and Terra couldn't decide if Robin was a genius (since everything that attacked seemed geared only towards her powers) or he was merely devious. She figured it was probably a little of both. Still that didn't stop her from destroying the obstacle course in record time. When Terra landed she was encompassed in a hug. Even Cyborg wasn't mad that she'd beaten him.

But Robin stayed at the controls merely observing. At the very beginning Terra had seemed afraid. Not of the course, but of her own powers and whenever she summoned the earth to her often times it resulted in the machines demise either through her own aim or luck. However, slowly she'd gained confidence till she practically soared to the end. Robin smiled when he watched Beastboy faint from Terra giving him a hug. He walked up to them and smiled.

"A little rough around the edges but you've got some real talent."

Terra's eyes sparkled.

"Ya think?"

"Sure with a little more training…" Robin's communicator went off and the team's beacons started flashing.

"Okay, why is everybody blinking?"

Raven and Danny were in the library reading when their communicators went off. Danny flipped open the small screen and stepped back so Raven could look at Robin as well.

"What's up?"

"Slade."

Both instantly straightened, and Terra was shocked at how the two teen's eyes darkened.

"Do you need us to come back?" Danny asked with Raven moving to put up the books.

"That depends, are you going to be alright?"

Danny shook his head.

"Right now, we're working on solutions, but it may take a while."

"In that case, Raven, I need you. And Danny, I want you to come back when you're ready?"

"Alright."

"I'll be there momentarily."

The communicator shut off and Danny looked to Raven, and she could see the conflict raging in his eyes between staying here and figuring out his new power or going and nailing Slade. In the end, he grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Get him."

Raven nodded and pulled up her hood the same moment Clockwork entered along with Pandora. The goddess waited in silence until the Titan departed before she turned to Danny.

"Great One, you left the palace?"

"Sorry, you and Frostbite got caught up in waiting for the test results, and I needed a break."

"Is everything alright?" She asked noticing the lines of worry pulling around the teen's eyes.

"I hope so," Danny stated looking past the double doors watching Raven step through Clockwork’s portal.

* * *

 

"So who's Slade?" Terra found herself asking while the team geared up.

"Bad guy, way bad," Beastboy answered. Raven decided not to bother commenting on the new girl or even say hello. Instead, she went to stand by Robin and give him a brief report while he triangulated Slade's position.

"Thanks, Raven."

The Titan nodded and left the leader whose mind was already racing through the possibilities of how and why Danny's new power emerged and suddenly he found it harder to breathe. But he couldn't focus on that right now. He'd help his friend later when the city was out of danger, and Slade was behind bars.

"I've got a fix on his location. Titans, move!" He turned and raced out the doors pushing back his fears.

Beastboy paused by the doorway and turned to see Terra rubbing one of her arms nervously. She never moved from the spot. Indecision and doubt flooding her mind and heart.

"Hey, you coming or what?!"

Terra felt the smile split her face and she raced after them.

* * *

 

Danny felt like his entire world was crashing down around him.

"Are you sure?"

His voice felt scratchy and dry all of the sudden.

"We are Great One," Frostbite answered grimly. Pandora found the news to…she choked back a sob.

"Run it by me again."

Frostbite looked at Danny ludicrously, "Great One?"

"Again!"

The yeti ghost took a step back at the feverous glare in those green eyes.

"Your new power does not stem from your ghost half. It is brought upon by the alterations to your Human half which now is capable of handling greater amounts of electricity in your body. This was created when you stepped into the Ghost Portal. For you see, when a human being is struck with lightning or a massive electrical current often times it triggers a massive heart attack. Or if you think of the bodies electrical impulses as circuits in a computer, it fries the board and shuts off the entire device."

"But because I was in the Ghost Portal…"

"You were exposed to ectoplasm as well."

Danny dropped his head to his knees and focused on breathing.

"Great One?"

"I'm fine, keep going."

Frostbite nodded and continued.

"The ectoplasm entered your body right down to the atomic level. Essentially creating a new matrix which formed and overlapped your 'old' circuits. And as you are aware Great One, this is what makes you so unique, it makes you a halfa."

"But…" Danny added, this was the part he was dreading.

"But this power never would have formed naturally. It was created when you were attacked by those new stun guns that Walker and his goons use."

"Because they are designed specifically to harm me."

Pandora could hear the detached interest in Danny's voice, like he was simply talking about the weather and not his life.

"Indeed, Great One. The energy released by those stun guns is the exact same energy released by the portal. Electricity infused with superheated Ectoplasm. I believe your parents called it _ecticity_. It is the energy you use to stabilize your rings in order to change forms. The stun guns were designed to incapacitate and paralyze you. However what Walker didn't realize was the side effect…"

"Vlad."

Frostbite paused and raised an eyebrow. Danny looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Vlad was the one who didn't contemplate the possible side effects. He was the one who designed those guns. I saw the blueprints on the green chip."

The yeti couldn't stop the growl that tore through his chest but stopped when the teen jumped slightly out of fear.

"My apologies. Vlad didn't realize that your human matrix uses a stronger electrical signal and is capable of absorbing a charge due to your altered DNA. Although, I believe your body can only do this when its _ecticity_ that hits you. And as you know that's very hard to come by, since it is only manmade."

Danny chuckled, "Yeah, not anymore I suppose."

The yeti sighed.

"No. I guess not. But, Great One, Danny, you need to understand, when you are struck with ecticity your human matrix absorbs the shock and stores the electricity and ectoplasm by breaking it down. But eventually the charge inside your body becomes too great and you release the excess energy as lightning."

"Great, so I only need to figure out how to avoid those stun gun thingies and everything will go back to normal."

Pandora stepped forward and frowned.

"I'm afraid not. Your human body has already adapted to using a stronger electrical signal. Even if you are never attacked by those stun guns again you will still bleed off the charge. This power will not go away."

Danny dropped his head in his hands and trembled.

"And since that's the case?"

Frostbite and Pandora looked to one another before the yeti answered.

"If not maintained properly and the charge is allowed to build while in your ghost form, your heart will restart which is protected inside your ice core. Either causing you to turn human or kill you."

"And if you _use_ your Lightning power in an excessive amount while in your ghost form, your heart will never restart and you will become a full ghost," Pandora finished watching the teen tremble and grip his sides. Feelings of dread washed over him, and right at that moment Danny wanted nothing more than to go find Vlad and kick his lily white…

"Great One?"

Danny jumped into the air and hovered there while the ghost yeti raised a curious eyebrow.

"Sorry, Frostbite, I got distracted."

Danny watched the yeti give a wolfish grin.

"It is alright, I assume you plan on kicking the crap out of Plasmius."

"I do. But first, Pandora can you give me a crash course on controlling my new power? After that, Robin and the Titans will help me figure out a game plan on avoiding those stun guns. And finding a way to monitor my heart."

The goddess nodded and both headed to the arena. Frostbite watching them go a reminiscing smile on his face. Danny paused by the arch way, "Hey, you coming?"

Chucking the yeti shook his head, "I'm afraid the last time I watched you train you froze half of my warriors."

Danny blushed bright green.

"I-It wasn't my fault…those snacks were horrible anyways."

Frostbite barked and waved goodbye and Danny disappeared around the corner. The halls were silent where the ghost king of the Far Frozen Clan stood.

"He is much improved. Not even six months ago the Great One never would have considered going to the Teen Titans for help."

"Indeed," Clockwork answered shimmering into view. Frostbite met his eyes and smiled.

"Danny is healing, the scars will remain but only time will tell." Clockwork spoke.

The yeti turned back to the pillars watching the tell tale flashes of blue light that was Pandora's power.

"Time is something that you have much of, my friend." Frostbite answered.

Red eyes looked ahead to watch Pandora and Danny fight, and he looked beyond.

* * *

 

The explosions rocked the entire cavern of the diamond mine and the workers began to flee as the robots continued to advance. Robin and his team landed on the hard packed earth and he scowled at the Slade bots, but that's all he promised he'd do. He would control his rage, and he would not put his team through the same pain as before.

"Tell Slade we'd like a word with him," he growled.

The mine turned into chaos as the team fought, and Terra couldn't tell you what was up or down anymore. She only threw any and all rocks on top of those things. The equipment in the mine groaned, the beams still waiting on the lift began to slide. Cyborg fought the drill coming towards him till Raven threw it off but the robots were still coming even as Beastboy backed her up.

Soon however, both he and Terra were being pushed into another tunnel. The beams fell and the resounding crack rebated all around the ground and the opening began to collapse. Terra felt her blood run cold, she through her arms out and her eyes went gold, the waves were to powerful, the rocks continued to fall on the two of them. Beastboy turned human and kicked the still advancing robots out back into the main area, he took five steps backwards when Terra felt something snap in the back of her mind.

"No, I can't control it!"

Her goggles shattered and the earth above them caved in. The last thing she saw was Beastboy being crushed.

_"Beastboy!"_

The team heard Terra scream, and Robin turned to the cave in and dread washed over him. The same dread that happened every time one of his friends was possibly dead. It consumed his senses. It clouded his eyes, and he ran skidding on one knee up to the rubble, yanking, pulling rocks away. To the others he looked in control, only slightly worried. But Robin didn't feel that way. Instead he was already seeing red and bones, he didn't stop till he felt the rocks shift and the green changeling emerged as a gorilla.

"Beastboy, are you alright?"

The boy nodded drowsily, changing back while Robin shielded him from the enemies' fire, relief flooding the boy wonders veins.

"Terra?"

Robin turned back to the fight.

"Go help her, we've got things covered."

Beastboy snapped to action and dove into the ground.

Terra ran through the tunnel, desperate to get away. She killed him. No matter what she tried to say to herself that thought tore at her like shrapnel. Her breath caught in her throat and Terra felt her eyes sting.

"Why can't I do this?"

The pounding of feet made her look up to the man with a mask on as he raced down another corridor, rage burned in her veins.

"Slade."

She tore after him and brought down the earth in front of him. Giving him only one exit and that was going through her.

"Looks like I've got you."

The man turned and tilted his head off to one side.

"Actually Terra…" Slade jumped in the air, landed behind her and swept her feet out from underneath her, "I've got you." He threw grenades down the empty hallway and cut off their only exit. Floor lights clicked on casting the man in bronze and black shadows.

"Now Terra, you walked right into a trap. Another mistake you of all people should know better. But at least you and I are finally getting a chance to talk."

Terra moved out of the way as the bo-staff came down, and it slammed into rocks. She aimed a softball sized piece of earth and let it fly. Slade merely side stepped it and chuckled.

"Hm, I see we have much to talk about."

"Mind if I talk with my hands?" she growled. It wasn't much of a fight though. Slade dodged every attack.

"Impressive unless of course you were aiming for me," he taunted. It wasn't a question, but a statement and Terra let out a frustrated scream, her eyes went gold and rocks soared at him. The teen felt him kick her in the stomach, then the rough wall slam into her back. Slade now merely stood a few feet away, silently observing her.

"Back off, I'm with the Titans they'll be coming to…"

"You don't belong with the Titans."

Terra felt fear claw at her throat. The reality of the situation setting in.

"You don't know anything about me."

"On the contrary Ilona, I know everything about you." He held up her silver butterfly hairclip.

She felt her heart stop, and Slade to the opportunity to walk a little closer.

"That name means light and beautiful, correct? Only now you go by Terra. After all, everywhere you go you cause nothing but darkness."

Terra couldn't breathe, eyes wide, staring up at Slade with the upmost fear. He knew her. He knew her  _name_.

"I know why you're always running away. I know your secret little girl."

"No!"

She charged him, reaching for the clip, and he slammed her into the rocks, knocking her breath away. His single grey eye looked charcoal black.

"Earthquakes, avalanches, mudslides, everywhere you go you try to do good and everywhere you fail."

He released her wrist and she felt the blood rush back making it throb painfully, it was going to bruise.

"So everyone turns against you. You lack control, Terra," he placed the clip back in her hair, and it felt like a chain… a way to freedom, "and when you lose control you are more dangerous than anything I've ever seen." Shock raced through her system, he wasn't turning her way. He wasn't condemning her. Terra opened her pleading dark blue eyes and followed his movements in the shadows.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you child."

"You can?" Terra felt the metal weigh down on her hair and the voice of her mother whispering the story of the butterfly who burned its wings trying to reach freedom in her ears. She watched Slade bend down, picking up a rock and begin crushing it in his iron grip.

"Right now you are rough around the edges, you need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem. You need a teacher, a mentor, come with me Terra, and I can teach you to  _shine_."

Slade opened his fist and in the dust there sat a diamond. Slowly she reached out wishing to hold the diamond, but Terra turned away retracting her hand.

"But my friends told me you were…"

"You don't really believe they're your friends, do you Terra?"

"They took me in, gave me a home…"

"And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you like everyone else."

"Beastboy," she’d told him her secret.

"Can't keep his mouth shut forever, he'll tell them."

Terra's fists glowed gold.

"He promised."

Her anger was rising.

"He lied."

"No, shut up and _leave me alone!"_

The ground began to shake and a twister formed around her. Terra felt her mind snap and her ears pop and she fell to the ground in fear.

"Don't lose control, don't lose control," she whispered the mantra over and over again and somehow Slade heard her.

"Now Terra, how can you lose something you never had?"

Terra screamed, and she felt all her power poor out, her feet left the ground.

Robin destroyed the last robot when the earth gave a violent shutter.

"We need to get out of here," Raven spoke flying up to Robin.

"Slade's tryin' to bring down the whole mine," screamed Cy as Starfire reached for him.

"I'm not sure he's the one doing this," Robin answered but right now that didn't matter.

"I couldn't locate Terra or Beastboy," Star informed grabbing the robot teen's shoulders, and Robin stepped onto one of Raven's pure black disks.

"We have to trust them. They can handle themselves now move!" They took off and Robin prayed he'd made the right call.

Terra couldn't get Slade's voice out of her head. She could still hear him speak to her over the roar of the twister and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"I can help you, Terra. I'll be waiting," Slade moved through the rubble and disappeared right when the green gopher breached the earth and spotted the miniature wind tunnel. Beastboy burrowed back down and emerged inside of it where Terra sat floating off the ground clutching her head in fear.

"Terra!"

Beastboy leapt in the air and grabbed her arm even as the wind threatened to toss him around. Two startled gold eyes met his before they turned dark blue.

"Beastboy?"

Terra found her heart skip in her chest, and he reached out for her other arm. Interlocking it with his, pulling her close. Never had she felt so safe, so loved.

"It's o.k. Terra, I'm here."

Beastboy pulled her into his arms. The twister dying down with Terra clinging to him, sobbing before she looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"You won't…"

"I'm not going to tell anybody, I promise."

Terra closed her eyes and let herself forget all about who she was. The butterfly clip still resting in her hair.

* * *

 

It was past eleven p.m. and the sky was dark blue. Terra pulled on her backpack and smiled to the team.

"Well guys it's been real, seriously thanks for everything but…"

The living room doors opened, and she bumped into Cy's chest.

"Don't even think about it," he whispered giving her a glare that said if she ran, he wouldn't let her get far.

Terra couldn't help but smile.

"O.k. what's going on?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"We wish for you to stay here with us!" Starfire squeaked out before he could say anything. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Terra felt butterflies flutter madly in her stomach.

"We think you'd make a great addition to the team," Robin added.

"So, wanna be a Titan?" Beastboy asked, and Terra watched Robin open his palm where a single communicator rested. It felt like her salvation.

"Me, really?"

"Of course you'll need more training," Robin added. Terra felt everything come to a grinding halt. "I know you have trouble controlling your powers and we…"

The com hit the ground.

"You told?"

Terra felt like ice water had been poured over her and Beastboy paled.

"I didn't," Beastboy panicked and his ears flattened to his head.

"You promised, you lied to me. _You lied!"_

Terra ran out the door and never looked back, leaving Beastboy frozen and the other Titans stunned. Robin watched the youngest of the group shift nervously, and the boy wonder felt guilt begin to eat at him.

* * *

 

Beastboy sat on the side of the Tower where all the rocks lay, the ocean churning below, he found her butterfly clip at the bottom. The team didn't know she was running, getting closer to Slade. Robin walked over to him and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I just figured it out. I didn't mean…I didn't know it was a secret."

"She didn't even say goodbye."

Robin felt anger flood through him, but he pushed it aside. Right now Beastboy needed him to be his friend, not be irrational.

"I know, and we'll look for her. I promise. She's still an honorary Titan even if she doesn't have a communicator yet."

Beastboy looked over to him and let out a relieved smile.

"Thanks, Robin."

They sat there for a while when the boy wonder heard the sound of an engine. He stood and Beastboy gave him a questioning look but didn't comment. However he did stand when a woman in a red and black suit flying on a hover jet landed down in front of them. She pulled off her helmet to reveal thick raven black hair and chocolate skin, and if Beastboy hadn't fallen for Terra he definitely would have had it bad for her.

"Identify yourself."

The girl raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Woah, didn't know the Titans were so serious. I'm grateful for that, my name is Valarie, the Red Huntress and I need your help tracking down a criminal."

Robin gave her a hard look before allowing her inside.

Valarie was shocked, the Tower was amazing. Wandering around the living room alone she knew she could get used to living like this. The team tracked her movements with weary eyes. All except Robin who felt his bat sense going wild. Two teens in two days, not a coincidence.

"Alright start with what you do?"

Valarie turned and smirked at Robin who suddenly got the urge to hit her with knock out gas.

"Well for starters I'm no hero, but neither am I a villain," she quickly added watching as the team tensed for battle. "I'm a bounty hunter for criminals only. Well more for a specific type of criminal." Valarie turned back to the bay windows and looked to the moon.

"And who is it that you hunt?" Starfire asked moving forward. Val gave her a small smile, grateful that Star wasn't so hostile.

"I'm a ghost hunter, and I've tracked one of the greatest ghost criminals to your city and I could really use the back-up."

The Titans were immediately on alert for Danny had said a war would be coming now that the treaty was broken.

They all shared a look and Robin stepped forward.

"Alright, who is the ghost?"

"His name is…"

The living room doors opened, and Danny stepped through rubbing his green eyes tiredly.

"Hey guys sorry I'm…" he looked up to the team and his eyes immediately fell on Valarie, "late."

"Valarie?"

"Phantom." Her voice was a growl. Danny paled and he heard the telltale signs of weapons being pulled.

"Oh shit."

She leapt for his throat.

And his palms turned liquid green.

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin


	5. Human for I am...

**Everything falls apart...**

 

" _Because you're not what I would have you be, I blind myself to who, in truth, you are."_

_~Madeleine L'Engle_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 5: Human for I am…

_"This is Cindy Lugosi with the J.C. evening news. Tensions are running high at Titans Tower since rumor has it the Red Huntress, a world renowned ghost hunter from Amity Park, has taken up residence there. Not much is known about Red, but it appears she has it out for the suspicious ghost teen Danny Phantom, who currently isn't staying at the Tower anymore. And with the press conference coming up, Robin will have much answer to, and this is going to be one heated debate. Back to you Springer."_

_"Thanks Cindy, in other news DALV has recently purchased…"_

The static of the news report filtered in between Cindy's words as Robin listened in with the ear piece. His defensive movements grew violent in strength as he fought the solid training post. Pressing a small button on the com. device he flipped channels.

_"Honestly I'm surprised the thing hasn't been arrested yet. I swear you cry 'hero' and the Titans will let anyone in. If you ask me, Robin's lost his touch."_

_"Well, when you let a child protect the city…"_

Robin growled under his breath and punched, he felt the reverberation all the way up to his elbow. Around him his team kept training, Starfire maneuvering destroying the target devices while avoiding their laser beams, and he noticed Raven lift three ton cylinders with her magic. He changed the channel.

_"Danny Phantom is a menace. Look at his rap sheet! This ghost should be locked away like the rabid dog he is."_

Beastboy kept on his treadmill, changing animals and making sure he could keep up his speed. Plus the cardio workout was good.

_"Truly a scientific wonder, the possibilities the ghost could unlock. The shear power, to simply study the boy would be a revelation. Not to mention his genetic code could possibly unlock the keys to immortality. If we could only get a look at his molecular structure…"_

Robin snorted, if Danny were a regular ghost he wouldn't even have a genetic code, so much for those guys knowing a lot about ectoplasmic properties. He switched the device to record all programs. He'd listen to them later when he didn't feel so disturbed.

The boy wonder turned to observe his team and his eyes fell to Valarie who was monitoring the weight device Cyborg was standing under. The thing was massive, and it kept piling on more weights. Robin figured Cy must be lifting more than a couple thousand pounds… sixteen thousand and forty-two point eight, to be exact. He instantly calculated, thank god Bruce had taught him math.

Not that he ever really needed to try, Robin had always loved the subject. Thinking of his adoptive father mellowed the teen out though, but he pushed aside the guilt and anger. Instead choosing to go help encourage his friend. After all, Robin couldn't lift that much and hey, it was pretty cool to watch his friend give it his all. He decided to ignore the Red Huntress.

"C'mon, Cyborg, push!"

The teen grunted under the strain, sweat running down his human skin. Cy glared and felt his legs begin to tremble.

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

Another weight dropped down, and Cy's shoulders dropped. Valarie placed her hand over the off switch on the device but the team who now looked on kept offering words of encouragement. Cyborg looked to his power level, he had reached his max.

"It's no good, shut it down!"

"No way Cyborg, I won't let you quit c'mon, push!"

Robin watched his friend begin to straighten up against the weight, but Cyborg could only see the hundred percent flashing before his eyes.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

The next weight was about to drop, and Robin calculated everything from Cyborg's stance to the decimal attached to the next plate, he could make it.

"No, I can't!"

The weight dropped and Valarie hit the off switch, the device took all the weight off Cyborg and the teen dropped like a stone. Robin gave her a glare before he held out a hand to his friend, Beastboy walking up next to him.

"I'd give you a nine for the dive but a two for the landing."

Robin sent a glare towards him but looked back to Cyborg who was already off the ground and walking away.

The mechanical teen was halfway to his room when Robin caught up with him.

"Cyborg, what happened back there?"

"Get off my back," his voice brokered no argument and Robin felt the blame being directed to him with bulls' eye precision.

"I'm on your side, remember? I was just trying to get you to kick it up another notch."

Robin felt indignation and hurt at his friend, and he found himself measuring his breath to keep calm. Cyborg spun around and glared.

"I don't have another notch, when I say I can't, _I can't!"_

Robin felt rooted to the spot in shock. They never argued like this. Cy's shoulders dropped and he looked down to his metal hands.

"When I was an athlete, when I was human, I loved pushing my limits: getting stronger, faster, better. Just by trying harder than I ever had before, and my couch would always tell me to give a hundred and ten percent and I always did."

"You still can," the boy wonder whispered. Robin tried to ignore how pleading his voice sounded.

"My muscles are mechanical now, limits are built in. No matter how hard I try. One hundred percent is all I've got."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, now you do."

Cyborg turned to leave, but he paused.

"And while you're at it, maybe you should step up to the plate and deal with Ms. Huntress before she goes after Danny again. We already have to replace the kitchen table. Wouldn't want to add his bookstore next."

The teen rounded the corner and left Robin in the dark hallway. The boy wonder turned and bowed his head as a cold shudder ran up his frame. God, sometimes he wished...it didn't matter. Slowly, the fifteen year old straightened up and walked back to his room.

* * *

 

Valarie paced the living room floor. She chanced a look at the door and found Raven floating ideally in the air, but the huntress knew better; she was watching her. It had taken two and a half hours for Robin to get her to surrender and finally stop struggling against Raven's magical barrier, watching as Danny bid them a goodbye but not before he promised to come back and check in with the Titan's leader. Val had screamed profanities for three hours then. Looking at her tracker, it still showed no signs of ecto-energy. Wherever that scum Phantom went, he was out of her range.

"You know, instead of hating him, you could try to understand him."

Valarie spun around and glared at the blue clad teen.

"Understand the ghost who  _ruined_  my life. I don't think so."

Raven snapped her book shut and leveled her a glare.

"You do not know everything. Perhaps you should not be so short sighted. After all, if we were the same as you, you would be in a prison cell right now for attacking a fellow Teen Titan."

"Maybe you should stop getting all emotional over your boyfriend," she shot back.

Raven's feet hit the ground and she stalked forward. Valarie suddenly felt out of her league.

"I am not governed by my emotions and he is  _not_  my boyfriend," the last part Raven practical hissed and Val took a step back as the books pages began to flip on their own accord.

"Raven."

The girl frozen, her violet eyes cleared, and Raven became detached once more. Robin descended the stairs and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Relax."

Valarie watched the two share a look before Raven gave a small nod, pulled up her hood and floated out of the room. Val let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Thanks."

Robin merely inclined his head before moving over to the kitchen counter to start the dishes. He didn't give any outward acknowledgment that he knew she was still here. Hell, he didn't even speak with her. Val suddenly felt left out and shunned. The feeling burned through her like the taunting laughs the A-listers had given after her dad had lost his job.

 Hesitantly, she walked up to him and picked up the dish rag and began drying. After a few minutes she thought she saw a small relieved smile cross the boy wonder's face. Valarie got the strange feeling he was testing her. Or maybe showing her something she couldn't quite grasp. Valarie continued to dry the dishes anyways.

About thirty minutes later, a pissed off and brooding Cyborg stomped in and plunked down on the couch, logged onto the online gaming website and started kicking the crap out of some poor user whose name was Atlas. Robin paused, a pained look overcoming his face. Valarie pretended she didn't notice it and startled him when she tugged the last plate from his grip, her eyes softening slightly.

"You alright?"

"I will be."

She turned away to place the plate back in the cabinet.

The doors opened, and Valarie didn't pay it any mind until she heard the echo in the voice. Her silent sensors went off.

"What's wrong with Cyborg?"

Valarie spun around so fast she felt like the Flash, and there, leaning over the counter, was Phantom. Val reached for her gun when Robin unconsciously stepped closer to the ghost teen, blocking her aim. It felt like ice water had been dumped over her. Why had she allowed herself to forget exactly which side Robin was on? But the pained look crossed the boy's face again and suddenly Val felt her heart wrench and her hand fell down to her side. Was he really on any sides? The Huntress thought.

"He had a rough time during training this morning," Robin stated while they both watched the teen.

Cy kicked Atlas's butt, gave a grunt and started a rematch when the gamer demanded it. Danny looked over to Robin questioningly.

"And you?"

Robin froze and suddenly everything about him changed. His posture relaxed and a lazy smile crossed his lips. Danny frowned at the cover-up.

"Me? Stressed, but fine."

Danny was about to pry when he spotted Valarie over by the fridge. Almost instantly the ghost straightened, his feet left the ground and fear lit his eyes. Valarie suddenly wondered why she never noticed that. But before the ghost could disappear, Robin placed a hand on Danny's upper arm and pushed him gently back to the ground.

"She's cool."

Valarie snorted simply because it was in her nature to be stubborn. But her heart swelled, Robin had stood up for her. Danny glared back at Valarie, he was half way tempted to stick his tongue out at her, and he praised himself on his restraint. The doors opened once more and Raven, Starfire and Beastboy entered and immediately Robin was surrounded by his friends who were all worried about Cyborg. Valarie slunk closer to them and Danny made sure to stay on the other side of the team. As  _far_ away from her as possible. Because even though Robin trusted her, and he trusted Robin, no way in hell was he about to tempt fate… Plus, he might accidentally do something he'd regret, like ask Beastboy to help prank her. Danny figured that wouldn't go over too well.

Cyborg won again for the tenth consecutive round and gave a howl before he stuck out his jaw and got back to kicking Atlas's cyber robotic butt.

"Wow and I thought Raven looked grumpy," Beastboy said completely serious. Starfire clasped her hands together deeply worried.

"Our friend is more dismal than the swamp moons of Mulwok, measures must be taken," she demanded as she flew up behind the couch and gave a smile that could light the darkest room.

"To replenish your heart with warmness and cheer, I offer a traditional Tameranian folk song."

Valarie didn't understand why the two guys, the ghost, and miss black sunshine suddenly covered their ears, that is till the girl opened her mouth and started to screech.

"Gah!"

The only thing worse than Starfire's song was Cyborg's roar.

"Rah!! Starfire, cut it out!!"

When Cy looked back to his video game, he'd lost, and Star had to hide behind Danny in order to avoid his wrath. Beastboy tried next with his infamous _keep-your-eye-on-the-cookie_ routine. Cyborg threw him over the couch.

"You're supposed to laugh! What do I have to do make it fly out my…Danny! A little help?"

The changeling expectantly looked up to Danny who let out a nervous breath.

"Okay…here goes nothing."

The ghost took flight and floated down in front of Cy, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. His feet still pointing up to the ceiling. From this upside down perspective Cyborg looked like an angry gorilla.

"Um…boo?"

Danny was met with a charging sonic canon. He teleported away instantly and landed next to Robin. Valarie felt every nerve in her body stand on end. She couldn't believe it…his powers were still advancing. Rage filled her and none of the Titans even seemed to  _care_.

"Let me try," Raven quickly interrupted, she walked up to the couch, opened her mouth…

"I don't want to talk about it."

Raven felt like a pilot from WWII, and Cyborg shooting the bombs that sent her crashing into the ocean in a fiery explosion of death.

"I tried."

Starfire re-emerged carrying what looked like purple bag pipes. A joyous smile on her face.

"Tameranian folk songs are even more cheerful when accompanied by the Gorka Pipes."

Robin thankfully cut her off.

"Uh, Starfire, maybe he just needs some time alone. Come on guys," he ordered ushering the team out of the living room.

Valarie watched as Robin and Phantom moved further down the hallway. She took a step forward preparing to go after them, only to be surrounded by the three other Titans.

"So Valarie, where are you from?" Beastboy asked. Val instantly knew he was purposefully stalling and the dangerous glint in his eyes told her not to try anything.

* * *

 

The hall lights were dim and both teen's feet echoed off the floor. Danny was silent next to Robin as they headed to the evidence room.

"Are you alright now? Raven gave me a brief report after I called her back."

Danny smiled at the barely contained worry in his friend's voice.

"I'm fine. I'll need your help though, but later, after Cyborg is feeling better, and Valarie isn't breathing down our backs."

Robin nodded and pressed a button opening the door. Both stepped in, and the halfa gave the leader a long look before he finally concluded that Robin wasn't going to bring it up. Danny let out an exasperated sigh and smiled.

"So, when were you gonna tell me?"

"About Cyborg? I was kinda of hoping he'd be better by now."

Robin answered turning to look over some old case files.

"I meant the press conference."

Danny watched Robin instantly straighten before looking over to him. The boy wonder hadn't known Danny would bring it up and for one terrifying moment, the teen feared he would be met with hate filled eyes.

Danny's mouth parted slightly in shock, and he took a step forward when he saw Robin's eyes flash in panic.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not upset or anything."

Walking forward, the halfa placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and gave a small reassuring squeeze. Robin let out his breath and his shoulders relaxed.

"Sorry, just a little stressed."

"I know. That's about all you've told me."

Robin gave Danny his best bat glare that would have worked on all criminals and the Teen Titans themselves. Danny simply burst out laughing. Robin didn't know why, he should have been pissed at getting this reaction, but soon both of them were gripping their sides while trying in vain to stop the giggles.

"Dude, Robin, when you glare like that I swear some part of hell freezes over. You could make a puppy cry with that look!"

Robin smirked, "Oh and your glare doesn't? I swear when Cy told the team you yelled at him, he had nightmares for a week. And I'm pretty sure hell's flames are burning blue by now since you came to town."

Danny took a bow, and Robin felt years younger at his friend's ridiculous actions.

"Why thank you, my good sir. I do pride myself on being capable of freezing the balls off hell with my ice powers."

Robin cracked up laughing again at Danny's crassness, and he found himself trying to talk in between gasping breathes.

"Seriously…you…have…ice powers?"

Danny stood up and grinned wolfishly, "Yep." His eyes went frigid blue and he formed a miniature ghost portal. It rested on his palm and he held it out for Robin to take.

The boy wonder's eyes went wide in fascination as he held it up to the light.

"The crystal won't melt either unless it sits under the sun for a good week or so," Danny stated.

"Amazing."

Danny felt himself puff up with pride. At least he wasn't the only one who like this power. Tucker had practically been ecstatic over it till Danny accidentally froze his PDA.

"It must contain different properties. Maybe something to do with the crystallization, have you tested it formally?"

Robin felt jittery with excitement from the possibility of getting to do an experiment, and Danny tilted his head back in thought.

"You know not really but maybe…I have a Fenton ecto-moleculizer my Dad built it. It was meant to break down and analyze a ghost's ecto-powers, but all it did was give me a caffeine high. We could reconfigure it. And crap! Stop distracting me."

Robin at least had the dignity to look apologetic.

"What can I say, the disk you gave me along with yours and your parents' research is fascinating."

Danny gave him a glare.

"Because you were so paranoid this tech might be used to get ahead in the global economic and scientific worlds you made me give them to you so you could get ahead."

"A fact I'm not afraid to admit I'm proud of."

The halfa rolled his eyes, "You're doing it again."

The lighthearted mood fell, and Robin looked down before solemnly placing the sculpture on the table.

"I called the press conference," he admitted, "The world needs to know you're with us. And I'm not about to let your alleged crimes and your physiology stop you from being a Titan."

Danny's glowing green eyes softened, before he put Robin in a head lock.

"Hey! Don't you dare mess up my hair!!"

The boy wonder desperately fought off Danny's arm while the halfa proceeded to do exactly that. The sonic boom and roar of the waves caught them both off guard as the Tower gave a violent shake. Both raced out of the room and met up with the team and Valarie.

"Where's Cyborg?" Robin demanded. The Tower shook once more, and Danny snapped his head around to the living room. Kicking down the automatic doors since the Tower had entered lock down mode. The living room was empty and the giant smoldering hole in the glass was still burning a hot red orange.

"Titans, move!"

The team dropped down to the shore of the Tower and was running towards their friend when a pale gray man with a rocket strapped to his back flew in front of them.

"Sorry folks, no one interrupts the master. This match is one on one between Cyborg and Atlas."

Robin threw him out of the way and kept running.

"Starfire, Raven, defensive positions, Beastboy standby."

The three nodded and took off. Robin looked over to Danny who was waiting for orders.

"The guy Cy was video gaming against was Atlas."

"Well, that escalated rather quickly," Danny replied flying up over the rocks watching Cyborg fight a giant red and gold robot.

Robin flipped onto the nearest boulder. Immediately, he began mentally tearing apart all of Atlas's weapons and defenses. Val and Danny touched down.

"Atlas is using plated weapons, destroy those and he'll only have his super strength."

"Alright."

Danny and Valarie prepared to lift off when Robin stopped them.

"No, he needs to do this by himself."

"What are you talking about? The guy is five times his size!" Valarie snapped watching as Cyborg hit the cliff wall before dropping back into the water.

"Trust me," Robin all but growled at her. Valarie gave a scathing look at Danny. Making it known that she believed this to be all his fault before standing down. He rolled his eyes. At least she hadn't tried to shoot him again. Atlas grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders, and spun him around as if he were a rag doll. When he let go, the Titan went flying up and over the Tower heading for the water.

Danny took off after him and Robin unleashed three exploding disks. The Titans all attacked, Starfire and Raven converged and a wall of black water slammed into the robot. Atlas still stood and Beastboy fell from the sky and turned into a whale. The four teens who were standing on shore smiled till the changeling started to be lifted. Atlas threw the boy back to the land and Robin caught the teen.

"Humans provide no challenge."

Atlas aimed his canon and fired five shots in rapid secession. No one had time to dodge.

* * *

 

Danny pulled Cyborg from the water.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, help me to shore."

Cy felt an arm wrap around his ribcage and soon both were flying parallel to the ground. Huh, so that's what Rob meant when he described flying with Danny. Both landed on the rocks to see their friends and Valarie trapped inside five separate gold domes. Atlas standing over them smirking.

"No challenge at all."

Cy hit him in the back of the head with his sonic canon.

"Let them go."

Atlas felt amusement at hearing the growl in Cyborg's voice and once he turned and faced him, Danny flew up to Robin's dome preparing to get his friend out.

"Don't."

Danny's eyes flashed a brighter green.

" _What_?" He hissed his voice not above a whisper.

"Cyborg doesn't believe he can win, he needs to. He can."

Atlas fired a plasma round into Cy's canon, destroying it.

"Hold. I will defeat you but later," the red and gold robot said. Danny turned back to Robin and glared.

"I'm not putting your lives in danger."

"Yes, you will."

The other trapped teens were watching silently while Robin and Danny continued to whisper furiously at each other.

"Uh…Is Danny going to rescue us anytime soon?" Beastboy questioned, Raven shushed him.

Danny disappeared momentarily when Atlas turned to look at his prizes saying the fair fight would consist of no weapons or no friends.

"No, we finish this now!" Cyborg charged and the two started to fight.

Danny reappeared and everyone couldn't believe Robin wasn't trembling in fear at the ghost teen's glare. Instead he matched it, glare for glare.

"That sounds like a threat to me," Danny replied, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Atlas punched Cyborg in the chest and sent him skidded backwards, stopping just short of the water.

"We'll be fine. Cy has to do this."

"He's losing."

"Then promise me you'll let him win."

" _Why_?"

Both teens ignored the groan of pain as Cyborg went down, hard.

Robin looked back, pleading for Danny to understand. Cyborg stood on shaky legs and took a fighting stance.

"Enough, we will finish this later."

"No."

"As you wish."

Danny swore and turned invisible right before Atlas looked back to see his five prisoners still safely trapped. He pointed his plasma ray at Robin's cell. He didn't know Danny was standing in between them, fully prepared to let loose his ghostly wail. Desperately, Robin tried to get control of the situation. Not wanting to risk Danny exposing himself.

"Cyborg, we'll be alright. Get your strength back, then get Atlas."

The team heard a boxing bell ring and the Mechanic flew over. Standing behind the hover chair, steering it. Atlas sat down like a king on his throne.

"The All Stadium at sunset. Come if you dare and I will let you have your friends back."

All of them disappeared in a flare of electricity, teleporting them away. Danny cursed and shimmered into existence, he hadn't expected to be punched in the jaw.

"Why didn't you fight?" Cyborg screamed.

The halfa got out of the new crater and glared. Tenderly fingering the bruising skin.

"I can't."

Cyborg punched him again.

"That's bull. You did pretty well last night defending yourself from Red!"

Danny started to hover off the ground and came up to his friend's eye level.

"I can't."

His words were steel and Cyborg snarled, shoving Danny aside.

"Then get out of my way."

The halfa waited till his friend was back inside the Tower before he teleported over to the stadium. It was a rundown place in the desolate part of the city. And even though the sun was still high in the sky, here everything looked like it existed only for the sunset. The building's design gave the impression it was once a part of the great Roman Empire.

And Danny had to give credit where credit was due, it looked pretty authentic. It even had hard packed dirt for the arena. Noticing the place was empty, Danny went intangible and dove into the ground where the underground tunnels and rooms were. Flying quietly he followed the thick black power lines that ran across the dust ridden, rat invested floor. Turning the corner the halfa could make out Alas proclaiming himself the winner, and the sound of online video game fighting reached his ears.

"This guy is way too competitive."

Peeking into the old locker room, Danny saw his friends' prisons all balancing on five golden trophies.

"Whoa, egotistical much."

Looking around the room, the halfa noticed the human mechanic mulling about by the oil drums. After a few minutes he disappeared, and Danny figured now would be his best chance since it didn't look like Atlas was going to get off his seat and stop playing video games anytime soon.

Valarie had to contain her snarl when Phantom appeared. Although the fact that the ghost didn't even pay her any mind also slightly stung. He was her nemesis, Phantom shouldn't go to other heroes. Especially one as pure as Robin. Valarie didn't want the Titans to fall to hers and Phantom's level. It didn't matter though, the second the ghost stopped at Robin's cage the hero looked to him as did all of the other Titans.

" _Explain_."

Phantom demanded and Valarie watched as Robin told the ghost about what was going on with Cyborg and then the small argument the two teens had about their safety. The Huntress was surprised, never had she seen the ghost boy truly look terrified. He was worried about leaving the team. Beastboy stopped trying to get out of his gold bubble prison and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we'll be fine. Go kick Cy's butt into high gear and then we can all go for a veggie pizza."

All the Titans including Danny rolled their eyes.

"No one is going to get veggie," the ghost boy stated to the changeling who looked affronted.

Robin turned back to Danny.

"Sunset is in about fifteen minutes. Stay in the shadows if you're really that worried but don't engage Atlas."

The order was clear and Danny gave his friend one last glance before nodding and he disappeared instantly.

* * *

 

Slowly, time seemed to creep by. Being measured only by how fast Danny could imagine his heart would be beating. Finally the human Mechanic came over to the trophy cases and he raised the platform underneath them along with Danny and Atlas.

The blood colored sky now over hung them, and Robin let out a snarl as the Mechanic polished the gold on his prison.

"You can't hold us here forever."

The man looked up and waved his wrench at the teen.

"Now don't be a sore loser. Atlas is just better than you, better than all of us."

Starfire stomped her foot on the prison cell and leveled him a glare.

"Your Atlas is nothing but a zolwrap twobat plixey morwarker!!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Beastboy chimed. Valarie placed her hands on her hips and gave him a disbelieving stare.

"Do you even know what she said?"

The changeling shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"No idea, but it ain't a good thing, trust me."

The Mechanic clenched his fists in anger.

"You watch your tone. Atlas is the greatest, he deserves your respect."

Raven, who had been sitting crossed legged in her prison tilted her head to the side.

"So, do we get bathroom breaks with respect?"

Before the man could rebuttal, Atlas called him from where he sat on his throne.

"Mechanic, buff me."

The man smiled and flew up to him with his little jet pack.

"You got it, champ. Now remember that Cyborg's got a decent left hook so keep an eye out for…"

The robot turned his head one-hundred and eighty degrees to glare down at his maintenance man who was shining his back gold plated armor.

"Never tell me what to do."

Sensing he was in trouble, the man backed off. Robin watching all of his, taking it in. He gave a small smirk. This was something he could use.

"Yo, goldy locks!"

Everyone turned their attention to Cyborg as he walked in. The last drops of the sun disappearing in the sky making his armor the brightest source of light in the coliseum. He cracked his neck and shoulders never once taking his eyes of Atlas.

"Let's do this."

The video king still sitting on the throne, smirked.

"I did not think you would come. Humans scare so easily."

Cyborg let out a growl, "I'm only half human."

"Half of nothing is still nothing."

Danny let out a small growl but held his ground in front of his friend's prisons. He was starting to understand Cyborg's problem.

"Mechanic!" The man came forward and meticulously began removing the man's extra plates while Atlas paid him no mind. "I want a fair fight, so I shall willingly forgo my arsenal."

Cy had enough, "Say tool boy, while you're at it, why don't you shut off his big fat mouth."

"No one talks that way to…"

Atlas didn't give a second glance at his mechanic. He simply charged his opponent and the fight began. Robin decided now was the perfect time to start sowing the seeds of destruction. He looked over to the man who just defended his master and crossed his arms.

"You respect Atlas. Does he respect you?"

The Mechanic's back straightened and he whirled around to glare at the boy.

"Quiet, human."

Cyborg hit the stadium's chairs and smashed them to bits, he looked up in time to see Atlas racing up the stairs pulling back a fist. The team watched helplessly as Cyborg went through the coliseum's wall. The Titan pulled himself up from where he was dangling seventy feet above the ground. He charged and elbowed the man right under his jaw slamming the robot back into the hard packed dirt. Cyborg followed him down and dropped on top of him. Breaking the ground beneath them, raising up a massive cloud of dirt. Danny had a hard time not cheering along with Robin and the others. The Mechanic noticing the teens' excited cheers felt jealously burn in him. Why did they cheer so enthusiastically?

"Go Atlas, take him down!"

But the fight began to take a turn for the worst, and Cyborg began to take a beat down. Every punch and kick destroyed another part of the building and both opponents were left gasping for breath. Staring each other down from opposite sides of the field. Cy's arm flashed and looking down at his power level, he was using up to ninety-six percent. Cyborg looked up, only to throw his arms up and catch Atlas's fists in his own. It felt like his arms were being ripped clean off his shoulder blades. Cy felt his feet dig into the ground as the giant red and gold robot loomed over him. His power expenditure beeped, he was maxed out.

"It seems you have reached your limit, but Atlas has power to spare," the robot pushed, and Cy felt his joints grind together in protest. His knees hit the dirt and Atlas reared back and punched him straight into the ground. He didn't get up.

_"Cyborg!"_

The team was horrified, watching very slowly as Cy found the strength to push himself up on his elbows and glare at his opponent.

"No one defeats, Atlas," the robot stated viscously smirking. The humiliation Cyborg felt was only tempered by the need to free his friends.

"Fine. You win, now let my friends go."

Atlas didn't even pause to turn around when he told him no.

The Titans felt their stomachs drop out in fear, and the mechanic only felt shock at Atlas's decision.

"But…boss, you said…"

Atlas resumed sitting on his throne, smirking all the while.

"Your friends will remain as my trophies and there is nothing you can do about it."

The team felt the realization begin to set in.

"Cyborg!"

Cy flinched at Beastboy's plea.

"Please," Raven begged while Valarie and Starfire merely looked at him with slack jaws and panicked eyes.

But the hardest voice to the teen was Robin's. His best friend, who always had so much faith in him…Cy clenched his fists in the dirt and fought off the tears that threatened to fall.

"Cyborg, get up and fight! You can still win this.  _Please_."

The flashing power display still showed one hundred percent. How could Robin believe in him, when he couldn't even believe in himself.

"No. I can't."

Danny felt those words seal all of their fates, and his friends screamed. Atlas's voice rose above them all.

"Fool, did you actually believe you could defeat Atlas? I am all robot, and you, are only human."

The Mechanic lowered himself, Atlas and the prisoners turned trophies back into the belly of the earth. Cyborg stood and didn't look as they disappeared beneath the surface.

Danny watched despairingly while his closest friends became trophies and the other was left to stumble out of the stadium on shaking legs. Beaten and broken beyond repair. A strong part of the halfa violently wanted to go and destroy Atlas, he knew he could but the other part warring within him was demanding he not break his promise to Robin. Danny looked at the ground and sighed.

"A Fenton never breaks a promise."

Now the hard part, how to get Cyborg back on his feet. Danny raised one pure white gloved arm and held it to the moon. He could only imagine the power expenditure built into his friend. After a few moments, a mischievous smile quirked his lips and a glint lit his eyes.

* * *

 

Atlas was back on his gaming seat pounding away at all his opponents.

"Victory! Atlas wins again, Derrick Wyatt from East Gotham City, I dominant you."

It would have been funny if Atlas wasn't actually serious. The Titans didn't pay him any attention though. Beastboy continued to slam his head up against the dome prison as a ram, then a bird and back to a ram before he collapsed on the floor exhausted.

"Give it a rest. You're starting to repeat yourself," Raven stated looking at the changeling who nodded.

"But we must discover a way out," Star said, she kicked the force field with all her strength and hoped back clutching her knee.

"Ow."

The mechanic flew over holding two big barrels of oil and glared.

"There is no way out. Now be quiet humans, Master is trying to relax."

"I am not human," Star growled. Robin took a step forward giving the Mechanic a once over.

"But you are. You should be on our side."

"I'm on the winning side. Atlas is the greatest, no one can defeat him. No one!"

"If Atlas is so great, why does he treat you like a loser?"

Valarie had to give the boy wonder credit, he was good. The group all watched doubt and denial wash over the Mechanic as Atlas demanded oil.

"Comin' right up, boss."

He gave the team a backwards glance before flying up to the robot. Val let out a growl of frustration.

"Great, that went over well. Oh and by the way, you see that ghost coming to get us out 'cause, I sure don't oh wonderful leader."

Robin shushed her and motioned for them to watch.

* * *

 

The sky was dark and it was hard to keep walking. Yet Cyborg couldn't feel his own legs, he only felt numb. He lost, abandoned his friends and no matter what, he couldn't get Robin's face out of his mind. He kept seeing him in the hallway of the Tower looking up at him in confusion, not understanding that Cyborg had his limits. He was a robot. A human, well half of a human and not even that. Cyborg turned to look at himself in the dusty glass of a long forgotten store.

"I failed."

"You did."

Cy hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud until Danny answered him. The halfa walking out of the shadows, coming to stand behind him. His reflection in the smeared glass. His hands were shoved deep in his jeans pockets, his form hunched inwards to buffet the chilly wind all around them. Causing the teen to shiver, and his midnight black hair kept being tugged every which way, revealing the darkened skin on his jaw as the shafts of moonlight caught it. Cyborg looked at those ice blue eyes in the glass. But he couldn't turn around, he didn't even have it in him to be angry at the teen.

"Here to yell at me and kick my ass like last time?" It was a dead statement, and Danny didn't look away from his friend but he gave a dismissive shrug.

"No. I can't."

Okay, Cy still had it in him to get angry. He felt rage pool in his belly at the halfa's words.

"Can't, or won't?" He snapped at the raven haired teen in the glass. He watched the halfa shift on his feet and he felt his presence behind him, but when those blue eyes met his they were hard.

"I won't. You need to try again."

"I tried. I can't. I gave everything I had, one hundred percent."

Those blue eyes flashed green.

"Give more, our friends,  _your_  friends are in danger. You have to go back and you have to win."

Danny crossed his arms and glared. Cy looked at his friend in the glass, then to his own reflection, to his eyes. One human, the other an optic red.

"I can't win. Atlas is stronger, Atlas is faster, he's just a better robot."

The halfa took a step forward and his muscles uncoiled.

"But you aren't all robot. Half of you is human and that's the half that can win. Or are you really going to let your human limitations slow you down?"

Cyborg spun around to yell at Danny. To tell him his human side wasn't the problem, but he couldn't believe it. For it wasn't blue eyes he met, but glowing green.

Danny gave a cocky smile and began to hover off the ground.

"Now, will you go willingly or am I still going to need to kick your butt?"

Cyborg looked down to his arm, down to the power expenditure, to his limitations and gave a grin.

"Time to take it up a notch."

* * *

 

Valarie slammed her leg into the prison.

"Stupid, no good, untrustworthy ghost," she muttered under her breath. She stopped when the Mechanic rounded the corner carrying more oil with him. Atlas chugged another barrel, crushed it on his head and threw it behind him. Never once stopping his video game.

"Mechanic, more oil!"

Obediently, the man flew up to him and handed him another. Atlas took one sip and spat it right into the humans face.

"This is cold, human! Bring me warm oil."

The Mechanic shrunk back in fear till he chanced a glance at Robin who only stared at the display and rebellion flared through the Mechanic's veins.

"Get it yourself."

Atlas stood up and glared.

"What was that? No human tells Atlas what to do."

Robin and the team watched as Atlas threw the Mechanic into the far wall. Cyborg glared and stepped through the doorway.

"You sure about that? I'm human, and I'm here to tell you let my friends go."

The team cried out in joy and Valarie couldn't believe he actually came back. The Mechanic stumbled over to where the trophies were and waited in fear as the two opponents faced off against each other. They charged and Cyborg hit Atlas, sending him straight into the giant TV. Atlas countered and threw punches left and right, Cyborg dodging them, smirking the whole time until the robot landed a lucky hit and the fight took them up once more to the half destroyed arena. The fight continued and the Mechanic raised himself and the trophies up to the stadium. Robin knelt down and whispered the crippling blow.

"He doesn't respect you. He doesn't even like you. Why do you serve him?"

The Mechanic dropped his head in his hands.

"I don't have a choice. Atlas is stronger than me."

"No, he isn't. Atlas needs you, you're the one who fixes him, and you're his strength, without you he's nothing. Atlas, is afraid of you."

The Mechanic looked up to the leader, clearly floored by this revelation. Suddenly, there was another teen standing by his trophy, right next to where Robin was kneeling.

"What?! Who…"

The teen crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"For the record, I can't believe you never wondered why he always pushed you around, and Robin, the next time you ask me to do a favor, please make it a simple one. Like say, I don't know, buying groceries."

Robin smirked.

"Sorry. I'll try and remember that."

The Mechanic was shocked. Clearly this Robin was the leader. Yet he treated everyone like his equal, like friends. The girl in red snorted.

"Nice to know you decided to show up."

The white haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Missed you too, Red."

Cyborg and Atlas were circling each other before the robot charged. Cy blocking every one of his punches, he aimed his fist and let it disconnect, hitting Atlas in his face causing him to stumble back and slam into the ground. Cyborg reconnected the arm as the robot sat up.

"Still got power to spare?" Cyborg practically growled out, walking up to the man.

"Plenty," he ripped out a power cord from underneath the earth and shocked the Titan. Everyone in the stadium gasped. Atlas stood up as the mechanic flew over to check on the teen.

"Mechanic, concussion blaster, heat canon, now."

The man looked over to the Titan and finally something in him snapped. He glared up at Atlas and stood his ground.

"No."

"Then stay out of my way!" Atlas shoved the human aside and ran over to his weapons panel right below where his trophies were. It opened up and suddenly Atlas wasn't sure which one to take. Cyborg began to rise and in a panic the red and gold robot reached for the mace when all of his weapons went up in a green blaze of energy, melting them down into nothing.

"What?!" Atlas backed up and suddenly there was a teen floating off the ground glaring down at him over by the trophies.

"Oops. Did you need that?" Danny asked playfully confused.

The Mechanic stood up from across the arena and watched the Robot take two steps back in fear.

"Let's see how far you get without my help." he stated before pressing the release switch on the trophies freeing every single Titan. Valarie leapt down and smiled before snapping her hood closed.

"No!" Atlas raced for the exit only to be surrounded on all sides by the teens.

"You wanted a fair fight?" Robin stated stopped in front of the robot, "that's what you're going to get."

Atlas glared down at him.

"Seven against one? That hardly seems fair."

"Oh, we're not fighting," Raven replied circling him from behind next to Beastboy who grinned a fanged grin.

"Think of us more as referees."

All of them backed away, and Cyborg took a step forward cracking his neck.

"It's just you and me."

Atlas turned and cracked his knuckles.

Cyborg threw the first punch and the second, all of them knocking back his opponent while his friends cheered. Valarie could even forget that Phantom was here. Even the Mechanic began to cheer for Cyborg.

The fight was brutal and Cy felt himself going beyond his limits. Suddenly Atlas hit the ground and jumped up bringing his two fists down so fast Cyborg could only react. He threw his arms up and took the giant fists in his hands. Atlas's entire weight was bearing down on him and his power expenditure hit one-hundred once more. Cy felt every muscle scream and suddenly he began to forget what was metal and what was real. His feet were skidding backwards and Atlas smirked.

"What's the matter? Running out of steam?"

The team held their breath before breaking out the encouragement.

"C'mon, Cyborg, push!" Robin yelled and Cy still wondered where his friend had all of this faith. Atlas let out a laugh.

"You have reached your limit, you cannot win."

Cyborg was down on one knee and all he saw in his mind was the dusty glass with Danny's human eyes and his own.

"Yes, I can!"

The power expenditure on his arm shattered, and Cyborg had never felt so human. He pushed Atlas back and lifted the robot off the ground before throwing him into the trophies. The entire back part of the stadium caved, and Atlas fell underneath it. Cyborg was left panting, his entire form shaking from exhaustion and he could hear his friends screaming his name running up to him, smiles on their faces. Cy looked to them and smiled before heading to the caved in floor and all of them looked down at Atlas, who was half way buried under the rocks. He looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"No more. I am defeated. You are a better robot."

Cyborg glared and turned away.

"No. I'm a better person."

* * *

 

With this the team headed out of the stadium leaving Atlas and the Mechanic behind.

"Mechanic, refit," the robot ordered exhausted. The human frowned, clicked off his belt and threw it into Atlas's hole.

"Ah, do it yourself," he said before walking away.

The team was still excited and praising Cyborg, the sunrise beginning to peek out over the horizon.

"And the winner…"Beastboy exclaimed dancing around them, "by technological knockout the mechanical maniac, the biologic bruiser the one, the only, Cyborg!" He yelled lifting up Cy's arm. The Titans cheered, and Valarie couldn't help but smile. Starfire gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I shall express my gratitude with a Tameranian folk song."

Everyone braced themselves, but Raven managed to cover the girl's mouth with her hand before looking over to her fellow Titan and letting out a rare smile.

"Way to go, champ."

Robin looked at his friend's broken power expenditure and let out a small smile.

"Guess we better get you another one of those."

Cyborg looked to his best friend. Knowing it was his way of apologizing and smiled back.

"Nah, don't need it anymore. My body may have its limitations, but if I put my mind to it, there's no limit to what I can do. Especially if my friends have faith in me."

Robin felt the knot in his chest disappear and both began to follow after the team as they headed home.

"After all, I'm only human."

The team smiled, and Danny flew up next to Cyborg having heard that, he gave a smirk.

"So does that mean you're going to be sore as the hills like a human, or only half sore? Like a half human?"

Cy felt a tick in his left eye.

"Grrr…Get back here, you stinking ghost!!"

Everyone broke out laughing as Cyborg started chasing Danny around in circles, even Valarie had to admit. Phantom was…alright. Robin noticed her smile and gave her a nudge.

"So, this normally doesn't happen, but what do you think?"

Valarie laughed.

"What do I think? I think I'm just going to stick to being a bounty hunter. This drama stuff is way too much for me."

They reached the Tower in record time, and it was then they bade Valarie goodbye on the shores once she had her hover board back. Hoping on, she flipped open her eye shield and looked at the team, then to Phantom who had a nervous expression on his face.

"See you guys around. But Phantom, one step out of line and you're going down, until then, truce?" She asked.

Danny felt his eyes widen, but he couldn't help but smile even if she did still threaten him.

"Sure. Truce."

With this she nodded and flew off. The team stood on the banks in silence till Robin remembered the time.

"Crap, I'm supposed to be at the Jump City Court House in three minutes!"

Danny looked at Robin and frowned.

"The one on fifth and main?"

"Yeah…hey!"

Before Robin could even think Danny had yanked the teen forward and in a swirl of green, both of them instantly teleported into a utility closet.

"Ouch!"

"Oops. Sorry, I thought the floor plan was different."

Both of them stumbled out of the closet, right as the head district attorney and the commissioner walked up. They stared before the officer gave a serious cough.

"You're on in two. I suggest you wrap this up Robin. Mister Gonzales," the commissioner said motioning for the man with the pin stripped suit to follow.

Both walked off, leaving Danny flaming green at the situation in general, and Robin muttering darkly.

"This is worse than those rumors with Batman."

" _What_?"

Danny was appalled.

Robin jumped, forgetting his friend was there and now he turned beet red.

"Nothing! Let's just get this over with."

Both stepped into the court room and instantly the reporters, camera men and photographers all in the guest seats started shouting.

* * *

 

Valarie landed just east of Star City near the outskirts where a rundown building sat. Walking in she headed for the elevators which instantly opened. Stepping inside a red laser scanned her up and down.

"Recognized: Red Huntress. Access Level: 08ALAPHA."

The doors opened to the underground pure white facility. Scientists and guards bustled all around, along with field agents. Everyone was dressed to perfection and everywhere there was white. Valarie had long since stopped feeling out of place. She headed left took two rights, three lefts and the stairwell up before opening the glass doors to the field room. All the agents were gathered around watching multiple TV Screens all from different angles and all of the same thing. The press conference.

"Agent Red, you're late."

"Sorry, I was held up."

Valarie stated moving over to join her supervisor, Agent K.

* * *

 

The court room was chaos. Instead of a press conference, Robin felt as if he'd been led into a kangaroo court or the Salem witch trials. The heads of the city were on the podiums all demanding an explanation to who exactly this Danny Phantom was, and all the press and reporters were behind them, flashing their cameras and mics nearly blinding the two heroes. It was an attack from both sides, and Robin felt his patience snap.

"Enough!"

The court room went silent and Robin leveled a glare at the men in power.

"Danny Phantom has never been charged with any crimes committed against Amity Park or anywhere in the United States. And last I checked, we still live under the law of innocent until proven guilty. He is a citizen of America and a hero amongst the world of superheroes. And if such evidence should come to light of his alleged crimes it will be investigated and dealt with, but until then, he is and forever will be, protected as a member of the Teen Titans."

As the two turned to leave, one reporter with extremely brittle, pale bleach blonde hair cut in front of them.

"Cindy Lugosi, with the Jump City news. Is it true that Phantom really is dead?"

Danny took a step back when all eyes went to him. His hand twitched at his side desperately wanting to rub the back of his neck, but he resisted it.

"Um…yeah. I'm dead."

"Then you're a ghost!"

"Hey, I prefer to think of myself as an ecto-American," he snapped back. Everyone was stunned in silence and Robin couldn't get the smug grin off his face.

"C'mon, Rae's making waffles."

The entire room suddenly burst out with questions on if Danny could eat or not and other things the halfa didn't dare repeat. Swiftly he grabbed Robin's arm and the two teleported back to the Tower.

* * *

 

Valarie let out a growl and resisted blasting the TV with her plasma ray. The other agents didn't look particularly happy either, their smirks were now frowns. And probably etched permanently on their faces.

"This is Agent K. I need all units to place bio hazards around the four cities. We will initiate Operation Black Dawn in seventy-two hours. Out."

The Huntress felt her like she'd taken a punch to her gut. She turned to her boss and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure? We've been working none stop merely to contain them. After all, your tech isn't exactly up to Fenton status. Or DALV's for that matter," she stated.

Agent K glowered but didn't say anything.

"Well Red, if you would convince your boss to contract with us then we wouldn't have that problem but until then, you will return to Jump in the morning, be prepared, you know the drill."

Valarie huffed and turned away.

Over the intercom she heard Agent K give the order, "All GiW teams, move out."

* * *

 

Danny and Robin landed in the living room of the Tower. Both of them exhausted. All of the team had gone off to rest even though it was only mid morning. Danny let out a yawn and Robin rubbed his masked eyes tiredly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait. You might as well crash here for the day. I promise you Beastboy won't dump water on your head."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, but sleeping on the couch isn't exactly safe for me to transform back."

The boy wonder gave a small nod and indicated the halfa should follow. Danny felt apprehension at this as they wound around the hallways, past Raven and Beastboy's private living corridors until in a far hall way they stopped at a plain door. Danny raised an eyebrow, and Robin pressed the button. The door slid open and sunlight streamed into the hallway from the bay windows overlooking the ocean.

"Surprise!"

Danny accidentally flew into the ceiling he was so startled. The team grinning at him madly. It was only when he made sure they weren't going to prank him did the halfa take in the room.

"Oh my god…"

It was a room with white washed walls and sand white carpet, making the sunlight streaming in it cast the room in beautiful hues of blue and gold. The oval bed looked to die for, with its white comforter and green sheets. Danny couldn't even think.

"We thought you might like to paint it later," Beastboy said interrupting the new Titan's astonishment. Danny looked over to the kid who was shifting nervously on his feet.

"Well, what do you think? Tell me it's awesome," Cy beamed at Danny who could only nod, he couldn't locate his voice at the moment.

Robin smiled and walked in.

"The windows are one sided and the entire Tower now has a ghost shield that allows you to leave but no ghosts can get in. Not anymore, except you of course."

Danny felt his jaw drop.

"You modified the ghost shield technology?"

Robin smirked.

"A little, Cyborg and I still have a few adjustments to make. But what do you think?" He asked gesturing to the room once more and the teams smiling faces.

"What do I think?"

Danny let his two blue white rings split his body and he took a running dive onto the bed.

"You've got yourself a ghost crasher!"

The cry came out muffled from the fluff of the pillows. Danny nothing more than a speck of black hair and everyone laughed and Beastboy and Starfire joined him. The bed could still fit more but Raven left stating that she needed to meditate and Cyborg needed to get back to work. Robin figured there reasons for ditching didn't matter since the three teens sprawled across the bed were already asleep.

Cyborg closed the door to Danny's room and Robin gave another yawn.

"You should have crashed with them."

He said giving a friendly reprimand. Robin smiled at his friend's worry.

"I will. But first I need to look over a few things."

Cyborg rolled his eyes but didn't press the matter before he headed off to his room to work on the shield. Knowing that Robin wanted this place to be as safe as possible for them and for Danny.

Robin returned to his room and gave a small sigh. He knew he told Cyborg he'd work a little but…he could look over those case files while sitting in bed surely? The sunlight glowed through his bamboo blinds, casting the room in a soft dusk hue. Slowly, Robin unclasped his cape and draped it over the chair, his boots were next, followed by the gloves, and Robin debated on whether or not he should change into something more comfortable. In the end, the hero just shrugged, he'd change later. He had just sat down on the bed when his cell phone went off.

The Titan had to resist the urge to groan. Dragging himself out of bed, he walked up to his desk, picked up the device and flipped open the screen, not bothering to check the ID.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Robin."

Everything stopped and the teen couldn't believe it. Robin didn't know what to do. And suddenly, he was glad it was a secure line because he almost called his mentor by his first name.

"Batman."

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin


	6. To Fear

**I can't sense...**

 

_"No Passion so effectually robs the mind of all its powers of acting and reasoning as fear." ~Edward Burke_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 6: To Fear

Robin wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor, his back to the bed. It felt like hours. The cell phone lay discarded next to him, and the teen could feel the cold seeping into his toes. That was inaccurate, he knew, but to his nerves that's what it felt like. He sunk his toes deeper into the carpet and curled in on himself, closing his eyes. Robin, for the first time in a long time, didn't know what to do.

_"Batman."_

_Robin didn't know what to feel, he had no idea what to say. And judging by the silence on the other end, neither did Bruce Wayne._

_"I'm calling on the matter of the new Teen Titan, Danny Phantom."_

_"Oh."_

_Robin knew reasonably that he shouldn't feel any pain over the fact that he hadn't called to merely speak with him. But it hurt, kind of a lot. And it made Robin feel sick to his stomach._

_"What about Danny?"_

_"The League wants to know exactly what he is."_

_"A ghost."_

_The growl on the other end of the phone informed Robin that Batman knew this already and that he wanted to know how it was possible._

_"The Ghost Zone is our parallel dimension. It is the opposite of living if that's what you're asking."_

_The other end was silent, but Robin could tell his mentor was pouring through century's worth of data. The young hero couldn't take it any longer. He broke protocol._

_"So, how's Todd?"_

_The heaviness in the air became palpable even over the cell phones._

_"Fine. Most criminals believe there is only one Robin, and that he's currently in Jump City. It comes as a great surprise when he jumps in."_

_That stung more than it should have, and Robin was sure he still had dirt stuck in his eyes from back at the coliseum._

_"You know this meta-human is dangerous."_

_Robin wanted to argue against that. But he knew Bruce wasn't racist or prejudice against metas and aliens…hell, he worked with them more often than not. Yet it was the main reason why he was so worried for Robin. Because they both knew the young hero was only human. It also didn't help that Bruce thought of him as his son. Robin really hoped Bruce still cared enough to call him that._

_"Danny's not a meta really. Although, for the sake of the legal ramifications, we better stick to that."_

_Something then caught up with Robin._

_"How did you know to call him a meta? The scientists are already classifying him as an alien due to him being physically dead."_

_"I did a background search on all teens that went missing or moved away from Amity Park. There was absolutely no paper trail on one Daniel James Fenton until he appeared in Jump City as just a name on a building title as the store owner of a place called Bookstore."_

_Robin was thunderstruck, and a little bit worried. He knew no one was as great a detective as his mentor but…wait, hang on…_

_"You had me followed from the Tower to the Bookstore, didn't you? That's how you found out, because I know for a fact Danny wasn't on anyone's radar till two weeks ago and a month ago Fixit became the sole owner of the store because I was the one who whipped out all of those documents."_

_The teen felt his anger begin to rise, and Batman's continued silence only made the flames burn hotter._

_"You had me followed?"_

_The accusation burned in his throat, and Batman gave an inaudible growl._

_"Only on the City's security cameras."_

_Robin's legs gave out and he fell to the floor, his back hitting the wooden base of the bed._

_"How long?"_

_"…"_

_"How long?!"_

_His own voice echoed around the room, and when Bruce answered, it sounded like the man was pulling it forcefully away from his very soul._

_"Since you broke into Wayne Enterprises."_

_The room felt instantly colder and Robin started to shiver._

_"Why?"_

_Robin didn't want the answer but knew it anyways._

_"You know why," the older man snapped, and Robin pressed himself back into the wood feeling the soft covers brush the top of his hair. The left side of his temple began to flare in remembered pain._

_The teen ran a hand through his hair and growled, "Well stop. We've had this argument before, and I'm done trying to justify myself to you." Robin felt a lump get stuck in his throat. God, he knew Bruce was just trying to protect him but he couldn't have a normal life. He could never not be Robin. The price was too high. It was why he left in the first place, why he couldn't be with his mentor…the person he started to view as a father._

_"Dick," Batman's voice was gone now. It was Bruce talking, he sounded lost and broken, and Robin felt his stomach churn violently._

_"Don't. Just don't," Robin said cutting the man off._

_In moments like these, the young hero wished he'd never chosen to become the leader of the Titans. When he wished he'd chosen to stay at the manor, and when he longed for his family to be alive. The silence was crushing on both ends until Bruce shattered it._

_"I've decided to adopt Jason."_

_Robin vaguely realized this probably wasn't a conversation they should be having over the phone. But the teen didn't really blame Bruce. They always did things a little backwards. Even if it did still feel like his heart was being ripped out of his still beating chest. Plus, both he and his mentor were breaking the very rules Bruce himself said never to break. But the young hero trusted the man on making sure this line was secure because he sure as hell hadn't. Robin only felt strangely empty, like his nerves had been hollowed out but he could still feel the bed post behind his back. It felt mushy, and the carpet was freezing his toes._

_"Oh."_

_It was the only thing he could think of and almost automatically the next question slipped out._

_"When?"_

_"Next week."_

_Robin swore the ground was shaking, because it couldn't be him. It couldn't. He knew it was stupid to feel this way. Bruce wasn't replacing him, and Jason deserved some semblance of a normal life. Even if Bruce Wayne: billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, occasionally liked to dress up as a bat and beat criminals to a pulp every night. He knew his adoptive father wasn't replacing him. But damn, if it didn't feel that way._

_"Dick? I need to know if you're alright with this."_

_Robin felt like laughing, and he did chuckle a little, it helped cover up the sob._

_"What? Yeah of course. I'm fine with it, Jay deserves it. Think you can handle another kid though, old man?"_

_Bruce scoffed over the line._

_"I'm only twenty-six, and you turned out alright."_

_The teen felt the tangled knot wrapped around his heart loosen considerably. And for the first time since the phone call Robin smiled._

_"The polls are still out on that."_

_Robin didn't need to see Bruce to know the man was smiling, well as much as Batman could smile. The air seemed breathable again. Even if the two had no idea why it had become so unbearable in the first place. But Robin wasn't planning on trying to figure that out anyways. Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and bit back a yawn._

_"You should get some sleep," Bruce said over the phone his voice back to normal, he was Batman once more. It never ceased to amaze Dick when he did that whole I-know-what-you're-doing-even-if-I'm-not-there-routine._

_"I will. But, Batman, what Phantom is goes beyond what any of the scientists are saying, and if anyone should find out…"_

_"That won't happen, but it doesn't mean the kids off the hook for his alleged crimes. I still don't trust him."_

_"You don't trust Kid Flash either."_

_'Or anyone' Robin mentally thought though his reply was tethered by a surge of affection for his mentor. God, he was so paranoid…and over protective._

_"The kid doesn't understand the meaning of 'quiet recon'. His mentor isn't any better either," Batman all but growled._

_"Yes, we all know about the Dubai incident, moving on."_

_Robin thought he heard a batarang explode in the background, and Alfred groan about a priceless artifact, but he smartly kept his mouth shut._

_"Regardless, the League has taken an interest in Phantom, and while they don't have enough evidence to open an official investigation, know that you and the Titans are treading over very thin ice."_

_Robin felt the warning and the burden sat heavily on his shoulders. It immediately started weighing him down._

_"Got it."_

_"Very well, and Robin, be careful."_

_With this the line went dead and Robin set the phone down on the carpet._

That was over an hour ago and finally Robin decided he should probably try to get the feeling back in his toes. Getting up, the teen trudged over to his bed and sat down. He felt his mind clouding over in sleep and his eyes slipped closed.

Robin expected to fall on the soft black sheets and feel the whisper of the pillow, when chains clinked around his chest.

The young teen gave a startled cry, he tried to move and pain flared up his arms bound up high behind his back, he couldn't feel his hands. He opened his eyes from behind the lens of his mask and looked up to see the scarred muscle of Harvey Dent.

"What's wrong? Afraid of chance?"

The floor was smeared in his own blood, and he reached out with his one good hand. The water on the cement ground lapped at his side, mixing with the oil and iron, and it burned more than anything else.

Robin tried to crawl away, and he screamed out at the fire burning below his ribs, the young teen froze when he heard the click of the gun.

"I'm afraid this isn't your lucky day."

The last thing the boy heard was the gun going off.

"Robin!"

Robin startled awake. Sitting straight up in his bed, the covers twisted around his hips, his ragged breaths the only sound in the room. Running a hand through his sweat damp hair, the teen looked around, taking in his surroundings. The sun set streamed in through the cracks in his blinds, and Robin couldn't remember falling asleep. That had been over eleven hours ago. Sighing, the teen stood up and stretched, bending backwards and feeling his joints give a series of small pops. Robin went down fully into a backbend before he kicked his legs up and headed to shower. The remnants of the nightmare already fading.

* * *

 

_"Many consider Lightning to be the perfect form of fire. The perfect killer," Pandora explained to Danny who sat hovering beside her, watching as the goddess held out her palm and opened it to create a flame full of colors. Shades that the halfa didn't even know fire could make._

_"For those of us with a fire core, what we feel determines the flame's colors. Only a true master can create this flame before you."_

_"What's it called?"_

_"The Phoenix fire."_

_Danny frowned._

_"Oh. I thought it would be the dragon's flame, kind of like in Avatar."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_The teen jumped completely forgetting he'd spoken out loud._

_"Uh, you know Avatar? As is the Last Airbender…never mind."_

_Pandora looked at him with an amused expression but turned back to the fire._

_"No, it's not called that, I'm afraid."_

_"But if I only use Lightning, why are you telling me about the phoenix flame?"_

_"Fire," Pandora corrected automatically. "Because as a ghost, we feel things differently than humans. They feel things the strongest when it comes from the heart and the body. But we, we feel from our mind and the environment. It is why we are so powerful when we arrive in the Human Zone."_

_"You feed off the emotions and substances of others," Danny clarified. The goddess nodded._

_"Yes, if done correctly it does no harm, but as you are aware hardly those of peace choose to leave the Ghost Zone."_

_Danny couldn't help but agree. Yet what Pandora was saying, the halfa couldn't really understand because it sounded nothing like how Frostbite, Clockwork or even Pandora herself, treated him._

_"So, you don't feel with your hearts?"_

_The woman chuckled._

_"Danny, as ghosts our hearts, as you say, are our cores. But make no mistake the bonds we forge, who we love and hate, is still the same as humans. We merely process things differently."_

_"And me?" Danny asked uncertain. Pandora gave him a warm smile. One filled with the pride of a mother, and the halfa needed a moment to recollect his thoughts._

_"You, my Great One, are capable of feeling with not only your human heart but also your ghost mind. They are one in the same. It is why the littlest things can impact you."_

_Realization lit up Danny's face._

_"Back in the lab today, I was so excited to see Clockwork again I didn't even realize I was showing a side of myself to Raven she had never seen before."_

_Pandora nodded. "Indeed, it is also why you are capable of shielding your thoughts and feelings from others. Because as ghosts, we are so connected by the ectoplasm in our veins and in the air, we've learned to shield ourselves from each other whereas no such problem exists between humans, and their Zone._

_"And all this Avatar stuff has to do with my new power because…"_

_The goddess lifted up one perfect eyebrow but continued, "In order to control Lightning, and to stop it from bleeding off its charge, you must be completely at peace both on the outside and on the inside. That is why mastering Lightning is so difficult. Even for the most experienced ghosts."_

_Danny looked at Pandora like she'd just grown another set of arms._

_"You've got to be kidding me!"_

_Pandora let Danny rant for a couple of minutes over this and over the show he'd mentioned and that he should have just gone and drunk tea with Iroh, even if he was a fictional character before she asked him to focus once more._

_"I do not know how much power you can release at a time before the risk becomes too great. So I am merely going to show you a routine to help gain your focus on clearing your mind and body."_

_Danny looked up to the goddess and nodded._

_"How?"_

_"Well, first it requires…" the teen waited while Pandora paused for dramatic effect._

_"Waiting…"_

_The goddess suddenly lunged at him, her four arms extended out to her sides and a big smile on her face._

_"A Hug!"_

_"Gah!"_

_She squealed and grabbed Danny in her arms, crushing the halfa._

Danny woke up with a start and realized he couldn't breathe.

"Star…fire," he wheezed out. The Tameranian sometime during the day had moved and effectively wrapped her arms around the teen's waist. Spooning him from behind and making him her teddy bear or a full body pillow. Danny didn't know which, and the situation was only made worse when he realized Beastboy was lying across his legs, and he could feel the drool soaking into his pant leg. Starfire shifted, and Danny felt his ribs groan and his lungs begin to burn with the need for air. There was a series of pops in Danny's spine before he remembered to go intangible, and he fell through the bed.

The teen hit the floor with a thud.

"Omph…"

Danny gave a groan and pulled himself out from underneath the bed and looked over at his still sleeping friends. The only thought running through his mind at the moment was,  _how the hell did they get there?_  Groggily, the memory was catching up with him, and pushing back all the sexually inappropriate jokes he could pull, Danny realized, he didn't really care.

Hell, when Sam and Tucker were still alive often times, after a hard patrol, the three of them would sit down on Sam's king size bed, pass out from exhaustion, and then wake up in the morning and realize they had school. Danny had to fly Tucker back to his house before his parents realized he'd slept with his two best friends.

Danny stopped thinking and realized that even in his own mind, that still sounded perverted. Stretching a little, the teen walked over to the bay windows and ran his hand along the smooth glass. Robin had said there was a ghost shield which meant…slowly, lightning began to pool in his fingertips, and Danny watched as the glass absorbed the extra energy.

Satisfied, the halfa released all of the charge and watched it fan out and disappear into the Tower's main frame. Turning, he headed for the living room. Opening the doors, Danny stepped in and let his eyes adjust to the room as the last streaks of orange and yellow mixed with the florescent lights of the Tower. The looming clouds in the sky promising a heavy rain. Blinking a couple of times, Danny noticed Robin sitting on the countertop dressed in sweatpants and a red hoodie, scribbling on a tablet. The ice sculpture sitting beside him.

"Do you even own anything that's not red, yellow, black or green?"

The teen jumped slightly. His mask turning upwards in surprise before he smirked.

"No."

The halfa walked over and plopped down on a stool. Robin focused once again on the screen. Looking closely, Danny could see the black neck line of the teen's uniform which disappeared underneath the hoodie, guess the teen never took it off. The thought was a little depressing knowing that where ever Robin went, he was always masked. After all, Danny had the good fortune to be able to change within the blink of an eye. But Robin and the others had no such chance. Not that it stopped them from leading normal lives. It just meant they always had to be on the alert, prepared for anything.

"Huh, the power to the main frame got some extra juice. Guess Cyborg must be working on it," Robin said offhandedly, and Danny turned scarlet before he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ugh, yeah about that…"

Robin looked at him curiously, and the halfa decided he should explain.

The sky continued to darken with unnatural swiftness and soon the pattering of rain started to beat against the windows and slowly the rest of the Titans began to drift in all looking well rested.

"We'll figure this out. I promise."

Danny felt himself relax at Robin's reassurance and already the two had been hashing out ideas on how to solve the problem.

"What's up ya'll?" Cyborg greeted walking in. Raven, Starfire and Beastboy were already there eating cereal from the box.

"Hey, what's this thing?" the changeling asked pointing to the mini ice portal, speaking through a mouth full of coco puffs.

"A meat-cicle," Danny smartly replied. The Titan gulped right as the alarm went off by the time Danny turned to look at the screen Robin was snapping on his cape.

"There's a break in at the Star Video Store. Titans, go!"

All of them took off.

* * *

 

The cashier tried to get away from the giant man eating television with its massive cords sticking out of him like a giant octopus. The sixteen year old tripped, and she knew she should have taken that job at the red box theater. Behind the hissing screen was the man controlling it. He was an overweight shorty, with long red hair and grease stains on his white shirt. The trench coat with the shoulder pads didn't help, and he looked like he'd come back from a bad comic con convention. The TV advanced before he pushed a red button on his remote which looked like a TV remote with a dragons head, and the thing paused.

"Okay, either you admit that Wrap Trek V, which reunited the entire original cast of the original TV series, deserves to be on your favorites rentals list, or…"

He pressed a button, and the TV let out a feral growl.

Lucy screamed and scooted back into the register counter.

"Please, I don't even know what Warp Trek is!"

The man let out a victorious smile.

"And that, my little trouble, is exactly why you must be destroyed."

He pressed the button and the TV advanced, Lucy dived behind the register. Cy let loose his sonic canon and blasted the electric monster all the way to the other side of the store. The man turned his head, and there were the Teen Titans, all glaring at him. He smiled and hoped across the shelves with surprising ease.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old arch nemesis….nemesis's, the Teen Titans," he said trailing off when he realized that it was six instead of one. Danny raised an eyebrow at his friends.

"You guys know him?"

"Not in the slightest," Raven replied, already looking bored.

"Um…yeah," Beastboy droned, "who are you?"

The guy hoped back a couple of shelves and pressed the TV remote. All of the screens in the store clicked on and showed his ugly face.

"I am the master of monsters. I am your darkest nightmares come to life. I am…Control Freak!"

All the TV's said before bursting into rounds of applauses.

"A couch potato with a supped up remote, I'm petrified," Raven monotoned. She was really bored now, but Control Freak smiled darkly and pressed a blood red button.

"You will be."

All of them were surrounded by evil shelves, cut out posters and flying cash registers. It didn't take long for the team to destroy them. It was by far one of the easiest fights Danny had been in, and he could tell the rest of the team felt the same way. In less than a minute, Robin told Danny to turn on the sprinkler system, and when the water cascaded over the destroyed store, all the electronics frizzed out, and Control Freak was left with one soggy, unusable remote.

"Ah! My remote, I can't live without my remote!"

Robin grabbed it and threw Control Freak into one of the still standing shelves.

"Ever think you watch too much TV?" he snarled

"This isn't over!"

While the man continued to scream at Robin. Danny rolled his eyes and spotted a King KitKat bar on the floor.

"Cool, dibs."

He'd just finished the bar when Cyborg came back in the store still clutching his stomach.

"Danny, no!"

"Why?"

The halfa suddenly felt his stomach give a loud protest and soon he was flying out the door to the nearest trash bin. Cyborg following him out. Beastboy suddenly remembered what day it was and dove into the pile of DVD's. He quickly found what he was looking for.

"Guys, check it out. Movie night!" he exclaimed holding up a new DVD release called Wicked Scary. The changeling ran up to Lucy, the cashier, who was now poking her head above the counter only to have Beastboy hand her a movie.

"Oh, I know I have my rental card somewhere."

Lucy watched as the teen emptied out his pockets, and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She'd been around enough movies for the night.

"Just take it."

She gave it back to him, grabbed her umbrella and bolted.

* * *

 

The rain was pouring down in sheets of water, the thunder booming loudly as the lightning flashed across the sky. Robin, who was used to the storms, merely ignored it as he placed the remote on a podium inside the evidence room of the darkened Tower. The intercom clicked on, and Beastboy's voice rang over the system.

"Robin, emergency! Get up here now!"

The boy wonder burst through the living room doors.

"Report, what's the problem?"

He was met with Danny, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven all sitting on the couch while Beastboy stood in front of the TV glaring up at him.

"What's the problem? The problem is, it's show time, and you're not in your seat."

The scowl he sent Beastboy was one of the upmost annoyance, but the teen paid it no mind. Robin front flipped over the couch and landed in between Star and Raven, the smell of sweet popcorn reached his nose.

Star looked over to the halfa and mechanical teen and held out the popcorn.

"Cyborg, Danny, you are sure you do not desire unhealthy sugar treats?"

Both teens turned green and held their stomachs tenderly. Danny figured they'd now be friends for life since they had the unpleasant experience of sharing a trash can together. Cyborg silently agreed, although this was a topic never to be brought up again…ever.

"Ugh, make it go away," Cy groaned, holding his nose closed.

Starfire gave a concerned look but turned back to Beastboy as he popped in the DVD. The storm outside continued to rage making the changeling's fangs glitter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the scariest night of your lives. Maybe Control Freaks monsters didn't scare you," he stated in a creepy voice while walking around each one of them, "But this movie is going to freak you out." Beastboy ended that by looking at Raven, but the girl merely lowered her book and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Beastboy felt the smirk he was wearing shatter like glass, and Robin chimed in.

"Can't be any worse than that document on hotdogs Starfire made us watch."

She smiled in pure amazement.

"It was fascinating. I had no idea Earth people ate so many pigs, and insects," she told Danny. Both he and Cyborg turned sickly shades of green.

Beastboy was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, bugs and hotdogs, big deal. This movie is supposed to be cursed. People watch it, strange things happen, evil things. Muhahaha!"

Danny found the laugh lacking any evilness, but Raven beat him to the punch line.

"Just start the movie."

Beastboy glared but obliged and flipped on the TV. The entire room went pitch black, and the title appeared in blood red letters. It was by far the scariest thing any of them had ever seen, and by the end of the movie Beastboy was behind the couch, Starfire was quivering behind Robin's cape, and Danny and Cyborg were shaking, grasping each other's hands in order to prevent them from accidentally destroying the screen. Even Raven had her mouth open in terror. And when the lady went down into the basement one last time and the cloaked monster appeared behind her, she screamed right along with everybody else. The movie ended and the screen went black, the only light came from the bolts of lightning outside in the downpour.

"Is it over?" Beastboy shakily asked finally re-emerging from behind the cushion. Starfire trembled.

"I dare not open my eyes to find out."

"Now I'm really sick to my stomach," Cy answered. Danny groaned, silently agreeing that he felt the same way.

"I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters, but that is the scariest thing I have ever seen," Robin stated. When he finished, the entire team broke out laughing, playing off the movie and to defrazzle their nerves. Raven, realizing that she was still slack jawed, quickly pulled up her hood and looked up in disinterest.

Beastboy stood up on shaky legs and smiled.

"Did I tell you? Or did I tell you!"

"Thrilling Beastboy, it was wonderfully horrible!" Starfire praised.

"Yeah, when she went into the basement…" Cy stated looking at Robin who nodded vigorously, "and it was right behind her and she turned…"

"I was freaking out!" Cy screamed.

"I wanted to turn it off," Danny admitted. Raven turned back towards her friends' animated conversation and lowered her hood. Beastboy slunk over to her, a satisfied grin on his face.

"So, c'mon, Raven, admit it, you were totally scared."

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "I don't do fear."

The rain was still pouring long after the team decided to retire for the night. Raven jolted awake when the thunder cracked and lightning illuminated the shadows in her room.

"Maybe I should consider redecorating."

Her body tense, Raven let her head fall to her pillow when she heard a woman scream.

* * *

 

Danny bolted upright in bed and instantly transformed. He'd heard the scream and tore through the Tower. The living room doors opened, and he flew in, right as Raven came down the steps joining the rest of the team.

"Who screamed?" she asked, and no one knew the answer.

"Sounded like something from the movie," Robin answered turning to flick on the lights. "Did we leave the TV on?"

Starfire trembled and shook her head.

"We did not, and the movie is right here," She whispered and held up the case, and the lights went out.

"Okay, that's creepy," Cy said he flipped open the flash light on his shoulder and looked around the room.

"The storm probably tripped a circuit breaker," Robin suggested although everyone could hear the quiver in his voice.

"Then why isn't the emergency electricity coming online?" Danny asked his feet hitting the ground next to Cyborg while his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden darkness. A tentacle then laid itself on Robin's shoulder. All the teens froze in disbelieving fear. Robin rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay Beastboy, you got us, good one," He laughed and flicked off the green vine. But Beastboy took a step forward from where he'd been hiding behind the halfa.

"Uh, Robin…"

Robin turned around, and there was the monster in his green ripped cloak. The creature tore it off to reveal his slimy bode and his five mouths of sharp serrated teeth. All six of the Titans screamed. The thing attacked, and the team jumped back out of reflex, only this battle was hard. And none of their attacks did any damage.

"Why won't anything work?" Danny screamed dodging a long vine as it tried to impale him through the chest. Raven stepped forward and raised her arms.

"Azarath Metrion Zin…my powers? They aren't working!" she informed as Beastboy tackled her to the ground when the creature lunged for her. The beast disappeared into the floor and left the team exhausted on the ground.

"What was that?" Danny breathed standing up. Cyborg followed and scratched the back of his head in disbelief.

"There was a monster here, right?"

Robin nodded.

"But where did it go?"

"And from where did it come?" Star asked rubbing her upper arm.

Beastboy suddenly realized the answer, "Hello, isn't it obvious? The movie is cursed. Watching it must have opened portal to another dimension. The monster came through the portal, now it's going to hunt us down and eat us, and I'm probably delicious!" Beastboy screamed nearly pulling his hair out. The team all gave him strange looks.

"Alright, setting aside that idea…" Danny said looking back to the team. Robin met his eyes, instantly beginning to catch on.

"Or, Control Freak must have escaped and came to the Tower to get his remote and take his revenge."

"But that doesn't explain why my powers aren't working," Raven stated walking forward calmly. Although on the inside she was anything but calm.

"If that remote can turn candy evil, who knows what else it can do," Cy answered. Thankfully the stomach pains had gone away.

"Whatever's going on, we need to get to the bottom of it. Titans, split up and search the Tower," Robin ordered as the five teens began to head off in different directions, Beastboy flipped out and turned into an octopus and grabbed a hold of all of them and pulled them back to the center of the living room before he turned back and gave them a disbelieving stare.

"Split up? Split up? Did you not see the movie? When you split up the monster hunts you down one at a time. Starting with the good looking comic relief guy, Me!" With that he latched onto the boy wonder and practically crawled on him like a monkey. Robin had to pry him off.

"Get a grip, Beastboy. The monsters not going to eat anybody."

Raven agreed, "He's right, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Lightning tore through the sky and the clash of thunder that followed had all of them on edge. They decided to stick together. The team starting with their rooms, and single file they followed after Cyborg.

"Help, help meeeee…"

Robin looked down the corridor and motioned for them to follow. The voice coming from inside Beastboy's room, and the suspense of what was going to happen gripped the air around them. Cy slid the door open and they all took a step inside.

"Help meee…"

Robin opened the closet door and all of them screamed as the clothes stacked to the ceiling came crashing down over the liquid green shield Danny had placed around them. Out of the piles of clothes toppled a stuffed monkey with cymbals tied to his hands.

"Help me, help me count, one, two, three…"

Everyone glared at a tomato red Beastboy.

"Uh, I've been meaning to get rid of that."

They walked out his room, and Cyborg smiled waving his arms in the air.

"Ooh…look out ya'll, big scary monkey!"

Beastboy smirked and looked over to Raven.

"Yeah, Raven, you should have seen the look on your face."

"You mean _this look?"_ she hissed her violet eyes burning. Beastboy shrunk away.

"Um no, that's more angry than scared."

Raven glowered at him.

"I already told you. I don't get scared."

There was a roar from the shadows, and the monster appeared.

"Titans, move!"

The team took off running, safely rounding a corner when all noises stopped. Danny tried to calm his breathing and pushed off the wall.

"Is it gone?"

Starfire poked her head around the corner and nodded.

"We are safe, for the moment."

Everyone relaxed, and Beastboy couldn't let it go anymore.

"Okay, don't even try to tell me that didn't scar…agh!"

Three vine tentacles shot out and wrapped around the teen, pulling him into a shadowed room the doors slowly shutting.

"Beastboy!"

Everyone ran forward and Robin caught the doors before they sealed shut. Danny flew up to him and helped pry the doors open to reveal… nothing.

"He's gone!" Starfire exclaimed as they looked around the empty evidence room. Control Freaks remote still sat on the podium undisturbed. All of them approached the remote, and Robin picked it up examining it.

"It's right where I left it."

"But how could he conjure these monsters without his technology?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe he had an extra remote. I mean, we have like nine," Cy stated. Robin's forehead creased as he carefully set the remote back down.

"Robin?" Danny asked stepping forward.

"I'm not sure Control Freak has anything to do with this. Danny, are you sure there aren't any ghosts around. The shield might not be working properly."

Danny shook his head.

"I'd know if there were, my ghost sense would have gone off and the only ghosts I know of that can make your nightmares or fears come alive are in hiding."

Robin looked up in realization.

"Fears. That's it. The movie, the monsters, Raven's powers, the answers right in front of us. If it isn't Control Freak then it must be…" he started, but three red eyes opened, and the vines shot out from the shadows latching onto Robin and pulled him back.

"Robin!"

Danny ran forward, grabbing onto his friend when he felt the vines wrap around his waist.

"Ah!" The halfa let go and flung his arm out when he realized he couldn't get out. Cy's hand grabbed his and pulled. Danny let out a pained scream, feeling the muscles in his shoulder pull painfully. But the Titan was already aware that Robin was hidden inside the black hole of the wall, and that was about to be his prison as well. Danny suddenly knew exactly what was going on, and he would have kicked himself if they weren't already in the wall.

"Raven! You have to…"

The vines pulled, and he felt Cy's grip on his wrist disappear.

"Danny, Rob!"

Cyborg ran forward, but it was too late, they were gone. Helpless rage filled Cyborg, and he punched a clean hole straight through the rock before looking back to the shell shocked girls.

"You don't happen to know what Danny was going to say, do you, Raven?"

She shook her head.

Cyborg nodded before heading out the door.

"Then we need to search the Tower."

The three teens scoured every inch of the building till they reached the bottom. There was only one place left to look and none of them wanted to go in there. Cyborg pushed open the doors to the sub level basement, and slowly, the teens made their way down the long set of stairs. Even on the best of days this room was creepy, but now it felt worse than being in a horror movie.

"Oh well, our friends are not present. Let us quickly go back up and see if they…"

Cy grabbed a hold of Starfire and yanked her away from the stairs. She gave a squeak but didn't try to move.

"Not yet, we have to get to the bottom of this."

Starfire shivered, "This unpleasant room is not the bottom?"

Neither Cyborg nor Raven decided to answer that.

"C'mon," Raven ordered, and the three started walking. Starfire hanging close to the back. She heard something patter across the floor with tiny claws and unleashed a star-bolt. The other two Titans nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Starfire!" Cy hissed his mechanical heart pumping furiously. Starfire looked around wildly.

"The floor, I saw something!"

Cyborg turned on his night vision, "My scanners aren't picking up anything. Let's keep moving."

Star took a step forward and heard the scurrying of feet and caught a glimpse of red eyes. Her next star-bolts shook the floor, and both teens flinched, starting to get annoyed because every time she caused their hearts to jack knife.

"Starfire, please stop doing that. There's nothing to be afraid of, it's probably just a few rats," Raven said looking over to the teen. Star looked to her then her eyes trailed upwards and she took a step back.

"Those are not rats," she stated pointing to the beams above their heads. Cyborg and Raven screamed as the black rats with serrated teeth and four red eyes hissed and leapt down onto the floor. They ran. Cy and Raven made it to the ladder when Star screamed, and looking over, both saw her covered in them, dragging her to the floor.

"Starfire!" Cyborg jumped fully prepared to land in the fray when everything went up in smoke including Star. Raven felt her whole body go into shock. Cyborg stood and ran back to the stairs.

"We need to go."

"No, Starfire, Robin…"

"I know!" Cy snapped, but this wasn't up for debate. Quickly, he grabbed Raven by the waist and picked her up. Taking the steps two at a time out of the basement.

The doors closed behind them, and he sat the Titan down gently.

"We should go back, there's still a chance we can save her," Raven demanded. Cyborg flipped open his shoulder light and started up the stairs.

"We won't save anybody if whatever this is gets us too. We have to get out of here and come back with help," as he said this, Cy activated his canon and rounded the corner. Raven clinging close to him, she didn't even realize the tremble in her skin. Cyborg sent her a reassuring smile.

"We'll get through this alright, don't be scared."

Raven glared.

"For the last time, I am not scared," she said pushing forward. The light began to dim.

"Cyborg, I could use a little more light…"

He was gone.

Something screeched, and Raven felt her blood run cold. A large black bird came soaring at her, its jaws open. She bolted down the hall as the bird rammed into the wall. It was gaining, and Raven could feel the flap of its wings. It opened its jaws, and Raven dove to the ground skidding into an open room, slamming the door closed behind her. Breathing hard, she struggled figure out where she was, when in a flash the room was illuminated into different shades of white. She was in Danny's room and there, still asleep on the bed, was the halfa. Raven felt relief flood her system.

"Danny? Danny, wake up."

Raven shook the teen awake watching the ice blue eyes dilate slightly before focusing on her.

"Raven? What are you doing in my room?" he asked sitting up tiredly. Raven didn't know what was going on anymore, and she couldn't get her heart to stop hammering in her chest.

"You don't remember?"

Danny was awake now. His eyes intensely focused.

"Remember what? Raven, what is going on? Why are you so…"

"Don't say scared," she hissed to the teen who scooted back a little in nervousness.

"Jittery, I was going to say jittery."

Raven stood up and ran a hand through her hair.

"After the movie we heard a scream. All of us went to the living room, you included, and we were attacked by the monster."

"You mean the one from the movie?"

Danny clarified getting up, his face serious.

"Yes. And steadily, the creature started taking us. Beastboy was first, followed by Robin and you, then Starfire and now Cyborg. But what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about unless…but that's impossible."

"What?" Raven asked.

Both jumped when they heard a screech come from the closet. The bird burst through the door, and Danny grabbed Raven's arm, pulling them through the wall. Raven landed with a thump and looked over to Danny preparing to run when she saw him collapse onto the ground.

"Danny?!"

His breath was labored, and the raven haired teen let out a groan.

"I won't be doing that again, whatever happened to me while I was gone must have zapped all my powers, I can't go ghost."

Raven pulled him to his feet and ignored how helpless she felt.

"C'mon, we have to…"

The wall exploded, and both teens headed for the elevator, the doors slammed shut and started moving right as the bird slammed into it. Raven looked over to her friend in a panic and noticed he was gripping his side.

"What's wrong?"

Danny shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Not sure. But…ah!"

He screamed, and Raven looked down in dread as the floor began to fill with thick black tar. The bells dinged, the doors slid open and both Titans screamed as they slid into the main living room. The storm outside was raging, and all around them they could see red gleaming eyes. Raven and Danny were back to back. Both watching while the room filled with rats, and the vine monster, the black bird's eyes painted the entire glass, and Raven didn't know what to do.

"Danny, can you try to phase us out of the Tower? We need too…"

She heard him give a small chuckle, and froze in terror. Raven felt him turn and his lips brushed past her ear. Sending horrible chills down her spine.

"Now Raven, why would want to avoid this fear?"

"No!"

She spun around, and he caught her in a death hug. Never before had Danny seemed malicious, not even when she'd met Dan. Raven screamed and struggled, but those blue eyes held all her attention, and he gave a grin as the monsters began to swirl around their feet.

"Danny, let me go!"

He turned his head and smirked.

"No."

Raven desperately tried to find her footing as his arms began to crush her lungs. She felt her palms skate across his hips and remembered that he had been clutching his side.

"Let me go!"

The halfa's eyes held a look Raven could never describe, and she cried out. Sweetly, he drew closer, his forehead resting on hers, and Rae twisted her palm a little, right over the wound she'd seen, just a little more. Danny smiled.

"Now Raven, why are you doing this? You can't avoid your fate."

The halfa twisted and had her arm in his, pain flared as the wrist bones in her right arm turned unnaturally. Her palm digging into his side, vicious pleasure contorted his face. And Raven felt the rats crawling up her legs.

"After all, it really is quite dark."

Lightning flashed through the entire room, and Raven was looking into the pure black eyes of her friend.

"No, I'm not afraid!"

Feverently, she pulled at her wrist, and the laugh Danny gave would forever haunt her. It sounded unhinged and without care. It sounded distorted.

"Afraid? Why be afraid of your fate, if you can't even save mine?"

The smell of iron filled the room, and Raven felt something warm slip through her fingers. Danny let go of her hand and took a step back, his black eyes emotionless pits. The Titan looked down at her palm and screamed, for blood painted it.

"No!"

The black bird crept forward from behind the glass, and Raven felt tears pour down her face, the blood slid down her wrist tracing the veins. It was then she truly realized; she was afraid. No, she was  _terrified_. And this was all her fault.

"I won't let this control me anymore!"

Raven looked up, and her eyes went black. She looked at Danny's own which widened in shock. Raven screamed out her chant and all the creatures wailed in pain, disappearing. The last was the black bird as it spun high into the sky before diving back down, going deep within Raven. She collapsed on the ground, and the last thing the teen could remember was the gash in Danny's side. Thankfully, unconsciousness followed, and the blackness turned to sweet numbfull bliss.

* * *

 

Slowly, the teen woke to see her friends standing over her. Cyborg carefully helping her to standup.

"Raven," Robin spoke softly, the same tone he always used to calm her down when she felt her emotions swirling out of control.

"You're all okay?"

"We were never really in any danger," Robin clarified.

"Say what?" Cy said while Beastboy promptly freaked out.

"Did you not see the monsters?!"

Robin nodded but continued.

"We saw them, but they were never really there. Raven was afraid. But when she wouldn't talk about it, the fear found another way out."

Starfire gasped at the realization.

"Her powers."

Robin gave a nod, "Once you accepted your fear, you regained control over it."

"You mean Raven made all of those creepy crawly things by accident?" Beastboy asked, the entire team looked at her, and Raven felt her face heat up.

"Um…sorry."

The team turned around when they felt the first rays of the sun begin to peak over the ocean and Cyborg gave a yawn.

"Sunrise, time for bed."

As Robin, Cyborg and Starfire headed to bed, Beastboy and Danny stuck around. The changeling looking deep in thought.

"So, your version of a haunted house is way creepier than that stupid movie. Any chance you'd want to do this all again for Halloween?"

"I don't think so," Raven said fondly, Danny groaned.

"But if you did then I could get some sweet payback on Dash for loosing that bet and having to eat his underwear!"

Both teens looked over at Danny, clearly grossed out, and the halfa blushed.

"It's a long story."

Beastboy nodded before saying goodnight and left. Raven remained basking in the light streaming through the windows when she felt the halfa give a yawn.

"Well, I'm going to get some shut eye."

She inclined her head and watched Danny turn but pause.

"So aside from the Wicked Scary monster, what else did you see?"

When Raven turned to look at his glowing green eyes for a second, she swore they were pitch black. The light in the room shifted, and she saw Phantom standing there once more. Raven blinked and gave a realistic smirk.

"Rats."

Danny gave an 'eep' before flying off to his room.

* * *

 

 

AN: 

There will be two Robins: Jason Todd in Gotham and Dick Grayson in Jump. This is how I'm overlapping the storylines. Right now, Dick is 15 and Jason is 12.

This storyline does not have Dani. Therefore, Valarie still hates Phantom and also works for Vlad. Freelancing with the GiW as well.

Read & Review

~Rin


	7. Dating Destiny

**Something's closing in...**

 

" _Never explain – your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway." ~Elbert Hubbard_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 7: Dating Destiny

Danny sat at the cash register, lazily watching the dust swirl in the air above his head. It felt nice to be back in the store. It was peaceful, and after Raven's tripped-out haunted house. Exactly what the halfa needed. All of the Titans were in need of some down time anyways, so the teen gave a content sigh let his eyes close, and a ruler whacked his head. Danny gave a yelp and tipped back in his chair nearly falling out of his seat.

"Ah!...Fixit? What was that for?" Danny asked irritably looking up to his robot friend. Fixit rolled his ocean blue eyes.

"For sleeping on the job."

Danny looked around the store to see the customers lazing about. Danny gave his best hurt puppy dog expression and sniffled.

"But it's such a slow day, and I did kind of use to sleep up here when I owned the place."

Fixit took a seat next to him and smiled.

"Well I'm making a few changes, and what kind of boss would I be if I am ruled by favoritism?"

_Dang, he had a point_. Danny tried to pretend he wasn't sulking.

"Tyrant."

"Thank you," the robot replied not missing a beat, and Danny had to admit, in the couple of months since he'd met the guy, it was wonderful to see how Fixit had changed. The robot had done away with his robe instead choosing a dark navy blue turtle neck and a nice pair of black slacks. Although the robot still preferred to go barefoot, it merely made Fixit, well Fixit.

"What?"

"Nothing," Danny replied when the robot caught him smiling.

"So, what can you tell me about the natural portals?" Danny asked changing the subject.

Getting down to business, the robot pulled out his tablet and set it on the desk displaying a map of the entire world.

"In the past four months, the dimensional portals connecting our World to the Ghost Zone have increased drastically."

Danny watched as hundreds of bright red dots popped up all around the globe.

"Whoa, normally there are only about twenty to forty a year, all this happened in four months?" he asked with slight worry.

Fixit nodded. "Yes, I compiled the information by checking and rechecking the weather reports and atmospheric data, and I believe it is still rising."

"Then where are the ghosts?"

"I do not know, but most portals are only open for a couple of seconds, ten being the highest."

Danny shook his head, "A second is all they need. What's the portal activity around Jump City?"

Before Fixit could answer, both heard a startled gasp and looked up to see, "Valarie!"

Danny exclaimed his hand immediately covering the screen. But it wasn't necessary because the Huntress couldn't take her eyes off her friend.

"Danny, why are you…"

Fixit realizing the uncomfortable situation gave a small cough, pocketing the device, both teens looked at him.

"Well, I can see you two require catching up."

Danny gave Fixit a panicked look, but the robot knew there was no way the halfa could get out of this. Inclining his head politely to Valarie, he headed over to the pastry counter, leaving the two standing alone. Valarie felt her heart flutter when Danny turned around and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was a habit she'd always find endearing.

"So, um…I think…"

"We should take this somewhere more private," Valarie stated because this definitely wasn't a conversation she could have in public. Thankfully, Danny seemed to agree and headed for the door behind him.

"Um, a closet isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Danny rolled his eyes and opened the door revealing a set of stairs. "Why does everyone assume it's a closet?"

* * *

 

Killer Moth's dream was about to be realized, and the giant bug man couldn't help but laugh as he looked at his swarm safely contained behind the glass cages in his basement. Soon the city would be his, and everyone would fear him.

"Daddy! Daddy!!"

Well, all but one person.

The villain ran upstairs to the bubble gum pink room from where his daughter was pacing furiously.

"What is it, Kitten? Daddy's working," he gritted out, not really liking that he had been interrupted.

The blonde girl fumed.

"My boyfriend Fang broke up with me! Me! And now I don't have a date for the prom!" Kitten screamed before she launched onto her bed and broke down crying. The giant moth man sat down on her bed and hesitantly rubbed her back. Give him mutated larva any day but ask him to figure out what his daughter was feeling: Impossible.

"There, there, I'm sure you'll find someone else to take you."

"Ugh, prom's tomorrow, Daddy. I don't have time to find another date. So you're going to find one for me."

Killer Moth stood up and crossed his arms, "Now Kitten, be reasonable, you don't seriously expect me to find you a date," he growled looking down to his pouting daughter. Kitten sat up and hissed.

"And I don't want just anyone, I want someone handsome and popular and totally cool. Someone no other girl could get, someone who will drive Fang wild with jealously, I want…"

Robin flipped over the building and landed on his motorcycle, he pulled on his helmet and took off into the night.

* * *

 

Silently, Valarie watched as Danny moved around the small kitchen. She still couldn't believe it. That he was here. She never thought she'd see him again. The kettle began to steam, and soon Valarie had a warm cup of tea placed in her hands. Danny took a seat across from her and looked anywhere but her eyes.

"So…"

"Where have you been? After your parents, you just disappeared."

Danny flinched slightly but otherwise didn't move.

"I'm sorry. I needed to leave. Amity Park isn't exactly a place of good memories for me."

Valarie winced, "I know. But you left, without telling anyone, without telling me."

Valarie shouldn't have said that because once she did, it reopened all the wounds she had cauterized. Feelings she thought had burned out long ago surged through her with a passion, and the shocked looked Danny was giving her made everything hurt so much worse. The Huntress looked down to her steaming mug and gave a sigh.

"Danny, I know I said that I couldn't be with you. And I truly believed that, I still do in some ways. The things I've seen, I would never wish upon you. But when you left, when I couldn't see you anymore, it was then I realized that I let something great slip by me, and I don't want that to happen again." With this she set the fine china on the table and met his eyes. Danny sat there in shock. Yet his blue orbs held more understanding then Valarie ever thought possible. He broke the spell by looking away, and spoke barely above a whisper.

"And your mission?"

Valarie clenched her fists underneath the table.

"It still matters to me. I have to protect the world from Phantom."

"You mean as the Red Huntress."

Valarie looked up, startled as she met his eyes and grim smile.

"How did you know?"

"My parents were ghost hunters, Val. I've known since I saw Phantom tear away your mask before he stole the ecto-suit to defeat Pariah Dark."

Valarie felt like a crying. He had known for that long, and she had been so blind sighted by her obsession.

"Danny, I…"

Danny stood up suddenly and turned away, tearing Valarie apart in the process.

The halfa felt his emotions going into hyper drive. He didn't know what to feel, and he didn't know what to do. Seeing Valarie so hurt over him, it was shocking. Even when she must have known about him and Sam dating. What had she been going through? But Danny didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to tell her, the girl who wanted half of him dead?

Danny would never regret liking Valarie. Moving to put his cup in the sink, Danny fought to find the words. But he felt the communicator in his pocket start to vibrate. Crap, he couldn't exactly answer it without revealing that he knew the Titans and Danny wasn't about to risk the coincidence of knowing them. Turning around he braced himself on the counter.

"Valarie, I'm not upset or anything, you did what you believed was right. You still do."

Valarie looked down at her hands, and it was now or never. Danny looked up to the TV, surrounding it in green energy and it clicked on. The soft volume began to filter in the silence when a voice caught both Val's and Danny's attention.

"And the Titans are still pursuing the unknown jewel thief whose hit five stores so far and doesn't seem to be slowing down."

Val stood up with a worried expression on her face before turning to Danny with pleading eyes.

"I need to go. Thanks for, well listening."

Danny nodded feeling guilt punch low in his gut. Taking a bracing breath, he was about to do something he'd more than likely regret.

"No problem, and Valarie, my place is always open."

The girl paused by the archway, her lips parting in shock and for the first time in a long time she truly smiled.

"Thanks, um…actually, I have a new apartment here. I got a scholarship to attend an Academy here so if you ever need to reach me," she pulled out a small card in her hand and gave it to Danny who took it and smiled.

"Thanks."

Valarie nodded and raced up the stairs. The second Danny heard the doors, he transformed and took out the device to get a fix on their positions. Robin being the furthest away. Green energy pooled and the halfa teleported. It was a testament to Robin's training that he didn't fall out of the sky when Danny appeared next to him. The Titan pulled out another line and flew over a building.

"Who's the bad guy?"

"Some teen with a spider for a head."

The halfa followed Robin's eyes to the dark silhouette, and he nearly gagged:  _a spider for a head?_  More like a gigantic spider that had four long hooked legs with a teen's body stuck underneath it.

"Yikes."

Danny took off flying straight up the building, ready to release an ectoblast. Robin right behind him preparing to unleash a disk when the spider spun suddenly and shot a purple looking blast hitting Robin dead in the chest. Danny whipped around and witnessed his friend begin to free fall. None of his limbs moving.

"Robin!"

A blast hit Danny square in his neck. He felt his body grow heavy. They were more than sixty stories up, this was going to hurt. But Danny couldn't think about that, all he saw was his friend falling ahead of him.

"Robin! Danny!"

Starfire dove and caught the boy wonder around the middle, and Danny by one of his arms before flying them safely back to the ground. The spider boy long gone. At least the position Danny had landed in allowed him to stand. Star had to hold Robin up by the elbow.

"They are okay?" Star asked. Cyborg stepped forward to run preliminary scans.

"Yeah, the venoms effect is only temporary."

Robin let out a growl.

"Getting away, we have to go after him."

Danny suddenly collapsed on the ground and gave a muffled groan.

"Ow."

"Danny?!" Beastboy bent down to help the teen get up on shaky legs.

"What was that about temporary?" Danny asked. Robin let out a frustrated sigh, and the halfa flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, guess my body dispels poison a little quicker."

"That's fine. You guys track down the criminal. Star and I will head back to the Tower," Robin got out.

Danny had to admit, even frozen in place Robin was still a badass leader, not many people could talk through clenched teeth. The team nodded, and Starfire picked up Robin by the waist and took off.

Cy looked over to Danny, "Do you remember which way he was going."

Danny shook his head, "No, but this was the building he jumped over."

The mechanical teen pulled up a holographic map and began a search.

"There's a couple of jewelry stores near the High Water Bridge that crosses the bay, we'll start there."

Raven and Beastboy took flight while Cyborg and Danny headed to his car. The windshield's edges still coated in a spider web. Cyborg looked over to Danny and raised an eyebrow, the halfa crossed his arms defensively.

"What? A guy can't catch a ride?"

"You can't fly yet, can you?" Cy smirked, Danny turned a shade of light green.

"Shut up!!"

Cyborg was laughing through the drive the entire time.

* * *

 

When Starfire landed outside the Tower she hadn't expected to see Valarie standing on the shores. Robin could only make out a red shadow from the corner of his eyes, but he felt Star's arms tighten around him.

"Valarie?"

"I'm sorry, I heard about the robberies, are you alright? What's wrong with Robin?"

Robin gave a huff.

"Fine," he managed to get out between his teeth.

Star looked up at Val and opened the Tower doors.

"We were pursuing a thief with a head of a spider, and Robin was hit with temporary venom."

Valarie nodded and pulled off her helmet as they entered the living room. At this point, Robin really wanted to say that he was right here, but that would take too much effort. Starfire set him down gently and hovered in the air so Robin could at least see her face and her nervous expression.

"Robin, I know Cyborg said the venom would not last but if you wish, there is a Tameranian technique I could try."

The boy wonder immediately felt wary, but whenever Star looked at him like that he couldn't say no.

"Alright."

Starfire broke out in a smile and flew behind him, grabbed his ankles and turned him upside down. Robin was eternally grateful he was an acrobat. But after a few painful pulls he felt his muscles loosen up, and the feeling return to his body. With a final pop, Robin felt the tension ease out of him.

"Better?"

"Whoa, much, thanks."

Robin put one hand on the carpet while pulling out his communicator with the other.

"I welcome you. There are few problems that Tameranian acupressure will not solve," Starfire replied still holding Robin up by the ankles. Val would have laughed at the awkward situation, but Cyborg chose at that moment to pick up.

"Any luck finding our jewel thief?"

Star stepped away, and the boy wonder unconsciously went into a one arm handstand before he brought his legs down to stand up.

"No, we found something worse. We need backup."

"On it, Starfire, Red Huntress and I will be there momentarily."

Meanwhile the four Titans looked up to the blackening sky as the moths descended. Groups of them eating through the metal cords of the suspension bridge. Civilians screamed all around them. Running, trying to get off the bridge as it started to bend and twist like rubber. Danny struggled to find his balance, noticing that many of the victims were skidding across the asphalt along with the cars.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg took off, and Raven lifted him up to one of the soon to be falling beams. He landed on it and immediately started welding it back together. Raven then took up pest control along with Beastboy. The bridge rocked and another line came down, heading straight for a school bus. Danny paled, planting his feet on the ground he threw his arms up. The beam tinged green, and Danny held it above the ground. Slowly, he started adding more lines like a puppet master picking up strings. Trying to return some tension back to the bridge. Looking around, the halfa let out a grunt, the strain starting to wear on his mind and body. The people still weren't moving. Many huddled on the ground screaming in fear.

"Beastboy!" Danny called. The monkey gave a holler from where he was riding a giant moth like a horse taking out the other insects.

"Get the civilians off the bridge!"

More beams began to fall and Danny tried to stabilize the bending road. The monkey hit the ground and rolled into his human form. Yanking people up and out of their cars, and demanding they follow him. Cyborg finished the beam and looked down towards the fellow Titan.

"Danny, send me a cord!"

The teen grunted and raised both broken ends of one up as Cyborg leapt on top of it. He began working past the green energy and set to restoring some of the natural tension. Raven increased her efforts in making sure the bugs stayed off the bridge, blasting away, trying to distract them from their mission. It worked, and like angry bees they turned their attention away from Cy and his work.

"Raven!" The girl turned in the air while out racing the insects. She looked to Beastboy who was passing a little girl back to her mother. But the changeling was pointing straight forward, panic in his eyes. Instantly a black dome shield covered Danny, and the moths wacked into it desperately trying to naw through it. She gave a smirk and continued to blast the bugs off the beams.

Robin snapped the device shut and headed for the door.

"We need to…"

"Don't bother," a voice warned and the three teens turned to look at the screen displaying Killer Moth. "Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from unleashing the entire swarm." The background came into focus, and the teens could see thousands of blue insect eyes buzzing about.

"Unless you want your city to be reduced to a moth eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" Robin asked growling.

"My demands are simple. The city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin…will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom," Killer Moth stated simply, stepping to the side as another window popped up to reveal a girl with blonde hair and a pink headband waving at him.

The silence that followed sounded like a car crash.

"Hi Robbie-pooh!" The girl cooed none too loudly.

Robin felt a shudder run up his spine, and he was left as dumbstruck as the rest of the teens.

"Um…what was that last part again?"

Starfire looked at the girl then back to Robin and felt a strange surge of suspicion in her, "Robin, who is this girl, and why does she call you pooh?" she inquired. Robin twitched like an angry rattlesnake.

"Her name is Kitten, and you will take her to prom!"

Starfire floated up to the TV screen and glared at the girl, "this _Prom_ is some manner of duel, yes? Robin eagerly accepts."

Valarie got the feeling that if Kitten had been here in person, Starfire would have bitch slapped her with that armor glove of hers. Robin gave a dreadful sigh at what he was about to explain.

"It's not a duel, Starfire. It's a date."

Star looked liked she'd been slapped, "He does not accept. Do you hear, Robin does not accept!" She screamed at Kitten who looked a lot like Paulina at the moment, and now Val wanted to hit the girl. Not that Valarie had ever considered hitting that two-faced girly son of a…Robin grabbed the still floating Starfire by the foot and tugged her towards the door, motioning for Valarie to follow.

"We're going to need a minute."

Once in the hall, Starfire started pacing back and forth, ranting. Her eyes electric green, Robin flipped open his communicator and called Cyborg.

"Cyborg? Report, how is it?"

"We could really use some help here, Rob!" Cy yelled not even looking at his com, "Danny, pass me another beam!"

Robin watched his friend before the transmission ended.

"I have to do it," Robin interjected looking back to a still fuming Starfire.

"What?!" She screeched.

Starfire looked like her world was ending.

"It's the only way to save the bridge. The only way to give us enough time to stop Killer Moth," Robin stated heading back down the hallway. Valarie following, and Starfire next to her looking absolutely helpless.

"But…"

"I have to, Starfire. No matter how much I don't want to," Robin explained irritated. The doors slid open, and Valarie placed a comforting hand on Star's shoulder, watching as Robin took a bracing breath. "And I really don't want to."

Robin walked back towards the screen and met Killer Moth's grey insect eyes.

"Do we have a deal?" the villain asked smugly.

"I'll take the girl to prom."

"Don't tell me, ask her," he inclined his hand to Kitten who giggled and gave a cat like meow in the smaller box.

"You've got to be…"

"Do it!"

Grudgingly, Robin turned to Kitten and managed to get the words, "Kitten, would you like to go to the prom with me," out through clenched teeth. Starfire looked like she was about to burst into flames.

"Ohh, Robbie-pooh I'd thought you'd never ask!" she screamed. Robin would rather be impaled by a batarang.

* * *

 

Danny started to shake as he handed another beam to Cyborg while Beastboy covered the Titan. All the civilians had finally been evacuated. Not that it mattered, more moths kept coming, and Danny couldn't even move for fear of breaking his telekinesis on the bridge. The team felt despair start to sink in, there were too many of them.

"We're not going to make it!"

Right when Cyborg screamed that, all the moths flew away as if the plague had ended. Danny let his power go, and all the Titans landed next to him, covered in sweat and grim, panting in exhaustion. Raven flipped open her communicator, and all of them looked down at Robin.

"I bought you guys some time. Killer Moth, he's controlling the mutant insects, find him and stop him," Robin explained displaying the giant insect picture before a normal, if slightly entitled looking blonde girl popped up on screen, "start your search with her."

"Who is she?" Raven asked.

"She is a manipulative grim-flork not worthy of Robin's time," Starfire interjected angrily. All the teens looked at their leader curiously.

"Name's Kitten, she's got some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection, and I'll bet you find him. Starfire will join you in the search, Valarie will back me up."

Starfire let out a huff and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Hey, what are you going to do? And why is Valarie there?" Beastboy asked picking up his leader's lack of involvement. Robin looked like a dark cloud had settled over his head.

"I can't, I've got a date."

Danny felt immediate pity for his friend and sympathy when he looked over to the pissed off Starfire. Oh, he remembered when he said he liked Valarie…and Sam's reaction to that. Robin turned to meet Starfire and a look of hurt passed across his eyes but then it was gone.

* * *

 

"I need you to head out."

Not daring to open her mouth, Star merely took off out the door. Valarie turned back to him and looked at his attire.

"You're going to need a tux."

"And you a dress."

Val nodded but another thought occurred to her, "and a date, the prom we're going to is couples only."

Robin looked momentarily horrified once again being reminded who his date was.

"How do you know?"

"The prom is called Date with Destiny. It's held on the prestigious cruise line Adelphi, and no one gets in without a partner, it's one of the reasons I wasn't allowed to attend my prom."

"I'll contact the team maybe get Danny to…"

Val shook her head, "No need, Phan…Danny, won't exactly blend in."

Robin felt sense of foreboding overcome him, "Who do you have in mind?"

"A friend, name's Danny Fenton. I ran into him at the Bookstore, he's safe and won't compromise our cover."

The floor dropped out under Robin's feet, but he kept himself calm and collected.

"Alright, contact him. We'll meet at the cruise ship in thirty minutes."

The second Robin was safely in his room he contacted Danny.

"Yeah?"

"Get your butt back to the Bookstore and turn into Fenton," he hissed while yanking open his closet and pulling out one of his many tux's.

" _What?_  Why?"

"Because you forgot to mention that Valarie has a crush on your breathing side, and that  _she just happened to run into you at the Bookstore_!"

Danny lost what little color was left in his already pale face.

"What?" he squeaked, "you mean she's asking me to that dance?!"

Robin was already buttoning up shirt, furiously trying to locate a normal pair of black shoes.

"Yes. Now go!"

Danny cut the transmission and looked up to his friends who were gazing at him curiously.

"Um…right, I'm needed elsewhere."

"But we could really use your support," Cy stated. Raven nodding in agreement, and logically Danny understood.

"Right, hang on."

Taking a step back, Danny took a breath and split himself in two.

"Whoa!" the teens exclaimed. Danny and his copy opened their eyes.

"Right. I'm heading back to the store."

"And I'm staying here."

"Which one of you is real?"

Both Danny's looked at Beastboy and smiled mischievously.

"We're both real," they said in synch.

"I'm going, my copy will stay with you, be nice," the real Danny informed waving to the white haired copy before flying off. The not-real Danny smiled and waved back.

"Have fun! Don't let Red kill you!" Copy Danny looked over to his Titan friends and shrugged.

"What? If he dies, I disappear, it's very disheartening."

* * *

 

Danny had literally made it back to the store when he heard Fixit descending down the steps, following the soft click of high heels in front of him.

"I do not recall Danny saying the two of you had plans tonight?" Fixit questioned.

Valarie reached the bottom of the stairs, and her eyes immediately fell on Danny who was reading in the living room. He looked up, and his eyes went wide. For there, Valarie stood in a long dark red dress. Hugging her figure and flaring out slightly at the knees, her blood red pearls dropping dangerously low down her neck and a lace red mask fit snugly over her eyes only showing her hazel gold pupils. She looked stunning.

"Uh, hey Val, did you need something?" Danny asked trying to keep it together. Valarie instantly blushed, suddenly nervous, but she covered it quickly.

"Actually yes, my mission with the Titans requires that I attend a prom tonight, and I need a date," her voice died away, and she drew an arm over to shield herself from rejection and well…okay, Danny seriously wondered where she'd put all of her weapons in that low cut form fitting dress.

"So the Red Huntress needs my help?" Danny clarified standing. He walked up to her and realized that now he needed to look down to meet her eyes.

"Yes, only for the mission," Val answered sounding relieved.

"Alright, let me go get my suit."

Fixit who had been watching the exchange tilted his head in confusion. He would never understand teens.

Thirty minutes later both were pulling up in a cab at the docks. Danny stepped out and held out his arm for Valarie to take. Slowly they made their way through the crowd.

"I hope you bought us tickets," Danny commented. Valarie smiled and opened her small beaded hand bag to reveal the elaborate invitations.

"Stole two and made forgeries, not that hard."

"Cool."

A second later both heard the reeve of an engine, and the R-cycle pulled up. Other teens around them paused, all shocked as Robin got off the bike in a tux and his black domino mask. All the girls swooned. Valarie walked up and smiled. Her covered eyes immediately told all the party goers that she was the Huntress and every guy was instantly envious of Danny.

"Robin."

"Red, glad you could make it."

Valarie nodded and motioned to Danny.

"Robin, this is my date for the night."

"Danny Fenton," Danny replied shaking the boy wonder's hand, and the halfa could tell his friend was smiling a little. Danny suddenly felt he'd been coerced here simply because Robin wanted someone else to be miserable with him. Jerk.

"How did you two meet?"

"The Bookstore, we ran into each other and reconnected," Val said simply. Danny rushed to clarify when the edge of Robin's mask tilted up slightly.

"We used to go to the same high school. So, where's your date?"

To Valarie and any other possible ease droppers, it was only mildly curious. Only Robin could hear the added weight.

"Hopefully, she won't show."

Robin then watched his friends look up suddenly and their jaws hit the floor. Well, there went all his hope. Bristling slightly, the teen turned around expecting to see blinding hot pink, but what he saw froze the breath in his lungs.

"Starfire?"

The Tameranian girl was beyond stunning and a light blush dusted her cheeks as she met his eyes. It made Robin's heart do double time.

"On such occasions I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant?" she held out a pale purple carnation and placed it in his breast pocket. Smoothing it out with her elbow length silver gloves. It matched her shimmering dress that fell off her shoulders and revealed the lines of her back. Robin looked up to her and truly smiled in joy and relief, mainly relief.

"Star, you're supposed to be helping the others track down Killer Moth," he stated having completely forgotten about their two friends watching the exchange for possible blackmail material. Star gave a humph and crossed her arms.

"Your orders were to investigate the girl and use Valarie as back up. Therefore, I intend to investigate her thoroughly."

Val chucked and leaned up to whisper in Danny's ear, "You can never win in an argument against a woman." Danny snorted in amusement.

"Unless you're Dr. House," he replied, and Val gave a strangled giggle trying not to ruin the moment for the two lovebirds who had yet to realize they were still standing there. Star continued, not having heard that.

"Besides, you may require saving. This Kitten is perhaps some form of ooze monster in disguise. She certainly is ugly like a monster, yes?"

Robin found himself feeling strangely happy that Starfire was insulting his date for him because she was worried for his safety. It sent waves of pleasure and affection through him. Robin had to shake himself to get back on topic.

"But Star, to get in, you require a date."

"Danny will help me with that."

Danny instantly tensed before giving her a sheepish smile.

"Um…I will?"

Starfire, instantly catching her mistake looked over to him and nodded while Robin and Danny prayed she came up with a great lie since Valarie looked really confused as to why Starfire knew Danny but not Robin.

"Yes, we met at the Rave of Techno. You found me on the roof when my sister had been mean to me. Your advice was most satisfactory."

Valarie watched recognition flash in Danny's ice blue eyes.

"You were the girl wearing the bubble gum pink wig!"

Star smiled and nodded the three Titans instantly relaxing into the lie, and Valarie was about to say something when a hot pink limo rounded the corner and out stepped Kitten who grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Yoo-whoo, Robbie-pooh, your Kitten has arrived."

Robin visibly cringed at both his nick name, that she actually meowed, and the fact even a deaf person would have heard her.

"Second thought, maybe I will need saving," he growled before walking off leaving Danny and Valarie trying to physically hold back Starfire.

Resigned to his fate. Robin trudged over to Kitten while all the on lookers gave him confused glances.

Kitten rushed into his arms and proudly began to speak, "Oh, Robin, my date, Robin," she caressed his face, and it made his skin crawl. "Don't you look handsome." She leaned in to whisper to him when he didn't so much move a muscle.

"Compliment me on my dress."

Robin grit his teeth, "No."

"Do it! Or else."

"Nice dress."

Kitten exploded, "Oh, Robin you're such a gentleman."

By now everyone was looking at them, and all Robin wanted to do was melt into the docks and disappear into the ocean. Kitten's voice seemed to grow even louder, like she was speaking through a megaphone, "Not at all like my worthless ex-boyfriend, Fang."

She slid up to him and held out her arm, "Now take my arm and lead me inside, and would it kill you to smile?" she growled.

Danny swore he could hear the bones in Robin's jaw creak from all the way where he stood. The boy wonder's smile looked like it was made of cracked glass.

"Maybe," was his only reply, and they headed inside.

The tips of Starfire's shoes scrapped the cement as she flew up to the limousine. Her eyes beyond electric green, she raised a fist and the whole machine crumpled like an accordion.

Danny and Val walked up to her.

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked trying to pacify his friend. Star grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"We go in first, and then I fly you back to Valarie."

Danny had only enough time to snatch the tickets from Val before he was bodily dragged up the steps of the boat.

* * *

 

The dance was going over without a hitch. Valarie and Danny had gotten on the boat without a problem and both set about to mulling with random strangers while dancing a little to keep an eye out for potential threats. Starfire was a fuming mess. Although Danny managed to calm her down when he decided to teach her the waltz.

And through it all Robin and Kitten sat at the tables. The boy wonder rocking back and forth in his chair contemplating why life hated him, and Kitten merely staring at him with big dopy eyes, and that twisted smile of hers. Danny realized if she wouldn't smile like that, she would have been very beautiful. Even if she did wear to much pink. Finally growing impatient, Kitten stood up and glared down at him.

"Ask me to dance."

Robin paused mid rock and glared, "I don't dance."  _With you_ , he mentally added.

Kitten growled and pulled at his arms with all her strength. He didn't budge. "C'mon, Robbie-pooh, you've never ever danced before."

Yes, he had actually. Alfred had tried to teach him, and after enlisting Batman's help, Robin had been forced through the steps of the tango. Bruce wound up nearly bursting into tears he'd been laughing so hard, and Alfred swore he would never again attempt such an atrocity. Kitten was still glaring down at him, and he realized he hadn't spoken yet.

"Tried it once, didn't like it."

"Fine," Kitten leaned and flipped open her very unsurprisingly pink cell phone, "Then I can have the whole city destroyed," She smirked and with a look of absolute glee leaned in dangerously close to the boy wonder and batted her eye-lashes. "Or, we could just skip straight to the kissing."

Was that bile in the back of his throat, or just Kitten's perfume?

"Wanna dance?"

Kitten screamed in delight and dragged him onto the dance floor, wrapping around him like a boa constrictor as an ill timed slow song came on.

"Oh Robin, of course I'd love to dance with you!" She screamed, god could she be anymore pig headed. The Titan's leader thought as they twirled around the deck, knocking other dancers off the floor. Only Danny and Valarie were left because the two were capable of stepping in and out of the rhythm to avoid Kitten and her escapades. Over by the punch bowl, Starfire froze watching Robin swaying in time with the music, his arms wrapped around Kitten's waist. An unfortunate couple walked up and asked for some punch, and they screamed in fear when Starfire turned her eyes on them, looking positively demonic. The song ended, and Robin pulled away.

"Okay, that's over," he said twisting out of her grip another country song came on.

"Oh goodie, another slow one!" Kitten pulled him back, and Robin felt like hitting his head up against the wall.

"Yeah."

Kitten's eyes became dreamy and her hands moved up, twisting behind his neck and tangling into his black hair.

"From now on, Robbie-pooh, this will always be our song."

She rested her head on his shoulder, and Robin full out shuddered, whipping out the communicator he called Cyborg. He didn't care how pleading his voice was going to sound.

" _Please_ , tell me you guys have found Killer Moth," he whispered.

"Not yet," Cy answered while the other Titans looked around the plain house, "we tracked down your girlfriend's home address though."

Robin nearly jumped through the communicator, and his glare was purely The Bat glare, "She's not my Girlfriend."

His voice was so scary Beastboy jumped and knocked over a Chinese war horse statue to reveal a hidden stair well.

"Ah!"

Danny walked forward and raised an eyebrow, "You know, I'm really tempted to do a Scooby-Doo quote right now."

"Dude, I am not changing into Scooby," Beastboy answered as they descended the steps into the basement.

The room was pitch black. Even Danny's unearthly glow didn't provide any real help, all of them walked forward until Beastboy ran into the string. He screamed momentarily before he pulled on it. The lights flicked on, and the team was surrounded by thousands of metal eating moths in tanks. All four of them clicked on their communicators.

_"Found him."_

"Yes, you found me," a voice from above stated as the lights began to flicker, "but you'll soon begin to wish you hadn't."

The giant shadow of Killer Moth stretched across the floor, and they looked up to see the man clinging to the light before he attacked.

* * *

 

Robin couldn't stop grinning when he pulled away from Kitten. The girl had on a self satisfied smile and leaned in closer.

"Kiss me."

"Sorry, I don't think so. I don't like you that way. Matter of fact, I just don't like you," he stated with a cheer. That was the best news he'd delivered all night.

"What?!" Kitten screamed so loud that even the DJ heard her.

Robin pocketed his communicator and started to walk off.

"Killer Moth is being taken down as we speak, we're done here."

All of the team members felt immensely happy, till Kitten ripped off her flower to reveal the trigger device.

"No we are not. Daddy's not calling the shots here tonight, Robbie-pooh, I am."

"Daddy?" Robin's brain had mentally train wrecked right then and there.

"And unless you want me to let those nasty bugs out for a midnight snack," she yelled yanking him forward, "You better pucker up!"

Starfire gasped, and Valarie and Danny took defensive positions. The halfa cursed silently that he couldn't go ghost. Not with Val watching him like a hawk to make sure he didn't get hurt, because Danny Fenton wasn't a fighter. Why had he wanted that again? Star was frozen as she watched Kitten's mouth get closer to Robin's. Finally fed up, the Titan placed his finger over her lips. He wondered how the hell Bruce did this.

"Not even if you paid me," he answered reaching for the trigger. A struggle broke out between them and Val moved forwar, kicking off her heels as she went. Robin had Kitten in the oh so infamous tango pose when the girl broke out in a huge grin.

"Ah, Fang!"

The Titans and Valarie balked.

"That's your boyfriend?" Robin asked with wide eyes. Kitten snatched the trigger away from him while the jewel thief with a spider for a head crashed everyone's Junior prom.

"Get your hands off my girl," he demanded knocking the boy wonder aside with one giant furry leg. Val ran to help him up as Starfire blasted Fang with a star-bolt.

"Get your legs off my boy. Robin, are you injured?" She asked while Robin stood up and took off his jacket and loosened the top two buttons on his shirt showing the black and red uniform underneath. Valarie stood as well, pulling out a small switch blade and ran it up the left seam of her dress freeing her leg movements. Robin smirked.

"Best I've felt all night."

The group watched Kitten run up to Fang with a joyful smile.

"Fangie-pooh, you really do care!" She screamed looking into the teen's red spider eyes.

"Let's never fight again, baby," he replied holding out all of the stolen trinkets. Danny walked over to Starfire and crossed his arms.

"Guess we know why he stole all the jewels."

All four teens winced watching the two of them kiss.

"You know, you two make a really bad couple," Robin commented. Fang broke away and stood to his full height on those four spider legs, he charged.

Cyborg hit the glass of the tank and dodged a swipe by Killer Moth waiting for the opportune moment. It came when Danny moved behind the man and whispered in his ear.

"Boo."

Killer Moth spun around to see nothing but air, and Cy punched him straight into the gorilla's chest. He held him in place while Raven bound the moth man.

"You no good…unhand me this instant!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Oh, upset that us meddling kids ruined your big evil plan?" he asked floating in the air. Beastboy gave a realistic Scooby noise and both teens smirked evilly. Cyborg, deciding he and Raven would be the bad cops in this interrogation, stepped forward.

"Okay now start talking…"

* * *

 

Valarie and Robin were dodging the gross spider webs being shot out of Fang's mouth while dodging the well aimed venom blasts. Danny silently seething where he remained at the edge of the dance floor. He looked over when he heard Kitten swoon.

"Oh, isn't it romantic. The boys are fighting over me."

Starfire who was pulling a piece of web off her face turned livid.

"They are not fighting over you!"

She dove at Kitten and completely forgot about her alien strength. This was an all out cat fight and there was no way in hell Danny was going to intervene. Because when girls truly let go and fought, they were scary. Robin and Valarie were fighting Fang up on the lights which were streamed all around the ship when he saw the line holding Valarie snap. Robin was too far away to catch her. And before Danny could regret it, he ran forward and jumped catching Val in midair to distribute some of their weight as they landed on a table. Momentarily dazed, Valarie laid there till she realized who saved her.

"Danny, how…"

Danny took off his jacket and loosened his tie, looking apologetic.

"Sorry Val, a lot has changed since last year."

With this he stood up and heard Kitten give an outraged cry. Both he and Val looked over to both girls covered in food and punch. Their dresses ruined.

"You ruined my dress!"

Kitten pressed the button.

"Start talking, how do you control the…"

The tanks lights flashed red, and the team groaned.

“…Moths.”

"Crap."

"Seal the exits!" Raven ordered, and all jumped into action leaving them completely sealed in with the bugs, all of them stood back to back.

"Raven, put a shield around you guys and Killer Moth for a second," the copy ordered.

She did as instructed and watched the bugs start to swarm around the copy Danny as he floated into a ball. Green energy swirling all around him till he looked like a mini bomb. The energy released and destroyed the surrounding insects and some of the cages giving Cyborg and Raven easier targets. The clone rejoined them in the shield.

"I can only expend that much power two more times before I return to…well, me."

"Don't worry, we'll make it count," Cyborg started blasting from within the shield.

* * *

 

Danny swung into the fight surprising the spider boy as the teen grew closer, ignoring the giant furry legs completely and instead focusing on Fang's unprotected stomach. The teen's movements were aggressive, and Fang felt all of his focus being drawn to this random punk. It was exactly what Danny wanted. For a moment later Robin was using him as a spring board and launching off his back, a fist aimed directly at Fang's face.

The spider teen was knocked out cold. Both teens smirked and looked over to Starfire and Kitten, who was angrily stalking up to the Tameranian. Valarie having enough of this Paulina wannabe walked up behind her, smiled at Starfire who nodded, and Val knocked the trigger out of Kittens hands, sending the girl in shock as it rolled up to Robin's foot. He stomped on it, and Kitten let out a scream of outrage.

"Consider yourself dumped."

Valarie punched the blonde in the face, satisfied knowing that it was going to bruise.

Half of the swarm already lay at the team's feet, and Beastboy was about to suggest if they could speed it up when the mutated bugs hit the floor like flies, all dead.

Killer Moth let out a frustrated cry, and the team decided they'd figure it out later.

Once everyone was reunited at the docks the team watched Fang being loaded into to truck sharing a defeated sigh with Killer Moth while Kitten screamed at Robin that she would get her revenge because no one broke up with her. Everyone ignored that while the police doors slammed shut. Danny turned to Valarie and smiled.

"Think we should head back?"

Val nodded and looked to the six Titans and waved.

"See you guys later, oh and sorry about your dress, Star," Val said motioning to the punch red stain that was splashed across her torso. Copy Danny raised a questioning eye to the real Danny, but he shook his head. Starfire shrugged.

"It matters not. I am just glad Kitten got covered in the chocolate German cake instead."

Everyone broke out laughing while Danny and Valarie headed down the stairs. Other teens were starting to poke their heads out from where they had been hiding, and regardless of the carnage once again resumed dancing. The DJ cut in suddenly as the flood lights swirled around the entire dance floor.

"And the king and queen of this year's prom…Robin and Starfire!" Both teens jumped and blushed in shock while everyone on the ship broke into applause but after a moment Robin turned to Star and gave a shrug.

"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me," he muttered holding out his hand for her.

Both of them looked terrible, Star's dress a stained mess, and Robin had ditched the jacket and tie all together. The sleeves of his pressed white tux shirt rolled up to his elbows, but as sappy as it sounded, even in the boy wonder's own mind, he thought Starfire looked perfect.

Valarie had bid him good night as Danny walked her up the stairs. She'd told the taxi cab driver to go too. Val gave him a wry grin.

"Who knew Danny Fenton, a perceived wimp could turn into such a fighter."

"Well, I had thought about dating a ninth degree black belt once. I kind of needed to learn."

The atmosphere changed, and Val's hazel gold eyes desperately sought his.

"Danny."

Danny took a step back and looked away heading down the steps. He paused and turned to look at her still standing on the steps, her eyes wide trying to comprehend how he suddenly got so far away.

"Thanks for the dance."

Valarie said nothing and silently went inside while he turned down an alley way and teleported back to the Tower where all of the Titans were relaxing in the living room. Starfire and Robin already back in uniform. Beastboy cuddling something in his arms.

"Um…what's that?" he asked as his copy disappeared into him, then the memories caught up with him.

"Oh…" the one lucky little larva that had escaped being neuroily altered and turned into a metal moth thus escaping the mass failsafe switch in all the bugs brains.

"I'm thinking of calling him Silky," the changeling smiled as he and Star played with the pink stripped worm the size of a small toy poodle. Raven looked absolutely murderous but kindly didn't voice her opinion. Danny walked over to Robin who handed him a soda. He thanked him and popped the cap.

"So, I gotta ask, how long were you two together?"

Danny managed to play off his shock by remembering that yes, this was Robin and yes, being nosy was in his job description.

"We never actually got together. She was too focused on being the Red Huntress and well, I think you can guess how that would end up."

Robin understood, but he still had to know, "Do you still like her?"

Danny shook his head and took a sip of the Dr. Pepper letting it burn his throat as images of Sam flashed before his eyes.

"No, I fell for someone else. I will always like Valarie as a friend though. She's a great fighter and believe it or not she has a very strong sense of justice. Misguided or not."

Robin thought about it. Pondering everything, and then he smirked.

"She turned you down cold, didn't she?"

Danny spat out his drink and sputtered indignantly before an emergency communication rang throughout the Tower. Fixit appeared on screen and the entire team was on alert.

"Danny, the ghosts."

It was all he needed to say.

"Everyone grab hold," Danny ordered transforming into Phantom. No one questioned him, and in the next instant they were in the lab, Fixit by the computer screen.

"What's going on?" Danny demanded. Fixit's fingers were flying across the keys.

"Five minutes ago ghosts emerged and started attacking in the cities of Star, Metropolis, Gotham and Jump. I do not know how, no portals opened up today."

Accessing the satellite images, they watched as the computer zoomed in on the ghosts and began cross referencing the images and pulling up some of Danny's known enemies. Robin stepped forward taking charge.

"We'll need to split up and take them down. Danny, how do we contain them?" Immediately, Danny walked over to a wall and typed in several codes, and turned a knob on the safe before opening the weapons vault. He pulled out six Fenton Thermos's and each Titan took one.

"To activate, give the lid a right half turn to open it and press the green button. To collapse the design press the blue button," he explained as the team did so and each thermos collapsed into small squares making them easily concealed. "But once the Thermos has a ghost it won't do that so make sure it counts. Here Beastboy, Robin, these are ecto-wrist rays, this flips the safety off, pull back to load a charge and squeeze the trigger, but be careful, it packs a punch. Cyborg, plug this into your system, it'll allow you to convert your sonic canon into ecto-energy when you so choose. And Raven and Starfire, your powers are your weapons. Trust me on this," Danny said looking to each of his teammates. Robin turned back to the screen.

"Alright, Cyborg, Starfire, you have Metropolis. Raven and Beastboy, Star City. Danny, you'll stay here in Jump, and I'm going to Gotham."

Fixit turned to the teens and held out small ear communicators, one for each of them.

"The feed is secure, and I will be monitoring everything from here."

They took theirs, and Robin took his before turning back to everyone, "Titans, move!"

The team headed for the stairs all except for Danny and Robin.

"I'll teleport you to Gotham."

"Thanks, but first, I'll need an extra weapon. One preferably more my style."

"I have some Escrima sticks."

"Those will work."

* * *

 

The Justice League couldn't believe what was happening in the cities, their cities no less. Superman had dealt with much in his time, but this was unacceptable. Very rarely did he meet opponents that had multiple powers and be able to stand up against him. But the worst part was that the attack came out of nowhere. With no provocation.

"Where is that punk Danny Phantom! I wish to hunt something more worthy of my time!"

Superman felt irked by this, he had been in the middle of a date with Lois when these three ghosts showed up, and he didn't qualify as a worthy adversary? And that was the problem wasn't it, they were ghosts and not even the Man of Steel knew how to contain them. He could fight them, and up until now, he managed to keep the civilians and any property from being damaged but this wouldn't last. Green energy hit the girl in the back of her chest, and she screamed in pain. The hero looked off over to the skyscraper and saw Starfire and Cyborg whose canon was still smoking.

"Sorry, Skulker, not tonight."

The three ghosts turned to their new opponents, and Superman picked up on the voice filtering in through their comms.

"Names: Skulker the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter known weakness his bio suit a small joint below the chin will release if struck properly freeing the true ghost inside. Ember the guitarist, powers are derived from her power cords which release sound waves and spells and people repeating her name. Separate her and destroy the guitar or sing really badly to dispel the charm. And Young Blood only perceived by teens under eighteen but only when his powers are at maximum. Weaknesses his temperament."

Superman turned back to the fight hovering closer to the three ghosts when Ember let out a roar.

"We're going to make him pay, and you Humans will suffer!!"

The ghost teen strummed her strings and sent wave after wave of power towards the Titans. All three of them jumped into battle, but not before Superman sent out the call for the other members of the League. This was not a coincidence, and if he didn't know better, this would be the resounding shot that might start a war.

* * *

 

Ollie and Speedy were firing off round after round of arrows at the ghost officers as they continued to rampage through the city. The leader a pale faced jailer laughing venomously.

"If it wasn't against the rules I would do this forever, but I'm afraid we have a schedule to keep. Guards, continue to locate Phantom, we're ending this."

"Is it just me or do they not care that were even here?" Speedy commented blasting an unsuspecting ghost in the back of the head blowing him to bits till he reformed.

Green Arrow let out a grunt of frustration.

"Guess not. We need to figure out how to take them down."

"An exorcism?"

"Not funny."

Black magic surged around the street and grabbed the guards, wrapping around them like vines. The ghosts gave a scream when they realized they couldn't phrase out. Beastboy landed nimbly on the two heroes' rooftop and took aim as Fixit's voice came through.

"Name: Walker, the ghost jailer. Obsessed with the rules, destroy his rule book to take him out, the ghosts under his leadership will falter and become disjointed, take down separately."

The changeling opened fire while Raven prepared her Thermos.

* * *

 

Danny teleported Robin to the top of Wayne Tower before he disappeared back to Jump City. It only took mere moments of scanning the dark city for the boy wonder find what he was looking for. Flying over the roof tops with the ease of familiarity, the teen came to a halt on the massive catholic church as a ghost with the head of a ram and dark as the midnight sky floated by. Green ghosts fanning around him, their eyes and mouths sown shut. The figure in front of him gave no indication of having heard him except for a slight shift in his stance. Robin passed his mentor the ecto-gun.

"It won't kill," he reassured. Quietly, both men watched the sleepers enter the houses surrounding them. Robin wondering where the hell his mentors partner was but deciding now was not really the time to ask.

Batman gave a nod, while Robin gave him the frequency to his hard line before Bruce decided to hack it. With quick taps on his cowl, Batman heard Fixit's voice begin to filter in.

"I'm going to need a clearer shot of the ghost before I can ascertain his profile."

Without even thinking Robin and Batman easily fell into sync. Stalking the ghost like the nightmares they were.

"Name: Nocturne, the ghost of dreams. His agents the Sleepwalkers force humans into a coma like state only awakened if the dream in the host's body is completed or they are surprised. Don't focus on them, take down Nocturne, his weaknesses are ice and controlled explosions of ecto energy. The Sleepwalkers will dissipate once he's taken down."

Both set to work.

* * *

 

Danny never really said this to anyone, mainly because the problem was so rare, but he really hated dragons. They were big, scaly, fire breathing reptiles that smelt of burnt charcoal and did he forget to mention that they tended to eat people. Or at least Aragon did, Dora was fine. The Dragon king took another swipe at him and to counter, the halfa grabbed his spiked tail and threw him into the park outlining the city. The glimmer of the Tower outlined by the water.

Aragon stood up and roared exposing his blood red jewel. Danny collected a blast and shattered the gem. The Dragon let out a piercing yell as he transformed back into the banished king. It would take some time before Aragon could regenerate the gem, and Danny planned on using that time wisely.

Touching down, Danny grabbed the King by his robe and yanked him forward, glaring him down.

"Now talk, how did you get to the Real World?"

A reptilian smile crept across Aragon's face, and he hissed out a laugh, "We've been here for quite some time. Finally decided to come out and play."

A dagger slipped out from the Kings sleeve, and Danny dodged the blade nicking his side. The halfa gave a hiss but flipped and drop kicked Aragon back into the ground creating a small crater.

"That hurt. Now tell me again how did you get here? And for what purpose?"

Danny watched the blue man roll over and groan before he laughed.

"Why isn't it obvious, to destroy you of course. Although this way is so much more fun."

"What way?"

Red silted eyes met glowing green, and Aragon's darkened to pure glee.

"Why, making the humans hate you of course."

Realization punched low in Danny's gut, and he didn't waste his time capturing the King. Pressing his hand to the comm., he floated up into the air.

"Fixit, patch me through to everyone."

"Done."

"Guys, are you alright?"

"We're good man, Star's capturing the kid."

"As are we, Beastboy, stop messing around by frightening the bad ghost cops and finish up."

"I'm fine as well, just finishing up in Gotham, we'll meet back at the Tower and…"

"Ahh!"

" _Danny!"_

The Titans all screamed when they heard their friend cry out in pain with the sound of rocks being crushed underneath him. Danny shook his head and looked up to see the Red Huntress hovering above him, her bazooka pointing at his heart.

"Red."

"Phantom," she growled and fired again. Danny leapt out of the way and twisted in the air before punching her in the chest, sending the girl into an abandoned building.

"Why are you doing this, Val?"

"Don't call me that!"

The girl threw plasma bombs at him. Momentarily blinding Danny, he felt something heavy latch onto his wrist and drag him down. Valarie appeared inches from him, and suddenly he couldn't move.

"I'm going to destroy you."

Panic raced through him, and Danny lashed out managing a solid kick to her legs. Val screamed and fell off her board sending both of them plummeting to the earth. Why couldn't he fly? The ground hit hard, and Danny felt like he'd stepped on his foot wrong as waves of sharp pain shot up his body. He cried out softly and heard the tell tale snap of a bone breaking. Only it wasn't one of his bones. Valarie screamed, and Danny looked over to see her clutching her leg.

"Valarie!"

As the girl in the red suit hissed, he ran forward preparing to help her when she lashed out and bound something else to his other arm. It was then Danny realized what had happened. He looked down in horror and watched as the two cuffs around his arms expanded and connected together. Binding him from hand to elbow, imprisoning him.

"Val, what have you done?"

"Trapping you, the ghosts were a diversion. You were the main target and now, we can take you in," she smirked before wincing in pain.

All Danny saw was red, and in the next instant he had one foot on her chest and the other on her broken leg. Valarie let out a blood curdling scream and thrashed in pain. Trying in vain to push him away. Danny leaned down closer, taking some of the weight off her leg, but barely. Right in this moment he wanted nothing more than to make her suffer.

"You set this up, all of it for me? Just so you could capture me?"

His rage was steadily growing and Valarie couldn't even look away from those fierce glowing green eyes. Never before had this hatred been directed at her. Annoyance yes, but hate? Never. And Valarie finally felt true panic begin to set in. How long had she underestimated him?

"You've been the one capturing the ghosts as they come through the portals, you've been the one keeping them contained and now, because of your misguided vendetta you set them loose? Do you realize how many people could have died? How many heroes we could have lost if not for the Teen Titans? Do you?!"

He pressed his foot harder on her chest, and Val gave a strangled scream as her ribs began to crack, tears filling her eyes.

"Stop, please!" Both from pain and the words he was using as knives.

Her plea snapped Danny out of his rage, and it felt worse than drowning. He let her go, stumbling backwards in the crater while Valarie curled in on herself, sobbing quietly. Had he really just done that? Reduced one of the strongest people he knew to a crying mess, Danny felt ill.

"Valarie."

He took a step forward and watched as the girl flinched back in the hole from fear. Her helmet cracked, allowing the long dark strands of hair to fall around her face.

Flood lights surrounded them then and through the glare, the whirl of helicopters reached his ears. He could barely make out the side of the coppers. Many of them belonged to the news, and the halfa could practically feel the shock and horror coming off those people. A mega phone clicked on and an eerily familiar voice cut through the white washed noise.

"Danny Phantom, you are under arrest by the United States of America."

_The Guys in White_. Danny felt his senses go into lock down mode when he realized that this is what Valarie had been talking about, she hadn't been working alone. She'd been working with them. The fact that she would willingly go to them…Danny felt it cut him deeper than anything else and looking back down to the girl, he knew he should hate her for it.

Now all he felt was emptiness, at everything, what he'd done to her, what she'd done to him. It was a circle, and the halfa wasn't sure which of them started this string of painful events. All he knew now was that his friend was on the ground, it was his fault, and the men who put her there for the sake of freedom were going to  _pay_.

Danny stepped out of the crater and numbly walked for about three hundred feet. The sirens, cars, helicopters, any and everything the teen could think of was following him. Until in the barren field of the park, filled with the government's men. He became surrounded, but it only fueled his rage.

The cuffs sat: glowing, malicious and ugly. They bound Danny's arms together in front of his chest from wrist to elbow. Similar to that of a slave being herded towards imprisonment. Their weight made him slump forward, and he bowed his head waiting. Not wanting to see those around him while the Guys in White walked forward with their guns pointed at him. It didn't last though.

Arrogantly, Danny raised two glowing green eyes defiantly. The sirens blaring around them, flood lights hiding the pitch black sky, the flames and flickering lights of the city nothing more than dots. The helicopters drowned out the noise, the reporters and crew men from all the broadcasters in the Jump City looking down as the government boxed Danny in like a wild beast.

"Do not move, Ghost," Agent K ordered. Danny smirked, masking his growing hatred.

"And here I thought you believed me incapacitated. I'm honored you think so highly of me," he spoke as venom slipped in every word.

The man fired a warning shot, scorching the ground at the teen's feet. Danny didn't so much as flinch. Instead he sneered and flexed his arms preparing to use them and bludgeon the man enough to send him to the hospital.

"You're under arrest."

A snarl built in the halfa's chest, and five blurs appeared around him. Robin's staff pointed at the agent's heart. His cape concealing Danny. Instantly evaporating any and all of the halfa's anger.

"He's not going anywhere," Robin answered back. His hands tensing on the staff.

"What are you doing?" Danny whispered vehemently. Robin's back tensed, but he didn't budge.

"Teen Titans, you have no authority over this, leave immediately, or we will be forced to apprehend you," a man informed over the blaring megaphone.

"Go ahead and try," Raven responded. Her magic crackled around her. Cyborg's canon hummed, Starfire's star bolts surged around her, and Beastboy growled low and gutturally in his chest, ecto-weapon raised, the safety switched off.

"I think you should let me talk to whoever's in charge. Danny Phantom stays with us," Robin snarled, and Agent K took a step back at the lethal tone in the Titan's voice.

"That will be unnecessary," a voice commanded, and the already cramped space became stifling as seven more landed in the clearing. The air felt vacuum thin, and the GiW looked shaken. The guy with the megaphone was rambling into his earpiece before he looked directly to the new group and spoke.

"This is our jurisdiction. The League has no business…"

"Actually, we do," Superman interrupted. The hero took a step forward and looked the man dead in the eyes. "Until we've conducted a thorough investigation, Danny Phantom is no longer your problem."

The man swore colorfully, his earpiece erupting, and Danny bristled along with the Titans. Robin took a step forward to the red caped superhero when another caught his eye, a silent conversation passing between them. Danny looked over to the superhero in shock. How could the man be in the shadows when they were surrounded by flood lights? Robin backed off and waited.

"Be on guard," he whispered to the team, and they circled closer. Danny could feel everyone's breath, the brush of Raven's cloak, the smell of Starfire's shampoo, the pounding of BB's heart, and the power in Cyborg's canon. Robin was still standing in front of him, shielding Danny from view even if the cameras high above could still see him. God, he hated the media so much right now. The agent clicked on the megaphone.

"Very well, Superman, but know this isn't over. All personnel retreat."

As quickly as they came, they left, and Danny felt nothing but boiling rage and worry for his friends. He wasn't sure if these people would be better off. Superman turned and looked to Robin. He smiled trying to offset the tension. It didn’t help. And no one missed the way Danny coiled, and even he could feel Robin's thundering scowl.

"What are you doing here? Danny is a member of the Teen Titans. You have no right to take him away like some common criminal while knowing who the real criminals are," he spat, his words were interlaced with hidden threats, and the Kryptonian could picture the teen in front of him wearing a black cowl. Batman had trained him well. Wonder Woman stepped forward, and Starfire's hands followed her movement.

"Understand chi – Titan, we are not treating Phantom as such. But until we know who and what he is, and if he poses a threat, we must take precautions. And as of right now, we are the only ones protecting him from the dissection table." she warned.

Danny felt ice crawl up is spine and jumped when Beastboy actually did snarl.

"That will  _never_  happen," he glared at them.

The halfa's heart trembled at the loyalty in his friend's voice making what he was about to say that much harder.

"Guys…let me go."

The Teen Titans whirled around so fast that Danny thought all of them got whiplash, and they seemed to forget the League was even there anymore.

"Are you crazy?" Cyborg yelled.

"We are not letting you go, Friend."

"Danny, this is not wise."

"You're innocent!" BB yelled waving the gun around causing everyone to flinch a little. Robin was silent though, and when he met Danny's eyes, a look of understanding passed between them. He steeled himself and turned back to Superman before he stepped aside to let the halfa pass. Danny walked forward, and the rest of his friends went slack jawed and stared.

Superman couldn't help but notice how much different the teen was up close. His aura seemed to lack luster from the gauntlets, dark circles were shadowing his eyes, and a sliver of dark green blood encrusted his side. The man tried to reconcile this teen to the information they'd been receiving about him. Danny looked up to him and glared before going to stand beside him. The other members of the League circled around them, all except one. Superman figured he was going to stay anyway.

"Green Lantern, take us to the station."

The man nodded and raised his ring.

"Wait," Robin stepped forward and never took his eyes off Danny. "I swear to you, you will come back."

Silence. Then, for the first time, a look of relief passed over the teen, and Danny wearily smiled a lop-sided grin.

"Sure, I still haven't kicked your butt at Doom yet."

Wonder Woman , Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, and the Green Lantern all stared, before Superman gave the signal, and a green shield engulfed them and took to the sky heading for the station in outer space.

Robin waited till the green light disappeared, hating how it looked too solid. Nothing like the liquid hue and ethereal glow of Danny's powers. He whirled around, heading for the Tower.

"Titans, we have work to do."

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" Batman asked studying his apprentice carefully. Robin didn't miss a beat.

"Anything I can."

Raven engulfed them all in her black magic and disappeared. Leaving the Dark Knight to ponder everything: all the facts, all the rumors, all the truths and lies. Turning, he disappeared into the night. It seemed he had work to do as well.

Walking back into the shadows, the man passed the empty crater containing the remnants of a broken red helmet.

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin

 


	8. Something's Changing

**Ready the bullets...**

 

" _Taking aim at a dead guy."_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 8: Something's Changing

_In almost nervous excitement, I begin our tale. It is one never to be taken lightly as the events about to unfold will undoubtedly change the lives of you—my dear readers— forever. This is to say that you should not continue. Oh no! What kind of writer would I be if I simply told you to turn away? No, consider me merely the reaper guarding the gates of passage between lives. I am only recounting the events, nothing more, nothing less, and if you choose to proceed past this introduction, be my guest._

"Oh, that's good," Ghost Writer mumbled to himself while rereading the words on the electronic screen swirling around him, along with the images of Danny and his new friends. Hitting the enter button, the writer prepared for the next paragraph when his library doors opened, and Clockwork floated up to him, staff in hand. The writer gave a yelp of surprise having been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Clockwork, I was just…"

The Ghost of Time merely held up his hand to the ghost who fell silent immediately. He watched as Clockwork bent over his screen and gave a quiet hum before turning away, leaving behind a very baffled Ghost Writer.

"Um…"

The Master of Time chuckled and paused by the doors.

"Please, do not stop on my part, but do not alter the events in any shape or form," he warned. With this he disappeared, and the Ghost Writer breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back down at his console. He began to type.

_Now, onward with the tale. Our story begins on a small blue planet called Earth. There was a young alien girl who lived in a T. She had many friends. She was very powerful and very brave, and although she never thought much of it: she was also very beautiful. Her life seemed entirely perfect till one day a giant red bump grew atop her forehead._

_The girl was not sure what brought this on. Could it be she was getting sick? Or perhaps skittermites crawled into her epidermis, or maybe it was the stress? For you see, one of her closest friends had been taken away by the greatest collection of all superheroes and left the Titans to find a way to bring him back. But for now, scared and afraid Starfire had locked herself in the public bathroom right across from Beastboy's room and stared into the mirror._

"Oh, why is this happening now all of the sudden?" Starfire groaned, gingerly prodding at the bump about the size of a half-dollar. Vainly she tried to poke it back in her skin and was rewarded with a small roll of pain whenever she tried. Great, just when she had enough problems to worry about. Star tried again and it felt like a marble was rolling underneath her skin. Someone suddenly knocked incessantly on the door, and Star could hear Beastboy dancing around outside it.

"Starfire, hurry up, you've been in there for almost twenty minutes, and I'm not paper trained!!" He whined extremely loud.

"One moment more please," She called.

Beastboy sighed and crossed his ankles, "a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o…p!!" he screamed running behind to a large plant down the hall. Starfire took that time to race back to her room and grab herself a large green hat before going to search for Raven.

* * *

 

They had taken him to some sort of holding facility inside the Watch Tower and left him there. That was so many hours ago Danny lost count. Trying not to sigh, the halfa looked around the room from where he sat in his chair at the table, to the empty seat and the mirror across from him. A one way pane of glass so the League could see him, but not the other way around. Typical. Well, at least it was better than a cage. Danny shifted around and continued to stare at his reflection, while the League looked at him. Superman never taking his gaze away from the teen.

"I still cannot believe he is dead," Diana whispered walking up beside him. Clark gave a solemn nod.

"Believe it. I can't hear a heartbeat. Did you get anything from him, J'onn?" he asked as the Martian Man-hunter came up beside him. The others not too far off. The Martian having joined them once they arrived shook his head.

"I cannot. I'm afraid his mind is shielded from me," he informed. There was a stunned silence.

"Well, then I guess we do this the old fashioned way," Clark replied heading towards the door. Flash went wide eyed.

"Whoa, seriously? He's just a teen and shouldn't we wait for the Bats to show? This is more his area of expertise."

Clark looked appalled. "I'm only going to talk with him, Barry. Not interrogate him."

With this he headed towards the door as Barry leaned over to whisper in the Green Arrows ear, "Not sure the kid will see it that way."

Clark chose to ignore him and stepped inside. Watching as the teen straightened up and shifted his arms beneath the table, the weights still shackling him. Superman took a seat and smiled.

"Hey I'm Superman, or Kal-El, what's your name?"

The teen gave him a sharp look before answering.

"Phantom, or Danny, or Danny Phantom whatever you want to call me really."

Clark thought the kid might be trying to incinerate him with his eyes.

"C'mon, you have to go by another name. You can't be a superhero all the time."

The teen raised a skeptical eyebrow at Superman.

"And you can't seriously expect me to believe that your secret identity is Kal-El. How stupid do you take me for?"

Clark felt a stab in his heart and glared slightly, "My father named me that."

A spark of triumph lit Danny's eyes and he leaned forward.

"Father? Unless you were raised to be extremely formal, I highly doubt you call your Dad that. So, wanna trade secret identities? Even if it is a unprecedented, we've only just met," Phantom said before leaning back in his chair smugly. Superman suddenly felt like he was in an argument with Bruce.

"Excuse me," he said before leaving. The second Superman closed the door he was confronted with Barry rolling on the floor in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Superman defended, heat rising in his face.

Hal smirked, "Try telling that to the kid, you sure he's not one of Bats?"

"If he were, Bruce wouldn't have let the kid nearly be taken by that government organization. Have you found anything out about the GiW?" Superman asked. Hal shook his head.

"So far the president hasn't said anything, but that doesn't mean the program is sanctioned."

Diana crossed her arms and turned back to the teen, "So unless the child tells us what's going on, we have no leads and no way to protect him or the world from this new threat."

The joking atmosphere darkened in an instant.

* * *

 

 

Robin jolted awake when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he answered rubbing his masked eyes tiredly. Cyborg walked in, looking just as haggard but slightly relieved.

"I finished."

Robin let some of his surprise show, and Cy chuckled.

"I didn't sleep."

"How long was I out?"

"An hour maybe."

Robin straightened up and turned back to the computer checking its progress, watching as little flying birds kept turning from red to green, almost done.

Cyborg took one look at the screen and raised an eyebrow, "Um…do I want to know who you're hacking."

"Probably not. Let me see it."

Cyborg handed Robin the small flat blue chip with five wires poking out.

"I've decided to call her L.I.S.A."

"LISA?"

Cy nodded, "It's an acronym for localized ionic sensory activator. It should balance out Danny's electrical charge. It'll make it harder from him to use lightning…"

"But it beats the alternative," Robin finished holding the small device up to the light.

"It's still a proto type. Not that it will matter. We can't get it to Danny."

Robin set it down and looked back to the screen.

"We'll get him back, one way or another."

A hand set down on the boy wonder's shoulder, and Robin looked up to meet Cyborg's grim expression.

"I know we will, but don't take it too far, Rob."

Both knew he was talking about more than his computer program currently hacking one of the F.B.I's and C.I.A's central databases.

_So_   _you see, my dear friends. Things are not looking too bright for the Teen Titans. But things will get stranger still as the young Tameranian girl slowly begins to unravel around the seams from the transformation undertaking her body. For within the day she grew tusks on her neck, her fingernails grew long and ugly, and she developed bizarre cravings for the most unusual of foods. And with each passing hour the little alien girl grew stranger and stranger and stranger still._

_Until confined to her room, Starfire let herself see the extent at what she had become, and terror gripped her heart. For if the Justice League had taken away Danny for fear of what he was. Then surely they would take her away as well._

"I am a monster," Star felt tears fill her eyes and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to see her friend who was locked away somewhere and ask if everything would be alright and if Robin would still look at her.

_But in all her plight the strange little alien girl did not move from her bed. And while the Teen Titans all continued to wait and search, another was scouring the city looking for clues_.

The kid hadn't said anything after he'd spoken with Superman apparently, and now Batman was really pissed at Alfred for guilt tripping him into giving out one way to reach him. Because now they wouldn't stop calling him. Stopping outside the Bookstore, Batman did a quick sweep of the area. He entered the building not even bothering with the empty store, heading towards the black door past the counter he descended the steps to the darkened apartment.

Flipping on his sonar, Batman scanned the area towards the living room door and the rooms not added on the floor plans. In less than a second he'd entered the room and stepped into the lab. His eyes scanned over everything. To the equipment, to the portal he figured connected to the other Zone Robin had mentioned. But how did all of the ghosts get here? Stepping to the closest computer, Batman clicked it on and plugged in a USB drive.

"I hope you are on the side of good," Fixit spoke, watching as the giant shadow didn't even flinch. It merely moved to stand.

"I take it you were the one running this data base," the shadow answered deeply, his voice having a rough edge around it.

Fixit nodded stepping forward, surprise crossing his face when he noticed his firewalls failing.

"I am. May I ask who you are?"

The shadow of the man stepped forward and the computer screen cast the symbol across his chest in vivid blue light.

"You're…" Fixit trailed off before his ears picked up the tell tale hum…

"The extra frequency given out earlier belonged to you."

"Indeed.”

“Why are you here?"

"Searching."

"For?"

"The truth."

Both were caught in a standoff. Neither one willing to give more than the bare minimum, the drive still hacking Fixit's firewall. They were at an impasse, Fixit rationalized, the Batman was a member of the Justice League yet the only one who came forward willingly trying to find out all of the facts…even if he did break in and enter. The robot decided he needed to take a chance.

"It will take a couple of hours to download all of the files even without my firewalls."

Batman regarded him silently before taking out the drive and disappearing silently, but he paused by the doorway, "That won't be necessary." The shadows consumed him entirely.

 

* * *

 

Cyborg watched as the firewalls fell prey to Rob's hacking program. Until the last red bird turned green and the crests of the agencies came up, and instantly Robin began tearing through the files, through financial records, benefactors, and case files so fast Cyborg wondered if the teen really didn't have superpowers. For a second, Robin stiffened before he looked over to Cy and gave a small apologetic smile, "Can you contact Fixit? He needs to know what's going on."

Cy gave him a hard look but stood, "Just don't take it too far."

Robin gave a nod at the reminder and waited till the door closed before he sighed.

"You can come out now."

Batman emerged from the shadows.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long, how far have you gotten on the files?"

"I've found some anomalies in the accounting records, along with large amounts of money being placed into operations that have been shut down for decades. Also there appears to be a ghost drive."

Batman quickly took over, his fingers flying across the keys already beginning to track the cash.

"Not government sanctioned."

"Of course not, but we already knew that," Robin answered until he caught his mentor's slight smirk, and the boy wonder instantly caught onto the plan. He grinned wickedly, and Cyborg wondered why he had a hard time when it came to bending the line.

The alarm went off an hour later right as the two were finishing up. Robin growled at the inconvenience.

"I need to go, are you heading up to the Watch Tower?"

Batman gave a nod, "I need to see Danny for myself."

Robin felt himself bristle defensively, but he could tell by the set of the Dark Knight's shoulders the man was leaning towards Danny's innocence. Plus it helped that Robin vouched for him. Not that Bruce would ever tell his young ward exactly how much influence he had in Batman's decisions. But so far five teens and one robot were siding with this ghost-human teen, and that was something Batman wouldn't take lightly. He watched Robin scowl slightly as the teen internally debated over something before he steeled himself and handed his mentor a small wire chip.

"Please give this to Danny for me. It goes on his wrist."

"What does it do?" Bruce asked scrutinizing the device.

"It will help him."

Batman remained stoic, although clearly unhappy with Robin's answer. But he pocketed the device in his utility belt and stood stiller than a statue as the boy turned and disappeared out the door.

The Titan flipped open his communicator.

"Report."

"Plasmas is attacking a football game. We're all here except Starfire."

"On it."

Robin jogged to Star's room and knocked.

"Star, we gotta go."

From behind the metal he heard her shaky voice, "Please proceed, I will join you shortly."

Robin didn't have time to wait. He ran to the stairs, shot out his grappling hook and dropped quicker than a stone to the bottom of the Tower.

 

* * *

 

Batman waited on the roof till he was sure the Titans were gone before the sleek black jet descended, and he headed back to the mansion. He hadn't even gotten out of it before he was confronted with his fiery partner. For not being in uniform, Jason sure pulled off the bat glare. Alfred dutifully standing beside him.

"I take it Master Dick is well?"

"He's fine, Alfred."

Jason jumped. "You went on patrol without me," he accused.

Bruce pulled off his cowl while they moved further into the cave.

"Then next time you should finish your homework faster."

The boy gave a soft growl, "The only reason it took me so long was because Mr. Matho assigned me a hundred extra problems."

Bruce couldn't help but smirk, "Then maybe next time you shouldn't call him a spineless pansy. Even if he is one."

"Master Bruce," Alfred scolded clearly unhappy with this method of parenting while a smile crept up Jason's face.

"What?" Bruce said defending himself.

Alfred gave a suffering sigh while Batman turned to the massive computer calling the League, Superman coming on screen.

"Report."

"Other than the GiW sending us his charges through one of our lower communication channels, nothing yet."

"Which one?"

"Beta zero-seven-two, why?"

Batman was silent for a moment before he turned back to look at Clark. "Prepare the zeta beams we'll be there momentarily," he answered before cutting out. Bruce turned to Jason whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Suit up. We're going to the Watch Tower in three minutes."

Getting over his shock, Jason let out a whoop and ran off, leaving Alfred with Bruce who raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask sir, that you two would please try and be home at a reasonable hour. He does have school tomorrow."

Batman pulled up his cowl and gave a small nod as Robin bounded up. 

And while the two heroes headed into space, the Titans raced towards the plasma monster ripping apart the football field in order to drink the sludge in the sewer pipes. All the students, who were still in the stands, shuddered and gave loud 'eww's' before taking refuge in the tunnels. Three exploding disks embedded themselves in the monster before blowing up.

"I don't know what's more disgusting, Plasmas. You, or the stuff you eat," Robin replied grinning from ear to ear. He was itching for a fight. The mud colored blob gave a roar before chunking bullet globs of plasma from his body at them. The team dodged springing into action.

The fight wasn't pleasant, and the only weapons that really worked were Robin's exploding disks. Everything else might as well have been child's toys. And Robin was pretty sure three of his ribs were bruised from being slammed into the field goal. Soon all of them were covered in his residue except Beastboy who somehow managed getting covered in orange Gatorade. They were swiftly running out of ideas till star-bolts rained down from the sky, and Plasmas was reduced to mud draining down into the torn up earth. Robin and the Titans turned around excitedly to Starfire and their jaws hit the floor. For Star was standing there in a big green hat, a yellow rain coat, complete with boots, oven mitts and a long red scarf.

"Starfire?" Robin asked needing clarification, but the girl merely trembled and took a step back in fear.  _What happened to her?_  The boy wonder thought with panic rising in his chest. The football field was silent now. The civilians having long since fled, and the team could hear the sounds of the sirens in the distance when the ground gave a shake. Plasmas emerged from the earth, only now he had large acid green boils covering his head and ran down his arms, his teeth now serrated. He looked revolting.

Cyborg winced, "Ewwww…."

"Just when you thought he couldn't get any uglier," Raven commented.

"Dude, that is sick, and not in the good way," Beastboy hastily added. Robin clenched his fists. Yeah, he'd been itching for a fight, but not a long one.

"No matter how nasty he gets, he's just another monster. Titans, move!" Robin yelled glaring at the roaring thing preparing to attack. No one noticed the way Starfire cringed. And when Plasmas attacked, he shot the green goo from his eyes, and when the Titans dodged, Star didn't move quick enough and all of the garments used to shield her were torn away leaving her fully exposed. And everyone stopped fighting when they saw her form, even the monster.

"Starfire?" Robin breathed.

The girl looked up and everyone burst out in pearls of laughter.

_—Wait, do not turn away! For right now I'm sure you feel pure revulsion at her friends' reactions. But you must understand, no one laughed at her. It was all in the girls mind. For in her panicked state, Starfire truly believed her friends would deem her a monster and now: with her scaly arms, furry feet and pointy ears added to the conglomeration of her deformities, they would hate her. But most of all, she could only feel rejection in her heart. And in her haste Starfire fled, leaving behind the small blue planet and one distraught boy wonder. And with this she soared into the darkness of space. Past the space station where her friend was being held._

* * *

 

Batman and Robin stepped off the plat form in the monitor womb and made their way through the hallways. Jason looking around the place in pure awe, and it was hard to keep up with his mentor and not lag behind or run off. Heroes were everywhere, and some would pause and regard them coolly all staring at him intently. Jason felt his muscles beginning to tense. Unconsciously sensing the challenge—feeling their dark eyes on him— but with a tilt of Batman's head all the stares stopped, and Robin couldn't stop his Cheshire grin.

Because  _no one_  messed with Batman. The two stepped into a conference room, and Robin held his breath. For there were some of the original members of the Justice League: Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman. All the ones who knew Bruce's secret identity. And yeah, Jason felt small so he plastered on a brave smirk and pointed at them in shock.

"Holy Justice League, Batman, you do have friends!" he exclaimed imitating what his older brother did when he wanted to surprise people. Although Dick never did it to his allies. At the dumbstruck faces of the adults, Jason really did burst out laughing. Geez, adults were so fun to mess with.

"Robin," Batman growled, and he didn't need to say anymore because it translated to,  _"Jason, shut up and don't tease the good guys."_  But judging from his mentors relaxed posture, Jason could tell Batman wasn't upset. If the satisfied smirk was anything to go by. Batman merely had to remind Robin in order to keep up his 'intimidating' appearance. Superman frowned slightly but stepped forward, a thick file in his hands.

"I don't believe Robin should be here for this."

Robin crossed his arms while Batman's eyes narrowed and a dark aura filled the room.

"He is needed. The files."

Superman handed over them over, and Batman quickly flipped through them clearly displeased. But he handed them back and went over to the glass motioning for Robin to follow. Clark was slowly turning green.

"Aren't you going to read them to Phantom?"

"No. You are."

The idea of that prospect didn't sit well with Superman. He just wasn't built for this kind of stuff.

"But…"

"Now."

Clark sighed at Bruce's antics. Putting it down to the fact that he didn't want Robin to see him interrogating a teen. The boy reached the glass, took one look at the teen and scowled.

"Why is he being held prisoner?"

"He's not," Flash answered rushing up to him as Superman headed towards the door.

"Doesn't look that way," Jason shot back.

"Well, you see he's…"

Batman cut Flash off before he could reply.

"Don't tell Robin anything."

Flash's mouth shut with a clank, and Robin looked up towards his mentor, the edge of his mask raised in curiosity.

"Observe him, access everything then give me a straight opinion on his guilt."

Jason momentarily wondered how he could give an unbiased opinion. But figured this was probably Bruce trying to hone his senses or something. Silently, the kid turned back to the window while all of the members looked on. 

Superman stepped in and immediately had the teen's undivided attention. Those glowing green eyes watching intently as the Man of Steel took a seat and opened the file.

"We looked into your past."

"Shouldn't rely on articles."

But Superman noticed how the teen's back straightened. So he decided to give a little more.

"The GiW sent them stating that they are the reason you should be detained."

The teen's eyes shot up and fear flickered through them before Phantom frowned.

"So you only have one opinion."

"The government sent them."

"Because governments are so perfect," the teen spat. But the kid made no move to pull away, so Superman flipped open the file and began to read.

"Armed robbery, property destruction, multiple accounts of kidnapping, starting ghost wars, and six accounts of murder. The list is a lot longer, but I'm sure you get the gist of it."

When Superman looked up he expected to see anger and hear denial, but instead the teen had frozen in shock.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those murders, the GiW was there?" The dead teen began to tremble, his breaths turning ragged. Superman wondered why the kid even needed to breathe.

"Yes, a field report accounts that there was a hostage situation, and that you killed them by blowing up the Nasty Burger."

"They were there!" The teen's voice exploded all around him, and Clark flinched slightly at the echo, but the boy didn't notice.

"They were there, and they didn't try to help?! They died because of me! Sam could have been saved…my family…"

Superman's eyes widened, and the teen instantly stopped.

"Your family what? Danny, what about your family?"

The teen's eyes closed off, and he sat back perfectly calm once more. Snow white bangs concealing his eyes.

"Nothing."

Superman felt his chest tighten,  _what had this teen been through?_

"Please, we're only trying to help."

"What's the catch?"

Again the Man of Steel was floored.

"What?"

Glowing green eyes met his fiercely, "I said, what is the catch? There is always an end game. Always a desired goal, and there are always consequences. So answer my question."

Superman was instantly grateful for his Kryptonian mind because if not, then he wouldn't have been able to speak past his shock, "We only want to know so that we can protect you and the world."

The teen seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he sat back in his chair and pointedly didn't look at him. Seeing it as a dismissal, Superman got up and headed towards the door.

Once Superman was outside, Danny placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on the cuffs before he cast a glare over to the corner of the room.

_What are you doing here?_

His glare seemed to ask. Still invisible, Vlad smiled viciously knowing that the child couldn't see him.

"Here to offer my condolences, dear boy. You do seem rather tied up."

Danny straightened, his eyes cast towards the door. But no one stepped through, Vlad chuckled.

"I've muted the microphones although there isn't much to do about the mirror now is there?"

The young halfa glared up to where he suspected red eyes to be, and Vlad would have shuddered if it wasn't so amusing.

"Come now, try to behave. Don't want them to add insane to your file?"

Danny's eyes sharpened,  _what do you want?_

The teen seemed to say, so Vlad decided to get straight down to the point.

"I'm here to offer you a deal of full immunity. From your crimes, to what you are, and no one not the government or even the Justice League could touch you. And here's the bonus," Vlad whispered his voice sounding low and snakeish, "I'll even extend this deal to your Titan friends."

Danny's eyes flashed, and the temperature dropped ten degrees.

"You stay away from them, _fruitloop_."

The door slide open, and Batman stepped in while Vlad's presence disappeared from the room. Danny reigned in his temper and met the masked eyes of this new hero. The aura around the man seemed darker than even Vlad's, and it demanded respect. And for some reason his glare reminded Danny of Robin's.

Batman took a seat and didn't say a word, he just watched and okay, it was getting a little creepy. Danny didn't know it was because Bruce was cooling his own temper after the heated debate they under took when Superman rejoined them. Danny shifted nervously in his seat.

"Um…are you really the Batman?"

"Yes."

Oh…well, this was new. Danny suddenly wished for Superman back and yet, this man hadn't said anything. He hadn't pried into his slip up, hadn't accused him of anything…

"What do you want?"

"The ghosts, you know how to fight them." It was a statement, and Danny relaxed. This was different he was getting straight to the point.

"I do."

"Then you know how to stop them."

"Yes."

"Good," Batman stood up suddenly and walked around the table causing the halfa to scoot back in his chair and turn to face him, instantly wary. But the hero merely knelt down on the ground and pulled out a strange device.

"Give me your arms."

"Why?"

An actual growl issued from the man's mouth, and Danny instantly stuck out his arms, watching as the Bat began picking the electronic lock. It took less than five seconds and the heavy metal weights clattered to the floor, and Danny felt all of his powers rush through his system. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

Batman stood, and the teen felt the need to as well. Curiosity getting the better of him, why did the man seem so…Danny couldn't find the right words to place this feeling.

The Dark Knight paused and pulled out a small wire chip and placed it in Danny's palm.

"What is it?"

"Robin said to give it to you. It would help."

Bruce watched closely as relief and hope brightened the teen's eyes before he looked down at the device and studied it.

"It goes on your wrist."

The teen didn't even hesitate which slightly troubled Bruce, but then he pushed it aside, it wasn't his place to pry.

Carefully, Danny pulled up one white glove mindful not to pull it all the way off, or it would just rematerialize back on his hand, and he set the wire chip on pale flesh. A small code popped up and glowed a brilliant blue before the wires sank beneath his skin and fanned out like small electronic veins. Immediately Danny felt something in him balance out and a weight he hadn't even realized he'd been forced to get used to disappear.

Tugging back on his glove, Danny took a deep breath and smiled when nothing happened. He completely forgot who was in the room when he grinned.

"Thanks…oh, right, Watch Tower, scary Bat."

Batman loomed forward slightly, and Danny floated off the ground raising palms in a placating manner.

"Sorry, I meant…"

"What does it do?"

Now it was Danny's turn to be confused, "Robin didn't tell you? It takes away one of my powers. Well not really, more like it balances it out so I don't accidentally die…or you know, kill myself any farther."

That made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but Batman would look into that later as he regarded the teen silently before the alarm went off. Snapping the hero to attention, and he raced out of the room. Danny at his heels, but before the other League members boxed him in, the halfa saw a flash of red and green and the swish of a cape and Danny's eyes went wide. For it looked like a small kid no older than twelve, with messy black hair blazed past him with an 'R' stitched across his chest. Superman flew beside him and frowned, "What are you doing?"

Danny figured the question was for him mainly because Batman didn't even recognize the other hero. But it looked like he was addressing it to the Dark Knight as well.

"Helping you guys, it comes with the job description."

Flash zoomed up to their side, and Danny started to feel claustrophobic.

"A ship is landing in the hangers. It got past our defense system."

The heroes made it to the hanger right as the ship landed. The League stopped, and Danny looked around for the boy, only he wasn't there. _Had he imagined him?_  Danny turned back to the ship and instantly recognized the T-Sub before the hatch even opened, and Robin jumped out.

"Starfire's missing."

Robin was already getting back into the ship with Danny at his heels. The halfa didn't even hear the protests from the League till Superman was flying towards the ship, and instantly hit a liquid green shield that stretched across the room.

"Lantern!"

"It's not me," Hal said. The eight heroes turned back towards the ship as the engine started up. Superman prepared to follow. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter already preparing to head towards their ships when Batman cut them off.

"Let them go."

"What?"

The heroes rounded on him, but Batman didn't move.

"Let them go."

"Oh, right because your kids like him," Green Arrow retorted crossing his arms. But he backed away when Batman turned a demonic scowl upon him.

"It is not a matter of my emotions being compromised because of my  _partners_ ," everyone flinched, they all knew that when in costume, you didn't reveal  _anything_  about the Bats even in the safety of the Watch Tower, "but their team mate is missing, what would we have done?"

The Justice League stood in silence for they all knew the answer.

The Titans took off.

* * *

 

_But this was merely the start of their troubles. For the odd little alien girl did not know where to go, for why would her home world take her in? 'I must find a new world' the alien thought, 'one that would accept someone as hideous as me'. So Starfire travelled to the worlds each one containing one of her deformities but each time the natives ran away screaming in fear till all hope lost, the little alien girl drifted deeper and deeper into the darkest part of the galaxy, unaware of the danger following her._

 

"So she just ran off?" Danny said in disbelief.

"We don't know why, Star just flipped out when we saw her," Beastboy answered, twitching anxiously in his seat.

"So she left because of the way she looks?"

"It doesn't matter why she left," Robin stated his voice filtering in from the speakers. "All that matters is getting her back." Danny felt his chest tighten with worry, and he pushed down the fear of what would happen to Robin if they didn't find Starfire.

"How are we going to find her?" Raven asked calmly.

Cyborg answered, "Starfire gives off solar energy. I can filter out the wavelengths, analyze them and track her signal."

Immediately coordinates popped on screen, and Robin floored it.

* * *

 

Starfire landed in one of the darkest worlds. The land almost completely black with only purple hues, the forest covered everything the dense foliage making it difficult for her to move around.

"Hello?" Star asked only silence answering, "Your world is most inhospitable. I would perhaps be welcomed here?" She asked as a chill having nothing to do with the temperature ran down her spine. Star whirled around and saw vines at her feet. Those hadn't been there before. Then they moved and a giant man eating purple flower rose up. Its teeth pointy and green saliva dribbled down them, it let out a roar and Starfire took off. Her resistance proved futile though. The trees so close together it made flight difficult, and Star felt her stomach lurch when vines wrapped around her ankles and soon she was trapped and the plant ate her whole.

It didn't even chew before it spat her back out. She watched it spit on the ground before moving off, and Starfire wasn't sure if she should be grateful or insulted. Instead she settled on washing the green saliva off her face in the nearby river. Once clean she allowed herself to look at her form in the rippling water and the bump on her head quivered before sharpening like a tusk. Starfire gave a sigh and whipped the growing tears from her eyes.

"Oh, what is happening to me?" she buried her face in her hands.

"Something wonderful."

Starfire jumped and looked up to see a beautifulwoman, white as her flowing dress, floating across the river to meet her. Star cringed and turned away, "Please, I am too repelling to be seen by one so glorious."

The woman with purple eyes smiled, "Fear not, young Tameranian. There is nothing wrong with you."

Those words filled Starfire to the brim with hope, and hesitantly she turned back to the woman whose long silvery hair swayed around her in the nonexistent breeze.

"Nothing wrong?"

Her savoir held out one small petite hand, "Come, all will be made clear shortly."

_And with hope in her heart, Starfire placed one blue clawed hand in hers and they headed off to the amethyst crystal caves. Starfire never realizing the danger this goddess possessed._

* * *

 

The Titans headed to three other worlds following Starfire's random trail and each time they grew in desperation. All the while using Beastboy as an example to describe their friend. Eventually though, they passed an asteroid belt and came to a world pitch black surrounded by two purple moons.

"This is the last place that has Star's signature after that I don' know," Cyborg answered.

Robin silently steered the ship closer, bringing it into orbit.

The woman in white led Star deeper into the cavern. Her feet never touching the ground, "You are changing. Do you know why?"

Starfire looked at her face in the thousands of crystals before answering. "It is because I have a…zit?" she asked sitting down on the rounded crystal chair the woman motioned to. The lady smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Not quite, my dear. You are experiencing the Transformation. A perfectly normal part of the Tameranian life cycle," she answered.

"But I do not understand. When my sister had Transformation, she merely turned purple for two days, why have I…"

"Transformation is different for each Tameranian, and you, sweet child, are one of the special few who will transform into a chrysalis," the woman's voice hissed, and she licked her lips. Starfire pulled back in fear when all of the sudden she felt something wrap around her arms and looking down she watched as her body began to cover itself in a cocoon of green and white design.

Starfire fell to the floor and panicked.

"Relax dear. It will all be over soon."

Green plates slid up to her waist and made it impossible to move. Star looked to the woman in fear and asked, "How do you know these things?" Her shoulders and neck were securely bound in the cocoon only her head had yet to be covered, and the woman in white smiled hungrily.

"I know my dear, because I am a cheramilian chrysalis eater."

Starfire screamed when the woman's body split open, and a alien with four giant legs, two claws and a bald armored head with the body of a spider emerged with black and purple strips covering her body.

Starfire tried to struggle as the chrysalis fully encompassed her in the shell. The final piece of her prison started to grow. The leafy structure elegant and beautiful, but at the moment the Titan could only scream. Because the second it closed, she was dead. The monster hovered above her, grumbling in anticipation of her next meal.

"Wonderful, soon your cocoon will be complete, and you my dear will be at the peak of flavor. In the mean time, scream all you like it wets my appetite."

Starfire shook her head and looked away. "No, I have no reason to scream. I can no longer have a home or friends. I am far too ugly for such things."

The beast hissed and a claw appeared by her eyes. "Oh, I don't think you're ugly at all my dear," and as the woman said this, Starfire's cocoon closed completely and suddenly the urge to sleep overtook the girl, while the monster drew closer to stare through the slightly transparent material. "In fact, you look good enough to eat."

"Starfire!"

The chrysalis eater turned to see a teen in red and green throw something that exploded in her face. She screamed and jumped away, before trying to stab him with her giant claws. The boy wonder leapt away drawing the creature from the cocoon, and Danny rushed over to help him, blasting her with ecto-energy which only seemed to annoy her. She swung out wide, and Danny dropped down and rolled away while Robin whipped out his bow staff and lunged.

"We'll hold her off, get Starfire out of here!" he called to the team, leaping out of the way as a claw buried itself in the dirt. Danny fired a beam stronger this time and sent the creature into the crystal walls. The gems fell to the floor glittering brighter than diamonds.

"Starfire?" Cyborg asked looking around in confusion when the three teammates heard a tired, "Here" issue from the beautiful cocoon. All three looked down to her in surprise before setting to work on lifting the shell.

The chrysalis eater caught the three trying to steal her dinner and quicker than both teens realized, she had grabbed Robin's cape and flung him towards a stalagmite. Danny flew at him, managing to grab Robin around the waist to turn him, and the halfa felt the crystal slam into him instead. It did little damage and both recovered to see Starfire underneath the monster who shrieked possessively over her meal.

"Your friend belongs to me now. You can have her back once I finish digesting her."

Cyborg lunged, and a giant claw hit him in the stomach as Raven attacked, her magic having little to no effect on the thing. Beastboy turned into a lion and jumped onto the things shoulder, his teeth digging in but not breaking the armored flesh. The chrysalis eater flung him off and tried to impale him through the stomach only to be met with a green shield. Danny stood between them.

Cyborg blasted her back with his sonic canon and jumped, taking aim again. She flung him into another part of the cavern. The team managed to corner her, and Danny felt his mind whirling looking for a way to destroy that armor when the creature backed up and leapt for the wall. None of them were prepared and soon the chrysalis eater was lunging for Star's cocoon, her jaw starting to dislocate so her fangs could sink into the green shell.

Robin's heart stopped and his body moved without realizing it, he was sliding across the dirt kicking himself and Star out of harm's way right when the mouth buried itself into the rocks below. The rest of the Titans lunged. But Robin wasn't paying any attention to them. He knew they'd keep the thing away.

"Starfire, are you okay?"

Slowly the teen could her Robin's voice filter in through the shell before a red batarang began to cut through the material. Starfire woke up then, and fear gripped her heart. Robin was going to see her again, he was going to see the monster she'd become.

Hands replaced the weapon, "I'm going to get you out."

"No!" She slammed the shell closed with her hands, "Please, go. You will not wish to see me this way."

Robin at this point didn't care. He only needed to know that she was alright. Slowly, he started working to open the cocoon again, talking softly to the girl trapped beneath it, "I'm your friend, Starfire. I don't care how you look." He opened the shell, and the smile he gave Starfire stole her breath away.

"Besides, you look fine to me," he said holding up one broken crystal so she could see her startled, normal, face. Starfire grabbed the rock and flew into the air a smile across her face.

"I am normal," her eyes turned electric green on accident, and she shot two green beams from them before blushing and looking down to her relieved friend, "Mostly."

Robin and Starfire turned when they heard the beast give a roar.

"No, since you have stolen my meal, I shall devour you instead," she yelled holding both Cyborg and Raven in her claws.

Starfire felt rage burn in her, and she flew up to the monster, "Devour this!" and shot the creature with her eyes. The beams hit the creature solidly in the chest, and it blew the woman clear into the forest outside where a waiting plant sat. They heard the thing scream before a crunch followed it. Cyborg and Raven landed lightly on the ground before the entire team rushed over and gave Starfire a group hug.

"Dude, since when can your eyes do that?" Beastboy shouted backing away, Star's cheeks turned red.

"Um, since just now?"

Danny scowled playfully and nudged her in the arm, "Just don't run off like that again, you nearly ended my afterlife."

The team laughed before worry began to naw at Star. She clasped her hands together and looked at them all, "Please do not reject me. I am mostly normal."

"You're exactly as you should be. No matter how you change on the outside, you'll always be Starfire on the inside," Robin answered.

Star looked around in shock to see everyone smiling at her, and she couldn't help but blush at her over reaction. After all, her friends would never label her a monster, and they would fight to keep her just like they fought to keep Danny who was flying back towards the ship with Beastboy chasing him. Something along the lines of a race, only the changeling kept saying the halfa was cheating. 

Flying back to Earth the atmosphere was light and filled with jokes. But the second they landed at Titan's Tower, Starfire felt the tension in the air grow. Until walking in the living, the teens were met with eight superheroes. Robin stepped forward and sent a glare at Superman who felt a pang in his heart, remembering the days when the kid had looked up with adoration in his eyes… much to Batman's displeasure he might add.

"What do you want?"

Before any of the elder heroes could reply, Danny stepped forward and met the teen's eyes.

"Hey could you give us a minute?"

Robin was clearly unhappy by this, but none the less motioned for the team to follow him out.

The doors slid shut silently, and Danny turned back towards the Justice League. Only his eyes immediately sought Batman and his shoulders relaxed a little.

"I'm prepared to make you a deal."

The team straightened, "What kind of deal?" Superman asked instantly weary, but Danny didn't spare him a look.

"Allow me to stay here. I won't leave Jump City, and I'll stay under the Teen Titans supervision, and in return I'll give you all of the Fenton's research and weapons along with my own knowledge of the Ghost Zone."

"And if we accept?" Wonder Woman asked stepping forward. Danny looked towards her and smiled.

"You won't bother me, or kidnap me, got it."

"Hey, we didn't kidnap you!" Flash exclaimed clutching his heart dramatically, and Danny couldn't help the small smile. He reminded him of Beastboy.

"Done."

Superman whirled around to look at Batman.

"We haven't even discussed it."

Both Batman and Danny ignored him, "Give me a second," and in a flash of green energy, Danny was standing in the lab, Fixit pulling out a disk.

"Here are all the files."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Batman paid me a visit, but refused to take anything."

"I see, put it in that duffle bag. I need to pack it with my other weapons."

After about five minutes the bag was filled to the brim with one of each weapon and all of the Intel he ever collected. Fixit gave him a curious look once Danny finished explaining the deal he'd made.

"Might I ask why you want to stay with the Titans? Not that you already don't. But after this it will be harder for you to leave the Tower."

"Vlad paid me a visit at the Watch Tower," Danny started, and Fixit straightened and his gaze darkened but Danny didn't notice or chose not to comment. "He's up to something, and no doubt they're going to be a part of it. I have to protect them." Fixit could only nod because right now he wanted nothing more than to stab that man in the heart.

Danny reappeared and handed the bag over to the Man of Steel who took it silently a look of contemplation in his eyes.

"Earlier you mentioned your family dying in the explosion, but according to our records, Mr. Lancer was single and the Fenton's actively hunted you."

The teen momentarily stiffened before he let out a sigh, "None of them were my real family, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danny Fenton were the closest things I've ever had to achieving that level of companionship. Danny and I were the only ones to make it out alive."

Martian Manhunter stepped forward for the first time, calmly gazing at the teen, "And what happened to Danny Fenton?"

Phantom looked down, "We hardly speak anymore. It's too painful to remember what we once were a part of."

 J'onn nodded silently, this was something he understood.

Pain crossed Superman's face before he placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder slightly shocked at how narrow it was. But then again to the Man of Steel, everything seemed small.

"Thank you," he stepped back and light began to encompass all of the members before they disappeared.

Danny let out a sigh right when the doors burst open, and the team came rushing in.

"Danny!"

The halfa looked flabbergasted at their outburst before he laughed and changed back to his human form.

"What? I'm off the hook. Didn't think I could get the Justice League off my back?"

Everyone smiled, but Robin gave him a knowing look that said they were going to talk later which was fine.

* * *

 

In the darkened cave Batman stood, the computer humming quietly in the background as the master of the house turned over the small device in his palm. It was a mechanical bug, no bigger than the head of an eraser. Jason had found five of them in the Tower and deactivated them. This was the only one that wasn't smashed, the one that would give the Dark Knight the answers to his questions.

Standing, Bruce pulled up the security feed and replayed the video of the holding cell where Danny sat. When Superman left after reading the file he watched intently as those shoulders tensed. Danny had been careful, shielding his face from view, and again Bruce felt a swell of pride in his chest for it had been Jason to notice the offset appearance of the teen. At the time though, he hadn't said anything. Merely watched, and in the end, gave Batman the silent signal that more was going on then what met the eyes.

So now, here he set, he hadn't corrected the story Danny Phantom told the Justice League back at the Titans Tower. After all, he knew how important a secret identity was, but now he wondered just who the… _halfa_ was protecting. Or more likely, who was the teen protecting them from. Batman crushed the bug in his hands. No one was going to hurt those teens.  _No one_. And to make sure of that he opened the file Robin had sent him. He smirked and set to work.

* * *

 

Danny found Robin in the training room, stretching.

"Hey."

"Hey, so how did you get away?" Robin asked doing a back bend. Danny decided to join him and both teens were soon talking at eye level, their jet black hair brushing the floor on the mat.

"Gave them my info on the Ghost Zone, tech and weapons, mainly got the idea 'cause Batman looked like he was going to ask for it anyways."

Robin gave a snort and lifted up into a handstand while Danny rolled into a sitting position.

"So, I've gotta ask, do you have a little brother?"

Robin yelped and toppled over before sitting back up, "What? I—no! Why would you think that?" The boy wonder asked his voice getting smaller and smaller. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Because there was a kid there in a similar uniform."

"Batman brought him to the Watch Tower!" Robin exclaimed, and Danny smirked victoriously.

"Ha, I was right you do have a little brother!"Robin's words then caught up with Danny, and his jaw hit the floor, "Wait…Batman brought him…you mean  _Batman's_  your mentor?!"

Robin shushed him before he ran his hand through his gelled hair.

"Yes, now please shut up. Not many people know that outside of Gotham and the Justice League."

Danny was still in shock. But judging by the panicked look in the teen's eyes, he figured this was really important.

"Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut, but really I shouldn't be all that surprised. Oh and thanks for the wire chip, it's really helped," he said standing up and heading towards the door leaving Robin slightly shocked.

"Why?" he asked. Danny paused by the door and smiled knowing what his friend was asking.

"Because you and Batman both have the same glare," he answered and with this he walked away. Heading off to bed, finally figuring out why he'd trusted Batman. Because the man had felt safe. And in the training room, Robin smiled fondly remembering his mentor.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Pressing a button on the computer consol, the room filled with beams, bars and a set of trapezes.

* * *

 

The president had been woken up at a god forsaken hour by the tapping on his window. Grudgingly, he flipped on the lights to go break off that annoying twig, and instead was met by an open window and a stack of files on his night table. A black bat impaled through the paper making it impossible for the pages to fly away. Shakily, the balding man sat up and opened the folder and in big block letters read: Operation Black Dawn.

The next morning he called a press conference and the disbanding and arresting of all GiW members for illegal funding, billons in tax dollars and charges of over two dozen federal crimes.

_And so our story concludes with a bang. The Titans once again whole and happy and those scumbag of hunters being put behind bars. Please forgive my language, dear readers, but those ghost hunters were quite annoying. For that I am allowed a little leeway until next time._

_~Ghost Writer_

The ghost stopped writing and popped his knuckles finally done with the last page. He smiled at his work and bound the book together. It was one story he was glad to write but as the book floated towards the shelf his smile fell. He had wanted to end it on a happier note. But with the things stirring in the Ghost Zone, the Writer feared a happy ending wasn't going to happen for the halfa any time soon.

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin


	9. Rising Titan

**Just you...**

" _True friendship isn't about being there when it's convenient;_

_it's about being there when it's not."_

_~Unknown_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 9: Rising Titan

It was a beautiful evening, and the sun was starting to set. The light made the contrast between Robin and Danny as striking as night and day while they stood in defensive positions. Both were smirking mischievously. The team was playing volley ball on the roof of the Tower. It had been three days since they'd gotten Danny back, and the teens were enjoying every minute of their free time.

At the beginning of the game though, Beastboy had tried to ban Danny and Starfire from flying, but the second Robin spiked the ball at him, BB had to transform into a gorilla to hit it back, and he was promptly overruled. On the other side, Raven sat behind the two teens meditating silently. Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy stood on the opposite side of the net. Star threw the ball in the air and jumped. There was a slap and the ball rocketed towards the two teens. Robin leapt and round house kicked it over, Cyborg countered, and Danny zipped under the ball hurtling it back.

The halfa and boy wonder got into position as the ball went back over to Beastboy. "I got it!" BB yelled before the gorilla spiked it. Both teammates screamed and jumped out of the way. The ball zoomed past them. The second Beastboy noticed it was heading straight towards Raven he panicked.

"Raven, look out!"

The ball stopped within an inch of colliding into the back of her skull. The ball was encompassed in black magic and rocketed back into the changeling's stomach. Beastboy gave a small 'oof' and toppled over. His arms wrapped around the ball and his stomach. All the Titans turned wide eyed towards their friend.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Robin asked.

"Yes, please volley the ball with us!"

"C'mon, I'll play you with one hand behind my back," Cy persuaded, disconnecting his right arm and waving it in the air.

Raven shook her head, not even opening her eyes, "I can't. I have to meditate.

The team shrugged and went back to playing before Beastboy once again over shot the ball.

"Look out, again!"

Not even bothering with stopping it, Raven merely floated out of the way and let the ball fall all the way to the bottom of the Tower. Her friends screamed before Beastboy grumbled and offered to go get it. He walked halfway across the roof when the ball flung itself back onto the concrete, rolling up to his feet.

The Titans looked up in surprise when the shadow of a girl rose up and stood on a floating rock. Her pale yellow hair alight in flames from the sun.

"So, which team am I on?" Terra asked.

The girl hadn't even stepped on the roof before Beastboy and Starfire charged. Star made it to her first and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Terra, hello long lost friend, you remember me, yes?"

Terra's face started turning red from the blood rush, "Of course, Starfire. I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me." She stated patting the other girl on the back before Star let her go, and Beastboy stumbled up to her.

"Terra, you're, I mean, I…how's it…what's up?" Terra gave him a quick hug and pinched his cheek causing Beastboy to fall over blushing tomato red.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little rock n' roller," Cy stated while he, Danny, and Robin walked up. Terra beamed, and the two high fived.

"Cyborg, Robin, what's up?" She asked before shaking hands with Robin who smiled in welcome.

"Good to see you again," he answered. Beastboy jumped in his face.

"Good? Is he kidding, it's great to see you again, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" That last admission left both teens blushing. Before Beastboy remembered Danny who was looking a little peeved since he didn't know who she was. The changeling grabbed Terra by her wrist and dragged her over to meet him.

"Danny, this is Terra," he exclaimed, and the halfa chuckled before extending his hand.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Terra."

"Right back at you," she answered before Beastboy whirled her around to face Raven who was floating at the edge of the Tower still meditating.

"Raven, wake up, Terra's back. Isn't that awesome!"

Raven cracked open an eye and frowned.

"Super. Just help yourself to anything in the fridge and don't forget to lock the door when you leave."

The blonde girl placed her hands on her hips and in a matter of fact tone spoke up, "Actually, I kinda wasn't planning on leaving this time." She stated before turning back and smiling to the five teens behind her. "I'm ready to take you guys up on your offer. I wanna be a Teen Titan!"

Terra looked around to each of their stunned faces. Beastboy actually saying "ugh…" Instantly, Terra's dark blue eyes closed off.

"Got it, sorry," she snapped backing away, "didn't realize the offer had an expiration date."

Terra turned around but paused when a firm hand landed on her shoulder. She looked back, and the boy wonder stood next to her, worry in his eyes.

"The offer didn't expire. We're just concerned," he answered.

Beastboy jumped in, "Yeah, it's 'cause well um…last time when you kind of freaked out and ran away, you didn't exactly…you weren't completely…"

"You couldn't control your power," Raven stated walking up while the changeling gave a strangled noise in fear preparing for the worst. Terra gave a 'no duh' look and smiled.

"Hello, that's why I left. Robin said I needed practice so I've been practicing. Check this out."

And in a flash she pulled on her blue goggles and jumped up onto her rock and took off, lifting three more rocks in the air all of them following her around like an aerial show. It was amazing to watch and Danny found himself awing right along with the rest of the Titans. All except Raven who wasn't impressed in the slightest.

"Dude, she really has gotten better!" BB exclaimed.

"She's learned a few tricks it doesn't mean she's any less dangerous."

In one final move the rocks split, each one taking a side before Terra rushed back towards the Tower all the rocks converging in a collision course, the team ducked, but the rocks instead shot straight up as Terra dropped down on the roof raised her arms and the earth imploded into dust. Terra pulled off her goggles and smiled, "See, I've got everything under control."

Right as she said that the ground beneath their feet shook in a small tremor, the team looked back at her and Terra shook her head.

"It wasn't me."

* * *

 

 

"Earthquakes, small ones but they're happening all over the city," Cyborg stated looking at the computer screen, red dots highlighting the seismic activity.

"Too many to be natural," Terra added with Beastboy standing beside her, hearts in his eyes.

Robin agreed, "That's because they're not earthquakes. They're a trail. Something is moving under the city. We need to find out what. Titans, go!"

The team headed towards the door. But Danny, Raven and Robin paused when they realized Terra hadn't moved.

"Are you coming or not?" Robin asked.

"Does this mean I'm on the team?"

Robin raised one masked eyebrow, "It means we could use your help."

Seeming satisfied, Terra raced past them, and Raven felt herself jolt. Twisted images filling her head: Terra's gold eyes, and a black eye in Slade's mask."

Raven let out a gasp, stumbling backwards before Danny rested one palm between her shoulder blades, and Robin took a step forward in worry.

"Everything okay?"

Shaking her head, Rae and stood back up, "Can't tell, are you sure it's safe to have her around?"

Danny looked to Raven then Robin who shook his head, "Not entirely, but everyone deserves a second chance."

Silently the three took off.

* * *

 

 

It was in the middle of Main Street, during rush hour traffic as workers tried to get back home to their families, when the ground shook and a giant metal worm with one red eye burst through the road and rose to the level of a typical building. Panic broke out in the streets, and all the people began to flee. The creature let out a roar and looked down to the city bus below trying in vain to back away. But half of the vehicle was already over the rocks and tilting closer towards the edge.

The bus driver looked up in horror and watched the beast drop down, opening its jaws. He couldn't even scream as the bus jolted and was yanked back to safety in black magic with the passengers running out and away from the fight. The Teen Titans all stood in the middle of the road.

"You missed the bus," Robin stated and Cyorg picked up a taxi in response.

"Guess you better take a cab," he advised and threw it, the machine exploding in the creatures face. The thing lunged and Raven's eyes went white, "Azarath Meterion…"

"I got it!" Terra leapt in the fray and sharp rocks jutted out from the road the worm fell backwards. Tumbling into the street before Beastboy rammed it, slamming the thing into the nearby building.

The wooly mammoth turned back when he was hit with a red beam.

"Beastboy!" Terra cried.

"The thing has a death ray," Danny added his fists lighting up, Robin growled.

"Danny, phase into that thing and tear up its wires, we need to end this."

"With pleasure."

The Titan took off, flying up to the things head, his body nothing but an outline and hit solid metal. Robin watched Danny fall ten feet before righting himself.

"I can't phase in!"

The instant he said that the team attacked. Star throwing bolts left and right making sure the creatures ray aimed for the sky and not the city below.

Terra and Beastboy landed next to Cyborg and Robin, both hopped off the rock as the boy wonder turned towards her.

"Good work, Terra, now help me get in its face."

Terra nodded and her hands lit up in gold as six rocks rose up in step like formation. Robin jumped across them, dodging the red beam till he leapt flipping in the air and released a handful of small mines, right into the worm's mouth. Starfire caught him and flew off. The creature let out a pissed off roar, and Cyborg fired his sonic canon while Beastboy gripped him in his claws.

Danny watched the creature blindly start firing. And he flew up to Robin and Starfire on the roof nearby.

"We're only pissing it off."

"I know. Star, take me down, Danny, cover me."

Starfire let Robin go, and the teen hit the pavement on the roof letting his knees absorb the shock. He fired his grapple gun and let it wrap around the creature, flinging him up and over Danny who was twisting around following his movements.

Terra watched the group fighting before she lifted up a giant rock preparing to throw it. Black magic encompassed it.

"What're you doing?" Terra growled looking across the street to Raven. The rock shaking in gold and black, suspended in the air above the two girls.

"No, it's too dangerous. Someone could get hurt," Raven warned and pulled the rock closer to her, cracks beginning to form on its surface.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me."

Both girls pulled at the still fracturing rock. Robin and Danny landed on a roof preparing for the final blow when the leader noticed the girls on the street battling it out, the red beam aimed at them.

"Terra, Raven, look out!"

Both girls were blown backwards when the foreign energy slammed into the rock. Quickly, Robin took out his grapple hook, placed his bow staff in between the handle, grabbed one side while Danny took the other and both leapt off the skyscraper. The wires wrapped around the creature, snapped together as the teens used the worms own momentum to propel them into the alleyway, throwing off the creature's balance. The worm fell with a hard thud before it shook its head and dug back down into the earth disappearing.

Terra and Raven stood up face to face and glared at each other.

"Way to go," they both hissed.

"C'mon, it's getting away!" Robin called, the team ran up to the hole when Rob's communicator went off. He answered it, and Slade appeared.

"Slade."

"Robin, it's good to see you again. I do hope I haven't called at a bad time."

Danny knew that was bullshit as he stood next to his friend, gazing at the one eyed man.

"The worm, what are you planning?" Robin asked getting straight to the point.

"Well now, Robin, if you're so very curious why don't you come down here and find out?"

With this the transmission cut out and Robin motioned for the team to follow. They descended into the dark depths. The temperature steadily dropping, Starfire shivered.

"That worm has left a very long trail. This tunnel at least continues for two more blinthrogs."

"And we're more than three-hundred meters below sea level," Cy added. "What's it doing down here?"

"Whatever Slade tells it too."

"Not a comforting thought," Danny replied to Robin as he hovered along the passage way looking behind him to Raven and Terra who were lagging behind and both looking peeved.

Terra decided to break the tense silence, "So sorry about our little tug of war back there. You know I wouldn't have let anybody get hurt."

"Whatever."

Terra flushed in annoyance because here she was bending over backwards for this girl, and she wouldn't even look at her or even pay the courteously of trying to act civil.

"Okay look, I don't know what your problem is but get over it. If I'm going to be a part of this team we have to get along."

Raven snapped, "You're not a part of this team! And if you endanger my friends again. You never will be. So the next time I tell you something is to dangerous, _take my word for it!"_ She screamed before storming off, leaving Terra shell shocked and a little miffed.

"Um…why does she hate me?" Terra asked as Danny flew up to her. Both watching Beastboy trying to calm Raven down.

"She doesn't hate you. She merely doesn't know you. Give her some time."

"But she doesn't trust me? How can we even get along?" Terra exclaimed in frustration.

Danny smiled in understanding, he placed a cool hand on the girls shoulder, and her dark blue eyes met his green ones, "Give her time."

Terra felt the anger leave her, and she sighed, "Was she the same way with you?"

Danny flushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, "Not exactly, it's complicated. But I'm pretty sure it took her a year to start liking Beastboy."

Terra watched silently as Danny flew away back towards their leader while Beastboy walked up to her and kindly smiled. Finally they emerged in a cavern with no other viable paths.

"A dead end."

Danny quirked an eyebrow in Raven's direction.

"Sorry."

Robin stepped forward and pulled out his communicator and started his scans.

"Not necessarily. I'm picking up a signal from deep inside the rock," he stated as Cyborg stepped forward and tapped his ear, enhancing the sensor.

"Yeah, way deep. Electronics, and a heartbeat."

"Slade."

Terra stomped her foot on the ground.

"How about we dig down there and see what's up," her hands a bright golden glow and the entire cavern shook. Terra stumbled back into Raven who glowered at her.

"Are you going to give me that look every time there's an earthquake?"

Raven didn't have time to answer when the ground erupted and three mechanical worms tore through the earth sending dirt and debris flying. The team was surrounded.

"Titans, ready…"

Robin didn't even finish his order before the creatures screamed and burrowed away, creating three new connected tunnels not even bothering with them. Beastboy walked up to the giant hole and waved his hands in the air.

"Hello? Good guys over here! Dude, we got snubbed."

"Because we are not their targets," Starfire answered.

"Three of those worms together could wreck anything in the city," Cy stated rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain from a rock having struck it.

"We have to stop them," Terra said bawling her glowing fists, but Raven cut in.

"We have to stop Slade."

Robin stepped forward all eyes fell on him, "Split up. Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, go after the worms. Terra, Raven and Danny, we're going after Slade."

Cyborg whirled around, "Star, BB, let's move!" Before disappearing down the dark tunnel.

Terra placed her hands on her hips, "I can make a tunnel on my own, shouldn't she go…"

Robin looked up from the screen he'd been working on and frowned, "No, Raven's almost as good at moving earth as you are. We're digging through solid rock, I'll need you both."

The two girls glared at each other before looking away. Danny cringed, but Robin pointedly ignored them.

"Nice try," Raven sneered.

"I've got a fix on the signal, forty degrees down, six hundred meters deep."

"No problem," both snapped and immediately they started blasting away.

"Is that as fast as you can go?" Terra challenged.

"Not even close."

Both started moving forward.

"Careful, this rock isn't stable, just take it a little…" He trailed off when he saw the girls a few meters ahead of him. Danny floated down to the ground with one eyebrow raised in curiosity and partial resignation.

"Place some ice beams up for stabilization," he deadpanned. Robin sighed.

"Yeah, don't want them to cause a cave in."

"They'd kill each other if that happened."

"From the rocks or being trapped together?" Robin asked walking forward. Danny pretended to give it some thought.

"Both."

* * *

 

 

The three worms diverged, two branching off to the sides and one heading up. The Titans stopped and looked at the paths. Cy smirked, "I'll take the ugly one. Teen Titans, go!"

They split up. Doing any and everything to slow them down. Only after Cyborg ate a mound of dirt he figured trying to stop it by instigating a one way tug-of-war wasn't smart. He hoped the others were faring better.

However Starfire quickly realized melting the earth around the worms tail wasn't a wise thought when she had to dodge the toppling rocks as the worm wiggled free, and Beastboy was positive he wouldn't need to clip his finger nails for a couple years with the file down they took. It wasn't going so well.

* * *

 

 

The four Titans broke through the cave wall and emerged into a massive cavern, completely built with support beams, the floor metal and at the center a computer, the circular holographic screen displaying Titans Tower and looking up the teens gasped for there, floating above them, was a giant green ring that looked suspiciously a lot like the three mechanical worms they'd been fighting.

 

* * *

 

Cyborg hit the ground once more before he shakily stood, his arm blinked and he growled.

"BB, Star, we're getting close to the surface, whatever their target is they're about to hit it with everything they've got."

The worms broke through the surface, and the Titans followed coming up on a familiar shore and dread filled them all. The mechanical creatures took flight and the drills on their heads broke apart and the three connected together and formed a ring encircling high above the Tower. The red eye beams facing the ground. And all too soon the lasers hit the ground and began cutting through the rock.

"Robin, it's the Tower! They're attacking Titans Tower!!" Cyborg screamed, down in the cave Robin watched with wide eyes as the holo screen projected the plan.

"It's not under siege, it's about to be under ground."

"Slade's trying to sink it" BB stated, none of them could take their eyes off the red lasers cutting through the shore's rocky soil.

Cyborg growled, "One drill going up, the other going down. If either of them break through we're going to need a new place to live."

Starfire's eyes went electric green, "I like where we live."

"Star, work on taking out the flight stabilizers. BB, take me up."

The teens took off and attacked.

 

* * *

 

Down below the four Titans were doing the same only nothing was working. Robin raced back to the computer and furiously started typing. While Danny tried his com link.

"If we can't break the drill, then hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down."

"I can't reach Fixit, we're too far underground," Danny stated before blasting away a falling rock about to collide with Robin's head.

"Then we'll make do, it's too dangerous for him to be here."

The first fire wall broke when Slade jumped over the computer, a kick aimed at Robin's chest. The teen stumbled back and leapt out of the way. Danny whirled around preparing to join the fight along with Raven and Terra, when Robin called out to them, all the while dodging the masked man.

"Forget about me, shut down the drill."

The three skidded to a halt and watched as Slade punched the button to the open elevator and watched it rocket up with their friend in it.

"Damn," Danny turned back to the computer and started typing. Raven right behind him.

"How long will this take?"

"I'm not the best hacker but we'll see," he answered the screen filling up with countless codes of binary math that looked like a whole other language to Raven.

She looked over to Terra who smirked, "Why hack when you can smash?" As she said this a large rock coated in gold floated up behind Danny.

"No!" Raven stopped it with her magic, and Danny whirled around to see the girls in a battle of wills, the ground above them steadily sinking.

They didn't have time for this, "Enough!"

Terra and Raven screamed when suddenly their feet left the ground, breaking their concentration on the rock which tumbled to the ground, Danny glared at them.

"What is your problem? The Tower is under siege and you two won't stop fighting!"

Terra struggled in the green energy.

"My problem, why don't you ask doom in gloom!" She spat.

"If we destroy the controls we might never stop it!" Raven snapped looking at the girl. Terra met her gaze and glared.

"Or we might stop it sooner, and save our home! Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because you don't deserve it!" Raven finally yelled, shocking both Danny and Terra. But Raven didn't even notice, she only focused on the blonde who had frozen in the green energy.

"I have to meditate every day to keep my powers under control and I'm supposed to believe that you can suddenly control yours? Trust is something you have to earn."

Terra growled, "But Danny didn't earn it!" Terra practically whined looking over to him, his green eyes gave her a sharp look.

"No. The Titans earned my trust."

Realization and desperation filled Terra then, "How? How do I earn it?" She asked him, but Raven was the one who answered.

"You can start by trusting me."

Terra met her eyes and for a moment before nodding. Danny let out a sigh and was blown towards the girls, all of them giving startled screams as a massive rock hit the computer and blew up the consol. The red beams increased in power.

All three Titans stood up and watched in horror as the rock continued to sink. Terra grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, so maybe smashing the computer was a bad idea."

The elevator continued to move, Robin leaping up and over to avoid a powerful kick, but his eyes caught a flash of red and he looked over to see the sinking ground more than a meter down and still falling.

"The Tower."

"Going down," Slade said before he jumped out of the elevator. It took a second to realize Slade meant more than the Tower. Robin jumped out of the box cart before it slammed into the roof and exploded. He flung out a grapple hook and landed on one of the beams nearby.

 

* * *

 

Cyborg landed on top of the machine and turned his fist into a mini drill only making a tiny hole in the thick armor before looking up to the green octopus.

"Beastboy, go!"

A tentacle gave salute before a tiny mouse squeezed down into the wiring of the machine, the changeling furiously nibbling through the circuits. The machine began to coil and explode in on itself and soon the whole thing fell to pieces. Starfire and Cyborg landed on the banks and Beastboy joined them transforming out of his hawk form, the three of them cheered watching the thing crumble and fall into the water.

"Robin, we did it, we took out the drill!" Cy said to his built in com, "Robin?"

All three screamed when three laser beams burst through the ground and the Tower shook and began to sink below the sea level, the water rising high above them only being kept back by the moving lasers and the circumference of the sinking land mass.

"No!!"

"Go!" Cyborg ordered and Star took him up while Beastboy flew away.

 

* * *

 

The Tower sank further into the cave, destroying the last beam with its mass but it was too late, "We have to go, there's nothing we can do now." Raven stated, Terra's eyes turned gold.

"Yes there is, trust me," she looked up and solid gold energy flew up striking the rock, forcing it up, a plan formed instantly in Raven's mind.

"Danny, pull from the top, we'll focus on mending the earth, Azarath Meterion Zinthos!!"

Strong black magic struck next to the gold and forced the earth even higher while Danny teleported high into the sky. Focusing his telekinesis on the ground only before he raised his arms, it felt worse than lifting weights but he continued none the less.

The three Titans stood on the jogging path on the shore of the city, heads down turned in sorrow when Beastboy looked up and gave a startled gasp.

"No way…"

Cyborg lifted his eyes, instantly feeling the same, "Starfire, look."

The Tamaranian shook her head, never turning around, "I cannot our home is…"

She opened her eyes in time to see the familiar glow of the Tower reemerging from the water. Danny hovering above it, his aura a white beacon all around him. The teens broke out in joyful yells.

"He's doing it!!" Beastboy yelled before Cy's communicator went off and all of them looked to the teens arm where Robin was smiling on screen.

"No, all three of them are, together."

Beastboy thought his smile would split his face.

 

* * *

 

Terra and Raven calmly walked the halls of the Tower, not worrying about where they were going. Sneaking a glance, Terra felt herself smile nervously, "So, friends?" She shakily asked. Raven met her gaze before letting her lips quirk up.

"Close enough."

The maybe Titan was beginning to realize that Raven's way of showing affection was mild and stubbornly difficult. It made her heart constrict happily in her chest. After all, Rae hadn’t said no.

"Sorry, we got off on a rocky start."

They paused by a doorway, and Raven really did smile this time, "Actually, I thought things went pretty well. Took me a year to stop hating Beastboy."

Both girls burst into giggles, and Raven opened the door before stepping in, Terra following behind and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, where are we?"

"Your room."

And Raven clicked on the lights.

"Surprise!"

Terra stumbled back in shock before her eyes trailed around the desert style room. The walls painted in sweeping dunes and plants, the landscape melting into the night sky which was midnight purple, stars painted across it so well they actually appeared to glow.

"You guys did all this?" She asked the grinning teens.

"Danny added the details. We merely went crazy on the paint." Cyborg stated while Starfire grinned showing a smudge of purple on her cheek, obviously being the ring leader to that color. The furniture was dark. A bed in the corner, a nightstand next to it and in the middle of the floor set a couch and table overlooking the glimmering lights of the city.

"For me?"

Beastboy grinned smugly, "Yeah, since you helped save our home and all. We thought you deserved your own room." He answered wiggling his eyebrows suggesting there was more.

Terra chuckled, and Robin stepped forward a reserved smile on his face, "You also deserve one of these," extending his hand a communicator rested in it.

Carefully Terra picked it up and studied it curiously. Not daring to hope, "So, I'm…"

"A Teen Titan," Robin firmly said. "Glad to have you on the team."

He shook her hand, and Terra felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Ah yeah, very nice," Cy said.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," BB whispered his eyes sparkling.

"Welcome new Titan!" Starfire exclaimed while Danny gave Terra a grin.

"Congratulations Terra, you earned it," Raven answered and that meant more to Terra than anything else.

"Thanks."

Cyborg jumped in, "Alright there's only one way to commemorate such a momentous occasion, Waffles!!" He exclaimed followed by a chorus of agreements, everyone headed for the door. Terra looked at her communicator one last time before her eyes fell on Danny.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up, and Danny, may I ask you something?"

Danny paused by the doorway and shrugged, "Sure, what's up?"

"How did the Titans earn your trust?"

Danny looked mildly embarrassed but he answered none the less, "Well, for starters they were persistent. They wouldn't leave me alone; they showed me time and again that they trusted me even when I didn't trust them." The halfa paused, thinking over his admission having only just now realized that this was the truth.

How many times did the Titans come to him, how many times did he show up and help and not once did they question which side he was on. They trusted him and more than that, they gave him back his ability to trust in return. Danny's heart burned and a peacefulness settled in his eyes.

Terra smiled, "So sometimes you have to place your trust in someone even at the risk of being hurt," she stated. Danny's glowing green eyes met hers. An unknown emotion hidden beneath them she couldn't quite place.

"Isn't that what we do every day?"

The air felt heavier, and Terra wasn't sure how she should answer that. So instead she smiled and decided to turn it into a joke.

"So got any secrets you'd like to trust me with?"

Danny's eyes lit up mischievously, "Just one." And two white rings split across his body and suddenly there stood a leanly built teenager with ice blue eyes and jet black hair. Terra was shell shocked, "whoa…"

The halfa gave a lighthearted laugh, "Now, race you to the waffles!!"

Terra gave a startled yell and chased after him but paused in the door way, looking once more to the Titan Communicator resting in her hand, "I can't believe it. They actually trust me."

She pocketed the device and brushed her pale blonde hair out of her eye before flicking off the lights and tearing off down the hall.

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin

 


	10. Interlude and a Halfa

 

**A small respite...**   


Titans Phantom

Interlude and a Halfa

 

** Questionable Actions: **

"AHHHH!"

"Beastboy!"

Robin looked up from his work station which currently was the kitchen table in time to see the changeling burst through the doors and hurtle over the couch the same instant Danny raced in, his jet black hair covered in green jello and dripping down his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I thought you were Cyborg!" BB yelled standing behind the seat cushions like they were a fortress. Danny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Then why was the bucket of ecto-goo above _my_ door?" he all but growled out. Beastboy visibly gulped. Oh, so not jello, Robin realized which was probably why the halfa hadn't phased it off of himself.

"It wasn't I swear, but you have to admit it's a good color on you."

"Rah!" Danny lunged, and Beastboy shrieked so high Robin found himself sitting back and enjoying the show.

He watched as his friend overshadowed the teen before standing up and brushing off the imaginary dust.

"There, I feel better," Danny said and Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Just don't throw him off a cliff."

The possessed teen gave an affronted huff, "You have no faith in me and…do you have a camera?" Danny asked smiling impishly.

"Why?"

"No reason I only wanted to sing a love song and profess my undying heart to Cyborg."

Robin couldn't stop the giddiness and excitement from that idea, and a mischievous smile starting to take him over, "I do, but I thought you were blaming Beastboy for this prank."

The changeling walked over to him, and Robin was already pulling out a high definition camera.

"Oh I am, but this is a two part vengeance plan."

"Well then, I guess we need to get started."

Beastboy didn't regain consciousness till two hours later. He woke up strangely in his room with no lacerations, multicolored skin or a blue tongue and no one seemed to be acting any differently, well except Danny and Robin who had locked themselves in the study. It scared him out of his wits but nothing happened throughout the day.  _Nothing_. Beastboy was practically jumping off the walls in nervousness when dinner came around.

"Beastboy!"

"Huh? What?" he turned to look at an annoyed Raven who shoved seven plates in his arms.

"Either make yourself useful or get out of the kitchen," she hissed.

"Right."

Beastboy grabbed the plates and took them to the table and placed them by the box of pizzas while Raven grabbed the glasses and different liters of soda. Five minutes later the rest of the team was filing in. Cyborg sniffed the air, "Ah yeah man, in home pizza night!"

"I shall go and get the mustard!"

Terra chuckled and walked up to her green friend and smiled, "So what happened, we could hear Danny yelling at you through the whole Tower."

Beastboy turned scarlet, "Nothing! But uh, we're good now."

"Absolutely," Danny answered and Beastboy launched himself into Terra's arms trembling in fear.

Terra looked over to the halfa who was perfectly relaxed while he grabbed two plates of pizza one for him and the other for Robin as the boy wonder put in a DVD. The Titans all took their seats on the couch, and Robin hit play.

The lights dimmed and the show started with Beastboy on screen, the changeling on the couch felt his stomach bottom out.

The camera zoomed in and the changeling whirled around completely decked out in Shakespearian clothes complete with ruffles and a long pointy mustache with a feathery hat. He looked ridiculous. And did they even own those clothes?

"Oh my heart doth burnest with thy fiery passion that quells the mightiest flame!" It would have been beautiful if he didn't look so ridiculous and not talking in a cheesy British accent. All the Titans started smiling, their pizza getting cold but what happened next was so much worse.

"In tempest rage I must profess such disease with only one design, good sir, a beat!"

It jumped to a cut screen with Cyborg on the other side in his auto shop waxing the T-Car. All the Titans howled with laughter when Cy began swaying his hips, butt to them, and started beat boxing and Beastboy started to sing, it was a Barney remix. Oh God, the two Titans thought, kill them now.

"Oh, I love Cyborg. We're a happy couple in deed,"

"Bring it out!" Cy suddenly yelled jumping around and possessing for the hidden camera. Raven, Terra and Starfire were practically rolling on the ground while Robin and Danny were clutching their sides to keep their guts from busting.

"With great big hands and a kiss from me to you…."

"Ah, yeah!"

Beastboy and Cyborg were now beet red and trying to disappear into the floor.

"Won't you say I love us toooooooo!"

"Boo-yeah!" Cyborg landed in the splits and Beastboy bowed before the video cut out and the lights came on.

To this day neither Cyborg nor Beastboy ever considered pulling Danny or Robin into their pranks unintentionally unless they were prepared for a war.

And Beastboy couldn't look Terra in the eyes for half a week.

Also the DVD was never found by either blackmailed Titan.

** Alfred's Tale: **

Robin set atop the roof of Wayne Tower. The letters a glowing beacon in the darkness. It was a slow night, a routine patrol, and the boy wonder found himself wanting to return home. For when he closed his eyes he could see flashes of glass window panes, and the smell of delicious cooking wafting through the hall warming the chilled air. It made him think of the times when his mother would cook. Pangs of loneliness made his heart stutter and he caught his breath before opening his eyes to the city.

It was times like these that Robin hated. The moments when evil chose to stay in the shadows and not give him anything to fight. Because then it made it too easy for him to fall into the black abyss that was always pumping in his blood. It made him crave to see the light, to feel the sun, no…to be the sun.

Robin wanted to burn for something, for someone, for anyone.

Yet here he was alone on top of the Tower with the wind caressing his face in taunting. Turning slightly, the boy wonder could just make out the faint glow of Titan's Tower and suddenly Robin wanted to scream. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in Gotham. By Batman's side, it was where he  _belonged_. But vainly Robin realized that that could no longer be the case. Because the Dark Knight had a new partner, he had a new  _light_.

It hurt too much to think, and Robin collapsed on the gravel feeling his heart tear. It wasn't fair, and it was stupid to be feeling this. Robin knew that, but his heart didn't seem to think so. All it was feeling was abandonment and betrayal at himself. And Bruce had promised he would always be here for him. Yet he wasn't, and it was Robin's own stupid pride that had made sure of it. And Bruce was so damn understanding, he just let him walk away.

Soft sobs filled the air to quiet to be heard by anyone but himself, he was so tired. Tired of always having his life ripped apart, tired of always having to look for a new home. Robin jolted when he heard soft feet land next to him.

"Robin?"

"Starfire," Robin answered, hastily getting up and carefully controlling his voice even though his throat felt too tight, like a big ball was being squeezed down his throat.

"You did not check in, is everything alright?" She asked her eyes wide and innocent. Robin gave a broken smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Star instantly shook her head. "You are not fine. Please, what is troubling you?"

"Nothing I just…" Robin looked over to where the Tower stood and he felt his stomach turn, it screwed up his face and his voice gave out.

"Robin?"

He looked back to her and took a shaky breath. "It's fine. I'm just a little homesick, that's all."

Star's eyes widened.

"Oh, then let us return to the Tower."

She reached for his wrist, but Robin took a step back. Unconsciously reaching for the shadows the big white sign cast.

"It's not that kind of home, Star."

Immediately Starfire's eyes darkened in understanding before softening into something Robin couldn't quite place, but it made his heart race.

"Then would you like to go visit it."

Robin chuckled, ignoring the bitterness tinting it, "I'm afraid that's a little bit unobtainable at the moment."

After all, he might be on temporary speaking terms with Batman at the moment but their issues were far from resolved. It didn't help that he could no long sleep peacefully in the Tower anymore. Because the second Bruce stepped into it, the beams and steel lost all comforts and safety of being his home. Because when Batman left he sucked all that in and took it away with him.

"Oh, I understand," Starfire answered casting her eyes downward startling Robin out of his thoughts. Looking at her, he could see the hurt and burning curiosity in those forest green eyes, but Starfire would keep her tongue. It made Robin's heart surge in gratitude, knowing that she was willing to let things lie. Maybe that was what drove him to tell her the story Alfred had once told him when he'd just moved into the mansion, and he was left stumbling around, trying to find his place in Bruce's life, and respectively his own.

"Would…would you like to hear a story my Grandpa told me?"

The light in Starfire's eyes could have drowned out the stars.

"Yes please, I would very much like to hear one!" she eagerly replied joining Robin on the edge of the newly renovated Tower. Strangely though, the new design made it look older while they hung their feet off the giant skyscraper. Vaguely Starfire wondered why it felt so safe up here, but it fled when Robin began to speak, his voice soft yet firm as he opened up only to her.

" _Once, in the dark lonely Forest there lived a big black bat._

_It lived in the darkness. Made up its essence but with the dark came the evil that spread_

_Like a curse._

_And the Bat watched helpless as it filled his home, consumed his land._

_'Till one day he chose to fight._

_Even when all others turned away. He faced those who prayed on the fearful._

_Turning fear back against the dark creatures and He swore to_

_Protect all the little light lives_

_That lived in the daylight of the Forest._

_Even if they feared him._

_Even when they hunted him._

_It was lonely._

_It was desolate._

_And it was hard—_

_But the Big Black Bat never turned away, embracing all the evil in his incorruptible ways._

_But if it twisted his wings: he never complained. If it drove out all the light: he never_

_cried out. If it broke his heart: he never sighed or whispered._

_Until one day flying through the Forest, injured and disused, the Bat came across a crying Robin._

_The little bird weeping for his parents had been taken away and he was left._

_Alone—_

_The lonely Bat landed softly on the tree where the little Robin perched_

_And opened his wings offering comfort, expecting all the while to be turned away and shunned by the light in this little bird. Yet something extraordinary happened._

_Instead of fleeing in fear the little Robin ran into those big black wings_

_And the Bat encompassed him in warm darkness._

_Together they flew back to the Bat's home inside the living Oak tree which cared for the two of them, it became the little bird's new home._

_And from then on the Big Black Bat wasn't alone anymore when he flew through the dark Forest._

_And the little Robin wasn't afraid of the dark._

_For why should he be afraid when the darkness gave him back his flight?_

_When he became the new little light in the Big Bat's Black heart."_

Robin finished his tale and smiled softly to himself. Remembering snuggling up next to Alfred's side while he read for him this small tale from a picture book. The blankets on the couch warming from the heat of the fire. He could still smell drying ink that colored the pages.

He then allowed himself to gaze over at Starfire whose eyes had gone wide, and her mouth hung open slightly in shock. Robin chuckled and that seemed to wake the girl.

"Robin, that was beautiful."

The Titan looked out over the darkened city that settled around everything, thick as a cape.

"Yeah."

He stood then allowing his muscles to stretch. The darkness in his heart dissipating. He hadn't completed the story. After all, it wasn't finished yet, and Robin found that he didn't mind. After all, Batman had a new little light in his life, but the wonderful thing about the Big Black Bat—as Alfred had fondly dubbed him— was that there was always room for different colors of lights to fill his wings.

"Let's go home."

Starfire nodded and Robin leapt off the building. It was as she watched her friend free fall and swing off one of the gargoyles did Starfire realize why she loved this building.

It was because there were plenty of nooks and crannies for a little bird to fly around in.

Across the states, the sunlight tried to peak in through the blackened curtains but it was all for naught. The Butler simply would not allow it. Quietly he set aside the small book with freshly inked pages and readjusted the blankets around the sleeping child before heading towards the door.

"Sleep well, little Jaybird."

** Shopping: **

It was rare for Raven to go shopping, rarer still for Raven to go shopping with Starfire. But here she was walking along side the Tamaranian who was chattering alongside her about anything and everything happy in life. Thank god, Terra had agreed to come along as well. Apparently canceling her plans with Beastboy in order to save Raven from the physical pain of being dragged into Claire's instead of Gothica.

"Oh, isn't this necklace adorable!" Starfire exclaimed, while Raven looked up from the semi-tolerable Hello Kitty section.

"That's a headband, Starfire."

The hurt look on the girl's face almost made Raven take it back. Especially when Terra nudged her in the side. Raven shot her a look, but Terra ignored her and picked up another headband.

"Well since it will make a pretty awesome necklace I think it's time we made it a new fashion trend."

And putting her goggles around her belt loop Terra slipped on the crocheted yellow and black head band around her neck. Starfire beamed, and Raven decided she might as well give Star this. She walked forward and picked out a dark blue one before walking up to the cash register to pay for them.

"Friend Raven, if you do not wish to buy one you need not to."

Raven wanted to sigh, since when had she become such a softie. Looking down at the blue headband, Raven tried to find a solution that would be beneficial to all their tastes. The solution came to her instantly, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I have a store that I think we would all like."

Starfire twirled in front of the three mirrors and giggled watching the sleeves of her kimono follow her movement, the green headband matching perfectly with the ensemble.

"Oh I feel like a dragon priestess on the Oceans of Temmli."

"I don't know where that is, but I completely agree," Terra said walking up in a beautiful Spanish dress the fiery colors making her dark blue eyes come alive.

"Hey Raven, you almost done in there?" Terra called.

"Almost!"

After a few moments Raven stepped out in a dark blue sari the headband around her neck, she looked stunning. They all did.

"Whoa."

"Glorious, I cannot believe I have never heard of this Earthbound before!" Starfire exclaimed looking around the largest trading company Raven had flown them too.

"I know and I've been across the entire U.S. thanks for taking us, Rae!"

Raven blushed but shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Now c'mon, we need shoes."

Five shoe stores, three jewelry stores, one pet shop, a bookstore, and a sports store later all three girls were walking down the streets of upper New York City with bags and boxes pilled high in their arms. All three of them shared a look before bursting out in giggles.

"Best day ever," Terra said.

"Truly glorious!"

Raven hummed in agreement, "So do you guys want to stop for lunch?"

"Yes, please!" Starfire exclaimed her bags teetering. Terra's face lit up.

"I know a place here, it's a dive, but the food is divine."

"We'll need to drop off our bags first," Raven stated unfortunately no such place existed till Terra pulled out her communicator and phoned Danny.

Five seconds later in a flash of green light Danny was there.

"Hey what do you guys need…whoa!" he yelped as bags upon bags were shoved into both his arms and balanced on one leg.

"Thank you so much, friend Danny, just put them in Terra's room, we'll sort them out later," Starfire called before flying off after Raven and Terra leaving behind a very confused halfa.

It turns out Terra had been right, the Italian food served at Luigi's in the run down back alley of west street was delicious. In fact, it was so good Starfire hadn't even needed mustard. After the five course meal the three girls stormed four other cities and each time they called Danny to come pick up their bags.

By the time they got back to the Tower they were met with the guys frantically searching the Tower for said halfa.

"What's going on?" Raven asked stepping forward, her sari sweeping across the ground.

"We can't find Danny!" BB shouted. Terra pulled out her communicator and tried calling him.

"It's been disconnected."

"Titans, split up and search!" Robin ordered.

One hour later Robin found Danny hiding in his closet fast asleep, completely exhausted. After all, who would dare think to look in Robin's room? Chuckling to himself, Robin kicked the teen awake who startled and jumped to his feet.

"Please tell me the girls are done shopping!" He begged.

"Is that the reason why you've been hiding?" Robin asked trying not to laugh. Danny glared and stomped all the way to Terra's room dragging along his friend. He pressed the button and moved out of the way as the door slid open.

"What the…" Robin leapt out of the way as boxes spilled out onto the floor.

"I hope for your sake you don't share a bank account with any of them because if so, you'll be getting a pretty hefty bill."

"What the heck did they buy?" Robin moaned ignoring the previous statement. Although he was slightly grateful they didn't share a bank account.

"I don't know, and I'm pretty sure some of those boxes growled at me."

Danny answered as the two headed back towards the living room where Starfire, Raven and Terra were doing a catwalk routine for Cyborg and Beastboy.

The Titans looked gorgeous and after watching the girls laugh and joke around. Danny found he could forgive them. Especially when Terra volunteered Beastboy to be their bus boy next trip. He and Robin howled with laughter when BB agreed having no idea what he'd just gotten himself into.

** How to avoid loved ones and make friends: **

"I Am The Box Ghost!"

"For the last time," Beastboy growled.

_"We don't care!"_ Both Cyborg and Robin yelled while Danny huffed in annoyance.

"Seriously, this is the sixth time we've fought you in one day. It's past redundant."

And bordering on masochistic, but none of the Titan guys wanted to say that because of the really awkward conversations that could arise because of it. But really, this was getting annoying.

"Uh…it does not matter if it is re-dun-dant for you will tremble before me for I am…"

_"Roar!"_

The Box Ghost screamed a high pitched girly note as the T-Rex stomped his foot angrily. Cyborg took the time to suck the ghost back in the Fenton Thermos before Beastboy broke his _'I'm a vegetarian'_ diet. Huh, if you ate a ghost did that make you cannibalistic or ghostalistic?

He passed the device over to Danny who looked as if her were contemplating putting it in a blender and hitting puree.

"Here, hopefully he stays in the Ghost Zone."

"Honestly, I have no idea how he manages to get out of the Zone so quickly," Danny growled, while Robin sighed in exasperation.

"I don't care if you dump him in the seventh circle of Hell, just get him out of here."

With this Danny disappeared and the Titans headed home. Five minutes later the guys were chilling by the TV while Danny tried hacking one of Robin's triple encrypted files for fun. Not that the boy wonder didn't know, but it was a part of a bet. Don't ask. It was a long story.

He was almost through the first code when the alarm went off.

"Titans, move!"

It was at a Toys R Us where they found the Box Ghost, yet again.

"Okay, that's it, you're going down!" Cyborg yelled dodging the boxed Barbie dolls the Box Ghost kept throwing at him.

"Haha, you will not catch me with my army of…" he paused and looked at a box, "The newest collection of Sapphire Barbie of Doom!" The ghost yelled waving his arms above his head.

Robin hit him in the back of the head with a glowing green batarang while Danny sucked him back into the thermos this time the halfa was livid.

"Hey Robin, do you have a foam polymer that will prevent me from damaging the release switch on the Thermos."

"Sure," Robin stated before handing the teen a small capsule and curiously watched as Danny placed it on the thermos. Danny looked at his handy work then whirled around and slammed the thermos into one of the counters.

"Why,"

_Clang!_

"Can't you,"

_Clang!_

"Leave,"

_Clang!_

"Us,"

_CLANG!_

"Alone!"

_Clang, clang!_

Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg's jaws hit the floor in shock before BB stepped forward and grinned.

"Mind if I borrow it?"

Danny handed it over as the guys walked out to the parking lot.

"Yo! Cyborg, go long!"

Cy ran to the other side of the lot while Beastboy threw it like a foot ball. The guys stayed in the parking lot playing thermos ball for an hour before Danny all but threw the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone.

Two hours later Danny had gotten past the second encryption code with Robin breathing down his back.

"You know this shouldn't be that hard," he stated.

Danny's eyebrow twitched, "Oh, shut up, we all aren't gifted in the art of hacking like you are, and I'm trying to finish this before my time runs out at midnight."

Cyborg actually giggled, "I don't know man, dressing you up like Zero Kiryuu and sending you to the anime convention seems like an unavoidable future."

That was the bet. If Danny couldn't open these files, he would have to dress up as an anime character who just so happened to share his hair color of ghost white and go to the convention for a day.

"Think of all the fan girls," Robin said smirking. Danny growled, yeah, the fan girls and probably guys who would demand pictures and more than likely rip his clothes off of him that really sounded like fun.

"It's practically rape," Danny all but growled, "Especially since you guys won't let me use my powers to escape."

"Dude? Why would you want to escape?" Beastboy whined flipping over on the couch. Danny shot him a look, and the alarm went off.

"Oh, come on!"

"Titans, go!"

The break in was at the largest farmers market in Jump City.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"Not you again," BB groaned, while Danny all but glared.

"I swear if you make me loose this bet I really will find a way to send you to Hell."

The Box Ghost momentarily looked frightened, but soon his normal flare returned and it wasn't long before two carts of bananas, four orange crates and a couple of cabbage stands were destroyed before the Fenton Thermos trapped the ghost again.

By the time the four teens returned to the Tower it appeared the girls had come home from seeing the Broadway musical Wicked. They walked in right as Terra was playing Glenda and she was currently trying to get Raven to wear a gaudy black witch hat while Starfire encouraged it. The girls looked up when the guys all but crashed on the couch.

"Friends, you have returned…and, are you alright?" Starfire asked floating up to them. The guys let out a moan and Danny half heartedly tried to continue breaking the encrypted files. He hadn't even touched the keyboard before the alarm went off.

"Titans, we need to go," Robin rolled up into a standing position, and the guys followed him out while the girls all gave each other curious looks before chasing after them.

This time the Box Ghost was attacking a Babies R Us. The blue ghost turned around to see all seven Titans getting into position when Beastboy had enough and collapsed on the ground a pout on his face.

"Oh, forget it I'm done with you."

Cyborg, Danny and Robin looked at him before they all crashed on the bean bag cushions in one of the aisles. The girls were left shell shocked, and the Box Ghost looked horror stricken.

"No, I am the Box Ghost. You must fight me or face my infinite wrath of Doom!"

Robin rolled his eyes and pulled out his new holographic computer, once he finished it that is.

"Sorry but no, we're done here, and Danny you only have about four hours to go before you lose."

"Don't remind me," the halfa muttered pulling out a paper thin computer and flicking it on.

"Um…friends?" Starfire asked touching down, Raven and Terra joining her, "should we not be fighting this blue ghost of terror?"

"Doom!" Box Ghost corrected, but no one paid him any mind.

"Not at all, yo BB there's a gaming station over here," Cyborg chimed since the store was closed right now.

"Sweet," BB repositioned himself, and the girls all crowded around to watch. The Box Ghost was about to have a panic attack.

"Please, you must fight me! Or at least entrap me in the Thermos for the night!"

"Why? You'll just escape from the Zone again," Danny added before a light switch clicked on in his head.

"Wait…you want to be captured in the Thermos and not go back to the Ghost Zone, why?"

This now had the Teen Titans undivided attention, and the Box Ghost began to shift nervously in the air.

"Ummm…beware!" He tried to high tail it out of there but Raven stopped him with her magic.

"I don't think so," she pulled him down to their eye level since none of them particularly wanted to get up.

The Box Ghost gave an indignant huff and tried to play it cool, "Foolish human you have nothing to frighten me with."

Terra's eyes went gold and a large flat rock decided to hover over his head, "Oh really? Unless you want to be called the Flat Ghost you better start talking."

She let it fall three inches and the Box Ghost caved.

"I wish to avoid my wife!"

"What?!"

All of the Titans screamed completely dumbstruck, only Danny had visibly paled.

"Oh no, don't tell me you and the Lunch Lady got hitched and now…" he trailed off but the Box Ghost unfortunately kept talking.

"My perfect Little Crate is pregnant, and I do not know what to do. She has all but banned me from the kitchen and won't let me dust my boxes, and she sends me out for the most ridiculous of things. I am at a loss, and I beg of your help please…Beware!" He added rather pathetically at the end.

The entire group sat in silence for a minute the guys at a loss and pity and a little grossed out while the girls were steadily getting pissed off.

"Please, you did not try to comfort her?" Starfire asked.

"Um…no."

"Or Heaven forbid actually go along with her ridiculous requests," Raven spoke softly her voice sharp as a razor.

"But, she burst out crying when she looked at our tree in the front yard saying that it needed to be greener, have you not seen the Ghost Zone?"

"Did you give her a foot rub?" Terra asked knowing that it really helped especially once the pregnant woman couldn't even see her toes anymore.

"Why would I do that?" The Box Ghost stuttered looking terrified, and in truth so did the other four guys in the room, was this what they had to look forward to in life? Lord save them now.

The three girls shared demonic looks before Terra got up and bodily dragged the Box Ghost forward until he was nose to nose with her, her eyes burning gold.

"Alright here's what you're going to do: one, you are going home to your wife who very much needs you right now even if she does decide to throw things at you.

Two, you will follow her crazy requests because that's called being a good husband and your wife is having what's called cravings, _look it up._

And Three, you will give her a foot rub, and here's a bonus if you don't want to get kicked out of the house I suggest you come up with some baby names and propose them to her, very sweetly. Got it?"

"Got it," The Box Ghost managed to get out, he looked a sickly shade of green.

Terra smiled sweetly which in no way made her look sweeter. "Good, carry on."

And Raven let her magical energy drop, and the Box Ghost zoomed away but before he phased out Danny felt he should at least give the guy some help.

"Hey, Box Ghost."

Said ghost turned around mid flight, and Danny had to force himself not to wince at this next part, "um, about the name I think…Boxed Lunch might be good."

The Box Ghost beamed at him, and even though Danny managed not to flinch, it didn't mean the other team members didn't.

"That is a perfect name for my little daughter of Doom. Thank you friend, Beware!" He screamed before disappearing.

Beastboy scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, "Whoa, he sure bounces back fast."

"Yeah, gotta give the dude credit. I thought he was gonna die a second time with how scared he was," Cyborg stated, and all of the team burst out laughing.

"Man, Terra, where did you learn about that foot stuff?"

Terra smiled, "I had a neighbor once who was having a kid. I regularly helped around her house and learned a pretty quick fix in any situation is a good massage."

Robin stood up and stretched, "Well then I guess we can go home now."

As the team was walking out the door Cyborg swung his arms around Beastboy's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "For future reference, don't piss off your girlfriend."

"Dude, she's not my girlfriend!" He yelled. Danny having heard him, turned around.

"Awww…you know they say denial is the first step towards entrapment." Danny fakely cooed.

Beastboy turned beet red and Robin smirked, "Yeah Beastboy, and think, after the marriage you'll get an extra ball and chain when you have little earth movers demanding for piggy back rides, literally."

The three Titans had to avoid sharp claws for the whole run home while the girls chatted happily on about the joys of Wicked and the concept of making up words.

And in the end, it was two minutes to midnight when Danny finally cracked the last encryption. He let out a whoop and jumped in his seat before he realized he was alone in the living room. Curious as to what was actually in the file, but knowing he shouldn't, Danny clicked it open. What was in it was…shocking. Nothing bad or inappropriate, just strange. Robin opened the living room door and stepped in.

"Midnight so do you want real earrings or fake ones?" he paused when Danny looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Um, Robin, not that it's my place or anything, but do you like older women?"

"No, why?" Robin answered the corners of his mouth started quirking upwards.

Danny turned back to the screen, "Then why are your triple encrypted files pictures of Catwoman?"

Robin nearly collapsed on the floor in laughter, and Danny realized suddenly and with a great sense of dread that these files didn't belong to Robin.

"You didn't …" he trailed off.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell my little brother about this."

Danny made sure to walk in the sunlight for three weeks.

** Hanging Out: **

Today had been a good day. Well if he were being totally honest, Dick Grayson was having a great day. Because today had been the day Bruce Wayne officially adopted one Jason Todd. So in celebration of that Dick had come home to spend the day with his family. After he made sure the Titans knew he was going, they didn’t know where, but at least they wouldn’t freak out.

The adoption hadn't been announced yet of course. Although the hell hound reporters in Gotham would find out soon enough. But tonight it had just been him, Jason, Bruce and Alfred spending the day together. That is, until half the League showed up on the manors doorstep. Jason suspects Alfred had something to do with it, but none of them, not even Batman could prove it.

And while Dick and Jason were still on shaky terms with the whole, _'we're brothers now,'_ one thing they absolutely agreed on was avoiding the League at all times. Especially when Bruce's mouth had this one little down turned corner that promised pain for anyone who entered his sanctuary without his permission. Even if Alfred ordered that he be good, the two new brothers weren't going to take that chance. So now here they sat up on the highest point in Wayne manner, in a narrow space not even Superman would try to reach.

The sun began to color the sky in blood and streaks of midnight purple. It was truly a sight to behold. Jason kicked his feet off the edge of the rock.

"I thought since this was my party, I got to invite the guests."

"First rule you need to learn, Alfred's word is law," Dick replied.

Jason snorted and his mouth kicked up in a smile, "Oh, don't worry I figured that out the second I met him."

"I think he's just trying to get Bruce to be social."

This time the two burst out laughing.

"I don't think that's possible," Jason snickered.

"You're absolutely right."

Both teens jumped and swiveled around to see their mentor crouching down on another part of the roof. If he was uncomfortable— which he undoubtedly was—he didn't show it.

"Um, Bruce, shouldn't you be entertaining the League or the ones who at least know your secret identity?" Dick stated. The two boys moved aside so their mentor could join them in the already cramped space.

"They noticed Jason was gone, and since it's his party," he gave a pointed look at the boy, but the kid looked absolutely unrepentant. "I snuck away to come find you. Now let's go to the cave before Alfred finds us."

"Or he sics Superman on us," Jason added while all three leapt onto the lower stones of the manor until they hit the grass and headed to the back entrance of the cave.

The three of them were suited up and while Bruce was on the computer looking over case files, Dick and Jason took the time to stretch.

"So when are you heading back?" Jason asked flipping easily, his movement controlled and precise.

"In about an hour, once we're in the city. Danny's coming to pick me up."

"You mean that Phantom kid?"

"Yeah," Dick did a double flip allowing his movements to blend together with fluid grace.

"Remember the rules though," Bruce spoke moving away from the computer, reaching for his cape and cowl.

Dick rolled his eyes and put on his black mask, "I know he's only teleporting in and out."

Cowl in place Batman nodded and Jason pulled on his dark green mask.

"Let's go."

Once at the car did the two teens realize the problem, there were only two seats. One for Batman and the other…they dived.

"Ouch! Move over!"

"You move over. I'm older, you can sit on my lap," Robin teased.

"No way in hell! And you're only three years older than me!" The younger Robin screamed back.

"Really? I thought you were eleven."

"Twelve!" Jason roared as he elbowed the other Robin in his ribs. Dick jammed him into the window with his hips in retribution while the tween let out a stream of profanities.

"Alfred's going to wash your mouth out with soap if you keep…ouch, Batman, he bit me!"

"Yeah, go whine to Batman."

_"You bit me."_ Dick yelled waving his arm around in the air for emphasis it nearly colliding with the back of Batman's cowl.

"Enough, put your seat belts on and alternate where you sit," Batman growled the corner of his lip downturned. Both Robins shut up and complied. And as they raced down the widening streets of Gotham, Bruce let a small smile grace his lips as he heard the two boys bickering back in forth. It had been so long since he'd seen Dick act like his natural self. Even if it was only because he kept antagonizing Jason, but the younger Robin couldn't quite get the smile off his face so Bruce figured he was enjoying himself.

"You know, you really ought to think about all the awful things I could say about your name, Di…"

"Robin," Batman snapped shutting the younger Robin up while the older one blushed tomato red.

An hour later the three were standing on the gargoyles of the chapel. The dark rain filled smog buffeting in the wind. Robin looked at his computer screen and pressed the call button on his communicator.

"Phantom will be here momentarily."

Batman remained stoic looking out across the city. But the teen noticed the younger Robin shift anxiously on his feet before he punched Dick in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For annoying me," Jason said not looking at his brother. Dick smiled and ruffled the kids messy dark brown hair, only in Gotham did it look liquid black.

"I'll come back and visit."

"You better."

With this Robin couldn't help but smile and he stepped off the edge of the building, startling both of the Dynamic Duo.

"Robin!" Both yelled but the next instant Robin appeared, Phantom holding him up with an arm around his shoulder.

Robin laughed breezily. Not at all scared of the dark looks he was receiving.

"Of course," he said.

And in a flash of green light the two Titans disappeared.

Robin turned towards his mentor now father and raised one green masked eyebrow.

"Is he always a showoff?"

"And you're not?" Batman asked although it came out a statement.

Jason smirked, "I prefer stuntman."

If it were anyone else they would have snorted in amusement, but the bat signal flared to life.

"Let's go."

The two leapt off the building.

* * *

 

 

AN: Read & Review

Inspiration for stories: 

**Alfred's Tale:**

Author: ProtectorKorii

Story: Of Flying Robins

Chapter: Cure for the Cold

**How to Make Friends and Avoid Loved Ones:**

Author: Danielle the Hanyo

Story: Letting Off Steam

Author: ProtectorKorii

Story: Of Flying Robins

Chapter: Hacker

**Artwork on Deviantart:**

Artist: The-BlackCat

Artwork: The Cabbage Patch

 

~Rin

 


	11. Winner Loses All

**We're old friends...**

 

" _It's the only thing that matters."_

_~Grayson_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 11: Winner Loses All

Terra and Danny were sparring in the training room getting a feel for each other's powers. It didn't hurt till Danny took a rock to the stomach and groaned.

"Man, that's worse than getting hit with an ecto-blast."

At this Terra dropped her stance in worry, "What, oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She took a step forward, and Danny swiped her legs out from underneath her.

"Ow, hey!"

Danny smirked and extended a hand, helping her up. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. C'mon, let's go find the others."

Terra looked over to him as they walked down the halls, "So about earlier,"

"Hmm...oh yeah, your aura that surrounds the rocks really does the damage. My only guess is that our powers are probably opposite which is why I'll try and stay on your good side."

Terra smiled, "And I on yours, so if we're opposites I wonder what else I can do?"

Neither had a chance to reply before they heard Robin yell, demanding a rematch. They opened the doors and stepped into the living room.

"What's going on?"

Beastboy looked over to them in awe, "Cyborg had the meteor card. The one in a million card that beats all others. It was truly beautiful."

Robin was still grumbling, "Beastboy, give me your cards."

"Wha…"

Cy smirked, "C'mon Rob, winning isn't everything."

"Yes, please you fought valiantly," Starfire replied gloomily at having lost.

"Yeah, winning is just the only thing that matters," Robin answered reaching over for BB's cards when all the guys suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and a resounding boom that shook the Tower leaving the girls alone in the living room. Star looked over to Raven in confusion.

"Um, this is a part of the game?"

"Ugh…"

* * *

 

Danny, Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy landed in a massive chamber room. A pedestal in the center, and in another flash, five other heroes all appeared, one Danny instantly recognized. But all of the young heroes looked up when a man appeared on the pedestal a red jewel on his fur chest. The Master smirked and opened his arms.

"Welcome champions all, I am the Master of Games, and you are herby invited to compete in the tournament of heroes."

The halfa instantly felt wary, and Danny stepped forward his muscles tensing, "And what is this tournament of heroes?"

The Game Master inclined his head to meet Danny's eyes, "The tournament of heroes is a friendly competition between the world's greatest young champions." In a flash all of the teens were being displayed in action for everyone to see.

"Robin, the boy wonder, the combat equipped, kung fu trained, one man army. Hotspot, a human flame thrower with a fiery temper to match. Cyborg, the high tech teen fighting machine. Aqualad, a water breathing telepath with mastery over surf and sea. Wilderbeast, four hundred pounds of heroic fury. Gizmo, the nasty little boy with the really big brain. Beastboy, a quick witted changeling who can turn into any animal. Danny Phantom, the dead teen with untold powers. Speedy, the agile archer with an unstoppable arsenal of energy arrows, and Wulf, the ghost dog with an animalistic personality.

Ten brave and worthy champions but only one shall win."

This caught Beastboy's attention. "So does the winner get some kind of really cool prize, like say I don't know…a moped?!" he asked excitedly while starting to day dream of girls chasing after him and his French get up.

The Game Master smirked, "I have no moped shape shifter. But rest assured when the tournament is complete there will be magnificent prizes."

Danny felt his uncertainty turn into foreboding. But looking around the room he noticed none of the other heroes or his friends seemed concerned so he shoved aside his doubts and looked back to the Game Master.

"And of course the winner shall prove that he is the greatest young hero on Earth. However, any who do not wish to participate need only say the word and I shall return you home at once." He said the gem around his neck flashing brightly while the group conversed quietly on the floor.

"I think we're all in," Robin answered for everyone, the Game Master nodded.

"The challenge is accepted, the tournament begins, prepare for combat!" he roared and in a flash of light he was gone leaving the superheroes alone. Beastboy immediately walked up to Aqualad while Cyborg rounded on Gizmo, "Hey what's he doing here? He's no hero. I thought this was a tournament of…"

"What's the matter, robo-wimp? Afraid I'll kick your stinking can!!"

Cyborg got down to the tike's level, and the two growled at each other. While Hotspot and Aqualad circled each other, Beastboy shifted nervously away from Wilderbeast and Robin and Speedy shook hands hitting it off like fast friends talking easily about quantum entanglement that Danny drowned out on matter of principal. The halfa rolled his eyes before floating over to Wulf who kept looking around the room, his eyes and ears perked for any danger.

" _Don't worry, I can vouch for most of the people here, you're safe,"_  Danny spoke in perfect Esperanto.

Wulf considered Danny for a moment before pulling the halfa in for a bone crushing hug and licked his face.

" _Thank you, my friend!"_  Wulf replied back his voice growling deeply making Danny's bones rattle. The halfa smiled and scratched the fur behind one ear, and Wulf gave an appreciative growl. It had been a long time since Danny had last seen Wulf. He'd forgotten how much his ghost friend acted like an animal. Granted, a really smart one who could speak Esperanto and wore tattered sweatpants and a hoodie, who you absolutely did not want to piss off. Wilderbeast, observing the two gave an affronted huff, but shied away at the snarl ripped out of Wulf's chest. Oh yeah, Danny had also forgotten how defensive he could be, but that also made him loyal to the point where…  _"Wulf, I can't breathe. Still a halfa."_

The ghost animal let the teen go. But instead of setting Danny down he set him on one of his broad furry shoulders so they could look around the room.

" _I do not like, smells wrong."_

" _As in we're in danger or does Wilderbeast just stink?"_

Wulf let out a laugh that sounded a little like a bark,  _"Both."_

" _How did you get picked for this Tournament anyways?"_  Danny asked, and he watched Wulf's ears flatten to his black head.

" _I was running. Stumbled across path to world looking for you, and then suddenly Wulf was here."_

" _You were near the Tower?"_

" _Yes. Tracked scent, made portal."_

" _Random selection,"_  Danny answered thinking over what the Game Master had said.

" _Friend?"_  Wulf asked but Danny was deep in thought. For if he thought of only the heroes, it appeared to be a competition. But then why Gizmo? He wasn't a hero, but if Danny looked at the kid like a chess piece, as merely an object with a set of moves and abilities then he would face off perfectly against Cyborg. In fact, Gizmo was the only person Danny knew of that could get the jump on Cy…some of the time.

For Aqualad it would be Hotspot or Speedy with his energy arrows or even Robin. For Beastboy, Wulf or Wilderbeast. For Hotspot, Aqualad, Robin or Danny himself. And for Robin, Speedy was the obvious choice, but next in line would be him or Cyborg. And then there was Wulf, the only ghost in the room, and if what the ghost animal said was true, then he had been picked at random. It was pure luck he happened to be an ally. It was a chess game. Danny felt fear punch low in his gut.

" _Wulf, I think we're in trouble,"_ Danny answered lowly. His Esperanto coming out nothing more than a hiss, and the ghost animal truly let out a snarl, claws extending dangerously, sharp and glowing green startling the other heroes.

"Danny, what's…" But Robin never finished before the Game Masters voice cut in.

"Champions round one, face your opponents!" And in a flash all of the teens were transported to different battlefields.

* * *

 

Cyborg and Gizmo landed in a field of floating disks. Beastboy and Wilderbeast were trapped in a giant cage suspended in the air. Speedy and Aqualad dropped into a giant ocean, the archer landing on small stepping stones scattered around the water like a checker board. Robin and Hotspot ended up in a closed off tunnel and Danny and Wulf found themselves in a massive graveyard.

"Let the contest begin!"

Danny and Wulf charged at each other.

" _We need to figure out what he's planning."_

Wulf swiped at him, and Danny was forced to raise his shield.

" _I lose, go snitch around, find you later."_

Danny smiled,  _"It's snoop around. Are you sure?"_

Wulf dodged an ecto-blast by moving behind an twelve foot tall grave stone.

" _I am sure, friend."_

Danny rounded the corner and met only air. The shadows moved and erupted in feral howls before the halfa took flight, and the two ghosts wrapped around the stone cross, an open grave beneath them.

Cyborg gave Gizmo the boot, literally. Before he ripped off the little guy's computer system strapped to his back leaving the kid pouting on the floor before he disappeared in a flash of light, and Cy was announced the winner. The Titan felt his skin crawl, something wasn't right.

Speedy tried to break away from Aqualad who had his head in his hands, water beginning to surround him in a last ditch effort, the archer pulled out a freeze arrow and stuck it in the water behind the hero. It froze Aqualad in place before he disappeared.

Robin finished pounding Hotspot into the ground and was declared the winner, and Beastboy lost when the cage could no longer support his weight as a T-Rex. And when Danny hit Wulf in the chest with an ecto-blast causing the animal to fall into the grave and not get up, he was declared the winner before disappearing into the light.

Danny reappeared in the vast hall the other winners with him, he looked over to Robin who grinned.

"Cyborg, Danny, alright you won."

"But Beastboy didn't," Cyborg stated worrying about the little grass stain. Wilderbeast gave a huff and Speedy stepped away from the hero.

The Game Master appeared on the tall pedestal and smiled down at them all, "Well played young champions you have survived round one."

All of the heroes backs immediately stiffened. Their eyes became sharper, and Danny felt fear make his stomach clench because he'd asked Wulf to lose.

"What do you mean?" the halfa growled his aura flaring dangerously as Robin stepped forward equally pissed.

"Survived, what happed to the losers?!"

"Yeah, where's our friend!" Cy yelled up to the man who held up his palms in surrender.

"Peace heroes, survived is merely an expression. Beastboy and the other losers have been returned home safely."

Danny didn't feel reassured in the slightest, but he backed off as the other heroes began to relax.

"But think not of the vanquished," the Game Master continued. "My champions, now you must rest for tomorrow you face round two." And in a flash he transported the five winners to their rooms leaving him alone in the great hall a malicious smirk on his face.

"Oh what a marvelous game,l. No matter who is victorious, I win all the prizes," the gem lit up and the voices of all the losers could be heard screaming from inside the prison.

* * *

 

Danny waited till around two o'clock before he couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't heard from Wulf and the uneasiness in his stomach wouldn't go away. The teen was leaving his room when a tear in the fabric of dimensions appeared, and Wulf fell through, trembling slightly.

" _Wulf, what happened?"_

Danny ran up to the animal who collapsed on the floor while the halfa ran his hands through the fur on Wulf's head, looking him over trying to access his injuries.

Wulf whimpered and curled in on himself. His tail wrapping around his body, and he plopped his head in Danny's lap. The halfa pushed back the awkwardness at having a four hundred pound ghost dog trying to act like a tea cup poodle and settled for scratching behind one of the great black ears. Seconds slipped by and finally Wulf began to growl out his answer.

" _Taken somewhere, powers hard to use. Couldn't free the others, so red…"_  The animal trembled and Danny patted his head in comfort, mortified that he'd put Wulf through this.

" _It's alright. I'll go get Cyborg and Robin, we'll figure this out. Is there anything else you can remember? Anything you saw?"_

Slowly Wulf opened his eyes and sat up, his muzzle scrunching as he thought.

" _Saw the hall with winners, then just hall."_

" _So the Game Master is behind this, but you weren't there unless…the gem!!"_  Danny exclaimed and he quickly stood up and headed for the door, Wulf right behind him.

The two rounded the corner and nearly barreled into Cyborg who was grumbling unhappily.

"Danny and…I thought you lost?" Cyborg asked in astonishment when he looked over to Wulf who was almost recovered.

"It's a trap, the Game Master is using us, he didn't send the losers home. Wulf came back to warn us, where's Robin?"

Cyborg grumbled, "You mean that crazy, paranoid, hyper-competitive, spiky haired little jerk? He didn't believe me when I said something weird was going on."

Danny stared, "…Um, okay well we need to…"

Wulf suddenly stiffened before grabbing both teens and dragging them around the corner motioning for the two to shut up. It was then they heard the tell tale click, click, click of mechanical claws while a shadow passed across the wall.

"Wasn't that Gizmo?" Danny whispered.

Cy gave a nod and disconnected his hand and watched it scurry off. Following after the shadow while Cyborg tapped his arm to receive the feed from his finger camera. Wulf leaned in and sniffed him, his green eyes went a little screwy and he snorted. Danny gave him a strange look, so the ghost animal decided to tell him.

" _Blue teen is weird, acts like old friend, one with hand held device. Smells the same too, oil and meat. Strange smell,"_ Wulf commented, and Danny cackled trying to stifle his laughter. Cy gave the two odd looks, when his camera pinpointed Gizmo in the Great Hall, and he focused in on it. Only it wasn't Gizmo, and the teens' eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw who it really was.

"The Game Master!" Cyborg exclaimed watching as the man created a flame in his palms before it transformed into water then Beastboy's green gorilla arms.

The Master of Games grinned, "Now that the vanquished are in my possession their powers are mine to command! I can scarcely wait to see what I win in round two."

"There's not going to be a round two," Cyborg growled glaring. The Master turned and was met with the three of them and his eyes went wide in shock when he looked at Wulf.

"How did you escape?"

Wulf growled and spoke rapidly in some language that the Master didn't know.

"Enough. I do not know how you got out but rest assured it won't be for long."

"I doubt that," Danny said his eyes blazing. "This game is over."

"The game is never over, young champions, but I'm afraid all of you are disqualified!" he yelled and the Master attacked sending fire blazing towards them. Danny threw up a wall of ice, and Cyborg jumped, sliding across the frozen surface taking aim with his sonic canon and firing. Wulf flanked him, and Danny prepared to charge when the Game Master spun quickly and strange white light hit Wulf straight in his chest.

The ghost animal howled in pain then suddenly he was gone, freezing both Titans.

"What did you do to him?" Danny yelled whirling around to look at the Master who smirked maliciously.

"I sent him someplace he won't escape from ever again."

Cyborg let out a roar, and he charged releasing his sonic canon in a solid blast, and Danny felt his eyes widen in horror when the Game Master merely laughed and red energy swirled out from the gem to wrap around the hero.

"Cyborg!!" Danny flew forward, towards the Master trying to get to the gem before it sucked him in. He raised his fist preparing to punch the man when the swirling energy branched off, too quick for him to follow and snaked around him.

The halfa screamed feeling the burning drain of his powers and both teens were sucked into the gem. The Game Master touched back down onto the floor and returned to normal, the heavy gem coming back to rest on his chest. He smiled and raised up one arm.

"Never challenge the Master, I always win," he gloated and his arm transformed into the familiar blue metal, and he opened his palm where ecto-energy sat hovering above it.

* * *

 

Robin punched the air feeling his muscles stretch, while Wilderbeast stood beside him calmly breathing. Both heroes turned when they heard light footsteps, and Speedy appeared.

"Good luck today, may the best man win."

Wilderbeast crossed his arms and pointedly turned away leaving the archer backtracking, "Sorry, may the best champion win."

To this the animal hero nodded.

"Right back at you, Speedy. Where's Cyborg and Danny? It's not like them to be late," Robin questioned doing a sweep of the room.

"Cyborg and Danny will not be joining us. Your friends have been disqualified for attempting to sabotage their fellow champions."

Robin felt his senses shift suspiciously. He knew Cyborg might try something like that but not Danny. The boy wonder took a step forward gazing intently at the Master, his mind pushing past this competition because if Danny had followed after Cyborg, it meant that they must have been looking for Beastboy and investigating. Robin was prepared to start hammering the Game Master for answers when he raised his arms to the sky and his gem began to glow.

"And with only three champions remaining, we shall proceed directly to the final round," he announced and in a flash all three heroes were transported to a battle field, the Game Masters voice echoing all around them.

"Speedy vs. Wilderbeast vs. Robin. In a three man fight to the finish."

The group landed on an asteroid, a moon directly below them. Robin took this all in within seconds, but he didn't have time for it. The boy wonder charged at Wilderbeast, he had to win in order to get back to the hall and figure out what was going on. He leapt and the fight began.

* * *

 

"Yo, Danny, wake up."

Danny gave a groan and rolled over not at all loving the voice currently trying to wake him up.

"Go away," he mumbled, and the voice growled.

"How the hell can you be sleeping? Wake up or else I'll dump Beastboy's smelly old tofu on you."

"Hey!" another voice yelled indignantly further away. However, this threat did manage to get the halfa to open his eyes and as soon as he did, where they were caught up with him and instantly he was awake.

Danny sat up and rubbed his head, "Ouch."

Cyborg snorted in his cell, and this time the halfa took the time to take in his surroundings. He was in a cell about six by eight feet wide, a dirt floor beneath him, surrounded by stone walls. But when he looked up all he saw was the cut red crystal of the Game Master's gem. Translucent enough to where he could make out the Great Hall and looking around he could see the other heroes and Gizmo all in cells just like his. Directly across from his prison was Cyborg who currently was picking the lock set.

"Give it up, dofus brain, I've already tried," Gizmo snapped.

"Did you try this?" And Danny turned intangible and stepped through the bars, he felt off balance and his head spun a little but the halfa managed to stumble over to Cyborg and start working on the lock as well.

"No fair!" Gizmo screamed.

"What's his problem?" Danny asked while he put pressure on one of the lock pins.

"Dude's tech isn't working. My guess is because it's not built into his body."

"That wouldn't have stopped Robin," Danny answered, and Cyborg smirked.

"Well duh, that's because Rob's on a completely different level than two pint."

The lock gave a groan, and Danny growled, "How can this lock be six cylinders? It makes no sense."

Cy agreed, "I think it has two false gates as well."

Beastboy who was sitting in a nearby cell tilted his head to the side.

"Why don't you just phase Cyborg out of the cell?"

"Takes up to much energy right now."

The changeling nodded in understanding and let the two get back to work. When Wilderbeast appeared in another cell, the heroes plus Gizmo all groaned, and Danny and Cyborg started working faster.

* * *

 

The asteroid cracked, fissures made the rock crumble, and even though Robin knew he needed to win in order to figure out what was going on he still felt his blood begin to boil from the competition.

Speedy smirked, "May the best man win."

Robin grinned impishly, "I intend too."

And soon both of them were falling towards the moon. Speedy firing a grapple arrow, swinging up to balance on a rock, looking for his opponent who was leaping across the still falling debris like it was all stationary.

Speedy leapt and fired, driving Robin back on the rock until the teen fell off of it. Reacting on instinct, the Titan pulled out his grapple gun and wrapped it around the archer pulling them into a midair fight. They were heading for a crater in the moon, but it didn't slow them down as they crashed into the ground, dust flying up and around them both.

Robin charged with his bo staff, and soon Speedy blocked the attacks with his bow pushing back the Titan.

"Just a friendly competition, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, should be fun," Robin answered. Speedy raised one masked eyebrow.

"Right, because winning isn't everything."

"It's just the only thing that matters."

The two broke apart and Robin effortlessly dodged arrows being drawn quick as bullets, tricking the heat seekers and countering with his own explosive disks. They were evenly matched and both weren't aware of the fight turning savage with their desires to win. When Robin charged again, all he saw was an enemy and with a planned leap he snapped Speedy's bow causing the teen to crash into the rocky surface of the moon.

"My bow!" he looked up to a smirking Robin.

"You lose."

It was then Speedy realized truly how far they'd fallen. "But, was it really worth it?" he asked and before the flash of light took him. He saw the realization and horror cross the boy wonder's face.

* * *

 

Danny had managed to free Cyborg when an empty cell opened, and Speedy appeared in it, both Titans sprang forward before the cell door could lock, Cy grabbed it and pushed it back as Danny darted in and dragged out a still disoriented Speedy.

The hero shook his head and looked around. "Where are we and…why is my bow fixed?" he asked looking down to his weapon and fully restocked arrows.

"The Game Master probably fixed it so he can use you powers. Now come on, we need to get the others out," Danny explained quickly helping the archer up when Robin's voice reverberated around them and looking up to the ceiling the halfa saw Robin standing in the Great Hall gazing up warily at the Game Master.

"Well done, champion of champions, victory is yours."

"Guess I'm supposed to get some sort of prizes now?"

Danny heard Cyborg snort. "Rob doesn't care for prizes, he just likes winning," he said his voice filled with knowing exasperation, if that was possible.

They watched as the Game Master drew closer to Robin, and Danny tensed at the danger his friend was in.

"I did say there would be prizes, young champion, I did not say they were for you."

This close Danny could see that Robin had to look up to meet the Game Master's eyes. Robin's entire demur changed as he glared up at the man.

"What are you talking about?"

And all the trapped heroes could hear the smirk in the Master's voice as he bent down and held out the red gem in front of Robin.

"You may be the winner, but the losers are mine to keep."

Suddenly Beastboy and Wilderbeast shuttered and energy seeped out of them as Robin took a step away from the Master his mouth parting slightly in horror.

"And with all their powers at mine to command no one will ever defeat the Master of Games."

By now all of the heroes in the gem were trembling, their powers being drained into the red gem.

"I am invincible."

Robin glared, but he tilted his head and smirked. "How can you be invincible if you don't have me? The champion of champions?" he asked. The Game Master was completely taken off guard for a moment before he considered this truth.

Lowering himself down on the claws. He observed the Titan.

"You are quite skilled," he stated circling the teen. Robin grinned cockily and knew he had him.

"Then maybe the game isn't over."

The Master continued to circle him a hungry look now in his eyes, "The game is never over."

"One last round, winner take all?" Robin asked smirking.

"Robin against the Master of Games. Let the contest begin!" And he attacked.

The Titan swiftly dodged leaping away from the sonic cannon's path, now all he had to do was actually win. He slammed the Master into a column using his grapple gun and cord for momentum but with so many different attacks Robin felt himself tiring.

He fired his grapple hook and wound it around one metal claw trying to topple the Master, but the cord snapped. The heroes trapped inside watched as Robin hit the wall before flames engulfed him.

"I win, I always win!"

The teen unwrapped himself from his black cape the flames encircling his form instead.

"Not today!"

He jumped on the arm of the snake and aimed a kick right at the gem. Thousands of cracks formed in the crystal. The prison shook, the cells beginning to collapse, light escaping through the ceiling.

"We gotta help!" Cy yelled.

Danny felt his energy returning and his eyes turned glowing green, "Hold on!" And with this he grabbed Cyborg and Speedy by the arms and shot up in the air straight for the largest pocket of light.

The three teens landed next to the boy wonder all of them armed and equally pissed off.

"Nice work," Speedy said grinning.

"Told ya there was something weird about this game!" Cyborg snapped at Robin causing the teen to flush slightly in embarrassment.

"Guys…we still haven't won yet," Danny commented looking over to the Game Master getting up off the floor.

"Victory shall be mine!"

Robin stepped forward and glared, "Winning isn't everything."

The Game Master yelled and flames shot out at the Titan who dodged at the last second as Speedy aimed his arrow, pulling the bow string back, feeling the wood strain, and being held only in place by his strength. The three Titans attacked throwing the Master off balance. He tilted, and Speedy saw the opening, the arrow flew and struck the gem embedding itself in the red crystal. Energy sparked all around it, and Robin looked up to Danny who was floating high in the air.

"Danny!"

The teen looked down as Robin sprung up into the air. Catching the Titan by his wrists, Danny swung them around twice with controlled strength and let Robin go. He rocketed towards the Master and landed a kick three times his strength straight into the gem. The Master hollered, and gold light exploded out and in a flash all of the heroes were back and standing in the great hall looking down at the now ordinary Master of Games.

"I lose," he whispered, and in an explosion he was gone the red gem clattering to the floor.

* * *

 

Robin had placed a communicator in all of the hands of the heroes. "As far as I'm concerned you're all honorary Titans," he stated.

Gizmo flipped open the screen and ogled it, "Cool!"

Cyborg snatched it away, "Hey! Yo, gimme that, you're not a good guy remember."

The kid crossed his arms and pouted while calling Cyborg a gunk eater.

Robin extended his hand to Speedy, "Sorry, I pretty much acted like a jerk back there."

Speedy shook his hand and shrugged, "We both did. Besides it was your drive to win that saved us."

"Actually, when I was facing the Master, I wasn't fighting to win. I was fighting for my friends."

With this Danny, Cyborg and Beastboy stepped forward, gem in hand.

"Well dudes," Beastboy started.

"It's been fun," Cyborg added before elbowing Danny.

"I'm not doing the _finish-your-sentence_ thing, it's creepy," he hissed, and no, he wasn't pouting. He just didn't know what to add.

BB threw the gem, and Robin caught it easily and held it up.

"And if you ever need us, you know how to reach us."

Speedy nodded, "Right back at you."

And in a flash all the heroes headed home. The three Titans landing back in the Tower, the sun now setting outside. Danny turned to the window and grimaced. Cyborg placed a hand on the halfa's shoulder.

"I'm sure Wulf will be okay, where ever he is."

It did little, but Danny still appreciated the comfort, "Thanks, he's had worse anyways."

"Hey, where are the girls?" Robin suddenly asked.

* * *

 

Starfire, Raven and Terra along with three other girls all appeared in a great hall. The Master of Games standing above them on a giant pedestal.

"Welcome, champions all, you are hereby invited to compete in the competition of heroines!" the Master exclaimed.

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Could that be why?" Terra asked pointing to a great giant black wolf suddenly standing behind the Master who turned and paled considerably.

"Oh, crap."

Wulf grinned and raised his claws.

 

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin

 


	12. Betrayed

**Blindsided...**

" _Would 'sorry' have made any difference?_

_Does it ever? It's just a word._

_One word against a thousand actions."_

_-Sarah Ockler_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 12: Betrayed

 

"Well, it looks like we won."

The Tower was wrecked.

"Then why does it not feel like a victory?" Starfire whispered while looking to Cyborg with pleading eyes.

Broken limbs and the bodies of the robots littered the destroyed Tower.

"I knew it,  _I knew it_. We never should have trusted her," Raven growled.

Holes, burns, tears and wounds were everywhere. The Tower reflected all of the Titans hearts. Robin lifted his eyes, surveying the damage, wondering why each broken piece felt as if it had been inflicted upon him.

"But we did, we all did," Robin answered from where he stood, leaning back against the overturned table. He needed it for support; his own voice cracked.

Cyborg tapped the final code in his arm and looked up from where he sat, "I've regained access to the computer, security codes and encryption strings have all been reset."

"And all enemy surveillance technology has been located and destroyed," Starfire finished. Robin gave a small nod.

Raven's amethyst eyes turned fierce and she held her arms around herself, fingers straining against bone, "The problem is Terra gave Slade more than secret codes and hidden cameras. She gave him us." The team winced, but she ignored it, "She gave him our flaws, our weaknesses, everything he'd ever need to know."

Robin clenched his fists and turned away, "It doesn't matter. When Slade makes his next move, we'll be ready."

In the silence that followed, Cyborg felt he should voice the question no one wanted to ask, "And Beastboy?"

"He will be alright?" Starfire whispered, fat tears gathering in her eyes.

Robin glanced over to Danny who hadn't moved or said a word at all. The halfa looked up to his friend from underneath his black bangs, and the boy wonder had seen that look many times in his life. To many times, it was the look that said there was no getting over this. No amount of healing would erase this pain. Robin looked back to his team and made sure his voice was hard and emotionless.

"He just needs a little time."

Danny turned and walked away while Robin felt the wounds in the Tower begin to scar, he prayed they wouldn't fester.

* * *

 

**Eight Hours Earlier:**

Slade had sent his robots out to attack a nuclear plant on the outskirts of the city, the night drawing closer. A red batarang soared and struck one of the nearest drones drawing all of the robots attention to the seven teens standing by the gates, the desert over looking them. Some form of bomb held in one of the drones arms.

"Tell Slade the Titans have a message for him," Robin snarled.

Terra lifted three boulders into the air, "He can eat dirt." And she threw the rocks, smashing a handful of the machines.

"Titans, go!"

Their teamwork was seamless. Raven and Terra passed each other earth as if was nothing, and both Cyborg and Robin effortlessly moved around the debris past the destroyed robots getting closer to the building where three of the guards attempted to sneak away. High up Danny covered each team member his eyes taking in everything, raising shields and throwing ecto-blasts when a robot came close to slipping through his friends weak spots.

When three robots launched into the air, the halfa was momentarily distracted giving time for one robot to blast Terra off her rock. She hit the ground hard while three more goons prepared to jump her. Beastboy let out a roar and doubled back from his position near the front to take care of the things. He ripped off their limbs and gave a roar standing above Terra in all his gorilla rage. He picked her up bridal style and changed back, the girls cheeks went pale pink.

"You saved me."

Beastboy swore he had hearts in his eyes, "Yeah, that was cool."

"Uh, Beastboy, you can set me down now."

He gave an embarrassing 'eep' before the two got back to work.

Soon all of the robots were destroyed, and Robin kneeled down next to the bomb, his mouth downturned in a frown. Danny touched down next to him as the boy wonder sighed and stood up.

"It's a fake."

"Great. So back to square one," Danny stated while the team joined them.

"Then what do we do now?" Starfire asked curiously.

Everyone looked expectantly to Robin who shook his head before smiling, "Nothing. We'll figure this out later. Let's head back to the Tower and eat. I haven't had something since…"

"Six in the morning," Cyborg answered crossing his arms and giving his friend the _'I'm disappointed in you because you locked yourself in your study and forgot you were a normal human being'_ look. Robin carefully didn't meet his friends eyes while pulling out his communicator.

"So, pizza?" He asked.

* * *

 

They were on the last slice of cheese pepperoni and vegetable pizza when Cyborg placed it on a plate and gave it a spin.

"And the last slice of pizza goes to…Terra!" He exclaimed while the others gave their congratulations.

Terra let out a laugh when Cyborg picked her up and placed her on his shoulder before shoving a microphone in her face.

"Just a rookie and already you're a NBP holding the cup of cheese trophy. Terra, the world wants to know, how does it feel?"

The earth mover felt her cheeks heat up from all the attention, and she picked up the slice of pizza to give her hands something to do.

"Um, good, I guess and kind of greasy."

Cyborg let out a booming laugh, and she thought he'd make a great game announcer.

Robin gave his friend a playful punch before looking at her, "Seriously Terra, great job today. We're glad to have you on the team."

"Yes, we are most mirthful to claim you as our friend," Starfire said before laughing. It sounded beautiful and bell like from where she set beside Danny, who had a half-smile on his face letting Terra know that he felt the same.

"What they said," Raven answered on the halfa's other side before promptly stealing his drink since hers was empty.

"Hey."

He gave her a half hearted glare when Beastboy jumped across the table and licked Terra's face, his adorable puppy dog form yanking at her heartstrings.

"Beastboy!" she said fondly before shoving him off and getting up to clear away the dishes.

Once the table was clear, she paused by the counter, looking over her friends each one chatting lazily, all perfectly content. Her heart clenched and for a second Terra feared that extra slice of pizza would come up all over the red carpet.

"Thanks guys, really, for everything but you shouldn't…" all their eyes were on her in open trust and for Beastboy nothing but affectionate love that made her stomach flip flop and her palms turn sweaty.

"I just…I'm doing my job you know. No big deal," she finished lamely, and BB leaned forward having to tilt up slightly to meet her eyes.

"Well, it's a big deal to us, good friends don't come along every day. Or in Danny's case a couple of months," BB added after thinking about it.

"I heard that," Danny grumbled before a yawn split his face making him look like a pouting child. Terra found it so endearing watching the bonds that tied all of these heroes together. It looked and felt tangible to her, like strings in a piano pulled taut and tuned to perfection inside the wood. This Tower housed some of the most beautiful souls she'd ever known and soon…the girl looked away from Beastboy and towards the windows where blackness beat up against the glass. It was almost time.

Cyborg headed to the living room doors and placed his palm on the computer scanner next to it. Instantly the Tower seemed to hum and the clicks of locks resounded as the lights turned off and the whole building fell into silence.

"Alright ya'll, Titans Tower is locked up and Cyborg's shutting down," he said before walking out.

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Danny all stood as well, a determined expression on the boy wonder's face.

"Cyborg's right, we should all get some sleep. We may have stopped Slade tonight, but we need to figure out what his real target was and what he's planning tomorrow."

Beastboy looked at Terra while the four of them left and sleepily waved at her, "Nighty, night Terra."

He left, and Terra was alone looking at the door, she gripped one elbow in her arm and squeezed, gazing nervously at the darkened clock, guilt contorting her face.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Only, there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

Alone in her room, Terra shifted her eyes around suddenly unsure of prying eyes. But no one was there, taking a breath, she opened her laptop and typed in the code before hitting send. The message was off and now there was no going back. She jumped and slammed her computer shut when someone knocked on her door.

She took a moment to compose herself before pressing the button and letting the metal door slide open to reveal Beastboy standing in the hallway, hands behind his back a goofy nervous smile on his face. Terra's heart tripped double time.

"Hi."

"Hi," she answered back waiting patiently for Beastboy to answer only he seemed frozen in place the smile still stuck on his face. Terra looked around the empty hallway and shifted on her feet.

"Okay well, nice talking to you," she waved preparing to head back into her room. Beastboy freaked, managing to hold out his arm and the poorly wrapped package in his hand. "I kinda made you something."

Terra stuck her head out into the hall before stepping forward in stunned silence.

"Really? You did?" She asked taking the brown paper wrapping while a blush colored Beastboy from the neck up.

"Yeah, I went a little crazy with the glue gun," he grinned and revealed his other hand with said glue gun still stuck to it. After a few swings it came loose and was flung across the hall, neither Titan really caring about it. Terra unwrapped the present and gasped. For there sitting in the ugly wrapping paper was a sterling silver jewelry box, its heart design glistening. She opened it and looked into the mirror on the top to see her stunned dark blue eyes.

"Beastboy, it's, I don't know what to say," she whispered looking up to him.

His hazel green eyes met hers looking hopeful, "Well you could say yes, 'cause I'm about to ask you out on a date."

Terra swore her heart stopped, "Oh, wow." In her own head even Terra felt that sounded stupid, but since her mind currently couldn't form a coherent sentence, she'd make do with it.

Beastboy grinned in triumph, "So want to do something tomorrow night?"

All her hopeful, excited feelings derailed, _tomorrow_ …Terra backed up in fear, and Beastboy suddenly felt his heart tighten anxiously from watching her back away.

"Tomorrow. I…I'm sorry Beastboy I can't."

"But…" he pleaded.

Terra whirled around, and he heard her say she just couldn't before the door slammed closed and left him to walk back to his room in rejection. The second his door was closed he flung himself inside and gave a muffled scream into his pillow before shooting up and glaring at his reflection in the full body mirror.

"Ugh, you idiot! How could you mess that up? All you had to do was knock on the door and say: yo Terra, you me movies Friday?" In his best body builder voice, the next take, "Youz are the most beautifulz woman I have ever seen." He popped a rose in his mouth and wiggled his fake French mustache. Take three, "You wanna go for a ride on my moped?" He asked in his bad boy voice yanking on his Grease hairdo. Take four, puppy attack! And take five he was crying in the rain begging and pleading.

He whirled around and pulled at his hair now back to normal. "Anything would have been better than giving her a glue covered box and acting like a total goober!! Now she'll never go out with me," he howled collapsing on the ground drowning in self pity.

*Ahem.*

Beastboy looked over to his open window and screamed like a girl. For there was Terra floating on a rock, hands on her hips.

"Um…how long have you been floating there?"

"Wanna go out?"

Beastboy shot to his feet, "Huh? Yeah!!" he exclaimed excitement rolling off his skin, quickly he coughed and gained back some composure trying to play it cool. "I mean, sure. But why didn't you just knock on my door?" he asked moving to the window.

Terra's expression was unreadable as she extended her hand, "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone I've ever met," he answered taking her hand, she pulled him up onto the rock his foot momentarily slipped, and Terra embraced him until he regained his balance. When he pulled away, both teens were sporting blushes.

"Um, thanks."

Terra merely nodded and the two took off, Beastboy's communicator having been thrown back into his room by the girl.

"So you wanna catch a late movie?" he asked while the two sped away leaving the city limits.

* * *

 

Cyborg yawned and flicked on some lights as he made his way down the hall and into the living room making a beeline for the kitchen.

"Man, I knew I shouldn't have given up that last slice of pizza," he stated opening up the fridge. He bent down to reach one of the lower shelves to grab a pre-made sandwich, and stood up the only light coming from the box.

"But nothing a foot long ham and beef jerky sandwich won't…" His eyes widened and the food hit the floor as he looked at the Slade robots standing on the cabinets all of them armed to the teeth, weapons trained on him.

"No."

Danny woke up to the resounding boom that filled the Tower. He sat up and suddenly his pillow exploded from the laser that struck it. The Titan rolled to the floor, sheets entangling him while robots launched themselves at him. Danny transformed and soon he was destroying goons left and right as they swarmed in from his open door. His only thoughts were to get to his friends, blindly he pushed back the panic and reasoning that whispered they might already be dead.

* * *

 

Beastboy and Terra were one hundred miles from the city, the hour long trip seemed so short as the changeling stood on the shore of Los Angeles watching the shimmer of lights flicker across the water.

"When you asked me out, I didn't realize you meant out of town."

Terra stepped forward never looking away from the City of Angels.

"Looks cool doesn't it, guess sometimes you have to leave a place to really appreciate it," she said her voice somber before she smiled and looked at her maybe boyfriend.

"You hungry?"

"Always."

They stopped at a place called Ben's. The burger sign hanging above a gas stop. Terra walked in and headed straight to the counter sitting on the old round seats, swiveling around to survey the small crowd of well, old people. Beastboy was a little shocked, but he took his seat while a fifty year old woman who had a permanent scowl on her face with pink hair and librarian glasses watched him.

She wordlessly handed the two menu's, and the changeling chuckled nervously at the all meat choices.

"Um…don't suppose you have a veggie burger?"

The waitress said nothing, and Terra chuckled and gave her back the cheaply laminated papers, "We'll just get the usual, Pam."

"So I'm guessing you've been here before," he stated, and Terra's face lit up in excitement.

"I've been everywhere before. I was quite the traveler before I became a Titan remember."

"Okay, what's the coolest place you've ever been to?" BB asked. Startled, Terra looked down to her warped reflection in the spoon.

"Don't know, probably Titans Tower. But there's plenty of cool stuff out here. Who knows, if you're really nice to me, maybe I'll give you the tour," she answered guilt churning her stomach and making her shift in her seat, she ignored it.

Pam silently set down a piece of pie in front of them, and Terra handed Beastboy the spoon.

"Dig in."

Beastboy promptly took a bite and froze, spoon still in mouth. He leveled her a look of the up-most seriousness.

"This is the greatest pie, in the history of pies."

Terra beamed at him and turned back to the counter as Pam set down hers, she eagerly scooped up a piece. "There's a place one hundred miles outside of Gotham that makes a mean cherry, but for apple this is the best there…" she stuttered to a stop when in the glass Slade stood behind her. Terra spun around and only met air, nervously she shifted in her seat before pulling out the exact change and grabbed Beastboy by his arm and pulled him out of his seat.

"Let's get out of here, night's still young."

"But pie!" Beastboy protested although he didn't pull away as they left the bar and took off.

* * *

 

"Beastboy come in," Robin tried once more on the communicator to no avail. He jumped out of the way as a section of the Tower was blown away and ignored it when he felt something slice through the skin on his left arm. Cyborg and Starfire slammed into the wall next to him, all having been cornered in his study, Starfire keeping the robots from getting through the door. But that wouldn't last much longer, more explosions happened throughout the Tower, and Robin tried once again to contact Beastboy.

"He's not responding."

"That's because he doesn't have his communicator," Danny answered teleporting on the other side of the open door, throwing an ecto-blast into the hallway destroying three robots before holding up the small device. Raven appeared next to him.

"And Terra's not in her room."

Robin raised an eyebrow at this. Cyborg let out a growl and fired through the doorway before looking back to the team.

"Someone wanna tell me how three hundred armed guards got past my security system?" he snarled even though the team knew there was only one way that could happen.

Cyborg opened up the door panel and tried to access the small computer with his finger drive and got jolted with volts of electricity.

"Ah, can't even access the computer, I'm locked out!"

Danny decided he needed to say it, "We've been betrayed."

"And they are too numerous to fight. What shall we do?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked to each member of his team memorizing each detail before he steeled himself in determination.

"Fight anyways. Cyborg, work on getting the computers back online in the main control room, Raven and Starfire, take out the enemy robots and any surveillance tech they might be planting. Danny, find Beastboy and Terra and confirm our suspicions."

The four other Titans took off and Robin rounded the corner his bo-staff in hand destroying the robots left and right, Danny right at his side.

"You do realize Beastboy will be caught in the middle of this," he stated dealing death blows to the machines. Their oil splattering the walls.

Robin grimaced but pressed forward, "I know."

The halfa nodded and disappeared in green light, Robin twisted in the air and continued to fight. It was brutal and none of the Titans were holding back. Cyborg fell three floors when Raven collapsed the floor in anger at the robots having entered her room placing him in the training room only two floors away from the computer consol he needed.

Groaning slightly he got up and backed up into the wall as a dozen faceless goons surrounded him.

"I don't know how you guys got in but I know how you're getting out." He grabbed the nearest ones fist and spun him into the wall ripping the metal from metal. Cyborg picked up the weight equipment and swung with all his strength.

Starfire cleared a path for Robin her eyes electric green and filled with unbridled rage as the boy wonder destroyed the two robots standing by the actual weapon stolen from the nuclear plant. The miniature bomb that could vaporize the entire Tower along with three city blocks. Robin quickly deactivated it then went back into the thick of the battle letting his rage sear his veins as he thought of Terra.

The others wouldn't admit it yet, but right now, through the smoke and crumbling rocks Robin knew, and he screamed letting out all his frustration and pain as he destroyed the monsters who belonged to the man who'd used Terra to get to them. And the worst part, the boy wonder realized as he smashed in ten goons heads, was that Slade's plan had worked. This time, he'd won.

* * *

 

Danny appeared in the lab so suddenly Fixit had barely enough time to look up from the data he was collecting on electrical storms before the halfa was turning on the ghost portal.

"Danny, what's going on?"

"The Tower is under attack, and Beastboy and Terra have gone missing," the halfa frantically replied. The metal doors opening and the room became cast in shadows of eerie green and black before Danny disappeared into the portals swirling depths leaving Fixit at a loss of what he could do.

Cold wind was the first thing that Danny felt as it buffeted his face biting his nose and making his eyes water. He'd landed in the middle of a snowstorm. The wind changed suddenly and knocked him clear out of the sky, white snow piling around him and even with his ice core Danny could feel the chill settle over his skin, and the siren call of death from the blizzards cold caresses.

In a panic, Danny stumbled forward fighting the blindness from being surrounded by so much white, he needed to focus, he knew this. Still, it took several deep breathes to fight off the terrifying feeling of having nothing solid to hold onto before he teleported to the outer gates of the Far Frozen City. The towering doors locked, the energy field humming beneath the crystal ice.

"Frostbite!" Danny screamed not even hearing his own voice or his fist as he pounded on the door the wind drowning him out. Still he didn't stop, he continued to yell and beg, praying for someone to hear him because he couldn't risk flying in this whiteout and soon even he would succumb to this weather.

Finally after what felt like hours the door beneath his finger tips warmed and opened and furry white arms encompassed him, dragging him into the safety of the city. Danny let himself stay in the embrace to hide his violent shivering before he steeled himself and pushed away to see the very worried face of Frostbite.

"Great One? Why have you come here, you know this is the worst time for travel in our land," Frostbite reprimanded his brow creasing in confusion while he looked over the halfa for any sign of injuries.

Danny took a steadying breath, his shaking down to nothing more than a light tremble.

"Sorry, it's an emergency two of my friends have gone missing, the Tower is under attack, and I've been charged with finding them."

He wouldn't tell him about Terra. Danny found he couldn't because then it would make it true. Frostbites claws tightened around his shoulders, worry coming over him as he remembered the five teens who'd done so much for them all.

"Right this way."

Immediately they headed for the science building the doors opening in a flurry while Frostbite barked out orders.

"We've been experimenting with the Infi-map as of late. Trying to access her great power without having run the risk of the map leaving the safe confines of our land. I believe this will give us the perfect test run."

And normally Danny would be filled with curiosity, but now his head pounded in worry and desperation making his vision swim, and vaguely the halfa wondered if this is what Pandora meant when she said ghosts feel with their minds. Because he was sure if his heart had been beating it would be flying faster than hummingbirds' wings.

"Alright," Danny answered and even to him his voice sounded strained.

The lab doors opened and they walked in where the Infi-map lazily moved in the center of the room, completely unfurled circling an unknown world behind the protective force field. A yeti scientist turned to them, "All preparations are complete, we are ready to begin."

Frostbite nodded. "Good. Danny, place your hand on the barrier and speak your request."

The halfa didn't hesitate, he flew up to the map and gazed at the image of the Ghost Zones night sky.

"Infi-map, please locate the nearest portal to Beastboy and Terra."

The change in the map was instant, deep green ink turned to liquid black and the map began to accelerate in the barrier generating white light. Danny took a step back as he heard one of the scientists saying the portal was stabilizing.

"What?" Danny asked turning back to Frostbite before the lights flickered and he felt the air become electrified and the room became encased in green light.

"Portal is stable."

Looking back, Danny saw that in the center of the map's orbit there indeed was a portal.

"Oh, so that's what you meant," Danny replied, Frostbite coming to stand next to him.

"Indeed. Instead of the Infi-map finding the portals we've been able to generate enough power to create a portal between Zones while using the Infi-map as coordinates into the Human Zone. In theory it should take you where you want to go."

"Right. Frostbite, thank you."

The ghost yeti's eyes softened around the edges before he solemnly nodded and stepped back.

Danny turned back to the Infi-map as the scroll parted allowing him to step into the ring towards the portal, he paused when Frostbite spoke.

"Great One, good luck."

The ghost teen gave a nod and stepped through.

* * *

 

Beastboy was having the time of his life with Terra. At first she'd been reserved but since coming to the closed carnival the earth-mover's whole presence seemed to brighten. They'd played bumper cars, gone on the whirl machine, went to a photo booth, rode through a haunted house that had Beastboy fainting into Terra's arms while she blushed tomato red, they did a can toss, and together they walked arm in arm to the Big Wheel. It was as if he were in a dream while the Ferris wheel started moving them higher into the sky. And now sitting beside Terra, the changeling marveled at how beautiful she was, the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders to how her dark blue eyes were turned away happy and content. She was wonderful.

He found himself smiling and Beastboy shifted closer tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"So, what made you change your mind?"

"Excuse me?"

"About going out with me. It was the ears wasn't it? Ladies love the pointy ears," Beastboy said and for emphasis, wigging them causing Terra to chuckle lightly before her somber mood returned. She turned away looking out at the darkened sky.

"Actually it was because…of all the things I could have done tonight I realized all I really wanted to do was spend time with you," she answered honestly, looking back to him, and Beastboy felt his heart beat double time.

"Lucky for me, you didn't have other plans."

Something akin to dread flashed through Terra's eyes, and this time she really did turn away letting her hair conceal her face.

"Beastboy, if you knew something bad about me would you still be my friend?" she asked, and a pit dropped low in the changeling's stomach. Her words bringing him back to the rocky shore of the Tower where she promised him not to speak of her uncontrollable powers. But Beastboy still knew his answer regardless of how she'd hurt him.

"Of course…"

Her dark blue eyes met his, they were filled with shame, and Beastboy didn't know why, but suddenly his senses were overcome with fear.

"I mean, if you were really my friend, I could tell you anything. And no matter how horrible it was you'd still like me right?" she asked scooting closer, seeking his warmth, his protection, and the word 'yes' slipped past Beastboy's lips before he could fully comprehend it. All he knew was that Terra's lips were drawing nearer, and he felt his eyes flutter closed, the dread in his stomach tightening as much as the anticipation in his chest. This felt like he was about to seal a promise, or a curse.

Suddenly in the shadows of the box cart, there was a man lounging in the seat as if he'd been there the entire time. Slade smirked behind his mask and spoke, "Hello, Terra." He enjoyed the way the two teens stiffened and jumped, whirling around to gaze at him in shock and fear.

"Remember me?" he asked getting up as Beastboy stood to face him, placing himself defensively in front of the girl. Slade grabbed him and in a heartbeat Beastboy was dangling outside the cart the ground far below.

Slade only spared him a glance though before he looked back to the girl, "I had plans for you, Terra. Did you think you and your little boyfriend could just run away?"

Terra stumbled back into the chain wall and Beastboy felt a surge of anger, he flipped back into the cart and growled low and glutterly in his chest.

"Let her go!" Beastboy warned, and the Raptor charged at the man, knocking them both clear through the wall and onto the next cart below them.

"Beastboy!" Terra screamed watching fearfully as the two struggled.

"Terra, run!" BB yelled as he pinned Slade to the metal. The man merely tilted his head and made no moves to escape.

"Stay where you are, child."

"What do you want with her?" Beastboy demanded his voice conveying none of his fear.

This time Slade did laugh, and his dark grey eye glistened. "You mean, she didn't tell you? I thought you two were friends." He kicked up and threw Beastboy onto another cart.

He pulled out his bo-staff when the tiger landed next to him, stalking him, the beast's movements liquid and deadly. Slade could admire the teen's loyalty even as he made sure those jaws didn't sink into his shoulder. Bending back, the mercenary kicked the tiger back to the ruined cart where Terra helped the changeling up. Slade jumped and soon the two were in combat again, and their fight took them across the Ferris wheel. Struggling to keep the gorilla in his head lock Slade decided to deliver the final blow.

"You think you know her, you know nothing. She never even liked you."

Beastboy snapped and bending his massive arms painfully, he threw Slade over his shoulder. The man landed dangerously close to the edge of the cart. The changeling was about to charge when Terra appeared next to him on one of her floating rocks her eyes wide and panicked.

"Beastboy, c'mon!"

But one look at the overly confident man, and Beastboy was attacking him with nothing less than murderous intent. However Slade was prepared, and soon he was strangling the life out of the changeling.

"T-Terra!" Beastboy gasped, and the girl let out a yell, raising her arms and the Ferris wheel gave a groan and soon the earth beneath it shuddered, and Slade fell back as he lost his balance.

"Beastboy, fly!"

He didn't need to be told twice, and Slade watched as the sparrow fluttered away. He looked up towards the girl.

"Terra, no!"

Guilt coursed through her as she looked down at the man before she closed her eyes and brought her palms together and the ground swallowed the Ferris wheel whole. But both teens knew the man wasn't dead, and Beastboy's entire being screamed at him to run. Quickly, he grabbed Terra's wrist and they fled into the House of Mirrors. The glass contorting everything even the path as they twisted and turned through the run down maze. Their footsteps echoing in a strange pattern of pit and pat. Until both came to a circular room with no exit, neither one's reflections being cast in the glass, Beastboy reached for his communicator and came up empty.

"I lost my communicator, give me yours," he said trying not to panic, but Terra only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have it." She answered almost too calmly.

"Then we've got to get back to the Tower and..."

"Beastboy, I'm not going back. I can't," Terra stated not meeting his eyes.

The changeling felt his senses freeze, and unconsciously he took a step back, "What? Why can't you?"

"Because," Slade answered his voice reverberating off the walls, his reflection appearing in every single glass pane. "She's my apprentice."

Beastboy turned around but no one was there, and suddenly he was alone. "Terra? Terra!"

"The girl you knew was merely an illusion," Slade answered. "A fantasy, in reality she's been working for me."

"That's a lie!"

And Beastboy ran at the glass, punching each pane hoping to hit the man, but only distorting the images. Slade still kept talking.

"I found her. I trained her to control her impressive powers, and then I sent her to destroy your little team. From the inside, out."

All the glass lay shattered on the floor, and Beastboy backed away, panting, blood dripping down his hands, his hazel green eyes fierce. Until only one mirror stood undamaged with Slade still standing in it.

"No. Terra would never…"

"Tonight her orders were to strike. But I guess she took pity on you, perhaps she wanted to keep you as a  _pet_. However, despite this minor error in judgment she was kind enough to deactivate the security at Titans Tower. Your friends are being annihilated as we speak."

Beastboy squeezed his eyes shut, and he shook with every word Slade said for his senses were screaming at him that this was true but…but it was  _Terra_  and he…he might love her. It wasn't possible.

"Liar!" He yelled and everything seemed to slow down when he heard Terra speak calmly behind him.

"Beastboy," she said and the changeling whirled around to face her, and there she was.

And Slade was behind her, his arms crossed menacingly over his chest. "It's the truth," she finished. Beastboy felt his heart stop and his mind freeze up in denial.

"Terra, why?"

But before she could answer, Slade cut in darkly, "Because you could never give her what she needs."

Animalistic rage overpowered Beastboy and the tiger launched himself only at the man, his roar filled with nothing but searing agony.

The two crashed into the last mirror and Slade took the opportunity to shoot the changeling with his plasma gun. Beastboy hit the ground with a thud and didn't get up. Terra gasped and jumped between the two, Slade's gun now aiming at her heart.

"No, I won't let you hurt my friend," she warned, her fists a bright gold. Slade didn't so much as flinch.

"Dear child, you don't have any friends."

And Terra felt horror begin to creep into the corners of her mind as a shadow loomed up behind her and the grizzly bear shoved past her and slashed at the man's chest with a vengeance Terra had never seen before.

She ran.

Terra didn't stop until she couldn't find the next door, and it was here that she finally saw her face in all the glass. Her eyes wide in fear, her hair streaming down her face to her tense shoulders. All around her Terra was surrounded by no one but herself and her actions.

She collapsed, her fingers digging painfully in her blonde hair, what had she done?

"Beastboy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen," she choked out, tears slipping past her eyes.

"Then why did you let it?" He asked stepping forward, his face hard, new blood pooling, dripping past his fingertips. Terra stood up and gazed at him beseechingly, bordering on insanity.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know. Slade, he helped me, saved me from myself. He said I owed him but…"

"So it was all a game?" Beastboy accused. "You were just pretending?!"

Terra felt her heart clench, that wasn't what she meant to do? Was it? No. Beastboy wasn't getting it, Terra owed Slade. She had no choice, this wasn't her fault. Destroying the Titans was only a mission. She was still Beastboy's friend, she still loved him. It wasn't her fault.

"No. You said you'd be my friend no matter what remember?"

She reached out to take his shoulder, but Beastboy shoved her arm away, snarling, his fangs dangerously on display for her to see.

"Did you truly think I could forgive you for this?" Beastboy screamed throwing his arms up blindly. "Actions have consequences Terra,  _you_  made the decisions,  _you_ made the choices! Do you not see...? Terra, I…" And Beastboy suddenly broke off, and turned away, and the next words out of his mouth felt like he'd punched out a hole where his heart should be.

"Slade was right, you don't have any friends."

Terra looked at Beastboy as if she'd never seen him before— he had promised. When Slade called her, Terra backed up never taking her eyes off of her former friends shadowed form. Beastboy never looked back and suddenly Terra's horror and desperation burned into anger and now—revenge.

Together she left with Slade, and the second Beastboy's senses stopped screaming at him about turning his back on the enemies, when he could no longer feel their presence, he roared and blindly destroyed anything his fists connected too.

* * *

 

Danny found himself on the outskirts of an old fair ground, the place completely empty except for the lone girl walking past its gates.

"Terra!"

Danny was half way to her when she met his eyes and broke out in a malicious smile. Danny slammed on the brakes and his feet hit the ground.

His horror stricken face only made Terra's darker.

"Terra, what have you done?" Danny whispered, his breath catching in his throat.

The girl's smile turned brittle.

"Nothing, yet. Although that doesn't really hold true for Beastboy, now does it?"

Danny saw red, and his fists burned liquid green.

"Where is he?" his voice was dangerous.

"Left him in the House of Mirrors," she spat the last word as if it was blasphemous.

Danny didn't pause; he raced past her at his top flight, not even bothering with trying to fight her, the air making Terra's hair whirl around her as she watched him go.

"Sometimes you have to place your trust in someone even at the risk of being hurt," she whispered recounting the words she'd spoken to him in the Tower, her eyes burned in rage as she watched Danny disappear. What made her any different from him? Turning away, she silently promised that Danny would be the next one on her list to pay and Robin would be the last.

Danny flew past all of the rides and the broken ground where the Ferris wheel used to be, he twisted into the House the of Mirrors and nearly ran head long into the dark glass.

It was pitch black in here, he couldn't see anything, and the air was ice cold and the rooms silent.

"Beastboy!"

Danny yelled stumbling through the maze until he came to a room where all the glass glittered like fallen stars on the dirt and there, in the center of the ring was one of his closest friends.

"Beastboy!" Danny ran up to the changeling who sat huddled on the ground covered in drying blood.

The changeling didn't move, and kneeling down, Danny could barely make out the slight tremble in the teen's shoulders. The halfa's eyes darkened, his mouth thinning as he took in all the pain Terra had caused. Reaching out, he put his palm on Beastboy's shoulders and gently tried to get him to stand.

"C'mon, let's go. We're needed back at the Tower."

And that was when everything came crashing down.

Beastboy lunged forward, and Danny only had a split second to realize that he wasn't about to attack him. Injured arms wrapped around the halfa, and Danny could only silently hold on while Beastboy's screams were muffled against his chest, tears racing down jade skin. The two sat there while all the jagged glass sparkled merrily at having destroyed everything.

* * *

 

**Present:**

"Well… it looks like we won."

"Then why does it not feel like a victory?"

"I knew it,  _I knew it._  We never should have trusted her."

"But we did, we all did."

…

"She gave him us…our weaknesses."

"It doesn't matter. When Slade attacks, we'll be ready."

"And Beastboy?"

"He will be alright?"

Robin looked to Danny who hadn't moved or spoken a word.

"He just needs a little time." It was the only answer Robin could give as Danny walked away.

And no one commented on the soft whimpers coming from Terra's room where Beastboy rested on her bed curled around the silver heart jewelry box. The mirror inside it dark and hollow.

 

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin

 


	13. Splintered

**I'm getting back up...**

" _Just working on my faults and cracks,_

_Flling in the blanks and gaps."_

_~Unknown_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 13: Splintered

 

It had been two weeks, and finally the air in Titan's Tower seemed breathable again. Still, it didn't mean the team was really ready to get back together. So far, they'd only been patrolling in pairs of two or three. Even relaxing back at the Tower, they were avoiding each other and in a way, that helped.

After three days Cyborg and Danny managed to get Beastboy to smile when they presented him the new version of Doom and the first comic book issue of Mega Monkeys. Raven for all purposes seemed fine, but none of the team commented on her increased mediation time. And Starfire, well Danny wasn't sure what Robin said that made her cheerful again, but when the halfa saw her sunlight smile for the first time in days, he gave in to the urge and bear hugged her till Star nearly started crying in joy.

Now the only problem: Robin. While the boy wonder appeared fine, Danny could tell that their leader had closed off from something, buried it, and was letting it poison his veins. But the halfa couldn't think on that right at this moment. Instead, he focused on the matter at hand and pulled his rain coat tighter around himself as he walked down the street in the downpour. The sky clouds hung low and were a rolling black making it impossible to see the sidewalk, but Danny merely let his feet take him to the apartment building, the rain coming down in sheets. Silently, he trudged up the stairs and knocked on the door, the small porch doing little to shield him from the wind.

"Valarie?"

He called out once more with no answer. Out of habit Danny looked around before twisting the door knob till he heard the slight crack of wood and pulled the door open and a stepped inside. It was pitch black and humid from the rain outside. The narrow hallway branching off into a small living room.

Danny chose to go straight where the wood creaked under his feet till he hit the tile of the kitchen. Guess Robin had been right, Valarie was gone, and by the looks of things very quickly. Not that he blamed her, even though she never told the team her last name she wasn't about to risk a fist fight with the Titans after what she'd done. Sighing, Danny headed back to the front door, but paused, his hand on the knob when he spotted a picture on the floor.

Bending down, Danny carefully slid the photo out of the frame, mindful of the glass and turned it over to see none other than himself and Valarie from their junior picnic. They were smiling, and Valarie was laughing at something Danny had said as he waved his arms around for emphasis, both unaware of the camera until Star had snapped the picture professing it to be nerd love along with suggesting that Danny was cheating on Sam. Valarie had ninja-ed the camera out of the girl's hand in less than thirty seconds flat. It would only be a couple of weeks before everything changed.

Once more Danny looked around the abandoned apartment, clothes, broken weapons, and memories all left behind. She had just run, and Danny didn't even know what he was doing here in the first place. The sound of his communicator jarred him awake, and looking to the screen, he saw Robin's emergency beacon going off. Tucking the picture in his coat pocket, Danny transformed and teleported into the rain.

The first thing he was met with was fire burning on the peak of the bridge, exactly where Robin's signal was coming from.

"Robin!!"

Danny rocketed towards the flames and burning metal. The rain doing nothing to smother the flames licking the oil. Devouring it, and there was Robin, hidden under his flame proof cape, almost invisible in this darkness if not for the orange flames encircling around the spot of blackness. Danny wouldn't have found him if not for that. Quickly, the halfa moved, ice freezing the flames in place as Danny reached down to lift his unconscious friend from the debris. Robin's head lulled to the side, the helmet smashed to bits, blood flowing over the domino mask and Danny had him half way out of the rubble when he realized Robin's left arm was buried.

"Damnit," Danny hissed phasing off the twisted metal before carefully arranging himself so he could support the broken limb to Robin's chest while he scooped up the boy wonder and teleported them back to the Tower. Cyborg was the only one present in the Tower when Danny appeared in the medical wing.

And hearing that Robin needed immediate medical attention was something Cyborg never wanted to hear over the intercom, or at all. He raced into the white room where Danny was already setting Robin down on the bed.

"We need to X-Ray his arm, and how the hell do you take off his gauntlets?!" Danny hissed before Cyborg could answer the Titan merely phased them off revealing the limb. Cy flinched as he looked at the unnatural bulge underneath the muscle, Robin's skin already turning a dark purple from the ruptured blood vessels. Both set to work.

* * *

 

When the rest of the team got back to the Tower, Robin was already awake and brooding in the living room, his left arm wrapped in a cast and a bandage on his forehead. Raven didn't pause in stride as she crossed the room, and he held out his arm. For the next thirty minutes while she worked on mending the bone Robin told them about Jonny Rancid.

"I've reduced it to a minor fracture, but you're still going to have to wear that cast for two weeks," Raven said her white magic disappearing, and Robin grimaced but not from pain.

"Arugh, I don't believe this, how could I make such a stupid mistake?!"

Starfire flinched and stepped forward, "Please, no more Robin yelling at Robin."

"Yeah man, stop kicking yourself, accidents happen," Cyborg answered, and Danny watched as Robin's eyes seemed to darken behind the mask, and his good fist clenched tightly around his knee.

"Not to me they don't."

"Dude, I know just the thing to cheer you up!" Beastboy exclaimed before jumping onto the couch a magic marker in his hand, "We all have to sign your cast!"

When Robin glared, Beastboy froze. The marker hovered over the cast before he gave a nervous laugh and slid off the couch. Robin gave a grunt and stood up. "Look guys, thanks for the concern but I…"

"No!!!"

Danny jumped in surprise as he watched his friends tackle Robin back onto the couch, looks of panic on their faces. What the hell?

"You are in no condition to continue pursuing the Johnny Rancid!" Starfire all but yelled, and suddenly Danny understood, and he couldn't help but think of the time when Sam and Tucker had literally dragged him to bed. Robin, for the most part seemed to have gotten over the shock and squirmed uncomfortably underneath his friends.

"Guys, I know. I was just reaching for the remote," he stated, and Danny tried not to laugh from where he stood behind the couch.

"You mean…" Beastboy started before Cyborg interrupted him.

"You're not going to be all crazy determined."

"And insist that you are fine, when you clearly are not," Star added, and Danny felt a pang in his heart at those words. Because yeah, before Jazz had found out, he often remembered her coming to his room and pleading for him to tell her why he had so many bruises. She'd been the only one in their family to ever notice.

Robin untangled himself from the group and got the remote as Raven stood up and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "And yell at us for trying to make you stay home."

And seeing Robin's relaxed posture as he picked up the device, Danny began piecing together what was really wrong with his friend.

"You guys can handle Rancid without me. With this on my arm I'd probably just mess up again." The smile he gave the team wasn't comforting in its self-decrepit state. Robin turned back to the built in TV.

"Go take him down, I'll be…" he froze, and the remote hit the ground with a clank.

"Robin!"

"What's wrong?"

The question went unanswered as the teen's body went stiff, and Robin let out a scream and the group watched as a blob came out of his forehead and materialized into…

"Yeah!!" The chibi blob exclaimed who looked strangely like Robin.

"What the hell?" Danny asked reaching down to help up his teammate, warily watching as the Robin blob flew through the air giggling merrily.

"I can't believe I made it, Robin, hi!"

Robin looked at the chibi, and his left eyebrow twitched madly under the mask.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked once the stars were gone from his vision.

The chibi gave a confused grunt before smiling up at the team. "I'm, uh, you!!"

Beastboy burst out laughing, and Robin turned tomato red, because seriously, this was embarrassing.

Raven, who was the only person left with a straight face, looked at the chibi, then back to Robin. "We're going to need to run some tests."

When the final analysis came up on the holographic screen in the living room with a perfect match, Robin wasn't sure if he should be upset or relieved that this chibi Robin was telling the truth. But in all honesty, he just wanted to bang his head up against the wall.

"Well, the little dude was right, he really is you," Cyborg answered, and Robin glared up at his friend because he could hear the barely controlled laughter. It didn't matter though, 'cause in five seconds the chibi Robin was screaming and bouncing all over the place and tearing the room apart with his explorations.

"Yay! We're DNA buddies!!"

The Titans all followed the little guy with their eyes, and Robin felt a tension headache coming along nicely.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Beastboy chased after him along with Starfire. Danny couldn't help but smirk, "At least it's better than deciding to split your personalities into your hero side and your fun side and wear a bed sheet."

There was a story behind that, but right now Robin didn't really want to compare notes on whose experience was worse. Especially now that chibi Robin seemed to have taken a liking to Starfire.

"Stop making a mess!" Beastboy yelled, that coming from BB that was saying a lot.

"The book of Azar is not a toy," Raven growled before snatching it back and promptly magicing it back to her room.

"Could the little guy be your clone?" Danny asked trying to prevent Robin from killing the chibi as he nuzzled a giggling Starfire.

"If someone was trying to clone me, they didn't do a very good job."

The chibi Robin looked mildly offended, "No, not a clone. I'm you! Another you, from another universe."

This caught all the Titans attention. And they watched as Chibi Robin's index finger began to glow a bright yellow like the E.T. finger and suddenly a moving comic strip appeared behind the little guy.

"This is getting freaky," Cyborg whispered before paying attention.

"All the way from dimension four-nine-eight, Robin's double, DNA buddy, and number one fan Nosyarg Kicd!!"

Starfire clapped. "Welcome to our universe small amusing doppelganger." And gave the little guy a bone melting hug. The chibi Robin literally had hearts floating around his head and Danny gave their Robin a raised eyebrow. To which the boy wonder flushed.

"…right."

"Yeah, nice to meet you nosy…nuzzy…uh, maybe we should just call you Larry?" Beastboy suggested.

Larry gave a happy cry and proceeded to try out his new name…fifty times that left the team dazed and confused to how off the wall the chibi was. Not to mention he proceeded to make them all a little uncomfortable. Danny especially didn't like it when the little guy came out of his symbol.

"Yeah, um, how do you do all that stuff you did?" Cyborg asked making sure his brain was still functioning properly.

Larry held up his glowing finger and smiled. "Magic finger, bends the rules of reality," he stated, and Danny immediately straightened.

"What?"

The team gave him curious looks at his change, and Danny realized that he needed to explain his suddenly hostile stance. Even Larry looked a little frightened.

"Sorry, but in my experience, bending the rules of all reality isn't a good thing. In anyone's hands, no matter how well intended they are. No offense, Robin," he said looking over to the leader.

The boy wonder shrugged, "None taken."

Larry though had gone still and looked ready to cry. "No, I wouldn't do anything bad I promise!! Here let me show you. See, Robin's universe is here, and Larry's is here and I bend the rules so I can watch my hero Robin beat the bad guys all the time. But when he got hurt, I knew Larry could help. So I decided to pop over, but I goofed and popped over inside your noggin. Oops."

"And what if that had killed him?" Danny asked his face stony, and Larry squirmed under the gaze and Robin was grateful the halfa had the guts to point out that fact. Since well, he didn't want to think of himself as being a corpse on the floor right now.

"Alternate dimensions, bending realities, ugh all this science is hurting my brain!" Beastboy exclaimed before throwing himself back on the couch. Cyborg however looked intrigued.

"Well, we already knew about other Earth's and universes. Alternate realities separate from our own."

"Not to mention alternate timelines diverging from our own known reality," Danny pointed out.

"But alternate dimensions? So far the only concrete one we've ever found proof of was the Ghost Zone, everything else was merely theoretical," Robin finished.

"And the Ghost Zone is more like a parallel dimension existing alongside our own Human Zone here on Earth," Danny stated. The three of them now fully engaged in the conversation. Larry, Starfire, Raven and Beastboy watched on with interest.

"But to come across a dimension so similar yet vastly different from our own," Cyborg said looking over to Larry. "It's unheard of. This goes way beyond Dimensional Theory. Not to mention the fact that Larry said there were other dimensions along the way getting here."

"Don't forget the Muti-Verse Theory either. Especially if each separate universe has its own individual dimensions to go along with it," Robin added.

"Plus the fact that each timeline has to be…"

"Okay stop!" Beastboy screamed causing the three teens to jump and look at him. The changeling had a rather panicked expression on his face, "I thought my brain hurt before but now I think it's going to explode!!"

Larry promptly opened up Beastboy's skull and stuck a band-aid on it and slammed it shut again startling the entire room into silence. Especially when Beastboy seemed to relax and smile dopily.

"See, Larry's here to help! Now watch me fix up that arm."

Before anyone could stop him Larry transformed Robin's arm into a hockey stick.

"Oops."

Robin looked like he was about to burst an important vein in his forehead when the Tower alarm went off.

"Jonny Rancid, downtown," Cyborg stated, staring at the screen. Everyone turned to Robin who took one look at his busted, now transformed arm and sighed.

"Just go."

As the team filed out Danny held back and seemed to come to a decision before he promptly turned human and walked back over to his friend.

"I think I'll stay here, don't want you to accidentally kill Larry and or change all of reality."

Robin was about to protest when his arm suddenly transformed into a lobster claw followed by a quick 'oops'.

"Good idea," he growled before flipping on the TV to anything but the news.

* * *

 

The sun had finally set and Robin was still flipping through channels as Larry kept trying to fix his arm. Both he and Danny stopped paying attention to the little guy after two minutes of hearing oops.

"Hey what did you use for the cross stabilization?" Danny asked not looking up from his project on the kitchen counter.

"Thermal and ionic sensors," Robin said. Danny gave thanks then set back to modifying L.I.S.A. as Cyborg had called the device that was stabilizing Danny's electrical field. So you know, he wouldn't accidentally stop his heart with his Lightening power.

Robin looked away from the TV to see Danny stand and stretch, "I know it's a proto type but how are you planning on improving the design?"

"Well right now what you and Cyborg created still allows me the ability to produce lightening by overriding the coils and that's something I don't want to risk."

Larry had gone quiet and was now watching both of the teens, a curious look on his face.

"So essentially you're going to suppress one of your powers completely," Robin stated.

Danny shrugged and headed to the living room doors. "Pretty much. And really if you think about it, my new power is more like a medical condition."

"Type two diabetes?" Robin suggested before smirking. Danny shot him a glare.

"That's real cute. And your arms a lobster claw again."

"Arugh."

Robin could hear Danny chuckling all the way down the hall when Larry suddenly cheered and the Titan looked down to see his thankfully normal arm.

"Kay, this time I'll fix it up just right."

The boy wonder let out a sigh. "Why don't we just let it heal on its own?" he snapped, suddenly wishing Danny hadn't left the room because the tick was coming back in his eye. Larry frowned, and the golden light swirled and the communicator appeared out of thin air.

"Hey, wanna check in with the team on your communicator?"

"They're fine," Robin deadpanned trying to focus on anything but his miniature double. Larry frowned again. "Oh, I bet you want to monitor the mission by computer."

"Not really. And that system is from the nineties," Robin pointed out and if Danny didn't come back soon, Robin was going to do something he would regret later…probably.

"Patch up your R-cycle?"

"No thanks."

"Wanna work out?"

"No."

"Clean your utility belt?"

"No." This little guy had about five seconds before he…

"Alphabetize your crime files? Polish your boomerangs, iron your cape?"

"No, No, No!" Dear God, was he seriously pondering breaking Batman's one rule?

"Hey why is Danny even here?"

This question froze Robin to the core, and his anger evaporated completely.

"What are you talking about? He's a member of the Teen Titans."

Larry's eyebrows creased and his face scrunched up in curiosity.

"But he was never meant to be," the little chibi said innocently.

"What?!" Robin snapped anger burst in his chest and his good arm trembled with the desire to possibly strangle Larry.

Sensing the danger he was in Larry suddenly floated back, instantly nervous because he didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

"Well, it's just he doesn't exist anywhere else, and the other mites in my dimension seemed really nervous when he appeared."

Robin grabbed Larry by his cape and yanked him forward. "Why?" his growl was soft and deadly because he hadn't been able to protect his team from Terra, and he sure as hell wasn't about to lose Danny either.

"I-I don't know, honest. All I heard was something about the balance being wrong and going all wonky."

Seeing that Larry was telling the truth, Robin pushed him away, his mind racing fifty miles per hour. What the heck did Larry mean by Danny shouldn't exist? The little chibi hovered close by, and when Robin shifted his cast, Larry raised his magic finger.

"Just let me fix your arm, please?" he lunged at Robin, and the boy wonder tried to hold him at bay.

"Gah! I said no, cut it out!"

Things quickly deteriorated and soon the two were sprawling across the couch, fighting.

"C'mon!"

"Get that thing away from me!" Robin screamed vaulting over the furniture. Larry lunging after him.

"I can help," he screamed.

Robin finally snapped, "Leave me alone!!"

Dropping down Robin hit the ground and kicked up knocking Larry halfway across the room, he hit the ground with a thud as Robin took a defensive stance. It was then Danny walked back in the room, the same moment white cracks began to fan out underneath the little chibi.

"What the…what did you two do?!" Danny yelled at Robin who, with sinking dread, realized that he probably was going to regret this. Especially when Larry sat up and held up his broken magic finger.

"Oops."

They were so screwed.

As the cracks spread Danny transformed and grabbed Larry and flew over to where Robin was standing he had just enough time to raise a shield around them before the Tower lit up like a Christmas tree and white energy shot out from the roof blinding the three of them. Clouds swirled in the air and fanned out like a growing storm, everything beginning to change.

* * *

 

The Titans were hot on the trail of Johnny Rancid who, for a motorcyclist, was very good at evading them. Cyborg was about to regroup the team, when beams of light converged on the city, heading straight towards them.

"That can't be good," was all Raven said before the light reached them and everyone woke up to seeing their city looking like a child's drawing. Complete with flat red buildings and over colored corners. Standing up, Cyborg scratched the back of his head and watched as a bird which kind of looked like a purple Easter egg chirped on by.

"Uh, why does the entire world look like it belongs on my Grandmother's refrigerator?" he asked.

"This is bad," Raven noted looking down at the daisies walking past her and if she weren't so in control of her emotions she would be having a nervous breakdown at all the happy things floating around. However her mood improved when Beastboy ran past her, minus his mouth.

"Never mind. It's not all bad," she corrected, and the vein in Beastboy's forehead pulsed angrily before he reached up and yanked off her mouth and stuck it on his face.

"Would somebody _please_  tell me what's going on?!" he screamed, and Starfire and Cyborg tried not to laugh because the changeling sounded like Raven. Or at least if she ever decided to let her emotions color her voice.

At BB's exclamation Raven tapped his shoulder and pointed up before she took two steps to the left, right as Robin, Larry and Danny landed on top of him.

Danny and Robin groaned as they sat up while Larry jumped in the air smiling happily.

"We're still alive, yeah!"

And Robin's tension headache was back.

"Robin, Danny!" Starfire exclaimed walking up to them while Cyborg made sure BB was alright.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

Robin growled. "Yeah, what happened?" he asked looking to Larry who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Remember how I can bend reality, well when you pushed me we kind of broke it," he stated.

"Ugh, not again!" Danny groaned. Before he noticed that his hair was a vivid shade of purple and flipped out. "I look like a girl!"

Robin freaked out. "You broke reality!" he screamed, and no, he wasn't hyperventilating, he was merely practicing his deep breathing exercises.

"No, we did, together," Larry corrected and that was so not helping.

The boy wonder yanked Larry forward and hissed, "Fix it. Now."

"Can't. Magic finger is broke too." To this the little chibi smiled apologetically. Robin rushed over to his team.

"Raven, fix his finger."

This seemed to snap Danny out of his hair crisis, "No!"

Raven shook her head in agreement before yanking off Cyborg's mouth and sticking it to her face.

"Not a good idea. Mixing my powers with his could destroy the dimensional boundaries and nullify all of existence."

Well, that was a lot worse than what Danny had thought but still, that wasn't a comforting thought.

"Who cares?! I just want my mouth back!" Beastboy screamed at the sorceress, she smacked him in the back of the head.  Larry jumped up between them and gave a big goofy laugh.

"No problem. No problem, if anybody could fix reality it's my hero Robin!" he said before glomping the Titan.

Robin violently pushed him away. "Fix it? What makes you think I know how to fix it? I don't even understand how we broke it!"

"Well that's simple, all we have to do is find the dimensional fissure and let Larry reabsorb his power. In theory, all released energy should flow naturally back into its container being Larry's finder, allowing him to mend the bones and after that he can close up the tear and change reality back to the way it was," Danny stated remembering the Reality Gauntlet and how thoughts controlled the device as equally as the gems that powered it. Robin took a breath and felt relief course through him at this information.

"Then we're heading to Titans Tower," Cyborg stated before they moved out, and as they were walking away Danny looked back to his friend who hadn't moved a muscle. Starfire noticing this as well walked over to Robin and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. Danny turned back around and kept walking.

"Robin, you are feeling okay?"

No. He really wasn't. First Slade, then Terra, the team, and now Danny, everything was falling apart. The people he swore to protect as fiercely as his own family were still in danger, and he couldn't do a thing about it. And now this…why wasn't he strong enough?

"The universe is falling apart because I made another stupid mistake. How would you feel?"

Star's eyes softened, but before she could speak Larry interrupted.

"Look, DNA buddy, now we're cast buddies too."

Robin's answering 'yay' wasn't laced with sarcasm at all.

People were running through the streets now, screaming, trying to get away from the drawings and there in the harbor was the Tower, light still pouring out from the top, shining like a beacon.

"Yes, and I bet you my hero Robin has a plan once we get there!"

"Yeah, Danny's plan. And I'm just hoping we get there before we all go completely insane."

"Dido," Raven replied, and Danny cracked up laughing because her hair was standing up like Frankenstein's wife. He then promptly screamed when he felt his ears turn into to fluffy kitty cat triangles on top of his head.

Cyborg cracked up, "Dude you look like an anime character!"

"Argh!!"

"Please, do not despair our goal is in sight, the journey cannot last that much longer." As Starfire said this her head promptly sprouted wings and left her body hopping around beneath her. Beastboy gave a muffled scream and pointed down the street where a green crayon fire breathing dinosaur was coming towards them.

All their jaws hit the floor.

"Actually, this could take a while," Cyborg stated.

"Does anyone else hear Japanese pop music?" Danny asked before the dinosaur gave a roar and charged. The Teen Titans all screamed before promptly taking off in the opposite direction.

The chase scene that followed was ridiculous, and Robin noted that Beastboy had started chasing a lamp post that had teeth stuck to it. Not that he really cared since he and the team still had a fire breathing kids drawing chasing them. And yeah, this was turning out to be a disaster. At one point they resorted to hiding under a flat bridge and it worked, until Larry screamed in delight and the dinosaur found them.

They finally made it to the water and on a boat before it stated leaking and a whale swallowed them whole.

"God this place smells worse than the Lunch Lady's idea of good food," Danny said pawing at his purple cat ears. The team quickly got to work at causing the whale indigestion where he promptly spat the team onto the shore of Titans Tower.

"Yay, we're here, now Robin can save the universe!"

Robin felt his jaw tighten.

Walking up onto the sandy part of the beach Beastboy found his mouth trapped on a rock and gave a muffled cry of joy before slapping it back on.

Starfire managed to put her head back on her body and felt the wings disappear.

"Beastboy, wonderful, you have recaptured your mouth."

Raven paused and turned around, "Yeah, but I think you put on backwards."

"Pleh I t'nac dnatsrednu tahw m'I gniyas!" he screamed.  _Help I can't understand what I'm saying!_

As Raven forced her hair back into submission. Danny thankfully realized his ears were back to normal, the purple hair, not so much. When Cyborg reached the door and placed his hand on the scanner the door stuck its tongue out and promptly didn't let them in.

"I knew something like that was gonna happen," he said before Star picked him up while Raven grabbed Robin, and the team flew up to the rooftop.

The light streaming from the helicopter pad was beautiful.

"So how do we close it?" Cyborg asked.

"If what Danny said is correct, then Larry's finger should draw the energy back in," Robin stated.

"Really, but how do I do that?" Larry asked Robin, who glared and was half tempted to say figure it out. Danny noticing this, rolled his eyes and yanked Larry by the cape and pushed him forward.

"It's simple, put your hand in the light and think about telling the power what to do and where to go."

Still seeing the hesitation in his chibi's eyes, Robin gave Larry an encouraging nod, it worked and the little chibi placed his hand in the light which flashed and in a swirl everything came crashing down around them. The clouds disappeared and everything was back to normal with the sun just starting to peek over the horizon.

The Titans all opened their eyes and Beastboy let out a whoop, "Yes! I can speak again!"

"Yeah, can we change that back by any chance?" Raven asked offhandedly to which Beastboy protested.

Larry was beaming at the team. "I did it!"

Robin felt his anger slowly melt away by that happy smile and he chuckled when he noticed Danny sighing in relief at his now ghost white hair.

"Good job, Larry."

The little chibi melted to the floor at Robin's praise.

No one but Danny noticed how quickly Robin's smile slipped.

* * *

 

"You know, most people would be celebrating the return of all reality," Danny said casually walking into the training room where Robin was doing one arm push-ups.

"Yay."

"Yeah, no sarcasm there. So mind telling me what's up?" Danny asked hopping up onto the balance beam.

Robin's glare seemed to intensify, but he remained silent and Danny decided this conversation couldn't wait any longer.

"It's strange really, Beastboy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and I have all gotten past Terra, and considering how hurt BB was, that's saying a lot."

Robin flipped and leveled him terrifying glare. "What's your point?"

Danny scowled feeling annoyance burst in his chest. "My point is, you're the only one who isn't dealing. And what happened to Larry is proof of that, I've never seen you this out of control since Slade forced us to work for him, and quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me, Rob. You're tail spinning."

Robin was shocked. He hadn't thought anyone would notice. Sure, Starfire did, but she still trusted him to make the right decisions. And yet, here Danny was calling Robin out on his actions. Danny, seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer started to fidget before he let out a sigh.

"Look, I don't care how you deal with it, but you need to. Because I don't want to have to pull you from the wreckage again, got it?" And Robin heard the worry in Danny's voice and suddenly Cyborg's nickname for him popped up in his head, 'Rob'.

"I couldn't protect you guys."

Danny who had been moving towards the door paused and turned around, clearly stunned.

"What?"

Robin frowned and looked down at his cast not wanting to explain but knowing he'd have to now.

"I should have known. The signs were there, I'm the leader and I let myself forget that. I can't truly be friends with anyone on this team, yet that's exactly what happened. You guys are my family and after we fought so hard to help you, I guess I just assumed Terra would be the same way. But she wasn't. And I ignored the facts, and it almost got all of us killed," Robin had to stop talking right then and there because a lump had lodged itself in his throat.

"And now you're left wondering how to balance being a friend and being a leader at the same time," Danny answered sitting down next to him and Robin didn't even realize he had sat down.

But he shook his head, "No, I'm wondering why I can't protect my teammates. My family."

To this Danny went silent before he leaned back against the wall, his ice blue eyes going hazy.

"You know, the Titans are all I have now."

Robin snapped his head around and felt his breath catch, but Danny didn't notice, his eyes were still glassy, "I mean, Fixit is getting on with his life, and he's a great friend but you guys…you're the reason I didn't turn out like Terra. So I get it. Not being able to protect them, I made the same mistake in trusting her because I trusted the Titans first.

But you, Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, you're my family now. And I get that you don't know how to balance being a friend and being a leader, but just try to remember, we're not like Terra. And it wasn't your fault for trusting her, we all did. Next time, we'll have to be more careful that's all."

And when Danny gave him a small smile Robin felt his heart lurch because Danny hadn't called them by their real names. Which now that the boy wonder thought about it, all of them knew pretty much everything about Danny. Heck, they even knew his secret identity, but had any of them once ever considered telling the halfa about their own pasts? Their secrets? And yet, here he was, so openly trusting them now.

"You know that we have other names, identities."

"Garfield Logan, Kori, Victor Stone, and Rachel Roth. Yeah, I know, they told me their names a long time ago."

To this Robin had nothing to say, and it made him wonder why Danny hadn't asked about his secret Id.

"In fact, from what I've gathered the only person who hasn't revealed their secret identity is you."

Danny spoke offhandedly, but Robin still felt himself freeze up on the inside. Because unlike the team if he, Robin a.k.a. Richard Grayson, ever chose to let his name out then that would mean Bruce and Jason's secrets would be found out as well. And no matter how badly he wanted to tell the team who he was, Dick couldn't risk it. He had to protect his secret. He had to protect his first family. And through this whole internal debate, Danny had been watching every expression play out across the boy wonder's features and finally he decided to take pity on his leader's quickly becoming panic attack.

"Hey relax, I know what it's like protecting people other than myself," he said remembering the Little Robin running in the shadows next to Batman. They must be the people Robin was protecting, Danny reasoned.

Like he was doing with the Teen Titans now by keeping Vlad away. Danny thought, before forcibly pushing it away.

Robin let out a breath.

"Thanks."

Danny shrugged. "No problem. And besides, to me, Phantom is the one who has friends he needs to keep safe. Not Fenton. It's strange, a year and a half ago it was the exact opposite and now…"

Robin didn't like the pained expression that crossed his friend's face so he quickly changed topics.

"So, is Larry still here?"

The halfa shook himself back to the present and stood up. "Yep. Apparently, he's trying to fix your bike instead of your arm."

"Joy."

With this the alarm went off, and the two teens quickly headed to the living room where Cyborg was pulling up the specs.

"Johnny Rancid," he answered the unanswered question to Robin's scowl.

"Y'know, I heard psychology works really well against guys like him," Danny replied while Larry floated around begging for Robin to go take down the bad guy.

The Titan's leader smirked.

"Hey Larry, is my bike done yet?"

"Rob, what are you planning?" Cyborg asked suspiciously, the boy wonder gave a frightening smirk.

* * *

 

The biker was tearing down Main Street when a red bike appeared out of nowhere and cut him off.

"What the…"

Robin looked at him evenly, Larry smiling victoriously. "Larry fixed the bike!"

Johnny had never felt so offended in his life, that thing wasn't a bike it was, it was: "The stupidest thing I've ever seen!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Robin answered and that pretty much sealed the deal. Johnny's jaw clenched and he raced towards them, the boy wonder yawned just to piss him off even more and right when the biker was on top of him, Robin zoomed out of the way and Rancid was met with the business end of Cyborg's fist.

He collapsed ten feet away in a decent sized crater, and Robin hadn't felt this great in ages.

Back at the Tower, Larry was regaling the team with the details while Danny and Raven finished dinner. Well Danny finished, Raven was merely a glorified helper.

"And then Wham!! Johnny never saw it coming."

Starfire burst into giggles. While Beastboy groaned, "Dude, why wasn't I there!"

"Sorry Beastboy, it was only a three man job," Robin replied setting the table, balancing the plates perfectly with one arm.

Larry paused to look at the team laughing together with ease, and he finally felt like his work was about done.

"Well since we beat the bad guy, I guess it's time for me to head home, unless you want help with your arm?" he asked, Robin ruffled the chibi's hair and smiled affectionately.

"Thanks, Larry, but you've helped enough. I'm proud of you."

Mini fireworks exploded in the room, and Cyborg crooned, "Aw, you do care." Beastboy snickered and Robin promised to get the guy back later on.

"Robin, thank you!!"

 Larry was about to magic himself away when Danny finally remembered what he had been meaning to ask since they fixed reality.

"Wait, Larry! Did you erase the public's memory? Because if you didn't we're going to have a hell of a time explaining this to the mayor and the Justice League."

Larry beamed and puffed out his chest proudly, "Yep!"

Robin sighed in relief. "Thank god." That meant one less report to write.

The entire team relaxed at that and Larry giggled, "Well bye-bye!" And with this he disappeared. After about five seconds, Danny had another question.

"So if you were so proud of him why not let him try and fix your arm?"

Robin scoffed, "And risk getting sent to a fourth dimension? No thanks, I already have to work on getting that extra cart off my wheels."

Danny choked back a snort and set the food on the table, and as Robin watched the halfa take his normal seat next to Raven something tickled at the back of his mind, something Larry had brought up.

"Hey, Danny…"

The halfa looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," Robin shook his head to clear his thoughts. If it had been important he would remember it later. Danny shrugged and went back to discussing finalizing L.I.S.A. with Cyborg, and Robin dug into his pasta.

* * *

 

The Clock Tower doors opened, in a flurry three Observants came floating in, their white cloaks billowing around them.

"This has gone on long enough, Clockwork."

The Ghost of Time sighed and turned from his viewing clock to look at the guardians.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked lazily.

"The boy, we should have never allowed him to be put under your charge," One of them spoke.

"You have become too attached to him," Another answered.

"There is a reason the portals between dimensions are becoming easier to make, and he is at the center of it," the last one billowed and Clockwork frowned.

"So quick of you to come to such rash conclusions. Especially when the reason Daniel Fenton was even allowed the loophole of my protection was because you ordered his existence be eliminated from the time stream permanently," he stated calmly, and all three Observants bristled at those words.

"None the less, we cannot allow this to carry on. It was bad enough when the first one was made but now, that boy should never have even met the Titans!"

"The ramifications of this relationship between the halfa and the Teen Titans will be catastrophic," Another Observant boomed.

Clockwork remained silent until the guardians were done before he gave an exasperated smile.

"Very well. If you're so concerned about Daniel's interference than you need not worry," he stated moving back towards the viewing clock, the Observants trailing behind him, curiosity in their Cyclops eyes. They shared a look before turning back to the Master of Time.

"Explain."

The clock shifted and ran with blood, "Because," Clockwork replied simply, "Daniel's time is almost up."

 

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin

 


	14. Earthquakes

**It's only life...**

" _There's a time and a place to die._

_This ain't it."_

_~Haley Williams_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 14: Earthquakes

 

"Okay I've got one, why are ducks so funny?" Beastboy asked sitting in the T-Car as Cyborg drove the team to the pizza place.

"Because they're always quaking jokes!"

Danny gave a groan while Cyborg's eye twitched. Robin looked ticked, and Raven practically radiated murderous intent.

"Pull over, I think I'm going to be sick," Raven ordered before pressing her forehead to the cool glass, watching the scenery flash by.

Starfire gasped before she broke out in a smile. "Oh I see. It is humorous because ducks lack the large brain necessary for the telling of jokes."

"Actually Starfire," Robin interrupted while fiddling with his new gauntlets. "It just wasn't that funny," he answered while BB frowned.

"Because Beastboy lacks the large brain necessary for telling jokes," Raven snapped.

"C'mon Raven, you know I'm hilarious, and I'm not going to give up till I get you to smile," he answered crossing his arms in determination. Beastboy's hazel green eyes lit up in joy and everything blurred in and out of focus, the lights shimmering all around the Titans.

" _Danny!"_

Danny jolted awake and felt his scream drown up in blood. Rolling to his side he spat out a mouth full of crimson liquid onto the dirt. The water of the ocean sloshed all around him on the bank of the shore, rocks sheltering him from the rolling tides.

"Wha…where am I?"

Trying to sit up failed miserably and his strength gave out. Especially when firm hands pushed on his shoulders making him sink back into the sand. So not dirt then.

"You shouldn't be moving yet. I'm applying pressure to the wound but I'll need your help bandaging it."

The girl's voice was velvet tinged in panic and when Danny looked up to her he felt everything start blurring in blank shock. His ice blue eyes tracing every detail of his savior.

"How?"

Danny knew her but…

The spray of the sea turned multi colored, and Danny's head spun at hearing the growl in her voice.

"No don't _pass out_."

* * *

 

"I got it! Why did the aardvark cross the road?" 

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" Raven questioned making Beastboy frown, the team cracked up, laughing at the red light.

"The idiot telling jokes…" Cy trailed off while Danny suppressed another giggle.

"Now that was funny," Robin commented.

Starfire tilted her head in curiosity. "Please, an aardvark is some form of duck?" she asked.

Beastboy sighed dejectedly.

The boulder that slammed into the new T-Car hit them at eighty-miles per hour. The mini SUV came to grinding halt in the intersection and after a moment, green energy exploded out and the blue and white door was blasted away as Starfire stepped out. Cyborg and the others following suit, each door practically coming un-hinged.

"What hit us?" Phantom asked rubbing his head as he unconsciously began to hover off the ground, scanning for danger. When the smoke cleared Beastboy gasped, his voice raw with emotion.

"Terra?"

The smile she gave was all teeth.

"Hi guys, miss me?"

The Titans leapt out of the way when the entire road rolled like waves, destroying the car, flinging concrete and dust around fast as bullets. Coughing through the haze, Danny could hear the sounds of battle raging and the flash of starbolts. But right now he needed to focus on taking out Terra. Danny tried not the winch at the stab of pain it induced in his heart.

"Man, since when could she do that?" Cyborg yelled, and Danny had just enough time to realize there were things moving in the cloud other than the Titans.

"Get down!"

Cyborg didn't even hesitate at Danny's order. He went down into a crouch right as an ecto-beam slammed into the monster behind him made up of earth, and Terra's neurological powers. The beast went down and was met with Cy's cannon.

Flying ahead Danny could make out Raven's shadow lurking ahead. Her back facing him as she glared at the figure in front of her, eyes dangerously white, palms unnaturally black.

"Don't make me hurt you," she growled.

The former Titan tilted her head and gave a malicious smile, "Don't make me laugh."

Terra's eyes went gold, breaking Raven's magical hold of the boulder with ease and sent it straight at Danny instead. And even though he went intangible, Danny could feel the aura of Terra's power burn through him. Raven let out a roar and tried to attack again, only to be forced back by two of the earth monsters.

The entire battle seemed to drag on and none of the Titans felt as if they were taking ground. Instead, it felt as if they were giving it. With every failed attempt to attack Terra, with every hesitation, their heart's ruptured, and Beastboy knew it was only a matter of time till they fell.

He just didn't know who would go first: Cyborg, who was pinned to the road by a monster's sewage pipes. Robin was analyzing the situation while dodging three monsters who were backing him into a corner. Danny, who was fighting five sludge things draping over him like cooling tar. Raven, who was staggering, barely dodging blows by throwing up small shields around her. Or Starfire whose eyes were electric green and vivid in pain every time she destroyed another monster all the while looking like she was dealing deal blows to Terra instead of these heartless things.

In an instant, Robin jumped up onto the building wall, pivoting and in a feat of acrobatic grace, landed ten feet away from those smelly things. He only had seconds before they reformed into the road and used the ground beneath him to rematerialize.

"Titans, fall back!" He ordered throwing smoke bombs Terra's way. The girl gave a cry and the beasts crumbled from her momentary lack of concentration. The team didn't waste any time to regroup, and the second they had each other's hands, Danny teleported them back to the safety of the Tower. Beastboy only caught a glimpse of hatred in Terra's dark blue eyes before the light engulfed him.

" _For the love of…Danny, wake up!"_

The halfa jolted awake at the sting of a palm slapping his face, and he felt his heart clench when he met those angry amethyst eyes.

"Why should I? You're not real."

The girl in question brushed aside her onyx black hair that had been disturbed from the sea breeze and huffed.

"So what? I'm whatever you want me to be."

Danny snorted, "I highly doubt I have any say in that, _Sam_."

The corners of the young woman's lips twitched in a smile as she watched Danny brace himself up onto his elbows, his ice blue eyes stained with pain.

"True. But right now we need to focus on that wound or you'll keep on bleeding out. So congratulations, I know you've probably had a maid fantasy of me."

Danny felt his skin come alive where Sam pressed her palm against his neck and he looked up to where she sat beside him, eyes mischievous, and her hair fanning around in a halo of black mist. Danny found himself blushing for no reason.

"Since you're a figment of my imagination then you know I'm not going to answer that."

"Even so, this figment is going to help you survive, got it?"

Danny took one look at the wound in his side, to the blood long past soaked in the sand and shuttered from the onslaught of agony.

"Got it."

The ocean roared and the droplets of water cascaded around them in striking colors far brighter than the light spectrum could ever create.

* * *

 

They were in the Tower's greeting foyer at the front doors, everyone numb and silent. Cyborg sat in one of the many chairs with a pair of tweezers and a Petri dish, removing the shrapnel from his arms. Each of the sharp teeth hitting the glass with a high pitched _tink_. Danny gazed blankly ahead, eyes unseeing, unconsciously floating again. He mentally cursed at himself before his feet hit the ground with a _thunk,_ causing Starfire to look up at him from where she sat on the stairs. Those forest green eyes darker than oblivion. 

"Why…" Star's voice caught and she swallowed thickly, "Why did I permit her to torment me so? Those monsters, they weren't her."

No one answered and Raven felt something burn around her eyes, "I should have hit her with everything I had."

Danny winced, "But you didn't. None of us did."

And from his position leaning up against the wall, Robin finally snapped, "But why? Why couldn't we take her down like any other criminal?"

Danny was about to answer him when Beastboy cut him off, from where he stood in front of the doors. Looking to them like they would open and Terra would come walking in, an easy smile on her face.

"Because she's not just another criminal, she's Terra. She was a Titan, she was our friend."

The air became heavy and Raven whirled around to glare at Beastboy, her eyes coal black, harsh and unforgiving.

"Terra was never our friend. She was a liar and a spy sent here by Slade to destroy us. She's evil. Always has been, always will be."

Beastboy's shoulders tensed and he rounded on Raven, stalking up to her, not noticing how the sorceress's hands were trembling.

"You don't know what you're talking about okay, Raven. She's made some serious mistakes but she's not…"

"Hey man, the girl wrecked my car, seems pretty evil to me," Cyborg informed cutting off the teen.

The table between the two Titans went flying, and Danny was putting his hand on Beastboy's shoulder, feeling disconnected from the entire event unfolding, even as he told BB to cool it.

Beastboy looked at him and yanked away. "This isn't a joke. I knew her better than anyone. I know all the terrible things she's done, and I know exactly how messed up she is. But she's not evil. We can't just give up on her."

The rest of the team was shocked. Everyone weighting the changeling's words with the upmost care. Before Robin stepped forward, knowing that this needed to be voiced.

"Beastboy, she's working for Slade. That isn't something you can merely walk away from."

"When you and Danny were working for Slade, did we give up on you?" Beastboy shot back glaring defiantly up at his leader, and Robin remembered the time the changeling yelled at him by Pier forty-one, dried blood flecking his gloves.

"She gets one last chance. One. We have to break Slade's grip on her. We have to try to get Terra back."

The alarms went off, blaring, filling the Tower with flashing red, the team suited up. Robin pulling up the city's map, and Danny prayed Beastboy was right about Terra. That he truly had seen all of her. Even the murderous intent in those dark blue eyes at the old theme park ground.

"Titans, there's been a break in at the Maximum Security Prison. Plasmius, Cinderblock and Overload have all been freed by Terra," Robin stated pulling up camera feeds.

No one tried to let that knowledge affect them as Robin shifted, pulling up satellite images monitoring where the three beasts were heading.

"Cyborg and Beastboy you have Plasmius, Starfire and I will take Cinderblock, Danny and Raven you have Overload. Titans, go!"

They really tried.

Raven and Danny were outside the Tower watching their friends break off to go after their assignments when the halfa felt his core tremble then tighten, forcing a blue wisp of smoke to escape his mouth.

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

Danny met Raven's violet eyes steadily and took a fortifying breath.

"Can you handle Overload alone? We have an extra guest."

Regarding Danny silently, Raven took in how her friend's shoulders were coiling, his palms clenching into fists as his eyes seemed to glow brighter and brighter, gathering power. She could feel the emotions gathering behind his stone wall, something was coming and for whatever reason, Danny wanted her gone.

"I can, meet up once you're done."

"Alright."

In a swirl of black, Raven was gone. Replaced by a pitch black bird soaring across the ocean. Danny waited till she disappeared into the cityscape before launching into the sky. Heading up into the fluffy white clouds, until they turned ominous around him in a water filled fog.

"I know you're here, Vlad."

A shadow moved in the light particles. Danny didn't even feel the blow till he was careening towards the ocean.

* * *

 

Officer Blake kept counting down the minutes till his shift was over and he could get out of the particle accelerator room and head home. It had been another boring night when the air seemed to charge and his partner shifted nervously beside him. 

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Blake asked flicking on the thermal vision in his helmet, scanning the room. A crackle filled the room and sparked blue faster than lightening.

"I thought I heard something."

"Scanners aren't reading anything, relax probe, probably an energy spike," Blake drawled when the entire room seemed to come alive like an exposed wire. Electricity soaring around them, flowing in between the metal faster than water. Everything went haywire and soon Overload was materializing. Blake felt his heart hammer as he and the other guards opened fire.

Their guns were ripped from their hands by a simple magnetic pull, and Blake watched as Overload dissolved them before his partner was yanking him through the door.  _Man, the new guy deserved a raise,_ was Blake's only thought as the doors slammed closed and the alarms sounded.

Raven followed the alert signal predictably to a research building and let her form spread out till she encompassed the entire room. The pulse of electrical energy slipping around her trying to destroy. Tampering down her emotions Raven pulled into being, solidifying herself as the electrical monster screamed.

"Overload, you ready for a total black out?" she growled and alright, so she was getting annoyed. He fired and soon Raven was pushing her magic forward in a shield, launching it at him, it started to wrap around him when Overload hummed and dispersed into the circuitry. He was traveling fast, using the wires as his road map and leaving Raven staring at a maze of possibilities.

"Ah!"

Her nerves jolted as Overload struck her from behind, sending her flying. Anger. And right now Raven didn't mind it, seconds passed, and she was twisting in the air to face the being half in, half out of the wall.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!"

* * *

 

The chemical plant Beastboy and Cyborg were walking through was dark, huge, and filled with rows upon rows of chemical vats a sick green color. And you know that feeling you get when the bad guy is behind you. Was exactly the sensation crawling up Cyborg's spine as both he and BB whirled around to stare up into a giant vat connected into the ceiling, bubbling innocently. And the second they turned around the lid gave a screech and out came Plasmas spitting acid at them, Cyborg barely managing to dodge.

"Great, now he spits acid."

Beastboy growled. "Let's just get this done," he snapped transforming into a pterodactyl before picking Cyborg up and setting to work.

* * *

 

The flash disk stunned Cinderblock making him see double of the boy wonder till Robin's boot slammed him squarely in the face. Sending the rock monster tumbling backwards as Robin landed nearby on the construction equipment, Starfire hovering next to him, her fists electric green 

"He is, unquestionably persistent," Starfire stated watching the big lummox stand up and shake his head, Robin scowled.

"But why? There's nothing to capture, nothing to steal. Why did Slade send him here?" Robin questioned before leaping out of the way.

* * *

 

The ocean water surged all around Danny as he resurfaced and above him, Vlad stood, floating in the air while the last sliver of sun disappeared from the sky. 

"You knew I was here? Why Daniel, what an astute observation. But really, I must say I can't believe you haven't figured out my plan yet."

Danny flew up to his level and glared, "Let me guess, make me your apprentice and take over the city."

Vlad gave a wicked smile at that and his voice dropped menacingly, "Oh, not the city my dear boy, _the world_." His red eyes danced.

The way those words rolled off his forked tongue sent shivers down Danny's spine that he resolutely crushed.

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"Oh, my dear boy, you won't get the chance to. Not when you lose everyone again."

Danny froze for a mili-second before he slammed into Vlad at his top speed and they fought. Each hit a thunder-clap in the sky, their ecto-powers flashing. Vlad snarled and turned into ten and Danny countered with eight. Power crackled around them and the young halfa felt his every breath being pulled out from him as he focused on the original of his arch-enemy.

"I won't let you harm my friends!"

Vlad laughed but felt his shoulder get singed from the ghostly wail sent his way, it made his blood boil, "Why Daniel, I didn't know you had it in you. Two can play at that game."

Danny watched as Vlad's form fell apart in golden molecules, moving around the battle field faster than his eyes could follow. This was new, and Danny felt the familiar panic grip him as he put together this new power because the way the light moved… Vlad could see him. He could track him, this wasn't teleportation, one of his clones barely had time to yell a warning before the light re-solidified, and Danny teleported one foot away missing a blow to his neck and countering with a solid kick to Vlad's chest that made his leg jolt in pain from the force.

Rocketing after him Danny felt the last of his clones return to him with their tasks complete, he was almost upon Vlad when the man twisted in mid air, and wrapped a hand around his windpipe.

Plasmius watched with satisfaction as Daniel struggled in his grasp, his breath coming out is gasps as he tried in vain to break Vlad's iron hold on his neck. So much potential, if only the teen could see it. _No matter,_ the business man thought, in a matter of moments Vlad would have his checkmate.

"You really should have taken my offer to protect your friends when you had the chance, Daniel. Now we get to sit back and watch as Slade destroys this city and claims the Titans' lives for the grave."

Danny choked in panic, white spots dancing behind his eyelids.

"What's that, little badger?" Vlad's red eyes glittered, and Danny managed to glare.

"Jus-tice…Le-gue, ah!" Danny gagged as the hand around his throat tightened with the fruitloop's mad snarl.

"Not a chance." And Vlad wrenched Danny away before kicking him so hard the young halfa felt it from his head to his toes. He went sailing through the darkened sky with no idea what was up or down, or even where he was, when Vlad let out an startled roar that took Danny a couple of minutes to decipher. His body working furiously to the get air back into his lungs.

" _No! The shield has activated too early!"_

Shield. Danny wobbled in the sky, feeling disoriented and the strong need to hurl, when he realized what Vlad was talking about. The entire city, spanning out into the bay and till twenty feet in front of him, was covered in by a green ghost shield, Vlad on the wrong side.

It would give Danny only seconds to recover before Vlad turned human and came over to resume their fight, when none of this happened Danny felt his insides freeze up.

"Why can't you get in?"

Vlad gave him a scathing look, his entire aura flaring in rage, "Think Daniel, I've used this on you before. I merely improved the design and gave it to a friend."

Realization hit Danny, no. "The human-ghost shield, you sold it to Slade."

"Lent is more like it."

Danny was at the edge of the dome before he even realized he'd moved, when his fist only met the green resistance he tried not to howl in despair. He couldn't get out which meant no one could. The city, everyone was trapped.

Vlad sighed in exasperation as if seeing Danny's reaction was nothing more than a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"Really Daniel, did you really think you could get through? But I better get going, seeing as you won't be here much longer. Our fight must be put on hold."

With a swirl of the white cape Vlad was gone, and not a millisecond later, on the horizon Danny could make out a flash of scarlet. Superman. Rocketing towards the city, and the young halfa hated himself so much for hoping that maybe, the Man of Steel could penetrate this shield. When he hit the wall it momentarily deafened the young halfa, and he was left staring wide eyed and helpless at Superman. The Kryptonian mirroring his expression of hopelessness, before schooling it into that of a battle ready leader. But Danny had seen it. And that meant as of this moment, the Teen Titans were completely alone.

"Phantom, I need you to listen to me," Superman said cutting into Danny's thoughts but the halfa met the alien's blue eyes and Kal-El watched fierce determination and self-sacrifice settle in those glowing green eyes. A look the boy was clearly familiar with, so much so, that Kal lurched forward, ignoring the way the ghost shield tried to burn his iron flesh.

"I can't. The Titans need me, tell Batman to look under Project Sanctuary."

"Danny!" Kal yelled, watching the boy shoot through the sky, towards the city and never in his life had Superman felt so human in this uniform with all his powers still intact. So many people were screaming: the dead thumps of robots overpowering the police, the sound of the Titans fighting, of hearing Robin's panicked cry for his friend Starfire. Never before did Kal think he could feel like Clark Kent. He punched the barrier with a roar, because what good was Superman when he couldn't even protect the next generation of heroes?

* * *

 

Raven hit Overload with every pipe of water in the computer room till he was nothing more than a soaking wet RAM disk.

"Why did Slade send you here, what was your target?" The pipes suddenly shot Raven with mud colored water, slamming her into the far wall, dragging her down to the ground as a laugh rang around the room. 

"Hello? Does the word decoy mean anything to you?" Terra answered and Raven stood up to see her former friend striding towards her on muddy water, now ankle deep all around them.

"We had to find some way of coercing you cowards out of hiding." She stated picking up Overload and storing him in her back pocket.

Raven's fists turned black. "Terra," she snarled.

"Raven," Terra sneered looking down at her from her nose.

"Traitor."

Terra’s eyes went gold as she lost her composure, "Witch."

Both launched into the air, fighting with gold and black fists till Raven's dirt covered foot kicked Terra down into the mud water now thigh deep. Gold eye blazing, Terra lunged and dragged Raven into the mud, pinning her shoulders before grabbing a fistful of hair, yanking her out of the water.

Raven gave a small cry of fury and zapped Terra away with a magic strike, the girl landed with a splash in the water while Raven caught her breath. Trying to get her roaring emotions under control.

Terra rose, sharp rocks forming as Raven took to the air using the metal sheets as cover, the room steadily falling to pieces.

A rock fist came at Raven, she threw the entire particle accelerator at Terra, it exploded going up in flames and mud, leaving Raven panting in fury. With a crack, the Titan fell from the sky at Terra's hammer, she landed in the mud that now stained every inch of her. Terra standing in front of her, dripping in it, smiling daggers at Raven.

"You know Raven, I never liked you."

Those words cut so deep Raven tried to ignore hearing the chiming laughter as her friend suggested eating at Luigi's.

"I never even wanted to know you," Raven shot back, not feeling the gut twisting pain of remembering Terra buying her Elphaba's hat.

"You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar."

She couldn't afford to feel sadness.

Terra who had been mindlessly flicking off mud from herself paused and smiled a sharp smile.

"Oh really?" She asked stepping forward, the mud flaking off from her like paper. "Is that why you let me live in your house, steal all of your secrets and…"

"Shut up!" Raven screamed, a wall of mud surging towards Terra, who walked effortlessly through it before the mud ropes slammed into the Titan.

Raven was trembling, every inch of her power bubbling up to her emotions, to her fury.

"Not getting mad are you, Rae?" Terra asked teasingly, a little mud ball contorting to look like Raven's face.

"Oh better be careful, Beastboy told me all about your temper tantrums," Terra sang, the blood in Raven's body boiled making it hard to hear past the roaring in her ears.

"Anger is pointless, my emotions are under control," Raven managed to hiss out.

Only they weren't, watching Terra make Starfire laugh so easily, making Beastboy smile.

"Meh, meh, meh, anger is pointless and you're calling me a liar?!" Terra yelled the mud ball face distorting until it was nothing and Raven screamed on the inside.

Raven blindly ran forward and was grabbed by the ankle of one mud fist, the water rushed into her mouth, scraping down her throat. 

"C'mon Raven, what stings the most? That I tricked you?" Terra asked walking down the floating rock steps, sliding the last few feet till she was so close Raven could feel the tumble of blonde hair across her shoulders.

"Stop it."

"That I nearly wiped out your team?"

Raven squeezed her eyes shut.

"That everyone liked _me_ better than _you_?"

_"Stop it."_ Cyborg and Robin and Danny laughing at one of Terra's pranks.

"Or is it that deep down inside you really believed I was your friend?"

She had been happy.

Raven's four blood red eyes snapped open and she roared, her form rose as she glared down at Terra.

"I trusted you, we trusted you, we gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!" Raven yelled, Terra dodging the black debris with a wicked smile.

With two glowing fists Terra let the mud swirl around Raven and start dragging the girl down till she watched one of her best friend's begin to drown.

"Who's in control now?" Terra asked feeling the gratification so sweet at having twisted the blade in her friend.

Raven's fearful amethyst eyes were the last thing Terra saw of her friend.

* * *

 

Cyborg and Beastboy were about to take down Plasmius when the building began to shake and Cy only had time to push BB out of the way before the ground opened up and then he was falling into darkness.

Beastboy struggled to hold onto the cliff side in the warehouse, when he heard the clunk of boots and there was Terra, standing above him, her eyes pure gold.

"Hope you're not expecting a good-bye kiss."

"Terra you can't," BB whispered, not understanding what was happening. Because this was Terra and he…

The girl smiled and her aura blazed like a wrathful goddess.

"Watch me," and with the flick of a wrist, the earth closed up over him and started pressing closer, crushing him. Beastboy had no choice but to let go and fall into the darkness.

* * *

 

Robin was speeding towards the warehouse where Beastboy and Cyborg's signals had last been transmitting. Praying that they were alright. The image of Starfire going over the cliff side scorched his mind's eye before he resolutely pushed it back. Instead he focused on the blonde headed girl leaving the chemical plant. 

He tapped into the mic system in his helmet, and Terra's satisfied voice filled the speakers.

"I know, four Titans down, two to go."

Robin jumped the curb on his bike and soared over Terra's head, the girl watching on in startled fear. He lunged and slammed Terra into the ground, pinning one arm behind her back so high it wouldn't take much to dislocate her shoulder.

"Don't move," he growled.

"What's the matter Robin? Feeling lonely since I exterminated all of your friends," she spat, her eyes feral.

Robin snarled and pressed down harder, "They were your friends too."

"I don't need any friends."

"What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?" Robin demanded watching the rage contort Terra's glass face.

"You were born."

Her eyes went gold and the ground exploded beneath them, Robin tumbled backwards, righting himself to glare at the girl opposite him. Everything in him rebelled against pausing, Bruce's voice in the back of his mind demanding he stay alive. But he ignored it all, choosing to remember one of his only friend's broken hearted face.

"I promised Beastboy I'd give you one last chance and this is it."

Robin lunged and soon the two were engaged in a martial arts battle, Terra blocking and paring with moves she couldn't have perfected in only a small handful of months. It was fast, their movements blurring together until Robin caught Terra's smaller wrist and spun her around, slamming her into the fence. The warehouse in front of them, its dark tinted windows revealing them like pale reflections.

"Look at yourself, Terra! Is this really what you want to be?!" Robin yelled before the land underneath his feet turned slippery, Terra pivoted, and Robin found himself up against the chain

link fence, cold metal biting into his skin.

"I'm just never going to be good enough for you, am I?" Terra snarled. Robin ran up the fence and back flipped over the girl, getting distance between them as Terra rose high up in the air on her earth column. Robin threw three exploding disks and watched it crumble to the ground, his friend along with it.

She stood up, rocks floating dangerously around her while she rubbed her bruised arm.

"You don't belong with Slade."

Terra's one visible eye flashed, "You don't know anything about me." An accusation in her voice let Robin know full well she blamed him for something. She threw the rocks at him, and he ran straight into the threat with practiced ease, taking them out with his bo staff till he kicked in the girl's stomach. Sending Terra sprawling onto the ground. Robin stood above her his staff level with her heart.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Terra. I was Slade's apprentice once, I got out, so can you."

Terra looked up at him and glared, "I don't need you to save me."

"You can only save yourself."

Those words made unexplainable fury pool knots in Terra's stomach and she felt her eyes bleed gold, "I don't need saving!" With a kick, his staff was broken in two, Robin sprang away in a double flip. The earth trembling beneath his feet as Terra stood and unclipped a pouch on the side of her leg, pulling free and wicked long knife, serrated along the edges, shaper than fangs.

"I'm not some sad little girl, who's waiting to be rescued," Terra spat.

As she said this the ground cracked, steam being set free, clouding Robin's vision.

"I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your _pathetic_ friends," she hissed, slashing out at him.

Robin pulled out his escrima sticks and felt the knife cut into the metal as he held the blade at bay. Terra's body having far more strength than what she should possess.

"And now, I never want to see your face again," she snarled her face inches from his, and almost in slow motion, Robin saw Terra's blade turn gold. And with a click and release, a second hidden blade fell between the two. Robin began to turn, preparing to counter when the ground trapped his feet, jolting his balance. His heart kept pounding away in his chest, Terra caught the second blade, her aura all around them.

And the next thing Robin knew, he was being slammed into the ground. There was a strange squelching noise, one he had heard far too many times on the streets of Gotham, and when he looked up, Phantom was standing where he had been. One arm blocking Terra's blade from his heart, ectoplasm dancing in his palm. The other behind him from where he had pushed Robin out of the way, and there, buried all the way to the hilt, gold power still humming around it, was Terra's knife. In Danny's abdomen. Red blood pouring from the wound.

"No."

Both Terra and Danny seemed frozen in shock. Until in almost agonizing slow motion, Terra reached down, Danny making a small noise and pulled the blade out. Her eyes watching every flickering reaction the halfa made.

"No!"

Robin raced forward to catch his falling friend, dark crimson running quicker than water through Phantom's white gloved fingers.

"Danny, no!"

Terra stumbled backwards, her eyes on Phantom's form, then to the knife in her hand, covered in his blood and her aura.

She looked up and watched as Robin elevated his friend's head and tried to stanch the bleeding from the gaping hole in his side, yelling at his friend to stay awake even as those glowing green eyes looked glassy up at the sky.

"Damnit Danny! C'mon, stay awake. You're a halfa. You shouldn't be bleeding like this!" Robin screamed his voice breaking in odd intervals, like he couldn't understand how a knife wound could be so deadly. Terra felt her insides clench, her heart seeming to match the pace of how fast the pool of blood was growing.

" _Finish them,"_ Slade's voice cut in through Terra's com. link and with it, a sense of cool detachment settled over her. With a flick, Danny was hurtled over the cliff side. Before Robin could react, Terra smashed a boulder into the Titan leader's head.

"I said you'd be the last, Robin," she smiled at the strange sight before her, Robin lying eerily quiet and still, unconscious on the ground. One drop of blood slipping down his temple, rolling down his forehead into a pool of blood. She'd killed him, all of them, and her hands weren't even dirty. Stepping forward, Terra ripped off the symbol on the boy wonders chest and let the earth swallow him whole. Turning from the Cliffside, Terra never thought to pick up the stained metal buried in the ground.

* * *

 

Robin woke to a light in his eyes and what felt like an egg on the side of his head. 

"What?"

"Relax, you are safe." A cool voice answered before his mind registered that it was Fixit hovering over him, the team a few feet away. Everyone looked worn and weathered. Gingerly, Robin sat up keeping his focus on not letting the world dizzily swirl before him.

"You guys are alright?"

"Yeah man," Cyborg answered, stepping forward. "Fixit managed to locate all of us. Looks like you were the one who got banged up the most," he stated, while Fixit moved away from the examination table in Bookstore's underground lab.

Raven lowered her hood, revealing dark purple bruises underneath her black uniform. "Have you seen Danny? Fixit couldn't get a lock on his communicator, and I can't sense him."

It was then Robin noticed how tense his friends were, like they weren't trying to jump to conclusions but already knew something was wrong.

"I…" Robin moved to run a hand through his hair and then saw the blood, dried, staining the gauntlets till they looked dark green.

Everything seemed to crash down and come into focus all at once, and Robin lost his ability to speak. Or possibly even think

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"He is going into shock," Fixit's mechanical voice said, sounding distorted, only Raven's sharp cry of agony pulled him back and looking up Robin could see Raven trembling, hands covering her mouth, tears starting to roll down her skin. Ten beakers behind her exploded.

No one had to ask.

* * *

 

Well after Robin managed to choke out what happened, after Starfire had nearly destroyed one wall from her wails, once Beastboy was done sitting silently in a corner, his eyes holding a pain to great to describe as fully human. Cyborg took a breath and pushed off from the wall before reaching out to take Raven's hand and squeeze, pulling her out of meditation. 

Her eyes were blank, but Cy knew enough not to let it fool him, not when he knew he was doing the same thing. Slowly, the teen looked at his friends.

"No more chances."

The anger was sharper than any knife Terra used, exactly how he wanted it to be, watching the effect it had on his friends.

Starfire stepped forward, and her fists and eyes lit up in inhuman grace. "No more trust."

"She's a murderer and a criminal," Beastboy stated.

"So no more mercy," Raven replied.

Robin pulled on the new set of gauntlets he'd been working on, the green material holding three compartments on each wrist. The design sleek, the Kevlar tri-weave more durable and flexible than ever before. Free of blood.

"And we're going to stop her, no matter what it takes."

With this all of them stood, heading towards door and out into Danny's small apartment where Fixit sat on the couch. The play Hamlet open on the coffee table, the robot staring off into nothing. Robin gave a nod to his team and they headed up the stairs, leaving the two alone. After a moment, Robin knelt down in front of the elder robot and met those solid ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say.

Fixit let out a pained sound before the blue lines on his forehead lifted in confusion.

"Why? You did not raise the blade, you are not at fault."

Robin looked away, a lump in his throat making it hard to swallow. "No, but Danny pushed me out of the way. I should be,"

"Don't." The steal in Fixit's voice startled Robin. Because for a second all he heard was Bruce when he was eight years old, and the man was looking him in the eyes, telling him he wasn't at fault, only Tony Zucco. That Fixit held the same tone made Robin's entire chest clench painfully. Fixit picked up the play and put it back on the shelf.

"I've tapped into your communicator's frequency so I'll be able to monitor the situation. I've also managed to hack into Slade's. If you want to catch this girl, I suggest you get moving."

Robin nodded. "And the generators creating the ghost shield?"

"They're inside the force field, heavily guarded but I'll look into it."

"Alright, keep me posted." Fixit watched the teen dart up the stairs before stepping into the center of the apartment and five holographic screens and keyboards appeared. The Teen Titans' voices all filtering in through their com. links.

"Terra is currently on Main Street, east blvd." Cyborg stated.

"I'm patching you into Slade's radio frequency now," Fixit replied and as the Titans ran to the location, all of them listened intently to the Master and Apprentice speak.

* * *

 

Danny screamed as Sam continued to apply pressure to his wound. The salt from the ocean stinging already flaming nerves as they made their way up the bank. 

"Breathe, Danny. Listen to my voice."

"Why, Sam? You're not real," he replied bitterly. Another wave crashing over them, jerking both teens to the ground as the tides continued to grow, the water needles on skin.

Sam coughed, her eyes rimmed in red from pain. "For the love of…why is it that you're the one who's half-dead. Yet I'm the chick who believes in the afterlife beyond the Ghost Zone?" she growled pulling them forward after getting a better grip on Danny's arm slung over her shoulders.

It was so real Danny wondered if he were dreaming, before her words caught up with him and he laughed, "So if you're a ghost, how come I didn't sense you?"

"Because I'm a spirit."

"Right."

Sam shot him a scathing look for the sarcasm.

"For the sake of argument, can you just accept that I'm real?"

Danny looked at Sam while trying not to let his feet drag too much in the rough sand.

"Alright, so what brings you to town?"

"I got parole for good behavior," she quipped as Danny managed to take two more steps. The pain so insistent it blotted his vision in strange places.

"Do you have to wear white?" Danny found himself asking because really, if he was going to talk with his hallucination he might as well enjoy it.

"Nah, some angels threw a fit though. Grandma Ida says hi by the way."

"What? When did she die?"

Sam was about to answer when the water slammed into them and both teens hit the cliff wall, the jagged black oil rocks digging into their skin. Both came away with cuts and scrapes and Danny heard Sam hiss at no one in particular that Danny didn't need to be losing anymore blood.

"Sam, um I'm alright, really."

The look she gave him would have made the devil flee. "No, you're not. Now come on, it's time to do some rock climbing."

The halfa took one look at the cliff wall and shuddered.

"I'm going to bleed to death before I even get half way up, Sam," Danny stated, desperation filling his heart, the pain in his stomach choosing at that moment to reassert itself.

"I know, which is why I'm here to help," Sam answered and with this she climbed, pausing to find a foot hold before looking back down, extending her hand.

Every doubt in Danny's mind screamed at him not to take it. He reached for Sam with no hesitation and felt cool, strong fingers wrap around his wrist and pull. It was worse than hell, and Danny was sure he'd lost consciousness a couple of times but together they climbed.

* * *

 

The streets were filled with soldiers marching down the abandoned streets, citizens scrambling to find shelter anywhere they could. Fixit carefully mapping out the monitored areas while the Titans slid silently among the shadows. Slade's voice on their one way com. links.

" _A world without Titans. I was beginning to think I'd never see the day. But at long last the city is ours and the victory is mine. Fine work, apprentice, you have made me very proud."_

" _Thanks. It was fun,"_ Terra answered flying quietly over the city on her rock platform, hands on her hips, the clunk, clunking noise of the machines below. Moving through the fog next to the destroyed roof of the Titan's favorite pizza place, she paused momentarily to survey the surroundings. Ignoring the children hiding under one of the tables.

"Sector five is secure. Pretty quiet since all the people went into hiding," she commented turning away, never looking back, missing the way a black bird encompassed the brother and sister before disappearing completely into the mist.

" _Get used to it, my dear. This city is only the first of many_ ," Slade stated while Terra flew lower to the streets.

"I know."

Terra swept past an old bank, the doors now wide open. One where the Titans had captured Mumbo Jumbo, they laughed while Danny had given her a high five.

She flew through the fog and the armies like a lone general, head down cast, the wind moving through her wheat colored hair gracefully.

Finally, Terra came to the edge of the city overlooking the bay. Titans Tower a dull glow under the green dome shield.

"Well, we did it. They're really gone."

The black magic came out of nowhere, snaking around a robot while an exploding disk decimated another, sending Terra to the washed out street in shock, groaning in pain.

" _Apprentice report, what's going on?"_

Terra lifted her head in horror, "I don't…" she gasped and slid away in denial, "No! I destroyed you? You're all supposed to be dead!" She screamed.

" _Terra, attack now!"_ Slade ordered and blindly she struck out where the shadows had been but when the fog was blown away, revealed only nothing.

The former Titan backed away, her eyes darting every which way, to the snarl of a running wolf, to the light footsteps of someone wanting to be heard before they disappeared into air. Terra didn't know where to look when she felt a metal fist slam in between her shoulder blades sending her five feet away and into the pavement. She hadn't even regained her balance before a starbolt slammed into her.

Every shadow soon became a silhouette and throwing her fists down, Terra felt the earth rise as she tried to get away, it exploded at the black and yellow disks impact. No one paused, an attack coming from one angle to the next, brutally sending Terra to the ground till she didn't know when they would stop. Shaking, Terra dragged her feet underneath her, ignoring Slade yelling at her through the com. link.

Terra stood and saw Cyborg's form coming at her, but a giant black bird snatched her from behind with its claws. She screamed letting her power uncurl, earth rocketing forward forcing the bird with blood gem eyes to let go. Terra didn't even recover her breath before a wolf slammed into her, dropping both teens to the street again.

The wolf kept snarling from the fog, Terra felt herself beginning to panic looking at her friend.

"Beastboy, stop! Aren't you even going to talk to me?" she asked, her heart in her throat.

"There's nothing left to say," came Cyborg's frigid voice on her left side, his silhouette pitch black.

She jerked around as all five shadows surrounded her.

"You attempted to annihilate us," Starfire snarled, unearthly green mixing around in the water particles.

"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?" Raven sneered.

"It's over Terra, consider this retribution for killing our friend," Robin answered.

Terra whirled around looking at all five shadows before she slammed her fist into the earth and shot away into the sky, terror in her eyes.

Slowly the Titans emerged, watching her flee.

"She seems quite scared," Starfire stated her expression unreadable.

"Scared isn't the same as sorry," Raven snapped.

"I don't care how she feels. Terra's a dangerous criminal and she has to be stopped," Robin answered and Beastboy growled.

"She will be."

Cyborg's sensor went off, "I've got a lock, she's heading east."

* * *

 

Terra dropped down into an alley panting for air, her knees shaking. The Titans were alive but Danny…she really…other than panic, Terra couldn't seem to understand why she couldn't finish her own thoughts. 

" _Where do you think you're going, young lady?"_

"Anywhere, I was getting thrashed, I had to get…"

" _No! I will not tolerate failure apprentice. I will not permit you to run away. You will stay, you will fight, and you will win,"_ Slade ordered.

Slowly Terra edged over to the side of the bricks to peek out over the street, when Cyborg came out from behind her and knocked the wind from her chest. Everything was moving so fast, all of the Titans' attacks unrelenting unlike anything Terra had ever seen. They weren't holding back, Starfire's powers actually incinerating the earth she threw at her. Raven even dropped a bus on her and Terra nearly didn't sink through the earth in time. At this rate not even sewer rats would be picking at her bones.

"Slade, I need help, I can't do this alone!" she yelled flying down the street. The Titans hot on her tail.

" _Dear child, you are never alone."_ Was the only thing Slade said before Terra heard the earth behind her split open, emerging from it the three nano-controlled monsters before being encompassed in an energy field. What emerged was one giant hybrid of the three, forcing the Titans to stop and Terra sure as hell wasn't going to stick around and see who won.

"And I thought they were ugly before," Cyborg commented, the thing letting out a howl.

"We're going to need a bigger jail," Raven pointed out.

"Also, I think we should call him Ciambus," Beastboy stated feeling the new name suited the monster.

Robin snarled, "I don't care what we call him, he's going down. Titans, go!"

* * *

 

They were walking in the middle of the road. Danny's left leg had gone numb an hour ago, which really didn't make sense. Because he thought it going numb meant that it wouldn't hurt. Instead, every step felt as if thousands of hot needles were being pressed into his skin making the muscle spasm and lock against his will. It almost drowned out the unexplainable pain burning through his stomach and pressing up into his lungs. Almost. 

"Hang on, Danny, we're almost to the city."

"Sam, you said that…"

"Danny!"

"What?!" he jolted in Sam's arms and realized he'd probably blacked out again.

"Sorry."

His dead girlfriend let out a determined growl and picked up the pace, which pulled terrible at the open layers in his skin. Danny tried to stifle his gasp of pain to no avail and heard Sam apologize and ease up a little. For some reason this made him want to scream, and he felt his eyes burn with salt.

"Why, Sam?"

"Why what?" she asked, her head turning slightly to face him, her muscles straining, sweat covering her skin, and Danny realized that the two of them must look absolutely _terrible_.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm not about to let you die. Plus, I'd never hear the end of it from Tucker you kicked the bucket before he managed to convince the archangels to give you a green halo for kicks."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that.

"I miss you guys so much," he whispered the words horse, that tore more than the wound in his side.

"We do too. Danny, it wasn't your fault now for the love of Rao keep moving."

The halfa chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. "Rao? What the heck does that mean, Sam?"

"It's, never mind," Sam answered after a pause and a few seconds later they emerged around a familiar park bend and right down the street was an emergency clinic.

Danny felt every inch of Sam relax in relief, before taking a breath and moved them forward.

"Woah, we made great time."

"Oh quiet you," Sam bantered her eyes bright, "Danny, I won't ask you to move on. Because I know that's impossible for you, but please, try to find happiness."

Danny jolted in her arms and looked over to Sam in shock, "Okay, I know you're a part of my subconscious but what the hell, Sam? Using you to guilt trip me into trying to, _to fall in love again?_ Seriously, what the hell?"

Sam's violet lips pursed into a tight line and her eyes became steel as they drew closer to the building. "You are so…don't think for a second that I want you to be pinning over what could have been. I love you to much for that you stubbornly, clueless, young man." she snapped her eyes blazing so bright Danny could have sworn he was seeing the purist shade of purple.

"Sam, I…alright I promise to try and be happy once more."

His dead girlfriend looked at him and her features softened, "You always have a way with words."

"Yeah, no sarcasm there, Sam." Besides, both of them knew she had always been the one capable of stringing together elegance from the English language. Oh, Danny could get people to follow him but Sam, she could always turn passion into driving loyalty.

"True. But a Fenton never breaks a promise, remember?" she whispered as she lowered Danny gently onto the curb of the road. Danny hadn't realized he could no longer move and when had he become so cold? Sam placed a kiss on his clammy skin as his world turned grey, then black.

Sam slowly stood trying not to look at the boy she loved lying motionless on the pavement when two small gasps caught her attention. Turning, she saw a little boy and girl holding what looked to be a pizza box and two bags of water, standing frozen on the sidewalk.

"Could you two please get a doctor?" Sam asked priding on how even her voice sounded.

Neither acknowledging her, the little boy came to first before dropping the food and his sister's hand, running inside the clinic where people had taken refuge. The little girl instead, came over to Danny and knelt down beside him, silently taking his hand and whispering sweet nothing words to him. Strangely that meant everything to Sam.

Silently she stepped away when a doctor and two nurses came rushing out with three civilians.

"Somebody get on a short frequency wave radio and contact a larger hospital, this boy needs surgery now. Nurse, I need you!" Doctor Benet yelled.

* * *

 

Terra ran through the underground tunnels till she passed the steel doors and into the main passage way. Slade standing in the center of the room, the computer monitors trained on the Teen Titans, the windows all around them showing the orange glow of moving magma. 

"Slade, I made it. I'm alive. I can't believe they almost beat me."

In a quick decisive movement Slade had slammed her into the opposite wall. Terra felt stars pop into her vision and her breath caught in her throat as her mentor loomed over her.

"That was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

 

** Present: **

Danny gasped, awakening on a sterile white bed in the hospital.

"What, how?"

The sound of doctors passing by his door made the teen stumble out of bed, and Danny nearly had a panic attack when he realized the hole in his side was gone.

"Hey! Wait!" His voice was horse, his vocal cords torn painfully, but Danny didn't pause, stumbling out into the hall way where civilians were lining the walls clinging to loved ones. The doctors continued walking, and Danny felt his mind tick in annoyance.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" No one answered or even looked at him.

"It's a shame really," a nurse suddenly spoke walking past the halfa and into his room, a young med student trailing behind her, "the kid fought so hard to live and now he's like this."

It was then Danny saw his hospital bed with him asleep in it. His skin waxen, wires and tubes hooked up to him like a car battery. Nothing made sense anymore while Danny stumbled to his bed side, looking at his bruised and battered form, a breathing tube forcing air into his lungs.

"It's a miracle he even survived," the young med student said her eyes full of hopeless wonder which made Danny want to scream.

The nurse checked his vitals, jotting things down on his chart in a clinical fashion.

"Doctor Benet thinks the kid walked all the way from Haydn's Bay two miles outside of the city, a couple civis even drove the ambulance to get them here," The Nurse stated factually.

"I'm right here you know," Danny growled trying in vain to catch the women's attention and succeeding in only making himself look like an idiot.

"He's a tough kid then, he'll wake up," The young college girl said, and Danny felt the fire flare in him.

"Damn straight I will…as soon as I figure out what the hell is going on!"

The elder nurse simply huffed and turned the young girl to face her. "Listen Jen, I know you want to believe 'will' is everything. But sometimes you've got to let people die. I've seen so many kids like this boy and trust me, either his family is gonna pull the plug or he's going to live the rest of his life a vegetable. And that's just facts," Nurse Joyce said her voice having a twang of a South Carolina girl to it.

Jen the med student, Danny had fondly dubbed, looked devastated. But before following the forty plus years nurse out, she took one of his torn bandaged hands and gave a squeeze.

"You'll wake up, somehow."

Danny wasn't sure if the reassurance was for him or her, and the halfa concluded that she must really be new.

Turning he headed out into the hallway and was half way down the stairs when a boom filled the air and the electricity flickered as the ground shook. People all around him clung closer together, screaming, and he hopped the railing. Dropping three floors to the ground before rushing out into the street, past people scrambling into the emergency doors, blood and soot caking their skin.

Danny should have felt the difference between the tile and pavement of the street on his bare feet but instead there was nothing. The air felt the same, and the temperature remained cool to his skin as he ran down Main Street where an enormous monster that looked like Cinderblock, Plasmius and Overload combined stood fighting against the Teen Titans.

The Titans were moving in synchronization. Attacks coming one after another while they dodged the electric charged plasma.

When Danny spotted Raven helping Robin up he ran to them, skidding to a stop, "Raven, _please_ tell me you can sense me?" he begged, but the two teens only moved out of the way as Starfire flew mercilessly into the beast before blasting him with her crackling power.

Once Cyborg was thrown into a building, Danny noticed the coming army of robots and soon everything became a blur of limbs and sounds. The ground shaking with every attack Ciambus threw. The human halfa being forced to watch it all. Cyborg using one of the robots main power cells as a mini explosion while Beastboy tore the robots apart limb by limb. When he resumed human form he walked up to his friend and glared.

"Where's Terra?"

"What's the matter, a robot army and a giant frankin thingy not enough for you?" Cyborg asked, Danny trying in vain to get the mechanical teens attention.

"Oh c'mon, why can't your optic eye pick up my frequency?" Danny yelled in frustration, nearly missing Beastboy's reply.

"I don't care about them, I want Terra. I want her to pay for what she's done," the changeling snarled before whirling around and crushing ten of the oncoming robots. Cyborg gave his friend a steady look before giving out the coordinates. As the mechanical Titan dove back into the fray, Danny had only a second to decide who to follow. Turning away from the scene he chased after the giant green wolf descending into the pit of the earth.

* * *

 

Terra hit the ground with a thud and struggled to even crawl away as Slade came up behind her. His voice smooth and even as if he weren't beating her within an inch of life.

"You've failed me, apprentice, I ordered you to eliminate the Titans. You did not. I commanded you to fight. And you ran."

With a herculean effort, Terra stood and glared at the man's broad back.

"You can't treat me like this."

"Can't I?"

She was slammed into a rock so fast her vision swam and it felt like every inch of her body was one big bruise.

"Who else would have you, my dear? You've done horrible things, _unforgivable_ things. Where else could you possibly go?" Slade asked coming towards her.

Terra spun around to face him and felt like screaming. "Anywhere but here. I'm sick of fighting and I'm sick of You!!" Defiantly she tried to pull the body armor off of her skin and felt something akin to pain prick her nerves.

"You'll find that quite impossible. The suits neural interface has integrated into your nervous system, into your skin. It's a part of you, and so am I, Terra," Slade informed, and Terra gasped stepping back in fear as the horror of what had been done slipped underneath her skin, far deeper than even the armor could reach.

" _No_."

"You chose this life, apprentice. It's too late to change your mind now, far too late."

"But it's not too late for me to walk out the door," she snapped turning away. Terra didn't even get five feet when blue electricity surrounded her and suddenly her body wasn't moving away from Slade, but _towards_ him.

She couldn't utter a single word in defiance even as her mind screamed and clawed at her to do so. Slade grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in his one grey eye.

"You promised to fight at my side forever. And that's a promise I intend to make you keep."

* * *

 

Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were circling closer together as Slade's army surrounded them. Robin waited for the right moment when he saw it he flipped on his EMP power cell. 

"Raven, now!"

He threw it high in the air, brilliant light spilling out as black magic engulfed the team, the robots falling dead around them. Ciambus stumbled from the wreckage, holding his acid green eyes when the black bus slammed into him. Starfire and Cyborg holding him still with one cord of Cy's hand wrapped around him, buying time for Robin to scale the nearby office building and flip onto his back planting the stun device. The beast let out a scream then toppled over next to Starfire who looked around the area and frowned.

"Where is Beastboy?"

Robin pulled out his com. and gazed at the screen. "Five kilometers east, and eight-hundred meters below the surface.

* * *

 

After trying in vain for ten minutes to get Beastboy's attention Danny settled for following silently next to the wolf. Also, he really wasn't trying to think too hard on the whole, 'my body's in a coma' thing. Or the fact that Danny could practically sense murderous intent radiating off his green friend. 

"Beastboy, please, don't do anything stupid. I know Terra's hurt you but if you do this, you won't come back."

It was useless, and Danny sighed as Beastboy hopped down from the boulders, walking up to steel doors barring their way. The wolf gave a sniff, then he was a Wooly Mammoth knocking down the steel with ease.

"Camera," Danny pointed out absently and was surprised when the changeling spotted it, his little rat paws pulling out its cord before it could note the breach in security.

Beastboy turned human and started walking down the hallway, and Danny had never seen his friend so serious before. Both teens were startled when a soft sound came from inside the cave, coming in sporadic intervals till they fell upon Terra. Her uniform torn, collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

Beastboy darted forward all anger gone, replaced only with concern.

"Terra?"

The girl looked up to him with pleading eyes, "Destroy me, quick." The changeling froze.

"Come on?" she snapped, tears still flowing down her face, her voice choking. "Isn't that what you came for? Do it, now!"

Beastboy gasped when electricity surrounded Terra, forcing her to rise, and he was blasted back with her power.

"Forgive my apprentice, as usual, she can't seem to control herself. So from now on, I'll be controlling her every move," Slade answered emerging from who knows where as Terra stumbled forward, new tears slipping down her face.

Danny felt his loathing for that man increase tenfold as Beastboy stood up and glared, hatred in his eyes.

"Terra," he whispered.

The girl struggled for a few seconds before her eyes went gold and her power surged out, refined rocks being launched the changeling's way. Danny watched helplessly as the wolf was slammed into another wall, Beastboy groaning as Terra emerged from the smoke. Her face blank and shadowed.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded, and Danny could hear the sneer in Slade's voice.

"Nothing she didn't want me to. Terra came to me seeking control and that's precisely what I'm giving her. My control. Her body. I think you'll find I make far better use of her powers," Slade stated. _Perverted bastard,_ Danny thought while Beastboy snarled and charged at Terra, the fight resuming. Terra's movements mirroring Slade's actions until the gorilla pinned her to the ground and she shook her head.

"You have to stop me, Beastboy. Please, I don't want to fight anymore."

Human hazel green eyes gazed back at her and Beastboy growled low and glutterly in his throat. "Then don't let Slade control you anymore."

Terra looked away, dark blue eyes hard. "I have no choice."

"That's a lie!" Beastboy yelled his hands tightening painfully around her arms. "You've always had a choice!"

Terra only looked up at him blankly before Slade lifted his arms and her eyes went gold, two pillars throwing the changeling high into the air. As Terra stood, Danny found himself unconsciously moving in front of his friend vainly trying to protect him. But what Beastboy said next froze Danny in his place.

"It's always been your choice," the young teen accused. "You _chose_ to work for Slade. You _chose_ to betray us. You _chose_ to murder Danny. And now you've _chosen_ to give him control. Slade isn't doing this Terra, you are!!"

Danny felt like an idiot. "I'm not…shit, why do I have to be so clueless sometimes?!" he screamed running up to Beastboy as the changeling shook Terra, the girl furiously denying her crimes.

"No, you're wrong!"

"Face it, and take the blame for yourself!"

"No." The earth under Beastboy's feet caved in before he transformed and took flight, landing a few feet away. The rocks shot him backwards, and he rolled into his wolf form heading towards Slade when Terra dropped thousands of rocks on him and she gasped as Danny's blood went cold when they heard the animalistic yelp. The dust cleared and the green wolf was trapped, struggling to free his hind leg before Beastboy turned human and vainly continued to struggle.

"Very good my child, now shall we finish him off?" Slade questioned, and Terra was forced to walk forward her, arm outstretched and shaking.

"Terra, no," Beastboy breathed, his from trembling in pain. Terra looked down on him in fear. "He's too powerful, I can't stop him," she pleaded, her palm turning gold.

"Yes, you can. It's your power not his, you can still do the right thing."

"It's too late." Was her answer before four rocks morphed into one giant spike hovering over Beastboy's form, and Danny didn't know what to do but in the next instant he was screaming, 'no', and vainly reaching forward.

Expecting to feel only the nothingness that existed on this plain, Danny was overwhelmed when his hand touched the bare expanse of skin on Terra's arm. His mind nearly exploding from the streaks of colors blazing trails in his mind from the simple feeling of skin on skin.

Terra gasped in shock as the rest of the Titans suddenly appeared, weapons all trained on her in warning. Everyone yelling but her eyes were looking straight into Danny's icy blues, and he found his voice wasn't working properly, as the sheer warmth of Terra's presence sunk into his skin, no, warming him from the inside out.

It was then Slade's voice cut through the sound barrier and both teens felt an oily sensation of something forcing her to move took over.

"Terra, strike!"

Her fingers began to curl, and Danny felt her look down at Beastboy, the boy she was about to kill, his hazel green eyes pleading.

"It's your life Terra, your choice. It's never too late to change."

Terra's eyes were red rimmed, flickering once to Danny's, who was slowly backing away. The tingling of her power still making his skin hum as he gave a reassuring smile. She looked down to Beastboy and frowned, "I'm so sorry Beastboy, for _everything_ I've done." Danny knew her apology wasn't only meant for the changeling.

Her fist closed and she screamed, sending the projectile hurtling straight for Slade's heart.  Terra began demolishing the cavern as she fought the man, not even caring about the damage as the Titans worked on getting Beastboy free. Danny vainly trying to keep track of both his friends and Terra at the same time.

"You ungrateful little girl!" Slade snarled, and Terra roared in disgust and anger before pelting the man with rocks, sending him over the edge of the cliff she'd created. Breathing hard, Terra touched down, hedging forward when in a blur of motion Slade had her by her chest armor, lifting her till her toes scraped the ground.

It was then she opened her golden eyes, power making her hair fan out around her as the rock underneath them began to form golden fissures. "You can't control me anymore!"

The rock exploded, leaving only Terra as she collapsed on her lone floating platform. It was then the Earth gave a groan then a tremble and hot lava began to pour from its confines.

"Terra's power, it's triggered a volcano!" Robin screamed from where the Titans stood on what was left of the original cavern.

"Big enough to take out the whole city and way too big to stop!" Cyborg stated.

"The civilians!" Starfire screamed.

"We have to get out of here," Raven answered knowing that Robin was already formulating plans on how to get people to the bay. But first they had to make it out of here alive.

Beastboy squirmed in Cyborg's hold and he stumbled forward, ignoring the grinding of his broken leg.

"Terra, come on, we gotta go!" he pleaded to the girl as she looked away from him. The Titans standing around her, waiting.

"I can't," she answered calmly, ignoring her pounding heart.

"What?" Beastboy asked not comprehending Terra's answer.

"I'm the only one who can stop it," she stated looking at the lava beginning to come in greater force the room so hot it felt as if the very air were being sucked away from the heat.

"No. Please Terra, you can't it's too late," Beastboy begged, but Terra merely pushed her wheat blonde hair out of her eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's never too late," she replied before sending a silent signal to Cyborg, and the mechanical teen stepped forward placing his hands on Beastboy's shoulders.

In a quick movement so brief, she hugged him, whispering hoarsely in Beastboy's ears, "You were the best friend I ever had." Terra pulled away and allowed Cyborg to pick up the changeling before she moved the earth under the Titans, away from her and towards the exit. All of them giving her one last look before turning and running down the corridor.

Terra felt her breath catch in fear, and she turned away from the door. Knowing she'd trapped herself when she felt a cool hand take her own. Her voice caught in her throat when she saw Danny standing next to her.

"Y-You won't leave me, right?" Terra pleaded.

Danny felt his heart thump painfully at the fear quivering in her voice.

"I promise."

Terra took a few stuttering breaths and suddenly Danny felt power growing all around them, drawing from something deep in Terra's core, her hand trembling in his. The lava was all around them now. A mask below being melted down. But Danny couldn't feel anything except the girl next to him. Standing in a room where no human could tread.

"Does it hurt?" Terra whispered looking at him, her entire being coated in gold and Danny paused. Remembering the time Sam had asked him the same question. He hadn't given an answer then, because Sam wouldn't have understood. But Terra would, as her core continued to build a charge, sending pulse after pulse into Danny's nerves, he turned and looked at her tormented face...

* * *

 

Superman looked at the device in his hand as Batman added the finishing touches where he stood on a green platform of will, Hal had created, where they floated above the ocean.

"The only way to disrupt the Dome's self-sustaining force field is to overload the generators with a heavily condensed wave of sound. You're voice can only project twenty percent of the power needed, this sound enhancer will do the rest. 

Batman growled and Superman nodded, floating in the air and trying not to hear the sounds of the volcano building. The Teen Titans still trapped underground. He shifted in the wind, when he heard Bruce mutter done, the man's heart strangely pounding under his chest plate. Superman flew into position when the voice in his com. link growled.

"It'll take ten seconds exactly."

Clark heard the rocks crumbling around the Titans and took a breath before unleashing his voice in the glowing green circular device. Never before had Clark seen his voice projected like this. The sound waves so dense they were visible to the naked eyes, the blue beams hit the shield and he started the countdown.

* * *

 

Robin and the others were twisting through the caverns, Raven trying in vain to find her friends in the darkness, to shield them. But suddenly everything buckled and Starfire was on top of her, trying to protect her from the crushing weight. In a panic, Raven almost missed the flash of red before someone was pulling both girls up and then Robin was with them, curled into a ball along with Beastboy, Cyborg above them and someone else… holding them as the world seemed to fall apart. Soon everything went still and silent almost as if nothing had happened, when Starfire pulled away and the little dome they'd formed broke apart, Raven was gazing up at one very relieved Superman 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Robin shook off his disorientation, "Cl…Superman. We're fine, thank you."

Raven never knew so many emotions could come from one person before.

* * *

 

Danny jolted awake.

_“…It’s only death.”_

His body convulsing against his will, rebelling against something stuck down his throat. The halfa heard a gasp and soon 'Jen the med student' was yelling for a doctor, and he wondered why on earth he thought to call her that.

Fixit had been the one to find out Danny was still alive. He had been scanning the frequencies when he overheard a John Doe being admitted to the hospital with a stab wound. When he found the doctors and then the boys' room the robot nearly collapsed on the floor in relief and the first thing he did when the crisis was over was call the Titans. What Fixit hadn't been counting on was how quickly they'd get here. As in, a black bird appeared in the middle of the corridor before his next breath and thank god the security cameras hadn't been functioning along with the hallway being empty.

"I didn't mean for you to show up so quickly," he stated as the teens all pushed past him into Danny's room all about to yell in relief when they realized the halfa was asleep. At the teens shocked expressions, Fixit humped and shooed them out of the way to gently nudge the teen awake.

When Danny blearily opened his eyes he expected only Fixit. Not five teens, bruised and battered but still smiling.

"So how long was I out?" Danny found himself asking in order to break the really awkward silence.

Starfire burst out laughing and flew above him to give him a tender hug.

"A couple of days," Cyborg answered. "You missed Slade getting his butt handed to him."

Danny scrunched up his face at that. "There was a cavern…Terra…light."

The entire team had gone still till Beastboy flipped out and lunged forward nearly dropping his crutches.

"Dude? You remember? But you weren't even there."

"I…" Danny found his mind to be a jumbled fog of sights and sounds. Before he distinctly remembered the feelings of nothingness and scorching flesh as golden light surged through him.

"Terra asked me to stay…before lava? Or was that after?"

At Danny's almost panicked expression, Raven moved forward then and raised one palm.

"Danny, may I try something?"

After a moment the team had pieced together what little the halfa could remember about being on that plane. Or as Raven put it, experiencing an out of body moment. Where his mind was projecting itself from his body but his spirit was still trapped in a coma.

"Which is why you couldn't sense him?" Starfire asked to which Raven nodded. An apology already on her lips.

"Danny, if I had known."

"It's no big deal. You guys helped Terra stop Slade. Speaking of, where is she?" he asked looking around the room expectantly, searching for wheat blonde hair. It was when Beastboy gave a strangled sound did Danny look to Robin and his eyes widened in understanding.

"She didn't make it, did she?"

The room descended into silence.

* * *

 

Three days later the teens solemnly trudged through the underground catacombs. The air frigidly cold. They had to take it slow, with Beastboy on crutches and Danny's still healing stab wound. Raven could have flown them, Danny could have even teleported them. Yet walking seemed like the only option. Eventually they emerged into the cavern, the lone statue of a girl frozen in an open pose, her palms inviting, her hair seeming to blow in a nonexistent breeze, her face peaceful while a single tear tracked down stone skin. The Titans stood in silence before Beastboy stepped forward his uniform completely black. Carefully, he unfolded a worn piece of paper and began to read;

"Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people I have ever known," Beastboy finished, his voice tight and controlled as Starfire stepped forward, her armor dark, placing sixteen roses painstakingly selected, the thorns carefully removed, beneath Terra's feet.

"I will miss you, my friend," she whispered.

"We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect," Raven stated lowering her white hood to reveal mourning eyes.

"We'll bring her back," Robin whispered his mask the only part of his uniform the rest funeral clothes.

"Someday," Cyborg answered as Danny stepped forward and placed a hand on Beastboy's trembling shoulder.

"I promise."

Gar gave Danny a small smile before placing the plaque next to the roses, the simple words etched in stone: Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend.

* * *

 

The sun was dipping below the ocean's waves, where Danny was watching the progression from his bedroom window from Titans Tower without seeing it. His mind trying in vain to remember the jumbled events that followed the stabbing. Feeling a twinge of pain, Danny pulled his hand unconsciously away from his side. Remembering the feeling of hands not his own pressing firmly on the wound. 

"Doctor Benett said it was a miracle," Robin commented coming into the room, his clothing back to normal.

Danny hummed in thoughtfulness before speaking, "And why would he call it that?"

Robin stood next to him, watching the wave's crash. "Because of how far you walked. Where you walked from. How you managed to bind the wound, to about everything else. He suspects you even climbed up the bluff," the teen stated, his voice revealing nothing.

It made Danny wonder what Robin was getting at.

"I don't remember."

"Did someone help you? Because if so, I need to thank them or ask the President to give them a metal."

Danny half thought that was a joke till he realized Robin was serious.

"Robin, it wasn't your fault. I made a rookie mistake, I should have known Terra's power would have affected the knife the way it did."

The teen in question flinched. "I just…I thought you were dead. I _saw_ you die and the thought of losing anyone else on the team or even Br…Batman or Robin it makes me…"

Danny quickly put a hand on his friends shoulder to stop Robin from diving into hysterias.

"Hey, I'm alive. I didn't die. That's all that counts."

Robin became silent. Yet even his mask couldn't completely hide his whirling thoughts and emotions.

"No. But the call to give Terra a second chance was mine. I intentionally made the choice to risk all of our lives and the worst part is, I know I'll do that again."

With this Robin walked away, moving further to look around Danny's room, to the daily clutter that showed this was a place well lived in, and the halfa suddenly felt a foreboding feeling overcome him.

"Coming here to tell me your glad I'm still half-alive wasn't the only reason, was it?"

Robin's posture stiffened before he shook his head. Danny took a bracing breath and went to stand by his friend and leader.

"Alright, what is it?"

Robin pulled up his holographic computer on one gauntlet and opened the file

"His name is Brother Blood,"

As Robin began briefing Danny on the mission, the halfa couldn't help but feel the brush of smooth fingers across his cheek. And just out of the corner of his eyes, Danny  thought he caught Sam, dressed in black, waving farewell.

 

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin

part three of the series is now up

 

 


End file.
